Just Friends
by HotaruNoYami
Summary: ever wonder how a sane, half sane, and insane girl could get along? or survive in Seireitei? Multiple OC's little yaoi joke not major. ByakuXOC, RenjiXOC, HitsuXOC all different OC's WARNING: very random at times!
1. HI!

_This was a story that I had made up long ago. I kinda forgot how it went so its mainly improvising. Its about 3 girls-- 1 sane,1 half/sane half/insane, and 1 insane-chaotic-yet friendly. Yeah it gets quite romantic later on...anyways... sorta... and again, I warn you, my writing is kinda 'random' and there probably will be a lot of OOC-ness - please bear with me! _

_**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own Bleach in anyway, if I did, why would I write this?_

_**NOTE:** These are Japanese words that I will use commonly, so just so I don't get people confused, here's my vocab list:_

Hai: Yes

No: Iie

Taichou: Captain

Fukutaichou: Lieutenant/Vice-Captain (I will be using Lieutenant, just cuz of preference)

Zanpakutou: "Soul Cutter" the weapon all Shinigami use

Shinigami: "Soul Reaper" Death God AKA practically everyone in Bleach

Seireitei: the place where all the shinigami reside

Rukongai: the poorer regions of Soul Society - 'normal' souls reside here

Gotei 13: The Court of 13 Squads/Divisions

Gigai - fake body (the body that shinigami use when they need to recover or under special missions)

Konpaku - Mod Souls

Shunpo: "Flash step"

---bantai: ... Division (or Squad but for my story I will use Division)

**[Ichibantai - 1st Division; Nibantai - 2nd Division; Sanbantai - 3rd Division; Yonbantai - 4th Division; Gobantai - 5th Division; Rokubantai - 6th Division; Nanabantai - 7th Division; Hachibantai - 8th Division; Kuubantai - 9th Division; Juubantai - 10th Division; Juuichibantai - 11th Division; Juunibantai - 12th Division; Juusanbantai - 13th Division]** (start learning your numbers)

Shihakushou: Shinigami's uniform

(If there are any other words that are leaving you confused, message me and I'll add on to the vocab list - and tell you what it means!)

* * *

Here's a quick overview of the characters:

**Kurai, Mika:** Hyper-active—half sane, half insane, doodles whenever she wants, wherever she wants with a permanent marker

Zanpakutou: Bakufu; Ice/Water Type, Spirit: Bat

Family: None

Appearance:

Hair: Long blonde hair (waist-length) with long bangs framing her face, tied into a low ponytail when fighting, left down in everyday life

Eyes: Blue

Height: 5'2"

**Shinboku, Tori:** Hyper, loves sugar

Zanpakutou: Hitofuki; Wind Type, Spirit: Chimera

Family: None

Appearance:

Hair: Shoulder-length dark hair, straight bangs sitting above her eyes - never tied up

Eyes: Brown

Height: 4'11"

**Tsukiyomi, Rina:** Completely sane...at times..., insomniac

Zanpakutou: Hanabi; Fire Type, Spirit: 5-tailed Wolf

Family: None

Appearance:

Hair: Shoulder-length black hair, long side bangs brushed to the right of face (sometimes concealing her right eye)

Eyes: Dark brown

Height: 5' 3"

* * *

It was 6 am in Seireitei, the sun had barely risen and normally anybody would be sleeping but it wasn't so for one person. In a small residential area of Seireitei, lived three girls - all of them were members of Division 13 and were widely known for the havoc they created. Tsukiyomi Rina, Shinboku Tori and Kurai Mika - practically everyone in the Gotei 13 knew who they were. Tsukiyomi Rina was the poor soul that had to get up and prepare breakfast for her two other roommates, clean the house, then clean up after her friends. She was like the mother-figure of the group.

"I smell pancakes!!" Tori yelled and ran. She was so excited she forgot to open the door so she slammed into the door. Mika woke up from the impact.

"Cookie…" Was all she could say. Both girls got out and went to the kitchen. Exactly 5 minutes later, they were done and getting ready to go to work. All 3 girls managed to get to the 13th Division only to be introduced to...work. Mika and Tori had no intention of doing work. Tori started to flick paperclips across the room, Mika started doodling on her desk in **PERMANENT** marker. Ukitake walked in to see: a paperclip flicking child, someone vandalizing her desk, and a really tired girl. He walked out of the room, blinked twice then walked back in. He wasn't dreaming, 13th Division was a mess.

"Tori stop flicking paperclips!" He yelled to her.

"Huh? Oh… HIYA **UKI-KUN**!" She looked up momentarily and waved before resuming her activities.

"…U-Uki-kun?" he asked his eye twitching slightly from the informality.

"YUP!" she replied and continued on. He sighed, nothing could get to her.

"Mika stop doodling on your desk!!!" He yelled at her. She looked up for a second and then continued; her desk was already covered in black so she continued her work of art onto the floor. He walked over to the half-dead shinigami that was actually doing work. "Maybe you should go home if you're that tired." He suggested.

"…Ok…" She yawned, and then walked out.

"HEY HOW COME RINA CAN LEAVE BUT WE HAVE TO WORK?!" Tori whined.

"Cuz she was doing work!!! Unlike you two!!" He retorted as he tried to dodge the massive paperclip army that Tori was flicking at him.

---

Rina didn't know how many walls she had walked into on the way back home. She was half-awake so her sense of direction was terrible. She was also an insomniac so sleep was hard to get for her, and she also had to get up early. In total she had about 6 hours of sleep each day. She nearly walked into 3rd Division's captain, Ichimaru Gin.

"Oh? Looks like yer' sleepy! Wan' me to walk ya back?" He asked

"Huh… oh no thanks, Ichimaru-taichou, I'm capable of walking back on my own." She answered then staggered her way back.

"Oh well!" he shrugged and continued walking down the hall, his grin as wide as ever.

After many hours of complaining, whining and paperclip flicking, the two girls' day was done. They walked back to their apartment, and then realized—none of them had their key. They started to pound on their door hoping their friend would open. Unfortunately for them, Rina was in a deep sleep and couldn't hear the ruckus. So the two unfortunate friends spent the night outside.

----

Rina woke up to pounding on the door, she groaned."Mika, Tori! Can you get the door?!" She asked burying her head under her pillow.

"Haha, very funny!" Both girls answered sarcastically and very loudly as their voices were heard through the door.

"Oh sh-t!" She welcomed the girls in; they were grumpy cold, hungry and tired. They changed their clothes and sat on the couch while Rina gave them hot chocolate.

"Thanks for leaving us outside in the cold last night!" Mika grumbled.

"It was raining too!" Tori joined in.

"Well soo-rry! Mika you love the rain! If you didn't want it to hit you, you should've used your zanpakutou! And Tori you could've just changed the wind's direction so the rain didn't hit you!" Rina said to the wide-eyed girls who'd just realized they could've done that. "I'll tell Ukitake you guys aren't coming in today." She said then left.

"…I'M HUNGRY!!! MIKA FEED ME!!!" Tori commanded her friend.

"What?! I dunno how to cook though!!" She yelled back, truthfully she didn't want to do work at all.

---

"It's really quiet in here" Renji remarked when he arrived at 13th Division's office.

"I know" Rina said to him not looking up.

"…Where's Mika?" Renji asked.

"Why?"

"I wanna know."

"She's not here."

"I know that!!"

"Really?" she mocked.

"Why you--!!! Seriously, where is she?!" She got up from her desk and walked over to him.

"Turn around" She said.

"Why?"

"Cuz she's right behind you dummy!" He turned around to meet the wall not Mika. He felt pressure on his back, then felt the cold hard wall on his face. He had just been kicked out—literally. A few minutes later, Hitsugaya Toshiro arrived at the division.

"Hey, Tsukiyomi, where's Shinboku?"

"Why do you wanna know?"

"Cuz I'm trying to get Matsumoto to do actual work, and she'll only do it if Tori is there. I dunno why but she just does."

"She ain't here" she replied to the eager Hitsugaya looking around for her.

"Well… if she shows up, tell her I need her help."

"The young genius needs an idiot's help? That's a first." He glared at her then left. '_Geez I didn't know my two friends actually made contact with the other divisions_' She thought to herself. During her lunch break she went back to her apartment to see how her two friends were coping. It was a complete disaster, the table was turned over, doodles on the wall, dishwasher filled with way too much soap, the couch somehow flipped over, and in the middle was her two friends taking a nap. "YOU MORONS!!! GET UP!!!" She yelled at her friends who suddenly awoke and saluted her. "What happened here?" She asked.

"Uh… pillow fight?" Tori answered cautiously.

"A pillow fight involves a couch flipped over?"

"It's a fort!!" Mika yelled in their defense pointing at its fort-y ness. Rina sighed; she made the biggest mistake of her life—leaving two people with the house to themselves.

"Well get some lunch…oh by the way Mika, Renji was looking for you and Tori, Hitsugaya-kun was looking for you" Both girls blushed a bright pink when they heard the news. Rina smirked at her friends then left, hoping the apartment would be somewhat cleaner when she returned in the evening.

---

6th Division had a visitor later that day. Renji looked up and it was Rina.

"What do you want?" He grumbled.

"Oh nothing, just wanted to know what you wanted with Mika that's all!" She smiled innocently, teetering on her toes as she looked around the incredibly clean and neat division. Renji shot her a look of confusion at her strange actions.

"Uh…it's kinda personal, so I'll give the message to her myself." He blushed slightly when he said that. Rina giggled at his embarrassment.

"Ok… I'll tell Mika _that_" She shunpoed out of his sight before any objects made contact with her. Renji growled slightly as the iron paperweight he threw made contact with the wall instead of the female shinigami. A tiny crater was left on the wall as the paperweight fell onto the floor with a loud 'thump'. He was going to be in a lot of trouble with his captain when he returned.

---

The apartment was the one thing that Rina had dreaded to see. She slowly opened the door and saw…everything spotless! The table was sparkling, the kitchen was organized, and everything was cleaned. If anyone turned on a light, they would be blinded by its sparkliness.

"Um… is it okay?" Tori asked slightly worried of what the outcome would be. All she could do was nod; it was as if her friends had finally gotten some sense into them.

"Uh… what's with the French maid outfits?" She suddenly asked. Her two friends were dressed up and had feather dusters in their hands.

"Oh this? Just adding some feeling into it!" Mika said and continued dusting.

"Ok you guys can stop now ya know!" Rina said giving her friends a hug.

"GOOD!!! MAN I HATE CLEANING!!" Tori yelled and threw her feather duster out and open window.

"Oh Mika?"

"Yeah…"

"Renji wants to talk to ya!" She winked at her friend who was blushing 7 different shades of red.

* * *

The next day was somewhat normal. Someone knocked at the door, for some reason Mika was already up. She opened the door and right there was…

"REN-REN!!!!" She exclaimed happily then glomping her friend.

"…Ren-Ren?" He asked confused.

"Yeah! It's your new nickname!!" she yelled enthusiastically to the confused red-head.

"Guh… what's going on here?" Rina asked tiredly as she walked to the entrance of her home. She saw Renji and turned on her heel back to her room.

"…I forgot what I came here for so I guess I'll tell ya later." He left. Mika wasn't gonna give up, she started 'stalking' her friend. She was always about a meter away from him. People were wondering what she was doing. She was jumping behind walls and carts, crawling on all fours stealthily, scaling walls and so on. She never lost sight of him. Renji on the other hand, had the feeling someone was following him. He turned around cautiously but saw no one. Suddenly someone jumped onto his back as if he was giving them a piggyback ride.

"Hiya!" Mika said bending down so Renji saw an upside-down version of Mika.

"…Mika…"

"Yeah?"

"You do know you're still in your PJ's right?" He asked her monotonously as she continued to smile back at him.

"And why not?" she asked with pride of being in her pajamas. It was like she was like saying "Screw you world, I decide what I wanna do; RULES ARE FOR BIMBOS!!"

He sighed and continued walking while his pursuer kept playing hide and seek with him. She continued to keep away from Renji even though she was already in the 6th Division's HQ. Renji became irritated with the girl; he started to run around in circles to throw her off. But Mika kept following him, staying behind him at all times. Byakuya caught Renji running around in circles and approached the two.

"What are you two doing?" He asked them sternly. It was early in the morning and to see something like this was a sign the day wouldn't go well.

"Oh hiya Byaku!!" He narrowed his eyes at the girl who had just called him informally. "I'm just being Ren-Ren's shadow today!" Renji twitched at his nickname. Byakuya smirked at his lieutenant's name trying his best not to laugh. "See!!! Byaku likes it!!!" Mika told Renji. Byakuya's face instantly changed to match his personality--strict and... well badass really.

"Go back to work!" He ordered her.

"Aye-Aye Captain!!" She saluted, and then ran back to her division.

Mika came crashing through the doors with a loud 'boom'. Ukitake saw her and dropped whatever he was holding.

"Kurai! Why are you in your PJ's?!!!" He asked her in shock.

"I thought you liked duckies!!" She said her pj's had little chibi ducks all over them. Tori was laughing her head off at her friend making their captain want to jump out the window.

"Go back home and put on your uniform!" He pointed at the door.

"Aww… but I like duckies!!!" She whined sitting on the floor with her arms folded defiantly.

"Mika, go back and change…" Rina said boredly.

"OKAY!!" She gladly went out when her friend told her to. Ukitake looked down at her and wondered what he had done wrong. Later when Mika returned, properly dressed, Ukitake said that he had a mission for the three. It was to exterminate hollows that were constantly terrorizing a city.

"Just 5?" Rina asked, sounding as though she was hoping for more.

"Don't get too cocky, Tsukiyomi… the last thing we want to happen to you is to become like Abarai-kun!" He said to her.

"HEY I HEARD THAT!!!" He yelled. He was fuming at the door; he came in hearing the last part. He was suddenly glomped by Mika... again.

"Ren-Ren you came to see me!!" She exclaimed happily.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!!! AND I WAS TRYING TO GET **AWAY** FROM YOU!!" He yelled at her frustrated.

"So you came here?" She asked.

"HELL YEAH!!" He nearly shouted with a 'what-did-you-think?' look on his face.

"Hey!" She yelled out pouting at him. Rina sighed at her friend that was bickering with another, she looked at Tori, she was nibbling on a piece of watermelon.

"You guys argue more than a married couple ya know." She pointed out at the couple in front of her. They shot her death glares which frightened her. "Joking!!" She said quickly.

"Yeah it's true but…" Tori started. "Rina you have a thing for Byakuya so don't get started on Mika" She nearly spat out the tea that she was drinking. Ukitake decided to leave; the girl talk was **WAY** too much for him. Renji and Mika were laughing their heads off saying that it was true. She threw her teacup at Tori and grabbed her zanpakutou, pointing it at Renji and Mika. They started running out screaming their heads off.

"WHO'S LAUGHING NOW?!"

Tori was rubbing her head from the cup, she peered in the cup to see if there was any tea left. She sighed when there wasn't.

----

The duo were running fast and decided to take refuge in 6th Division's HQ. Unfortunately for them they didn't need to run all the way there, Rina had stopped chasing them at 10th Division. Byakuya stared at the two hiding behind the couch, occasionally peering over top cautiously; he didn't bother to ask them what they were doing. It was a whole hour until they realized that she wasn't going to kill them.

"Why do I feel like I'm an idiot?" Renji asked himself.

"Because you are" Byakuya answered.

"HEY!" He yelled out offended. "I-I mean..." He stammered when his captain shot him one of his trademark glares instantly reminding him of who he was shouting at.

Mika giggled at this, but stopped when he glared at her. The next thing she knew she was in a middle of a tickle fight. Byakuya couldn't take it any longer; he left and went to get Rina to stop the idiots. He walked down, and opened the door and requested Rina. Tori gave an 'oooOOOOoooo' which earned her a bump on the head.

"I have two idiots in my office, one of them is yours… get her away from there…" He got to the point quick; she sighed and wondered what the hell they were doing. The tickle fight had turned into a pillow fight. Who knew there were pillows in Byakuya's office? It was a complete war zone -- feathers were fluttering everywhere, the couches were turned over for barriers and forts, and the paperwork was lying around anywhere away from the desk.

"Are you two lovers done yet?" She asked. The two turned around to see two paranoid shinigami.

"1) We're friends NOT lovers 2) No we're not done! And 3) I always knew you had a thing for Byaku!!" Mika pointed out.

"…MIKA…" Rina said through gritted teeth.

"Yeah…" she asked cautiously, she knew she went over the line.

"There's _Febreze_ behind ya!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed and ran out the door.

"…_Febreze_?" Renji asked confused.

"It's a long story, ever want her gone—just threaten her with _Febreze_." She advised then walked out.

"You're gonna clean up this mess, Abarai!" Byakuya told him and then left.

"DAMMIT" He frowned, scratched his head looked around seeing nothing but mess. Where was he going to start?


	2. Just Playin Around

The mission that was handed out to the 3 girls was given out to someone else after a strange turn of events. Tori had gotten sick from eating way too many watermelons, and had an overdose of drinking sake. Mika could be found nowhere and Rina was just too tired to fight. Tori was in 4th Division's care, they were wondering how she had managed to get that sick. So they started interrogating her two friends, Mika started playing 20 questions with them, Rina just asked 'what did you expect?' to them. The girls were no help to them at all whatsoever. 4th Division really had no choice but to wait for her to wake up. The girls walked back saying stuff about 'interrogating was troublesome' 'a waste of time' and such. They walked out to Rukongai to train for awhile. It was getting late, so decided to head back but something blocked them. A hollow, it was huge compared to most, it was nowhere near a Menos' level though.

"Hibana!" Rina shouted out.

"Barricade!" Mika shouted out as well.

In an instant, their zanpakutou's changed form. Hanabi was a blade engulfed in black flames with a tint of reddish orange. Bakufu became a solid ice shard. It shot out spears of ice at the hollow. None of the attacks worked on the hollow. The hollow that looked like a lizard/bird/dragon hybrid, swung its tail which whipped the girls back into a boulder. The impact was hard, but it was way too weak to stop a hyper-active girl that_ had_ been trained under Zaraki-taichou one time. She charged in once more, and slashed off an arm at an amazing speed.

"Looks like someone's happy" Rina remarked.

"Well duh! How long has it been since I've fought?"

"Excluding that pillow fight you had with _Ren-Ren_ about 4 months."

"How bout we burn out its eyes?" Mika suggested.

Hanabi shot out a ray of lava into the air. Mika then cooled it down from the cold water her Bakufu shot out. It created steam. The steam was harmful enough to damage its eyesight. It started to stumble a bit from its blindness. Both females threw their zanpakutou's at the hollow; both were wedged into the mask. Having a burning hot item thrown to you in the face was painful as well as a freezing cold object. It howled in agony swinging its tail destroying nearby trees and boulders. All of the sudden it spit out acid.

"ACID?!" Mika shrieked.

They never expected acid from a hollow.

"We have to finish this quick!" Rina said while dodging the acid.

"**HEKI!" **Both girls yelled the two zanpakutou's blades exploded creating multiple chain reactions of explosions through out the hollow. The hollow was soon purified, and disappeared. The handles of the zanpakutou's fell back down to the girls, the blades soon reappeared. Their wounds weren't serious but they knew they were going to pay a visit to Unohana.

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU GUYS WERE **JUST** TRAINING?!" A very surprised Tori yelled at them.

"You seem quite lively despite the fact that you just had a case of food poisoning AND you claimed that you couldn't do any work at all!" Rina retorted.

"But just look at you guys!!! Mika can barely stand, you guys are covered in your own blood, it looks like you guys got burned by acid and I can SO tell that your zanpakutou's used the special effect that EVERYONE told us not to use!!!!" She said in one breath, scolding her friends.

"What are you talking about I can stand!!" Mika argued she released her grip on Rina and nearly fell over immediately.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU GUYS???!!!!!" Renji asked shocked at the mess before him.

'_Oh god!!!_' Rina thought to herself.

"Hiya!!" Mika waved to him innocently, Renji punched her on the head

"Ow…Ren-Ren that hurt!!!" she whined.

"I'm sure that didn't hurt as much as what had happened to you guys!!!" He stated.

"We were just training, we're just here for check-up that's all; don't need to get so worked up about it!" Rina said quickly under her breath.

"Okay! Spill it! What did happen?!!" He asked, not leaving until he got an answer.

"…we met…"

"Yeah…" Renji was close on the words not missing any detail Rina was going to say.

"…the…" he nodded anxious for the answer, Tori and Mika were also waiting patiently for what their friend was going to say.

"…**MUFFIN MAN**!" Rina suddenly exclaimed.

"WHAT?!" Renji yelled not believing a single word. Tori and Mika suddenly broke out into the song.

"…Do you know the muffin man—"

"**SHUT UP!!!!" **he yelled at them.

"What's going on here?" Hitsugaya asked, all the noise had made him leave his division and investigate—yes it was that loud.

"Oh me and Rina just met the muffin man but Ren-Ren won't believe us!" Mika explained. Hitsugaya looked at them like they were idiots, which was 99.9 percent correct.

"The…Muffin Man…" He repeated giving them a hard, serious stare.

"YUP!"

Both men looked at each other, shook their heads in disbelief and continued to interrogate. Unfortunately for them they asked one little question which they got a 10 page essay long answer.

"…Which is why they came back like that" Tori finished.

"Wow that had to be the smartest thing you've probably ever said in your whole life." Rina should **not** have said that, Tori pounced on her friend which caused her to fall to the ground. It was 9 PM and Renji and Toshiro still hadn't gotten an answer.

"Renji, you should be finishing all those 3-week overdue reports" Byakuya suddenly appeared behind him.

"U-uh…right! But first, do you think that these girls met the muffin man?" he asked his superior. Yachiru suddenly popped up from nowhere.

"You guys met the muffin man?!" Yachiru asked excitedly.

"YEAH! But you know what?!" Mika asked her with the same amount of energy Yachiru had.

"WHAT?!"

"He…**didn't** have any muffins with him." Mika said.

"NO!" Yachiru cried out in disbelief.

"What did happen to you?" Byakuya asked Rina who was still on the ground, her friend was sitting on her back.

"Didn't you hear? We met the muffin man" she replied sarcastically. The girls obviously did not want to tell them about their hollow encounter. After 4 games of 20 questions, the men gave up and left. Unohana treated them shortly not asking any questions at all.

* * *

Renji did not like to lose at all so the next day when he saw Mika, he immediately asked her once more. Mika didn't like to lose at all either so all she did was copy he words. This annoyed Renji a lot.

"Why are you copying me?!"

"Why are you copying me?!" She asked smiling.

"GRR…"

"GRR…" Renji suddenly got an idea.

"Renji is the smartest, strongest, best-looking man ever!"

"NO YOU'RE NOT!!" Mika shouted.

"HA YOU STOPPED!!!!...WAIT! GET BACK HERE YOU!!!" he started chasing her all over Seireitei realizing his stupidity.

---

"What happened last night?" Ukitake asked Rina; he had heard about the girls' reappearance as if they were the living dead.

"Nothing" she simply answered and kept on working. He took all of her work away from her.

"You're not going to work **at all** until I get an answer from you!"

"Really?" she asked with a hint of concern.

"Yes, now—"

"DOUMO ARIGATOU TAICHOU!! HONTOU NI ARIGATOU!!!" She thanked her captain and rushed home to get some actual rest.

"What? A-a…bbbut!! GAH!" He realized what he had just done, he gave himself work to do for the whole day. There was really no point to ask Tori, she herself didn't know the truth.

---

Yamamoto Genryuusai-Shigekuni got himself involved later on. If the girls wouldn't tell anybody, they would have no choice but to confess to him. Several shinigami that really wanted to know showed up in 1st Division's office to hear the truth.

"Ok girls what happened? You won't tell anybody so I suppose it's something serious" His logic seemed well, logical.

"DOESN'T ANYBODY BELIEVE IN THE MUFFIN MAN?!!" Mika yelled out.

"Guess not…" Rina said she wasn't really paying attention; she was reading manga, while her friend doodled in marker on the floor. Yamamoto's eye twitched at what the two were doing.

"It's common courtesy to look at the person speaking you know" he told the girls who weren't listening.

"Yeah, well…this guy in the manga is talking right now and I'm looking at him so there!" Rina proved her point and continued reading.

"Yeah…and I don't like looking at old people talk, it's always about their childhood or some exaggerated war story." Mika added. He continued on, ignoring what the two had just said. After 10 troublesome minutes later the answer wasn't revealed. All the girls had done was agree with everything he had said.

"Are you listening?"

"Uh-huh"

"Are you lying?"

"Yup"

"Are you ever going to tell me and everyone else what happened?"

"Sure"

"Then what is the reason?"

"Yeah sure whatever…"

"…"

"…Sorry you say something?" Mika and Rina asked in unison, they had snapped out of their trance.

"…What is the reason for your injuries?" he asked once more.

"…I thought we already told you" Mika said slightly confused.

"…What was the reason that you had to use _that_ technique?"

"Oh…its cuz a hollow would've killed us if we didn't…"

"A hollow? You have fought many hollows before and you've never had to use that technique, why now of all times?"

"It was big, it was ugly, it looked like a clown—"

"I can understand why Rina would've used it" he interrupted, earning himself a glare from the female. True she had a phobia of clowns—that would explain why she would always stay away from Mayuri; but she didn't like it when someone mentioned it.

"…anyways…it was a lizard/bird/dragon hybrid, it had a long tail, it spit acid, it was noisy…" The list got even longer and longer.

"If it was a hollow then why didn't you say so?" he asked.

"We thought you were smart enough to tell what hollow attack's injuries looked like. You guys can't be _that_ dense." Rina answered.

"I'm hungry, I wanna cookie!" Mika said suddenly.

"Let's get your cookie then" Rina sighed, the two left the room.

---

"Ya know I'm not quite sure why you're afraid of clowns…" Mika said once they were back in their apartment.

"You really don't want me to explain." She said quickly.

"…I guess, after all you'd probably give me this really long explanation with a lot of big words…"

"HUWOZ!!! BEEN A WHILE!!" Tori was on the couch snacking on sugary goodness. Mika joined in immediately.

"By the way I heard of this festival that's coming up this spring!!!"

"Oh the Sakura Matsuri?"

"YUP!! HOW 'BOUT WE ALL GO AND SPEND TONS OF MONEY ON FOOD, CANDY GAMES AND STUFF?!" she suggested.

"I'm right here you don't have to yell!!" Mika yelled back, she was near-deaf from her friend that had forgotten about her.

"…Well you guys can go, I'm not into that kind of stuff…" Rina told them shrugging the subject off.

"WHAT?!!! COME ON!!! WE'LL INVITE BYAKUYA TOO!!!" Mika yelled.

"I'm right here, you don't have to yell!!!" Tori repeated what her friend had said before. The suggestion was probably something they shouldn't have said…

"We're just comrades nothing more!" She said slowly so that they would understand.

"Aww…come on!!! PLEASE!!!!" Tori begged she gave her 'the face'. She knew that her friend had a BIG weakness for small and cute things.

_'Oh…why did she have to use 'the face'??'_

"Oh…okay…" She sighed giving in to their offer.

"YAHOO!!!" Tori screamed in delight.

"What?!" Mika yelled she was temporarily deaf from all the noise.

---

"Hey I have a question" Yachiru asked Rina, they were on the rooftops at the middle of the night.

"What is it?"

"Why are you scared of clowns?" She cringed, the one thing she hated the most, talking about her fears.

"Well, they have scary faces, they're actually sad even if their make up says their happy, they always have pie, the big red nose, the hair, the baggy clothing and big shoes…" Yachiru listened intently.

"…Why do you want to know?"

"Oh…I just wanted to tell clown-taichou he's scaring you" Yachiru said with a smile.

"Uh-huh…"

"Well I better go, Ken-chan's gonna wonder where I am"

"That guy cares about people?" She asked

"Yea…he's a strong guy on the outside, but he's a pansy on the inside, bye Rina!" She jumped of the roof, and went back to her division.

_'Zaraki, a pansy? Nah!'_

Being an insomniac had a good side and a bad side, she couldn't sleep like her friends, but she could see the beauty of the night sky.

* * *

"IT'S MINE!!!"

"HAND IT OVER IT'S MINE! I CALLED DIBS!"

"NO!!!!!" Mika and Tori were arguing about something.

"What is it now?" Rina asked tiredly.

"IT'S THE APOCALYPSE!!!"

"WHAT?!"

"THERE'S ONLY…ONE…………DONUT LEFT!!!" The sound of doom rang out in the background when she said that.

"Hey, how'd you do that?" Tori asked Mika how the sound effect had kicked in.

"I dunno…but who cares!"

"Why don't you split the donut instead?" Rina suggested. "Or go buy more?"

Tori split the donut with her zanpakutou, which sawed the table in half and devoured her half in one bite.

"YUM! I'M GONNA SEE SNOWFLAKE NOW! HE HAS WATERMELONS WITH HIM I KNOW IT!! AND MATSUMOTO HAS SAKE!!!" She cheered as she rushed out to 10th division, still in PJ's and rabbit slippers.

"I'll follow her so she doesn't get sick again!" Mika volunteered. She didn't open the door but smashed right through it, running down the hallway following Tori. She was in her duckie PJ's and wearing her moose slippers.

"Oh god…" Rina sighed to herself; they couldn't do a lot of damage—could they?

---

"YEAH!!! MORE WATERMELONS!!!"

Hitsugaya couldn't complain, he loved watermelons. Mika and Tori were just the same. Matsumoto came in later with sake and more watermelons. Hitsugaya didn't kick her out for bringing in sake since she had watermelons (like the actual fruit, not... yeah...) too. Hisagi and Kira, her drinking buddies came in too. Everybody started drinking and was drunk in 20 minutes. They were clearly drunk and started playing volleyball with a whole watermelon. How it didn't split was and is, still a mystery. The group was lucky nobody came in to see what they were doing. Well Hitsugaya wasn't playing, he was taking a little nap on the couch and he looked oh-so-cute!

"Awww… KAWAII!!!" Tori exclaimed then glomped Hitsugaya who didn't wake.

"OH MY GOD HE'S DEAD!" a drunken Matsumoto cried out. Everybody panicked and ran out screaming about a dead captain. He awoke minutes later to see his division messed up, and he was all alone.

"Need a hug?" Tori asked, she came back later and saw him quite distraught. He nodded and Tori tackled him sending him to the ground. She saw a jug of sake, and chugged the whole thing. She passed out soon after, sleeping on Hitsugaya's back, he didn't mind he was tired too.

---

Mika was running away from 10th Division. She stopped thinking to herself 'where am I going?' While she was pondering she bumped into Renji.

"What the--?" he turned around and saw his stalker. "Man you're a true stalker…" he said to himself.

"Hiya! Ren-Ren!" Renji still twitched at the name, he was getting used to it…slowly.

"Whaddya want today?"

"I dunno!" she was playing another game with him, he knew it. She suddenly punched him in the arm.

"OWW!!!"

"TAG YOU'RE IT!!!" She shunpoed off. Renji who so wanted revenge chased after her. After they punched each other multiple times they called the game off, because they couldn't feel anything in their arms. They were in Rukongai—yes the game went very far. They were resting underneath a sakura tree poking each other. They couldn't feel their arms but decided to poke each other.

---

Someone was pounding at the door of the apartment. Rina grumbled, she was able to get rest for awhile but then someone had to disturb her. She opened the door nearly hitting whoever it was with a frying pan, but a hand grabbed her wrist before she was able to.

"Oh…hi Kuchiki-taichou" He let go of her arm, the pan was inches away from his head. "Whaddya want?" she sighed.

"I have a feeling that you know where my lieutenant is"

"What makes you think that?"

"I heard he was having a game of tag with your friend."

"Oh…you mean, 'Torture Tag'?" 'Torture Tag' was the game of tag Mika and Renji just had. It involved a lot of pain.

"Well, they're probably in Rukongai. The game does have no bounds." She guessed that would be where'd they be, she wasn't quite sure though, so she and Byakuya went off on their own to find the duo.

---

The duo were still poking each other.

"Why are we poking each other?" Renji thought out loud.

"Cuz…we just are!" she continued poking.

"My finger's getting sore" he whined.

"Same here." They kept poking each other.

"I can't stop!" Mika said getting quite scared.

"It's the **CURSE** of the… 'Pokey-Poke'" Renji said.

"…the Pokey-Poke?"

"Yeah…"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed.

"I'M RIGHT HERE YOU KNOW!!!!"


	3. Meese

"What's the Pokey-Poke curse?" Mika asked Renji. Both couldn't stop poking each other.

"It's when you start poking someone, and you can't stop no matter how much you want it to stop." He explained.

"…You call _that_ a curse?" She asked, not believing in the curse.

"DON'T DISS THE CURSE!!!"

"…sure whatever…"

* * *

"MOOSE!!!" Tori yelled out, waking up. This surprised Hitsugaya.

"…moose?"

"Huh? Oh hiya Snowflake!!!" She shouted waving. Somehow the room was clean again. "Ooh!!! Shiny!!" Tori pointed at the table that was shiny and looked brand new.

"Yeah…where's Matsumoto?" he asked.

"Oh, she and everybody else thought you died so she's probably arranging your funeral or something."

"WHAT?!" he yelled in shock, he left immediately. Random shouts of zombies and the dead coming back to life were heard throughout. One idiot even shouted out 'GHOST!!!'

* * *

Mika and Renji were getting bored of poking each other, but like the curse said, they couldn't stop. So they did something nobody thought they would do—sing. They started singing the 'Happy Song' (search it up on Youtube if you don't know what that is).

"I'm so happy cuz there's only one of me…" Rina and Byakuya could hear singing in the distance, they rushed over. "…SCREW YOU!!" They concluded pointing at a direction.

"Excuse me?" The two looked back, finding out that they were pointing at them (still poking each other)

"T-TA—TAICHOU!!!"

"HIYA RINA!!"

"I'll just pretend I didn't hear that." Byakuya said.

"WE DIDN'T MEAN IT! HONEST!!"

"Why are you poking each other?" Rina asked curiously.

"It's the curse…"

"…curse?"

"The POKEY-POKE CURSE!!!" Once again the sound of doom rang out, thunder boomed, and lightning flashed.

"How'd you do that? I could only get the doom sound out!" Mika asked amazed at Renji's abilities.

"What?" He was completely oblivious of the sound affects. The two were still poking each other, it was quite ridiculous.

"…THE CURSE GOT YOU??!!!" Rina asked, quite shocked.

"Yeah…"

"YOU TWO BETTER GO TO 4TH DIVISION NOW!! UNOHANA HAS DEALT WITH THIS BEFORE!!" Rina advised the two, who were wide-eyed.

"She has?"

"Yeah…remember I started to poke Tori?"

"…Oh yeah…" The two were rushed to get rid of the curse.

* * *

"I want watermelon!!" Tori whined.

"So do I!" Hitsugaya whined back.

"You whined? AWESOME!!" Tori cheered. Hitsugaya blinked and thought to himself 'thank goodness Matsumoto isn't here' He was tired, he had run all the way to first division using only shunpo, to prove that he was indeed alive. And then he had to run all the way back to do all the work that was due. "SNOWFLAKE? HELLO ANYBODY IN THERE?!" Hitsugaya had spaced out for a moment, Tori was quite worried. She knocked on his head quite hard to see if he would come back.

"OW!!!"

"Whoopsie…hehe…"

"WHOOPSIE?!"

"YOU DON'T NEED TO GET ALL WORKED UP—WATERMELON!!!!!" Tori pointed, both looked and saw a big pile of watermelons. They tackled the pile eating to their hearts content. Matsumoto walked in and saw the 2 devouring all the watermelons. 'KAWAII!!!' She thought to herself.

* * *

4th Division was in a major panic, another case of the Pokey-Poke had occurred.

"WAH!!! MY FINGER'S HURTING!!" Mika cried out.

"…WHAT SHE SAID!!!" Renji cried out.

"Hold on!! Think happy thoughts!" Unohana advised. Renji thought of taiyaki, his favorite food. Mika thought about cookies, and a moose and a piggy, and duckies!! They soon realized they had stopped poking each other.

"ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU, UNOHANA-TAICHOU!!" Renji thanked her gratefully.

"WHEEE!!! POINTY DOESN'T HURT ANYMORE!!" Mika yelled out.

"… 'Pointy'? I'm not even gonna ask!"

"Okay, it's over!" Multiple cheers and sighs of relief could be heard throughout the division.

"I'M HUNGRY!!" Mika whined.

"SAME HERE!" Renji added.

"Oh no!!" Unohana gasped.

"WHAT?!"

"YOU TWO GOT…"

"WHAT?!" they asked frantically, now freaking out thinking that they had another curse of some sort.

"…TO HAVE LUNCH RIGHT NOW!!! ITS 12 NOON!!" She told them.

"LUNCH!!! WOOHOO!!" Mika yelled out in delight, running down people as she went back home.

"What a nice reaction! Abarai-kun? Aren't you going to have a reaction like hers?"

"…No way in hell!"

"Hey! No cussing in this division!!" Isane scolded.

---

Mika ran past many people mowing them down. She came across some walls but ran right through them. She really wanted lunch—it included ramen and Pocky. When she reached the door, pfft who cares about opening the door when you're really hungry! She knocked the door and went straight to the kitchen. Renji had followed her because he realized that she had left her zanpakutou behind at the hospital.

"Uh…I'm pretty sure you need this" He said handing over the weapon over to Mika.

"Want ramen?" she asked.

"Uh…okay…"

Tori came in shortly with a wagon full of watermelons.

"RAMEN!!!" she yelled out and raided the fridge. Hitsugaya was following her because of all the watermelon she had with her. Rina and Byakuya arrived later to see how much damage had happened, and the fact that Byakuya was looking for Renji. Aside from the door being smashed down and having 3 uninvited guests, everything was fine.

"Uh…who's gonna pay for the door?" Nobody answered.

"Okay, then I guess with the door damage and the walls and doors and other places…the total amount for the bill for 13th Division is…about **700, 000** yen. ($7000 approx.)

(Ukitake sneezed.)

"700, 000 yen?!" Tori asked wide-eyed.

"Yup."

"Uki-kun isn't gonna like it…" Mika was right; Ukitake was at the doorway.

"I'm pretty sure I heard something about 700, 000 yen…"

"Yeah, hope you guys can cover it!" Renji said slurping up noodles.

"He's talking about the bill you guys are going to have to pay senpai." Byakuya explained. Ukitake almost died, from the news.

"How am I going to get 700, 000 yen?!"

"You're a captain; don't you guys get paid a lot?" Renji asked him, and Byakuya as well as Hitsugaya.

"Yeah, how else do you think I can get the watermelons?" The 10th Division captain asked.

"Well, problem solved, now all of you out! Have to get this stupid door fixed!" The captains and Renji were kicked out. Ukitake had to get pushed out by Renji.

* * *

"Hey look a butterfly!"

"OH MOTHERF—"

"YOU CAN'T SAY THAT HERE! THIS IS A **'T'** RATED STORY NOT '**M'**!!!"

"WHO CARES! TEENS STILL SAY THAT!!"

A hell butterfly had just flown in to send them on a mission. The butterfly named 'Kochou' by Tori and Mika had to wait a while before the message was sent out. Rina was busy repairing the door, Tori and Mika were playing a game of Torture Tag, so he was quite lonely. Kochou got quite bored and decided to let them know of his existence. He landed on Tori's nose.

"KKKKKKYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAA BUTTTEEEEERRRRRFFFFFLLLLYYY!!!!" She screamed.

She ran around, couldn't see where she was going then ran into Mika, who was pushed forward, which knocked Rina over. Unfortunately the door was open, so all 3 girls flew out of their little apartment. They stopped in mid-air, gravity took control and they plunged.

" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" They didn't hit the ground at first. They 'bounced' off a tree then landed in a bush. Poor little Kochou was terrified and fluttered off back to 1st Division.

"MY MUFFIN!!!" Mika yelled out.

"MY SWORD!" Rina's zanpakutou came flying down landing 5 inches away from Tori's head.

"MY GOD! I NEVER KNEW THERE WAS A TREE OR BUSH HERE!" Tori exclaimed.

"By the way, where did Kochou go?" Mika wondered.

"Oh well!"

* * *

"REN-REN!!!" Mika whined.

"…WHAT?!" He asked impatiently.

"I want a moosie!!"

"…"

"No I want mooses!!"

"Mooses isn't a word Mika…"

"Yes it is!! It's plural for moose!"

"No its moosi" Rikichi corrected.

"That's not a word either" Byakuya said.

"Pisha!! Its meese!!"

"You want me to get you meese?" Renji asked her using the term that Mika had made up on the spot.

"YES!!!"

"Why don't you ask Rina?" He asked boredly.

"CUZ, SHE'S GETTING ME DUCKIES!!! AND TORI'S GETTING ME PIGGIES!!"

"Really?" he asked not believing a single word.

"Actually they are!" He stared at her strangely.

"I don't think Yamamoto-soutaichou would approve of animals living in a household with you." He said carefully, not wanting to upset Mika.

"Psh! He's old, he'll get over it!" Byakuya looked up at her rudeness. Renji looked like that either one of them was going to die from Byakuya.

"Mika, you should leave…now!" Mika left grumbling about how people were so inconsiderate of others.

---

"Rina!!! Ren-Ren won't get me a moosie!!"

"Ask Byakuya!!" Tori advised her.

"Are you kidding? Like he would get me something!!" Mika replied.

"Get Rina to ask Byakuya then!" Tori said.

"Oh yeah…" both girls had an evil look on their faces and approached Rina. They both put on 'the face'

"Oh…" she groaned. She didn't have any choice but to go in there and demand that he give her friend a moose.

----

"Kuchiki-taichou!!" He didn't look up but acknowledged her presence.

"What is it?"

"My friend is complaining that your vice-captain is being very inconsiderate, rude, mean, and…what was that last part?" Rina asked the doorway where Tori and Mika were hiding.

"An ass!!"

"What they said!"

"What do you want me to do about it?" he asked still not looking up

"Either YOU get her a moose—"

"—MEESE!!"

"...Whatever! Or get your lieutenant to!"

He looked up at her, and gave her a look that said 'where do you expect me to get a moose?' The girls peered inside, excited that Byakuya was thinking of getting a moo—meese for Mika.

_'God has 5 minutes passed yet?!'_ Rina thought in her mind. The deal was to stay in front of Byakuya for 5 minutes requesting him to get a moose. He sighed, and leaned back in his chair in utter defeat.

"I'll…get Renji to get 'meese' for your friend…" he sighed. Mika gave a loud 'WOOT!!' which rang out through Seireitei.

"How considerate of you!" Rina smiled and left quickly. Renji walked in looking back at the retreating figures known throughout Seireitei as _The 3 Musketeers_.

"Hey I just saw Mika, Tori, and Rina leave here, what'd they do?" he asked.

"Renji…"

"Yeah?"

"You're getting meese for Mika."

"WHAT?! WHY DO I—" Byakuya shot him a look. "…ok…" _'Where the hell am I gonna get a moose?'_ He wondered.

---

"Hey, Hinamori! You know where I can get meese?"

"Meese?" She asked him with a look of confusion.

"Ya know, moose?" He reworded feeling embarassed about the fact that he was going around to every division he could and ask people where he could find the animal.

"OH! Um…no but I think Kira might or Hisagi-senpai" Renji went to 3rd Division to ask his friend Kira, if he knew. He didn't so Renji had to walk _all_ the way to 9th Division. Hisagi suggested Rukongai was a good place to start. Rukongai was a VERY big place, so it took a long time to find a moose. It took him 5 days and nights to explore but nothing.

"I know where to find moose!" Yachiru exclaimed to Renji, hearing upon his little 'adventure'.

"You do?"

"Yeah just go to…"


	4. Sakura Matsuri

Normally nobody would listen to Yachiru for advice, but Renji was desperate and needed to know where to find a moose.

"You're kidding" He said once Yachiru whispered the answer to him. She nodded with a smile and said good luck to him then leapt off to terrori—play with her shinigami friends. "I can't believe I'm going to take advice from a pink-haired kid that calls Zaraki-taichou 'Ken-chan'…" He muttered under his breath. Meanwhile with Mika…she was waiting patiently for her moosie to come to her. She caught sight of Gin and started tailing him.

"Hiya!! Gin-san!" Gin looked at her but smiled and continued walking. Mika had decided to become Gin's shadow for the day since she couldn't find Renji.

"How come your eyes are always closed?" she asked curiously.

"Cuz" he answered gracefully.

"How come you're always smiling?"

"Why not?" he asked her back. His answers were short and simple. They soon broke out into a game of 20 questions still walking around Seireitei.

"Do you like moosies?"

"Yup"

"Will you play with me?"

"No"

"But you're playing 20 questions with me right now!!"

"Who would've guessed?"

---

Tori was bored, she was lying on the couch staring at the ceiling. It was really quiet, very unusual. Ukitake wondered why his division was so quiet. He walked in to see some people working, while some were lounging around. He could deal with that, as long as someone was working, he was fine.

"Hiya Uki-kun!!"

Tori realized her captain had come into the room scanning for anything rigged. He looked at her suspiciously, he seriously thought she was plotting something; it was way too quiet to be the 13th Division he knew. She started to flick paperclips in every which way across the room. The flying objects didn't hit anybody but was quiet annoying. Every 10 seconds or so, a little object would come by and sometimes ricochet off the walls and it would be chaotic. No one knew how the paperclips were doing that.

"Hey where's Rukia?" Tori asked all the sudden.

"She's probably staying away from you and Mika…" Rina replied boredly.

"Why me?"

"Remember what you and Mika said to her when she first came to this division?"

"Uh…"

**_.:Flashback:._**

_"Hi there! My name's Tori and this is Mika" Mika waved with a smile on her face._

_"With a little bit of magic, all your dreams will come true!" Rukia stared at them strangely but chose to accept these two girls as her friends._

**_.:Flashback:._**

"But it was true! With a lil' bit of magic; all of your dreams **will** come true!" She argued back.

"But don't you think it was strange to say that?"

"NO!"

Rukia wasn't hiding from the two girls, she was on a mission.

* * *

"Hey can I buy some moose off of you?" Renji asked a man that had a green striped hat.

"Uh…sure…1000 yen!"

"1000!!!?"

"Yes! Take it or leave it!" The deal wasn't so bad, 1000 yen is about 10 dollars U.S. , and that's cheap for a moose. Renji thought it wasn't so bad; he was quite desperate after all. He took 2 moose and went back to Soul Society.

"MIKA!!! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!" He yelled out, looking for the girl who had requested he get her moose. He decided to drop the moose off at her apartment since he couldn't find her. The only one at home at the time was Rina, she usually took her paperwork back with her to do; she found it more comfortable. The first thing that greeted her was 2 moose entering the apartment.

"Renji!!! What are you doing?!" She asked frantically, she wasn't ready to take on 2 moose for pets.

"Mika wanted them, tell her they're hers and I spent 1000 yen on **EACH** of them!" He said then left hurriedly, he took a week to get them and he expected a ton of work waiting for him.

"…he does know that all Mika wanted was plushies right?" She asked herself. Approximately half an hour later, Mika came back to get a cookie for herself.

"MOOSE!" She exclaimed when she entered the house.

"Ren-Ren got them for you, you should be grateful he got you the real thing!" Rina explained to her, Mika started laughing her head off; she didn't really mean that he get real moose for her.

"Well if he finds out…you owe him 2000 yen!" Rina warned.

---

At 6th Division, Renji felt like he had wasted 2000 yen for no reason.

"Why do I feel like I wasted 2K on moose?" He asked himself. He decided to investigate, he ditched his work which was about 2 feet high and went to visit his friend.

---

"OH MY GOD MOOSE!!!" Tori yelled out in surprise and excitement.

"I KNOW!! REN-REN GOT THEM FOR ME!!!" As if on cue, he came in.

"I have a feeling that I wasted a lot of money for nothing—did you really want a real live moose?" he asked curiously.

"NO!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!!!! YOU WASTED 2K ON MOOSE!! THANKS THOUGH!!!" She laughed her thanks to her friend.

"WHY I OUGHTTA!!!" He yelled in fury.

"_WAIT_!!! Don't you wanna know their names?"

"You named them already?" He asked

"Yeah!!! Well anyways…this one's 'Moosie'!!!"

"Figures…"

"…And this one's Elliott!!"

"Mika!!!" Tori whined.

"What?" she asked, clueless.

"You got the _Elliott the Moose_ theme song in my head!!!" She cried out.

"…"

Everybody was silent, until Tori and Mika broke out into song. "_Elliott the Moose, is on the loose..._"

"I'll just pretend I never heard that" Rina said and walked out of the house. The song was drowned out by the closed door until…Yachiru and Renji joined in! Renji's loud voice could be heard through the door which attracted Yachiru, she was outside until Rina let her in. She couldn't stand the song any longer so she stormed off.

* * *

"Zaraki-taichou!!" she yelled.

"Huh?" "Your little pink blob of cuteness is at my house—singing!!!"

"…what do you want me to do about it?" He asked boredly, he couldn't care less for Yachiru's actions unless it meant fighting and death.

"Stop her?!" Rina suggested the quite obvious thing to do. He sighed and told Yumichika and Ikkaku to get her, he didn't want to go through all the effort of shutting her up, and dragging her back.

---

"Hitsugaya-taichou!!" she yelled out breathless.

"What is it?"

"Your girlfriend won't shut up!!!"

"…my girlfriend?"

"Tori?!"

"…We're…just…friends…" He said slightly blushing a light pink.

"Psh! That's what they all say…" She said to herself quietly. "Did I mention there's watermelon there?" In a flash, he left in hope of watermelon.

"I so need to use that!!" Matsumoto said, she was 'forced' to do work.

---

"Kuchiki-taichou!!"

"What did Renji do?" he asked not looking up, he automatically assumed Renji was at fault.

"Your vice-captain is singing—"

"Abarai? Singing?" he asked looking up, giving her a look of disbelief.

"No…_Big Bird_ is…YES HE'S SINGING!!!"

"Oh boy!!!" Rikichi exclaimed, he had eavesdropped and rushed off to find his idol.

"Damn…" she muttered.

"What makes you think I want to go off into a suicidal mission right about now?" he asked.

"I dunno…I was just thinking that, that's a **HUGE** pile of work left over by Renji. I guess if Renji doesn't come back, looks like **YOU'RE** gonna have to do it." She emphasized the 'huge' and 'you're' so he would get the point. He muttered something about 'killing Renji someday' which we ALL hope he doesn't do…and left.

It took about 2 hours to get the 'choir' out of the apartment. Yumichika and Ikkaku managed to get Yachiru out of there, Byakuya got Rikichi and Renji out of there, but the two girls wouldn't stop. Hitsugaya just got to the door, hearing the singing he turned back deciding that he was too young to die. The singing had started to annoy people, even though they had switched songs. Somehow, for some reason, the Onmitsukidou were called in to stop them. The girls did stop, but it wasn't til after the Onmitsukidou, were kicked out after they insisted on releasing the two moose.

* * *

"YAHOO!!! IT'S FINALLY HERE!!" Tori jumped in excitement, she was talking about the Sakura Matsuri.

"YAH!!! WE GET TO EAT A LOT OF FOOD,

"get broke"

"PLAY A LOT OF GAMES"

"get broke"

"AND…BUY A LOT OF STUFF!!"

"This means, we'll get broke after tonight." Rina concluded.

"What's with money and you?" Mika asked a little paranoid.

"Who does the bills for us AND 13th Division?"

"…ohhhhhh…"

"Yeah…"

"Whatever!!! You shouldn't do math on weekends anyways!!!" Tori said jumping up even more. "And just to let you know, there was a study taken showing that people that did math on weekends had a higher risk of getting brain damage!!" Tori added on earning 2 queer stares from her friends. "What?"

* * *

The first thing the girls did was pig out on anything that had sugar in it or just tasted good; which was mainly everything.

"You guys done yet?" Rina sighed; they had spent nearly 50 000 yen **already** on food.

"Yup!" Tori said slurping up her last noodle from her ramen.

"…What's next?" Rina asked she was merely going to follow her friends around.

"…uh…how 'bout…GAMES!!!" Tori cheered and raced Mika to play games. While they spent about 75 000 yen on games they would mock each other if they lost to a little kid, and cheer when they won a big plushy bunny.

"Hey Rina!! Look what we got!!" Tori exclaimed happily. If Rukia was there, she'd tackle them for the bunny. She was on a mission though, so the girls were safe…for now.

"HOLLOW MASKS!!" Mika shouted and pointed at the stand that was selling hollow masks to little kids. Rina wasn't even going to take one step closer to the stand, so she handed some of the money to the two who then rushed over.

"We are so broke after this night." She said under her breath.

"Looks like you're enjoying yourself" A voice said behind her. She turned around and saw Byakuya.

"…Right…What do you want?" she asked quite rudely.

"Follow me…" he simply stated then turned and walked in the opposite direction her friends were. He had expected her to follow, but she had just ignored him, continuing watching her friends amazed by the masks. He sighed and actually, for some reason took her hand and dragged her.

"What the hell?"

"You shouldn't curse, it's not lady-like" he informed her as if she were a little spoiled brat.

"Well you can shove that lady-like crap up your—ah…gomen na sai." She said quickly realizing what she was saying.

---

"…I dunno…are **just** two hollow masks gonna wake Rina up earlier?" Mika wondered.

"You're right…let's get a clown one!!" Tori decided she turned to make sure their friend wasn't watching them. She wasn't but, Tori caught sight of her with Byakuya.

"OMG!!! I knew it!!!"

"Knew what?" A voice asked her.

"Snowflake!!! You scared me!!" she scolded Hitsugaya, who had no expression whatsoever. She pouted at him, but he just stared at her blankly.

"Ooh the tension!!" Mika commented.

"What's going on here?" Renji asked the .three.

"Oh hiya Tako-chan!!"

"…Tako-chan?" he asked her. She nodded and said that he was like an octopus, Renji didn't get it. "Gah! You're so dense!!" She said to him, he did understand that and took that as a big insult.

He started chasing her while she was running in a zigzag pattern throughout the festival. Tori and Hitsugaya still had their staring competition…it didn't last long though, their eyes started to burn from the overdose of oxygen their eyes were getting.

"Damn…can't see…" Hitsugaya muttered. His stomach growled slightly like how Hyourinmaru roared.

"Wanna get watermelon—gah get off me!!" Tori had glomped him when the word 'watermelon' had left his mouth.

"ONWARD!!" she said pointing at the watermelon stand while perched on Hitsugaya's back. He grumbled but went on anyway; it was an odd sight.

---

"You'll never catch me with that speed of yours!" Mika yelled back to Renji.

_'Laugh it up while you still can! Cuz in 5 seconds…'_ Renji thought to himself.

**BOOM!!**

Mika stopped to see what had made the sound. Renji nearly collided into her, scratch that, they were on a slippery hillside, so they did collide into each other. Mika was going to topple over but Renji caught her hand before she did so. She regained her balance and stared at the fireworks that were lighting up the night sky.

"Oh…by the way…" Mika said quietly. He looked down at her suspiciously. The next thing he knew he was bopped in the head.

"What the?!"

"That's what you get for chasing me!! I'm tired now!!!" She whined. He was rubbing his head from the impact, for someone that was supposedly tired, she sure packed a punch.

---

"Wow, it sure is pretty" Tori remarked, munching on some watermelon.

"Yeah…" Hitsugaya agreed. The display was quite mesmerizing.

---

"Kuchiki-taichou, why did you take me here?" Rina asked him, they were on a small bridge over a river quite a ways away from the festival.

"Because we are." He answered.

"…Again with those sh-tty answers of yours." She sighed.

"…I told you not to curse…" he reminded her.

"Man, you sure are bent on the rules" she mumbled. He looked down at her hearing her words. It was silent between them; they were just looking up at the fireworks.

---

Renji and Mika got tired of standing so they sat down. Mika linked arms with him and rested her head on his shoulder. He blushed for having Mika in his space, but didn't retreat like any pansy would. Tori and Toshiro had moved away from the stand to get a better view—they were perched on a tree branch. Tori was sitting on Hitsugaya's lap resting her tired head on his chest. His heart raced for awhile but then got accustomed to her presence. He rested his head on hers and continued to watch the light display. The silent twosome was just staring up at the sky. Byakuya was going to say something when he felt pressure on his left shoulder. He looked over and saw Rina resting her head on his shoulder, she was tired and half awake. He didn't argue, it wasn't her fault, so he kept quiet. The display was over in about 30 minutes. Hitsugaya brought Tori back to her apartment—Tori hitched a ride, she was on Hitsugaya's back on a piggyback ride.

"Had a good night?" He asked her once they were at the door.

"Yeah…" she mumbled tiredly.

She got off his back, and opened her door, but…Hitsugaya pecked her on the cheek before she got in. She stood there stunned, soon got her senses back, and crawled into bed soon after. Mika and Renji arrived about 10 minutes later.

"Hey you're not dead, are you?" he asked the girl on his back, like Tori, she had hitched a ride. She pounded him on the back

"We're having a moment, don't ruin it!"

"Uh…ok?" Once they got to the door…

"Mika…you open the door before—"

"I know how to get in!!!" she was highly offended by his joke. She was about to hit him with a hammer that had magically appeared, he clenched his eyes tight waiting for the blow. Instead he felt a soft kiss on his cheek. He opened his eyes confused; she just giggled at his confusion and entered her home, then plopped down onto her bed. Renji left quite confused and dazed. Few minutes later, Byakuya dropped Rina off at her apartment. She was half awake and on the verge of sleeping any second. She forced herself to stay awake or else Byakuya would go on about the lady-like crap she didn't care about.

"Hope you had a good night." He said to her.

"Nnn…yeah I did…" she said quietly and tiredly. When she least expected it, he leaned over and pecked her on the cheek swiftly, then left. She stood there for a while, then went in, nearly collapsing from her tiredness.


	5. Bad News, Broken Relationship?

_Unless I grip the sword,_

_I cannot protect you._

_While gripping the sword,_

_I cannot embrace you_

_---Bleach Volume 5, Right Arm of the Giant_

* * *

A few months later, Rukia had failed to return to Seireitei. Shinigami were sent out to retrieve her, but failed and always came back with a strange excuse. The strangest one so far was from Eikichirou Saidou, saying that she had discovered the meaning of life. Of course the meaning of life was unknown as many had different points of view on it. Rina was dispatched soon after; they thought that if they sent someone from the same division, it would be easier to get the answer. Mika and Tori found a way to entertain themselves—redecorating their home.

"Let's…paint a big picture of a clown!!" Tori decided evilly.

"Why don't we get a picture of Mayuri and just put it up there?" Mika asked.

"Cuz he'll scare us too and we don't want that!" Tori pointed out. Mika sighed, she had to do work again—when was there a day where she didn't have to work? So they got started on the hideous clown prank they were unfolding on their friend. They somehow managed to finish it in 5 hours.

"Finally finished!!" Mika said wiping her brow. The clown was…creepy. It looked just like a clown with an evilly smiling grin. And it covered the WHOLE main wall, so the first thing you would see when you walked in would be this deranged reject from the 80's smiling at you. They now had to wait 6 days for their friend to return.

"…You know what? It's kinda creepy…" Tori remarked staring at their masterpiece.

* * *

Rukia and Ichigo had finished their day at school; of course Ichigo would stay away from Rukia to prove the rumors wrong. That wasn't quite possible as Rukia would always manage to find him. This time though, she was alone. She looked up and froze; she saw someone she didn't expect to see.

"Wh-what!? W-why are you here?" she stuttered, shocked to see her own comrade to 'retrieve' her.

"Hey, it's not like I had a choice!" she grumbled boredly looking down at her.

"…Then why are you here?" she repeated once more slightly worried.

Ichigo decided he couldn't ditch Rukia forever so he went out of his way to look for her. He turned and saw her conversing with another shinigami. Ichigo had freaked out and grabbed Kon out of his bag, who in turn tried to fight back for harassing a stuffed animal. He reached inside of Kon and grabbed the pill and transformed into a shinigami, Kon was just pissed off in Ichigo's body…that is until he saw a skirt...then another one. He chased after two girls with Ichigo not knowing.

"GET AWAY FROM HER YOU GOD...DESS OF DEATH!!!!!!!!" he roared out violently.

The two females turned their heads toward the orange-haired psycho charging at them at light speed swinging his sword around like he was a middle-aged person swinging his cane. It kinda freaked the two out so they ran for it.

"Wait!!! Rukia!!! I didn't mean you!!" He shouted out, unfortunately the two had already high-tailed outta there. He sighed and grumbled he had looked like a total idiot; he was just lucky that not many people could see him. He then spotted Kon chasing two very scared girls.

"KON!!!" he yelled out, Kon looked behind him and ran even faster causing the girls to scream out for help.

Some people saw what was happening, and decided to stop the young man chasing the girls. All of the sudden he came to a sudden halt. Ichigo was strangling him from behind cursing every now and then. Since Ichigo was in his shinigami form all the people could see, was a twitching person, slightly foaming at the mouth with his eyes rolled back. He looked like a street performer imitating a heart attack. A random person walked by to see what was going on—he threw a coin at Kon's feet. The tinkle of the coin caught Ichigo's attention. Then it hit him! Nobody could see him!! He let go immediately, Kon who did **not** learn his lesson, started chasing the girls again. Ichigo's slow reaction time kicked in to chase after his hijacked body.

---

Back at Seireitei, Mika was observing their masterpiece. She walked around the house back and forth…

"No matter where I go…it's always watching me!" she grumbled staring intently at the picture, half expecting it to come to life.

"You're still looking at that thing?" Tori questioned, it was hard to concentrate with her roommate walking around all over the house. Mika just nodded, staring at the hideous picture.

* * *

"…You gave away your powers?!!" Rina asked in disbelief, Rukia nodded worriedly. She knew a reaction like hers would happen. "…Why?" she asked. Rukia then explained her situation, Ichigo then returned to his room, with his body.

"YOU!!!" he yelled pointing at Rina.

"Me indeed" she answered boredly staring at the orange-haired psycho.

"Ichigo! Chill! I know her!" Rukia yelled standing up. Now since Ichigo's family didn't know of Rukia, Yuzu went up the stairs to investigate whose voice it was.

"Onii-chan! Who's up there with you?" she asked curiously peering into his room. All she saw was Ichigo hugging his closet door.

"Huh? What are you doing?" she asked confused. "And I heard a girl's voice up here too" she said wondering.

"Uh-uh…I…I…threw my voice! I'm a ventriloquist!!" he said quickly whipping such a fake lie. He lay there hoping she didn't ask for a demonstration.

"You can sound like a girl?" she asked.

"U-uh…yeah! Who knew?" He said sweating bullets. She shrugged and left his room.

"Phew!" he sighed in relief. The female shinigami was still on his bed staring at him like he was an idiot.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing" she answered. "…Saidou you pervert!" she muttered under her breath realizing what Saidou had meant by 'finding the meaning of life'. She decided to leave since she knew Rukia's reason—she wasn't going to report her though, Seireitei had strict rules for such actions and she didn't want her to get into trouble.

"Hey! Orange-haired psycho!" he twitched at what she had referred him to.

"…It's Ichigo! Kurosaki Ichigo!" he told her through clenched teeth.

"Strawberry? Cute name!" She smirked at him while he was fuming thinking of ways to kill her.

"Well…don't let Rukia die…you'll be a bad **boyfriend** if ya do!" she smirked at him then jumped out of his window, leaving an embarrassed kid behind. Rukia, who was inside the closet at the time, was blushing furiously.

* * *

"I'm serious we have to get rid of it!!" Mika yelled at her friend.

"I know!! But it's too scary to get close to!!" she yelled back. The two girls were in front of their door, wishing they could get in. They had access but the clown was way too scary for them to comprehend.

"…Why are you guys sitting out here?" Rina asked curiously. The two didn't answer. Rina shrugged and went inside and… "KKKKYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! CCCLLLLOOOOOOWWWWWNNNNNN!!!!" She screamed out. She stormed out quite terrified, and glared at the two. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU GUYS DO?!!" she exploded with anger.

"Uh…we were just …redecorating?" Mika answered carefully.

"YOU CALL PAINTING A CLOWN ON OUR WALL AND NOT TO MENTION LEAVING YOUR PETS TO SUFFER—"

"MOOSIE!! ELLIOTT!!! GOMEN NA SAI!!!" Mika interrupted realizing she had left her two pets inside the household.

"Chill, don't need to spaz!" Tori said to her calmly. She grumbled at the two and stormed off to an unknown direction.

* * *

"CLOWN-FACE!!!" Tori and Mika slammed open 12th Division's door which caused it to break. He grumbled and walked up to them.

"What?" he asked quietly yet it was laced with poison.

"Can you…oh I dunno…do us a favor?" Mika asked quickly. Being up close to Mayuri in person was a lot scarier.

"…What?" he asked again seeming to be interested.

"Can you repaint our wall?" Tori asked all kiddy-like.

"…No"

"WHY?!" the two whined.

"I'm a captain of the Gotei 13 not an interior designer—"

"Go figure…" Mika said quietly after all his division was dark, gray and clammy WOULDN'T YOU **LOVE** TO WORK THERE?!

"…and I am 100 percent sure your friend that has clown-phobia would not approve of my presence in your home."

"…Clown-phobia? That's not the name!!! I thought you were a scientist!!!"

"FRAUD!!!" Tori pointed accusingly at Mayuri. Members of his division gasped to add affect. He turned around and gave a piercing glare to them which automatically shut them up.

"…Find someone else to do your job!!" he spat out then slammed the door on them. But the door was smashed to bits so all he did was throw air at them.

"HI!" Mika shouted out to Nemu who in return waved back with a smile.

"What?!" Mayuri looked back and realized he didn't have a door. He muttered something and continued on with his work.

---

"Who can repaint our wall?" Tori wondered.

"…Yachiru?" Mika asked.

"…Maybe…"

"YACHIRU!!"

"YEAH?!" She piped up.

"Can you repaint our wall? You know the one with the creepy clown on it?"

"Oh you mean 'Clown-taichou #2'? Sure!!" She took the mission and hopped off with a can of paint.

"YES!!!" the two exclaimed.

Now when you think of Yachiru, what color comes first to mind? If you guessed pink you have guessed the wall's color!! The three stood, wide-eyed, mouths open staring at the bright pink wall.

"Like it?" she asked in her cute adorable voice.

"Uh-huh…it's so pretty, you should go paint Seireitei!" Mika and Tori said sarcastically. Yachiru couldn't sense the sarcasm in their voices so she went off painting Seireitei… Luckily Zaraki caught her before she started any real damage.

"Well…at least the clown's gone!" Rina said looking on the burning, neon, bright side called pink.

"Yeah… at least we can paint over it without freaking out." Tori said.

"…You guys didn't do anything else reckless when I was away…did you?" Rina asked suspiciously. Both girls glanced at each other for a second quite scared and replied with a 'maybe…' then ran out.

---

Yamamoto had called Rina in to get the reason behind Rukia's late return.

"So what's the reason?" he asked calmly.

"Reason?" she asked blankly.

"…yes that's why you were sent out to the real world" he answered.

"…Ohhh…" she said realizing the true reason.

"Are you saying that you went down there just to goof off?" he asked losing his patience.

"No of course not!!" she answered. "I talked to her don't worry!"

"What is it then?" he asked once more.

"…What are we talking about?" she asked blaming her terrible memory.

"This is going to take a while" he sighed.

[After a long period of interrogation that had failed miserably…] 

"You know what?" she suddenly asked. "I should have mentioned that we got her a bunny…" she said going deep into thought. Yamamoto slapped his head; he wasn't going to get an answer simply by playing 20 questions.

"Tsukiyomi Rina!" Yamamoto yelled out in frustration.

"Yeah?" she asked not noticing his anger.

"Tell me her reason now or I'll send Keiguns to get her!" he threatened.

"…Ok…ok…god! She's injured…" she said.

"…Just injured?" he asked.

"Yeah"

"Why didn't you say so in the first place?" He asked.

"…I dunno!" she answered mockingly.

* * *

Rukia was given a month's reprieve to recover from her so-called injuries. Once the month was over however, she still hadn't returned. It was decided that 6th division's captain and vice-captain go retrieve her. Mika was quite distraught that she couldn't annoy her red-headed friend during the time. She soon found someone else to bug, and she was totally fine with it. Tori found a new hobby other than flicking paperclips; she would hide in alleyways and jump out with her hollow mask on to scare people. Amazingly it scared some minor shinigami. Once the two returned though, they brought bad news with them. Rukia's actions had considered to be more serious than anyone had thought it was, so she was sentenced to death. Of course, people were shocked at this, they knew that her crimes were serious but didn't know that it was worth the death penalty.

"I WANT YOU TO **MARCH** IN THERE AND **DEMAND** THAT RUKIA'S DEATH PENALTY IS CANCELLED!!!" Mika ordered Renji. He looked at her stunned; someone that was a lower rank than him had ordered him to do something.

"Listen, I don't like the outcome either but we have to accept the decision and—"

"WHO CARES ABOUT THE DAMNED RULES?!" Mika interrupted quite rudely. If Renji had said one more word, he probably would've been dead or in a near-death situation. Mika who was close friends with Rukia would not allow the decision that was being accepted by many.

"…Oh okay!" he gave in and walked away slouching.

"I SAID **MARCH**!" she ordered him; he immediately stood up straight and started marching then saluted.

"YESSIR—MA'AM!!" He didn't mean the 'sir' part but decided to march outta there before she ordered him to do something else.

---

"SHIRO-CHAN!" Tori whined for the 50th time. He sighed and put his head down.

"…I don't even know her well, why should I help her?" he asked.

"Cuuuuuuzzzz…she's my friend so she's your friend's friend and you're a captain!!!" He sighed once more thinking it over.

"What would Hinamori say?" Tori asked him who froze instantly. He knew Hinamori would disapprove of the execution.

---

"…so you're just going to let your little sister die?" Rina asked him following him down a corridor; he didn't answer and kept moving forward.

"…hehe…I always knew you two were together…" Zaraki said from behind them. Then Gin's voice was heard. "Only you and 9th division's are afraid of death…" Zaraki pointed out to a Gin who wasn't aware of the fact.

"What do two captains without their adjutants want with me?" Byakuya asked slightly annoyed.

"Oh…we were jus' wonderin if 6th Division's captain was feelin down afta' hearin' his lil' sis was gonna die" Gin answered easily. Zaraki then pointed something out about the nobles which Byakuya retorted with a smart remark.

"…guess boys will be boys…no matter how old they are." Rina sighed under her breath.

"…Well how bout' it? How bout I chop her head off right now?" Zaraki asked.

"Oh? I didn't know someone of **your** power could do such a thing." Byakuya replied. Soon the two were threatening each other into a battle which they nearly started. If Gin hadn't acted, a fight would've broken out.

"So sorry! We'll be takin our leave now!" Gin apologized then leapt off with a bound Zaraki cursing at him.

"Well?" Rina asked him once again. "Are you going to stop her execution?"

"…My answer is no, whatever Soul Society decides it goes."

"…Guess I shouldn't have expected so much from a noble…" she muttered turning away from him.

"What was that?" he asked quite offended. She was gone, so his last words weren't heard.

---

"UKITAKE-TAICHOU!!!" the three yelled out for him.

"…what?" he asked quietly.

"RUKIA IS PART OF THIS DIVISION AND WE DO NOT PLAN ON LOSING HER!!! SO GET OFF YOUR **LAZY ASS** AND **MARCH** DOWN THERE AND **DEMAND** THAT SHE GETS OUT OF HER PENALTY!!! SHE LOST HER POWERS FOR A **GOOD** REASON AND IF THAT DOESN'T GET THROUGH TO THOSE CENTRAL 46 OR THE GOTEI 13 CAPTAIN **JERKS**, THEN TELL THEM THEY'RE GONNA BE IN **HELL** SOON!!!" His 4th, 5th, and 6th seat yelled at him. He was momentarily deafened, once he gained his sense of hearing he then took a deep breath and retorted.

"IF LIFE WAS GOING MY WAY, I WOULDN'T BE **DYING** NOW WOULD I? AND **KAIEN** WOULD STILL BE **ALIVE** AND **RUKIA** **WOULDN'T** BE IN THIS MESS!!!" he yelled back at them. People outside the office were quite terrified and decided not to show up for work. "AND BY THE WAY!! **I'M** ONE OF THOSE GOTEI 13 CAPTAIN **JERKS** YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!!" he added furiously.

"GAH!! THIS IS WHAT WE GET FOR ASKING MENS' HELP!!!"

"I DON'T WANNA HEAR ANY OF THOSE SEXIST REMARKS MISSY!!!"

Well 13th Division was alive and well…somewhat. Even though many captains especially 6th and 13th's got many death threats and arguments that day, they all said it was the rules. Probably one of the most memorable and terrifying arguments that day was between Byakuya and Rina. People automatically assumed it was just a lover's spat which earned those people a one-way all paid expense trip to Unohana.

* * *

_Italics are for Rina, _Underline for Byakuya. **I do not think about the characters in any which way the argument is put in…so don't flame me for that…and if you do, I will ignore you and never read anything from you... (now that I think about it, I'm not sure how it'd be offensive...so this message is for those highly sensitive people...I guess)**

* * *

"_WHY WON'T YOU SAVE YOUR SISTER?!" _

"I ALREADY TOLD YOU, I'M FOLLOWING THE RULES!"

_"WHO CARES ABOUT THE RULES!!!? I'M AMAZED THAT RULES CAN GET TO YOU WHILE OTHER PEOPLES THOUGHTS DON'T!!" _

_"_WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" 

"_IF YOU WEREN'T SO THICK-HEADED, SOMETHING COULD GET TO THAT PEANUT-SIZED BRAIN OF YOURS!" _

_"_EXCUSE ME?! YOU'RE ONE TO TALK ESPECIALLY SINCE YOU LET YOUR TWO ROOMMATES RUN AMUCK WHILE YOU WERE GONE!" 

_"THEY CAN DO WHATEVER THEY WANT! UNLIKE YOU THEY **CAN** DO WHATEVER THEY WANT!!" _

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I **CAN'T** DO WHATEVER I WANT?!"

_"I'M SAYING THAT YOU TAKE WHATEVER YOU GET!! YOU CAN'T DO WHATEVER YOU WANT TO DO AT ALL!!!" _

_"_HOW SO?" 

"_RENJI WAS HANDED OVER TO YOU, YOU DIDN'T CHOOSE! YOUR STATUS WAS GIVEN TO YOU EVER SINCE YOUR BIRTH!! YOUR POWER WAS GIVEN TO YOU BY TRAINING THAT WAS **GIVEN**_ _TO YOU!!! I WOULDN'T BE SURPRISED IF HISANA WAS GIVEN TO YOU!!!" _

"HOW DARE YOU PUT HER NAME IN VAIN!!" 

_"I'M AMAZED THAT YOU CARE ABOUT HER BUT NOT HER LITTLE SISTER!" _

* * *

While this argument was going under way, Mika and Tori were watching intently eating popcorn and enjoying the scene. It was way better than some sappy boring soap opera.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!" Renji asked, paranoid at the noise that was going on. Both Byakuya and Rina whipped their heads around and glared daggers at him. He cowered behind the door.

"Yo! Ren-Ren, go sulk in your corner or something!! You're interrupting the show!" Mika told him. He actually crawled to a corner and started sulking.

"Uh…Renji, it'd be wise to **close** the door!!" Tori pointed out smirking at the man.

"What? Oh crap!!" he said then ran out of sight. He came back with a message. "You saw nothing!!" He said then ran out once more. The two girls focused back on the argument that they were enjoying.

* * *

"…_WHAT KIND OF LOGIC IS THAT?!" _

"IT'S MY LOGIC SO DEAL WITH IT!!" 

_"WHO KNEW YOU EVEN HAD LOGIC?!"_

"I'LL GIVE YOU 10 SECONDS TO LEAVE NOW!!" 

_"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0…LOOKS LIKE I'M NOT LEAVING!!" _

"THAT'S IT!!!" 

_"WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO? LECTURE ME ON HOW I'M BEING SO UN-LADYLIKE?!" _

"WHAT EVER GAVE YOU THAT IDEA?!" 

_"__OH I DUNNO, MAYBE IT'S BECAUSE YOU'VE BEEN REMINDING THAT DAMNED THING TO ME OVER AND OVER AGAIN!!!" _

"YOU'RE WORSE THAN RENJI!!" (Renji: I HEARD THAT!!!)

"_WELL GUESS WHAT YOU'RE WORSE THAN SCUM—I SHOULDN'T EVEN BE SAYING THAT ABOUT SCUM SINCE IT'S 100 TIMES BETTER THAN YOU!!"_

* * *

Tori and Mika sat there mouths wide open in shock. They didn't think their friend would get that far. Byakuya himself was shocked as well, to be insulted in such a way especially from someone who normally wouldn't lose her temper so easily. Rina though felt like she accomplished something and hoped that something would've gotten to him. The three girls immediately left his office after 'Round 1'. Rina immediately rushed to the kitchen to get a glass of water.

"YOU IDIOT!!" Mika yelled and bopped her in the head.

"WHAT WAS THAT ALL ABOUT?! I THOUGHT YOU LIKED HIM!!" Tori said—Rina spit out her water.

"…listen…I don't like him, I barely know him okay?!" she said quietly in a hoarse voice.

"…YOU SHOUTED SO MUCH THAT YOU LOST YOUR VOICE?! YOU'RE SUCH AN IDIOT!!" Mika laughed at her friend whose vocal chords were near dead. Tori joined in soon after claiming that their friend who they thought was smarter than them was a total idiot. Rina decided to let it go, she knew she was being an idiot arguing with someone that was at a much higher rank than her.


	6. Yachiru's Room of Horror

_Yes, we have no destiny,_

_only those swallowed up by,_

_ignorance and fear._

_Who take false steps,_

_shall plunge us into_

_the muddy waters called_

_"DESTINY"_

_----Bleach Volume 6, The Death Trilogy Overture_

* * *

The next day Rina took the day off due to her vocal chords being damaged. Byakuya wasn't in the mood; he would bite off people's head without warning.

"God, your friend really pissed off Kuchiki-taichou!" Renji groaned, nearly getting whipped for the 3rd time today.

"Well, you can't really blame her, she hates seeing people die and don't forget Rukia's a close friend of ours!" Mika pointed out.

"Yeah…well don't you think she went overboard with the scum remark?" He asked scratching his head.

"Hmm…maybe…" Tori thought.

"MAYBE?! I NEARLY GOT KILLED TODAY FOR SAYING 'HI' TO HIM!!" Renji yelled out to her in shock.

"Hey, have you guys seen Yachiru?" Zaraki walked in to 13th Division's office looking for his little pink lieutenant.

"No…why?"

"She isn't anywhere, any divisions, meetings, snacking, everywhere!!" He explained.

"Maybe you should check her room?" Mika asked. Renji and Zaraki suddenly backed away and the room fell silent.

"What?" Tori asked confused.

"Rule #1: A guy can **never** ever go into a girl's room unless they wanna die!" Renji explained quite terrified. Mika and Tori sighed,

"Then we'll come with ya!" the two girls dragged the two men to her room.

It was quiet…too quiet. "Ok, here we go!" Mika and Tori opened the doors. It was dark inside.

They walked in then **BAM!** The door suddenly closed on them. All they could see was black; the windows were covered, so everything was pitch-black.

"…What's going on?" Tori asked a little afraid.

"I dunno, a little girl's room kinda scares me…did I ever do this?" Mika asked herself then went into deep thought.

"…This is why I never want to go into a girl's room…" Renji grumbled to himself.

"Well look on the bright side! You're not a lech!" Tori exclaimed happily for him. He smacked her in the back of the head giving her a bump on her head. Suddenly they heard a shuffle coming from in front of them. They heard little footsteps and what seemed to be a little giggle. The four huddled closer together, trembling with fear—yes even Zaraki was frightened. Closer and closer, the footsteps got louder then… they saw what it was. **A little monster with striking red short fur, big orange nose, and big eyes**.

"LA LA LA LA, LA LA LA LA, ELMO'S WORLD!" a sing-song voice sang out.

"WHAT THE F-CK ?!!" Everyone yelled. They were embarrassed to be so frightened that they were sweating bullets, to find out that the 'monster' was Elmo.

"God, what does she keep in here?!" Renji asked Zaraki.

"How do I know?!" he asked him back. The four decided to keep moving on, until they bumped into a wall, which never came.

They heard another movement. "God if it's that little red-furred freak again I'll!!!—"

"He's right here!" Mika said to Renji holding him up. The _Tickle-Me Elmo_, that had sang for some reason, was in her hands.

"T-Then…what's there?" Zaraki stuttered trying to mask his fear. They all faced the direction, they pointed the light which was Hadou No. 31; at the direction. They saw nothing, they heard something like mewing…they got closer then suddenly…

"WE DID IT, WE DID IT! YAY WE DID IT!" A female voice sang out. It turned out to be _Dora the Explorer_.

"Again I ask where she gets all this stuff." Renji asked Zaraki who just shrugged.

* * *

Where was Yachiru you ask? Well she was hanging out with the tired Rina.

_What are you doing here?_ She wrote on the piece of paper she used to communicate.

"I'm bored, Ken-chan's missing same with Tako-chan, Mika, and Tori!!" she whined.

_They know you're here right?_

"Umm…YUP!"

* * *

The four were quite embarrassed at their idiotic actions, and decided that if they heard one more noise they were just going to find out immediately. So they walked on in a different direction, they heard footsteps—not like Dora's or Elmo's, the creature seemed to be bigger. It chuckled a goofy sounding laugh. The four turned around to see what it was and…the monster broke out into song… A tall purple dinosaur, which was happy, started singing.

"I love you, you love me. We're a happy family!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The four's scream could be heard throughout Seireitei.

"OOOHHH MMMMYYYYYYY GGGGGOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDD!!!!!!!!!!! IIIIIIITTTSSS **BARNEY!!! THE DINOSAUR!!!**" The four screamed out in horror.

They frantically looked for the exit, running in many directions. However Yachiru's Room of Horror wasn't going to let up that easily. Elmo and Dora as well as Barney started running after them.

"She better not have _Bob the Builder**!!!"**_ Tori yelled out in fear.

"…Or the _Teletubbies_!!!" Mika added. They could not find the exit at all, with only a fireball for their light source; it was very, very dark.

"Where is the f-cking the exit?!!" Zaraki yelled pissed off. Barney started singing his song again.

"…We're a happy family!"

"HELL NO WE'RE NOT!!" Renji yelled back at him.

"Don't interact with him!! He'll know you then stalk you, then kill you in your sleep!!" Mika warned him. He was wide-eyed and decided with Zaraki, if there wasn't a door, they were going to make one.

* * *

_Did you hear that?_

"Yeah…that's what they get for **GOING INTO MY ROOM!!!"** Yachiru left the household and went back to her room as fast as she could. While the four were running in frantic circles, Yachiru made it back to her room. She opened the door. The four looked ahead, a white light.

"Hey it's that white light at the end of the tunnel…WE'RE GONNA DIE FROM BARNEY!!! I KNEW IT, AND YOU GUYS JUST MOCKED ME!!" Tori yelled out, pointing accusingly at the other 3 who just stared blankly at her.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO GO INTO MY ROOM!!" Yachiru's angry voice rang through their heads. Suddenly the lights flicked back on, Dora, Elmo and Barney were no where to be seen.

"YACHIRU!!! OH THANK GOODNESS YOU'RE HERE, ELMO ATTACKED US AND THEN DORA AND THEN BARNEY!!! I WAS SO DAMNED SCAR---- Zaraki stopped what he was saying, looked back at the 3 that were stunned. He released Yachiru that he was hugging and started retreating back slowly. "Uh…hehe…" he got an evil look on his face, drew his sword and threatened them all. "IF YOU GUYS EVER TELL ANYONE ABOUT THIS…I'LL KILL YOU!!!" The 3 just agreed in hopes of living longer. Yachiru kicked them all out and said that they messed up her room, and she had to clean it.

The 4 were outside wondering if Dora, Elmo and Barney had really existed. Since the 3 had disappeared suddenly, they got a cold chill down their backs, like somebody was watching them. They turned back slowly to see some bushes and trees, hoping nobody would jump out. The leaves rustled, they froze. Two large beasts came out of the bushes.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" they screamed, and then they realized who they were.

"ELLIOTT!!! MOOSIE!!!" Mika cried out, nearly having a heart attack from her pets that were just munching on grass.

A little giggle of 3 people could be heard quietly in the background. But, their ears heard it and bolted towards Rina's apartment. Rangiku, Kyouraku and Ichimaru started laughing so hard at the prank they had just pulled on them. Rangiku and Ichimaru were Dora and Elmo; they used a spell to make an illusion of the characters. Kyouraku had the Barney costume, so that part was somewhat real.

"Man, we've gotta do this on Soifon, Byakuya or Juushirou sometime!" Kyouraku laughed at the thought.

"Yeah, too bad we couldn't get anyone else to play along with this; I would've paid 2000 yen to see something like this with _Bob the Builder _and the _Teletubbies." _Rangiku said. Smirking at the thought, they started plotting their next attack on their next victim.

* * *

"RINA!!! IT WAS HORRIBLE!!! FIRST THERE WAS ELMO!!!"

"THEN DORA!!!"

"AND THEN BARNEY!!!"

"THEN THEY STARTED CHASING US AND STARTED SINGING!!!" All four yelled at once so it was just mumbo jumbo to Rina. Rina wrote something down on the piece of paper and gave it to them

"…They're right behind you…" Mika read off. They turned around and there they were!!!

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" They all yelled jumping out the window—it was a 10 foot drop down. Kyouraku pulled off the mask and laughed once more. Ichimaru and Rangiku who were on top of the roof were having a good laugh. Soon the 4 that lay sprawled on the ground realized that they had been set up.

"YACHIRU!!!!"

"RINA!!!"

"KYOURAKU!!"

"RANGIKU!!"

"ICHIMARU!!!"

* * *

_February 12th is Yachiru's birthday!! Don't be a twit and miss out on it!! Or else, you will be the next victim of Kyouraku, Matsumoto and Ichimaru!!!! Kay maybe not but celebrate!! She's awesome!!!_


	7. Patching Up, A Game of What!

_We should not shed tears,_

_That is a surrender of the body to the heart._

_It is only proof,_

_That we are beings that do not know,_

_What to do with our hearts_

_-----Bleach Volume 7, The Broken Coda_

* * *

Well the three friends couldn't or rather, decided not to show up for work. Renji and Zaraki decided to skip out as well. Why you ask? Well, Tori, Mika, Renji, and Zaraki were traumatized by Elmo, Dora and Barney even though they knew it was set up. Rina could barely talk so work wasn't much of an option. Byakuya was still pissed but started to cool down—STARTED. So basically throughout the day, it was really, really quiet; with the exception of Mika and Tori sneaking around as ninja. Mainly to make sure they didn't run into a kid's TV show mascot.

"If you guys are gonna play ninja… go to 2nd Division." Rina advised in a soft quiet voice.

"Nah…this is more fun!" Mika said leaping onto the table.

"Yeah…besides I don't think Soifon would approve of us sneaking around." Tori added somersaulting across the floor.

"…Wonder how Byakuya is taking the fact that Renji decided to skip out…" Mika thought out loud.

Byakuya was steaming so he didn't care if anyone had shown up at all. He was doing the work by himself; his frustration had been clouded by the insults Rina had shouted at him. Renji was lucky for the time being, taking a day off was what he really needed. Byakuya hadn't really given him time off often saying that he needed to improve his brain to the level of his fighting skills. …So much for that…

Back at the 'Ninja Academy', Tori and Mika had left finding a much bigger space for them to 'train' in. Considering they didn't want to destroy their home. So they resorted to going to 6th Division to try and get a 'human reaction' out of Byakuya. They were lucky Byakuya had ignored them the whole time even though they were leaping around, kicking, punching, jumping, somersaulting, flipping and barrel rolling. They both scowled at him and started to tease him, constantly reminding of the argument and such over and over. He finally looked up at them with a piercing death glare.

"What?!" he snapped.

"Uh…" The girls answered somewhat.

"If you have nothing to say then leave!" he snapped at them.

"Ok…guess we'll tell Rina that you don't wanna visit her!" Mika said happily then left. Tori followed after her friend. Byakuya sighed during that whole time; they had been reminding him over and over of Rina.

---

Rina was on the couch writing stuff down; she wasn't fond of writing but decided to. It was quite peaceful to her. She heard knocking on the door,

"Come in!" she told whoever was at the door. Yes the door was unlocked 'cause they have a really, really good security system no matter how you doubt it. It was none other than Byakuya. She glanced at him then continued writing.

"Your friends asked me to come here" he said to her. She nodded and gave a glare at the window where her two friends ducked. He closed the door and sat at Rina's feet, at the end of the couch.

"Come on!! Say something!!" Mika urged quietly.

"Shhhh!!! They'll hear you!!" Tori shushed. It was way too obvious the two were spying on their friends.

"Hey watcha doin?" A voice asked from behind.

"EEEEEEEEPPPPPPP!!!" the two girls squealed in surprise.

"RENJI WHAT THE HELL"

"—shut up!!!" Byakuya and Rina looked at the window and shook their heads in disbelief; amazed by their stupidity.

"We're spying on Byaku and Rina to see if they can patch things up!" Mika whispered to Renji who was in on the plan.

"Oh…okay…" So now three people were watching intently at the two inside who knew of their presence. After 15 minutes of complete silence…

"GAH!!! WOULD YOU TWO TALK ALREADY—"

"TORI!!!" Tori yelled out in frustration who in turn got scolded by Mika.

Byakuya and Rina were wondering how long til they realized that they weren't going to talk at all if they were spying on them. There was only one way to get the three to leave…time to call in reinforcements!! Renji, Mika and Tori got a sudden chill down their spines as if someone was right behind them. They turned around and they saw their biggest nightmare. The _Energizer_ Bunny.

"OH MY GOD!!!! IT'S A PINK BUNNY WITH SHADES AND A DRUM AND ITS PINK AND ITS FLUFFY AND, AND, AND, AND…" Tori trailed off screaming and running away. Renji and Mika did the same.

"I'm never playing Truth Or Dare ever again!!" the bunny yelled who turned out to be Ikkaku. Rina just shrugged and thanked him while he stomped off cursing. Well nothing interesting was happening between the two since they just pretty much ignored each other.

* * *

"YAMAMOTO!!!!" Mika, Renji and Tori yelled out in 1st Division. He looked up disgruntled.

"Seireitei's barrier and gate keepers are so failing!!" Mika stated.

"How so?" He asked unconvinced.

"Well for one, characters and mascots from kid's shows—mainly Yachiru's and the _Energizer _Bunny have been showing up randomly!!" Tori explained while Yamamoto didn't believe a word at all.

"You guys need more sleep" he said then had them leave.

"I can't believe he didn't believe us!!!" Renji complained.

"I know!!!" Mika agreed.

"Well he's old; he probably doesn't know what we were talking about!!" Tori thought out.

"Yeah, maybe…"

"Well, I'm gonna go see Hinamori-chan now!! Later!!" Tori waved then ran to the direction of 5th Division.

---

"…Just threaten him with needles—he's been deathly afraid of them ever since we were kids!" Hinamori advised to Tori who was taking notes. Tori was asking Hinamori to get Hitsugaya to do more activities but he never listened. Hinamori knew more about him so it was the best place to find his weaknesses and such. "Oh, and Ukitake uses this one a lot! Force sweets and candies on him, he'll surrender and do whatever you want!" Hinamori added. "I usually do this with Ukitake!"

"…You're such a _good_ friend you know that?" Tori commented sarcastically.

"I know! That's why Shiro-chan listens to me!" She replied with a smile.

"OH…"

Mika and Renji decided to do work for once, thinking of the huge piles of work they had waiting for them since they skipped out on work for nearly 2 weeks.

"Guh…I think its safe to say that it is possible to die from working!" Mika stated finishing one of the 10 piles of work she had assigned to her.

At the same moment Renji was thinking the same thing. Both hated work but were forced to do it as it was part of their job. It was 20 days to Rukia's execution and they both dreaded and plotted a counterattack—secretly of course.

* * *

Rina had fallen asleep on the couch; Byakuya took a look at what she was writing. They were quotes, as well as many pictures in her sketchbook.

'_Because we are amorphous, we hold that in reverence' __(A/N: I have no idea what that means)--BLEACH Volume 1_

'_People are able to hold onto hope, since death is that which cannot be seen' --BLEACH Volume 2_

'_If I were the rain, could I connect with someone's heart, as the rain can unite the eternally separated earth and sky?'--BLEACH Volume 3_

'_We come together, like drops of water, like astral bodies. We oppose each other like magnets, like the colors of skin'--BLEACH Volume 4_

There were many more but he skipped ahead to the pictures as the quotes were quite dark and true. The pictures were mainly landscape scenes, animals, shinigami and such. There was one picture that stood out though. It was as if all the captains of the Gotei 13 had come in for a picture under a sakura tree. It looked really peaceful and serene—if only life could be like that. Unfortunately it could not, living in a world full of hatred, chaos, fights and death—that was what it was like. All of the drawings in the sketchbook were full of peaceful thoughts. He sighed closed his eyes and leaned back rethinking his decision to save Rukia or not. He looked at Rina and sighed once more going into deep thought.

---

"If I do work again, I'll die!" Mika said to Renji tiredly.

Renji who was walking tiredly beside her nodded in agreement. After 10 piles of work which took them about 3 hours to do had worn them out. They walked to 7th Division—why? Well usually every night during Friday, they and many other shinigami would go out for sake. Sake was what they needed to relieve their stress and tiredness. Since there were no rules for such events, they could do as they please.

"Yeah sake time!!" Rangiku exclaimed happily with a bottle of sake in her hand.

Yachiru, Mika, Ikkaku, Iba, Renji, Kyouraku and others cheered. In 10 minutes they were drunk. None of them had passed out but started to say random things, throw miscellaneous objects around—luckily none of them had their zanpakutou. Anybody that wasn't drunk would consider the area to be a war zone.

* * *

Hitsugaya had made sure that Rangiku did not return to the division drunken at all. He locked the doors shut, if Rangiku still had her common sense to use her key, that meant that she wasn't drunk—or at least not VERY drunk. But he accidentally locked himself OUT of his own division, and he didn't have his spare key.

"Oh shit…" he grumbled slapping his head from his carelessness.

"Looking for something?" A key dangled down from in front of his face. He grabbed the key but was unsuccessful as it was pulled away fast. "Nuh-uh!!! You're not getting it that easily!!" Tori said to him wagging her finger then dashing off to an unknown direction. Hitsugaya really wanted to get back to his division to avoid Rangiku so he had no choice but to follow Tori.

"HAND IT OVER GODDAMMIT!!" He roared behind her, she just giggled and leapt off into another direction—it was like a maze.

He turned at the corner but lost sight of her. He tried to sense her reiatsu but she had hidden it perfectly, he was getting frustrated—it was 10PM and all he wanted to do was get some rest in his warm bed, not the cold outdoors. Tori was perched up on a tree right **ABOVE** Hitsugaya. She was smiling down at him; she finally got him into a game of Hide and Seek. But she had underestimated him; a person of his caliber had to be a challenge. She blinked and he had disappeared. She leaned forward on the branch scanning the area for a white-headed kid.

"Looking for someone?" he asked her just like she had done so before.

"EEEEP!!!" she squealed, he had suddenly appeared right behind her. He put her on Bakudou so she would give him the key. "AWWWW……." She groaned and admitted defeat. She handed the key over with a scowl. Hitsugaya sighed and said that he would play games with her the next day which lit her face up. Hitsugaya rushed back to his division so he could get rest.

Tori returned back to the apartment, satisfied with the deal she had struck with Hitsugaya. When she got in, Rina was not on the couch anymore, Byakuya was gone—all that was left there was her sketchbook.

"He better have not done anything to her!!!" She mumbled and started searching in the oddest places for her friend. The commotion caused Rina to get out of her room to investigate.

"What are you doing?" She asked suddenly which caused to Tori to jump about 6 feet into the air. Unfortunately for her, she was under the table so the table hit the ceiling.

"Don't do that!!" she told her friend quite shocked.

"Ok…but what are you doing?" she asked once more.

"I was looking for you!!"

"…You thought I would be: under the couch, under the sink, in the oven, under the table, wedged between the wall and couch…" She trailed off; each place had gotten weirder and weirder. All Tori did was nod as the locations were listed. "You're weird you know that?"

"YUP! AND I'M PROUD OF IT!!" she said giving the thumbs up.

"…don't do that…" she mumbled.

"HE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO YOU DID HE?!" She suddenly asked with flames in her eyes.

"…No…"

"PHEW!!" She sighed in relief.

"…at least I don't think so…" Rina pondered.

"WHAT?!!! BYAKUYA COUNT YOUR BLESSINGS CUZ I'M COMING!!!" Tori exclaimed then ran out of her apartment straight to the Kuchiki household. Rina knew that Tori was going to do something extremely stupid. "OWWW!!!" Tori yelled out. She had just tripped on a pebble…yes a pebble. Rina sighed then looked at the mess her roommate had created; her sketchbook caught her attention, it was open to the picture with the Gotei Juu-San Captains under the sakura tree. She had remembered closing up the book before dozing off, had Byakuya looked through it?

At about…oh let's say…3AM, Mika returned coming out of her drunkeness. She immediately collapsed on the couch from exhaustion. She had a lot of sake, if it wasn't for the sake drinking competition someone started up; she probably would've returned a lot sooner. She could hear Tori mumbling about puppies in her sleep. She smiled at that and dozed off, on the couch.

* * *

"Is there ever a day where you won't fall asleep on the couch?" Mika heard someone ask her this; she raised her eyelids and saw Rina smiling down on her.

"…Uh…ya…once…at…February…31st…"

"In other words—never."

"YUP!"

"Well I'm gonna be at the office, feel free to drop in any time you want, and wake Tori up too…she's talking about hitting Mayuri in the head with a moose…"

"She better not be talking about my moosies!!" Mika dashed off to Tori's room and woke her up ever so kindly. She smacked her in the head with a 'WAKE UP!!!' which did wake her up, but not in a good way. Tori immediately got a pillow and whacked her roommate on the head causing her to topple over.

Awaiting at 13th Division were mountains of papers ready to be filed away, signed or sent to other divisions. Rina sighed at the view, she had expected a lot of work for her due to her absence, but the amount was just ridiculous. She got started, after 10 minutes or so, Ukitake came in to see…well just white. He scratched his head at the sight but shrugged it off.

"Tsukiyomi, nice to see that you're back!" he welcomed his 4th seat back.

"Yeah…sure…whatever…" She answered half-heartedly, Ukitake looked heartbroken.

"By the way, Byakuya said that you had a talent in the arts." He mentioned walking over to the window.

"What?" She looked up at him.

"Yes, he said that your artistic skills were amazing."

"Well tell him to look at Mika's; hers are a lot better than mine!" She protested. He chuckled at the remark, and said to her that her doodles were indeed magnificent however she didn't draw landscape sceneries.

"True…but…Mika and landscape…that doesn't really mix ya know…" Rina told him.

"Don't let Mika hear you say that!" He laughed.

"Yeah, yeah whatever…" she mumbled getting up from her seat heading for the door.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Gonna go tell Byakuya not to snoop" she answered shutting the door behind her.

* * *

"You weren't talking about my moosies when you were talking about hitting Mayuri in the head…were you?" Mika asked her friend after their 'Around the Apartment in 5 Seconds'.

"No…" She answered. They had a long moment of silence

"I'm gonna play _Twister_ with Shiro-chan now!" Tori declared then stood up.

"Shiro-chan and _Twister_? I'm so there!!" Mika joined in both girls left their apartment and headed straight for 10th Division.

---

"THERE IS NO WAY I AM GOING TO PLAY SUCH CHILDISH GAMES WITH YOU!!" Hitsugaya growled at the two. Rangiku looked interested in watching her captain play _Twister_.

"But you said you would!!" Tori whined, Mika brought out a needle from who knows where.

The color was drained from Hitsugaya's face as he saw the sharp pointy object that would inject a fluid into his body. Even though the nurses' said it wouldn't hurt, he knew they were lying. He gave in to the two, fearing that Mika would inject the needle anyway; he grabbed it and tossed it out the window. He didn't stop there though; he unleashed Hyourinmaru and completely obliterated the small defenseless object.

"…Wait, we can't play with just 4 people!!!!" Mika realized, just Rangiku, Toshiro, Tori and herself didn't seem like much fun.

"Hold on!!! I'll get people!!" Rangiku told them then rushed off. Hitsugaya looked as if he were going to die. About 10 minutes later…guess who Rangiku got? Renji, Momo, Izuru, Shuuhei, Yachiru…those were the lieutenant. Rangiku did manage to get some captains out for the game, who would expect these guys? Gin, Soifon, Shunsui, Juushirou, Kenpachi, Sosuke, and Retsu.

"We're gonna need a big mat" Hitsugaya grumbled looking at the welcome wagon. In 3 minutes the game was started, they got Ikkaku to spin the spinner which everybody thought was fixed as they all ended up in a ball on the same circles as others. It was very, very uncomfortable. It got worse when Ikkaku forgot about the spinner as he went to get sake…

"Shiro-chan!! Your hair is stabbing my eye!!" Hinamori complained.

"Well sooo-rry, I can't do anything about it!!" He retorted.

"Hey, Ichimaru!! Get your ass away from my face!!" Zaraki growled.

"Whoopsie!" he said and moved slightly.

"Yachiru!!! Don't bite my arm!!!" Renji yelped.

"Aww…" she whined then let go, pouting.

"When is Ikkaku-san going to come back?" Juushirou asked, he was under Shunsui and over Soi Fon; it was actually the most comfortable positions compared to others.

"Whenever he wakes up…" Shunsui said which ended up with people wide-eyed and just wanted to kill him. Yumichika walked by to find his superiors when he stumbled upon the tangled mess called the Gotei 13...or at least half of it.

"Um…" he started quite surprised. "Hey!! Start spinning the stupid spinner in Ikkaku's place or else you're going to do **all** of **our** work!!" Zaraki snarled. Yumichika decided to help out, not because of the work but he just wanted the group to go into a more 'prettier' position.

"Why did I decide to do this?" Soifon asked herself.

"I don't even know why I came here in the first place!" Aizen said back to her.

"Gah!!! Unohana-taichou!! I think your division's gonna be busy…" Izuru strained to say.

"Oh? How so?" She asked.

"Well…we're gonna be sore for a long time and I think I fractured my wrist when I moved just now." He replied, pained.

* * *

"Hiya Bya-chan!!" Rina said happily to him when she entered his office. He looked up at her as if she were an alien or something.

"Who are you and what have you done with Rina?" He asked.

"Haha very funny…anyway..." She hit him hard on the head. "WHO TOLD YOU YOU COULD GO THROUGH MY SKETCHBOOK YOU BRAINLESS MORON??!!!" She roared all the sudden. He looked up at her rubbing his head; he hadn't expected something like that from her.

"Do you know where my lieutenant is?" He asked quickly changing the subject.

"Don't change the subject on me mister!!" She wound him back to the subject that he had narrowly avoided. He sighed admitting defeat which he done often with her.

"Fine, I admit, I was curious and wanted to know what you were doing…I was out of place…" He muttered. "Happy?" He asked.

"Yeah…Well that's all I can expect from you…" She mumbled.

"…Back to my question, where's my lieutenant?" He asked again.

"Probably playing _Twister_ or _DDR_ with Mika or something" He smirked at the thought while Rina had a look of horror/disturbance on her face.

* * *

"Why are we doing this?" Hisagi asked straining to keep himself from collapsing.

"Cuz I said so!" Rangiku answered slightly angered at the complaint. No one had fallen yet, so they were in a tangled mess.

"Hey you know what I just thought?" Yumichika asked them quite happily.

"WHAT?!!" All of them cocked their heads to his direction and shot that single word with poison attached. An ominous cloud of negativity hovered above the division.

"Uh…if Renji's hand was moved over to the left, you guys would look like a pretty butterfly!!" He exclaimed.

Zaraki grabbed his freakishly long zanpakutou with his hand while maintaining his body weight on the other and threw it like a javelin, aiming directly at Yumichika's head. Yumichika didn't notice because he was having a 'moment' thinking of the structure made of people.

"Oof!!" He fell to the ground with an oversized stick to the head.

"WHO'S PRETTY NOW?!" Zaraki asked him as his 5th seater panicked looking for something to hide is ugliness which would be his whole face.


	8. Falling Apart

_Thank you to **KaRiSa** and **AshFallenAngel** for reviewing--no critique? Come on, I'm not the most awesome writer! Well this one is extra longer to compensate for not updating for about 2 weeks or so._

* * *

"Can we quit now?" Zaraki asked angrily.

"If we could we would now wouldn't we?!" Soifon yelled at him. They had planned to stop the game since Yumichika ran out of the room but there was a problem. They couldn't think of a way to untangle themselves.

"Man this sucks!!" Tori complained.

"You know what? We never cared if one of us got hurt before so why now?" Rangiku asked earning some glares.

"You're right" Hitsugaya sighed. "…for once" he added on quickly. All of them shoved themselves off the game; of course there were minor injuries such as getting elbowed in the jaw, kicked in the butt, and getting thrown off onto their back.

"…I never want to play _Twister _again." Ichimaru concluded rubbing his head.

"What took so long?" Rina asked them from behind. Mika and Tori jumped up in fright.

"…How long were you there?" Ukitake asked.

"Ever since Yumichika ran out screaming that he was ugly—"

"CUZ IT'S TRUE!!" Mika interrupted.

"SO TRUE!!" Tori started laughing, while some people looked at her strangely.

"I'm outta here, oh and by the way, if any of you…" Soifon motioned to every single person in the room "…mention that I played your game with you guys, I won't hesitate to kill you!" she threatened then used shunpo to leave.

"Same for me!" Zaraki said walking out of the room with Yachiru clinging on to his shoulder.

"…Well we better get back to work right Kira?" Ichimaru asked getting up while his adjutant followed not saying a word.

"This has been an…interesting get together…" Aizen stated then left silently.

Hinamori rushed back to her division to get some work done. Hitsugaya gave Rangiku the 'tell anyone about this, you get to do all the work' look to her. She caught on fast and swore that she wouldn't say a single word. Kyouraku, Unohana, and Ukitake left silently too, nobody realized that they left, until about 5 minutes later.

"Hey!" Tori said suddenly.

"What?" Rangiku asked.

"Everybody left!"

Rina and Hitsugaya got a sweatdrop thinking to themselves 'she just noticed?' Rangiku and Mika however realized the fact as soon as Tori mentioned it.

* * *

A week after, some ryoka had tried to break into Seireitei ultimately failing. A captain's meeting was called into order shortly after the commotion.

"…I wonder what the meeting was about…" Ukitake thought out loud, he wasn't able to attend due to his condition.

"It was about Gin failing to kill the ryoka that he encountered or something" Mika told him.

"…How would you know if you're not a captain?" He asked her suspiciously.

"Uh…"

"SHE'S A NINJA!!" Tori saved her friend's butt from interrogation, or so she thought.

"…If she's a ninja then I'm …" He trailed off unable to find a word.

"…a biohazard…" Rina concluded.

"What?" he asked baffled at what she had just said.

"A biohazard, seriously you're taking so much medication you could be considered as radioactive!!" Everyone knew she was joking but it was a little too much for Ukitake.

"I'm going back to bed." He said then left hurriedly.

"You do that!" Kiyone and Sentarou yelled behind him.

Not long after the near break-in, Rukia was moved to Senzaikyuu, Shishinrou—the usage of Soukyouku was granted. The whole thing just got stranger and stranger. Seireitei's security had tightened after the ryokas had attempted to enter. They hadn't expected them to try and break in again so soon. Something had collided with the barrier around Seireitei; everybody looked up to figure out what it was. Suddenly it split into 4 different directions.

"Which one is the strongest?" Zaraki asked himself.

---

"Ok, which way?" Rina asked the group.

"Um……eenie, meanie, minie, mo…" Tori started.

"That way!!" She said pointing at the western alleyway. Mika, Rina, and Tori ran into that direction, they weren't planning on capturing any ryoka at all, but rather help them save Rukia. They knew they were going to be punished but they couldn't care less for little details like that.

"Which group should we help?" Mika asked.

"The shinigami, he's probably the strongest" Tori said as they ran.

"He can't control his reiatsu so it shouldn't be hard to find him" Rina advised them, she had remembered his spiritual energy level—he wasn't able to control it then, and he still couldn't. The 3 quickly caught his reiatsu and followed it.

* * *

Ichigo was engaged in a battle with Ikkaku; they were both bloodied but still kept fighting. Ganju, who had decided to high-tail out of the scene, was being hunted down by Yumichika. He had run into several walls but used his spell to get through. Ikkaku released his zanpakutou by connecting the handle of his sword with the sheath, it extended to a spear. Ichigo had thought it was spear and let his guard down a little bit. He shouldn't have calmed down at all, as Houzukimaru turned out to be a Sansetsukon (3-part nunchuk). It pierced his hand, rendering it quite useless. It was bleeding terribly but Ichigo wrapped the cloth of the sword's hilt around the wound, slowing the bleeding. He was ready to go again.

Ganju had come across an old execution pit, Yumichika had him cornered. While Yumichika was blabbing away, Ganju devised a plan to get across the pit. He threw sand at Yumichika's face causing him to lose his focus. Ganju used his sand spell on the ground causing it to sink. It looked like the stupidest idea anyone could've thought of since Ganju himself, was slipping into the pit. Yumichika underestimated Ganju; he had risen back up to the surface by using a spare cannonball. The cannonball exploded when Yumichika's Fujikujaku pierced it. It had sent Ganju to the other side, he escaped easily from there. Being the 5th strongest in 11th Division, he was able to follow him easily.

Ichigo roared as he struck Ikkaku down for the last time, he had broken Houzukimaru. Ikkaku was amazed at his strength but laughed it off saying that he still had his zanpakutou in his hands. He fainted soon after, Ichigo was exhausted from the fight, Ikkaku was definitely strong. He went over to Ikkaku and took Houzukimaru; he removed the end and applied the substance that Ikkaku had used to stop his wound from bleeding. Once Ichigo had finished with his body, he decided to help Ikkaku out from death. Ikkaku soon regained consciousness and looked up to see Ichigo looking down at him. He wondered why he hadn't died from blood loss; Ichigo explained to him. Both departed after, Ichigo went off to look for Ganju. Seireitei was a big region and finding Ganju easily wasn't so.

**"GANJU!! GANJU WHERE ARE YOU DAMMIT?!"** He yelled into the sky, he turned his head to an alleyway to see some shinigami.

**"RYOKA!!"** One shouted and dashed off towards Ichigo, he too ran off hoping to find Ganju soon.

Yumichika and Ganju could hear Ichigo's recklessness. Ganju smirked and notified the unaware Yumichika that Ikkaku had been beaten. He threw some fireworks at Yumichika; since he was in the air and couldn't dodge they exploded in the air leaving a beautiful display of fireworks. Ichigo saw this and ran towards the fireworks. He saw Ganju up ahead and noticed that like him, he had a group pursuing him.

"Turn back you idiot!!!" Ganju yelled at him frantically.

In a swift motion, Ichigo swung Zangetsu backwards towards the group chasing him which knocked them out. Ganju looked as if he had just had a heart attack.

**"THAT WAS FRIGGIN DANGEROUS YOU ASS!!"** He yelled at him still panicked.

"Shut up, at least that's one of our problems down" Ichigo replied annoyed that he wasn't acknowledged of his accomplishment. The group behind them however didn't show any sign of backing off, their swords were raised ready to strike.

* * *

"Oh…what should I do? If I turn back I'll get scolded for sure, but if I keep going I'll just get lost even more!" A shinigami sporting a bag pondered on what to do, he had been left behind from his group and was wandering around looking for them. He turned and saw a big group. "Maybe they know!" He exclaimed and raced towards them. "Um…excuse me but…"

"What do ya want?!" The man that he had asked shouted at him angrily. This frightened him; he stumbled back knocking over some other people. Those men were angry at him for his actions and threw him out of the crowd. Ichigo and Ganju saw him.

"Um…are you…the ryoka?" He asked carefully.

"Hey Ganju, I've just got an idea to get out of here" Ichigo said to Ganju with an evil look in his eye.

"Same here" Ganju answered him having the same look on his face.

"Um…get away?" The shinigami asked quite terrified. He was suddenly lifted up from his shihakushou; Zangetsu was placed on the side of his neck.

**"IF YOU DON'T WANT YOUR FRIEND TO DIE, MOVE!!"** Ichigo bellowed out to the crowd.

**"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"**

It was silent; the crowd looked at him like he was an idiot.

"Maybe they didn't hear us?" Ganju asked Ichigo who agreed.

"Um…**IF YOU DON'T WANT YOUR FRIEND TO DIE…MOVE!!!** Hey…"

"Right...**AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!**..." Once again nobody moved.

"Something's wrong" Both Ganju and Ichigo thought. The group broke out into a roaring laughter while the two stared at them blankly.

"What do you think you're doing?" One asked laughing.

"Uh…taking a hostage?" Ichigo replied confused. The laughter grew louder.

"You can go ahead and kill him!!"

"Yeah we don't care!"

"Just do it!" They encouraged him to kill their so called hostage.

"What the hell?"

"I'm from 4th Division, they're all from the 11th Division" The hostage explained.

"Wait you mean you guys don't care if one of your comrades dies?" Ganju asked the crowd.

"Comrade? Are you kidding?! We're from 11th Division; we couldn't care less if he died!! He's from 4th Division!! Go ahead and kill him!!" All 3 were quite terrified for their plan had backfired.

"THAT'S. JUST. MESSED." Ganju commented on what they were saying.

"Then there's only one thing we can do…RUN!!" They quickly ran off, the men from 11th Division attempted to follow but a blast from the wall wiped half of them out. Out from the smoke Chad stepped out.

"I thought I sensed Ichigo here…"

"HEY!!" Chad turned to see an infuriated shinigami.

"Who the hell are you?" He continued.

"Sado Yasutora" He answered. He walked closer and closer to them. The crowd backed away seeing what he had done to the wall, they wondered what he would do to them.

* * *

"Damn it! We lost him!" Mika grumbled as they turned to see Ikkaku sprawled on the ground staring at the clouds.

"Hey!! Shiny Head!!" Tori yelled out to the bald shinigami. He immediately jumped up (amazingly) and started to yell back at her.

"Where the hell did _that guy_ go?" She asked.

"Ya know 'that guy' is _so_ descriptive." Rina told Tori sarcastically.

"Shut up!"

"…that…guy…" Ikkaku started.

"Yeah, yeah!! Where'd he go?" She asked eagerly.

"If you mean Ichigo he went that way…" He pointed in a direction.

"…Ichigo?" Tori and Mika asked in unison.

"He means the 'orange-haired psycho' come on!" Rina told them then ran ahead.

"Ohh…" The two knew now who Ikkaku was talking about.

"Later Q-ball!" Mika shouted back.

"See ya Shiny Head!"

"HEY!!" He yelled back at them. "Gah!" He keeled over from his wounds and fell to the ground.

---

"_Boku wa_ Yamada Hanatarou _desu_." The hostage introduced himself to Ichigo and Ganju.

"What kind of name is that?" Ganju asked.

"Huh?"

"I can understand 'Yamada Taro' or 'Yamada Hana' but 'Hanatarou'?" Ichigo said to him.

"Really? The members of 4th Division say it's easy to remember" Hanatarou said to them.

"Hey why did we bring him anyway?" Ichigo asked Ganju. As the two argued they didn't realize 3 shinigami girls approach them.

"Hiya!!" Tori waved to Ichigo who jumped up and hit his head on a beam.

"Wah!! Who the hell are you?!" Ganju asked terrified, getting up to a fighting stance.

"Hi Hanatarou!" Mika waved to him.

"See, she remembers!" Hanatarou pointed out.

"Chill we're here to help, and by the way if you guys keep yelling at each other like that, a lot more people are gonna find you." Rina told them which instantly shut them up.

"How do we know we can trust you?" Ichigo asked suspiciously.

"You trusted a girl to live in your closet for 2-3 months, you can't trust us?" Tori asked him.

"Ah…uh…but!!!...gah…" He stammered, making no sense.

"Okay we're coming with ya!! Whether you like it or not!!" Mika decided clapping her hands together. Hanatarou led them to Seireitei's sewer system.

"Uh…why are we walking in the sewer lines?" Ichigo asked Hanatarou pinching his nose shut.

"Because, nobody will find us here" Hanatarou explained that 4th Division members knew the route the best, and that other shinigami would never think of going into the sewer lines.

* * *

"Well? Are you going to tell me or not?!" An angry voice asked from the darkness. No response from whomever he was talking to.

"It's not that I won't tell you, it's because I don't know." An answer was given. An angry growl was given as a hand was thrust forward. Before the hand had made contact, another hand had gotten hold.

"Who said that you could harm my men, Kurotsuchi?" A harsh voice asked. Kurotsuchi looked back to see Zaraki. He flung off Zaraki's hand and headed out barking at his daughter to follow.

"Zaraki-taichou!" Ikkaku managed to exclaim.

"**PYON!! HI SHINY HEAD**!!" Yachiru popped up from Zaraki's shoulder breaking the tension.

"Kusajishi-fukutaichou!" Ikkaku was surprised that both superiors were in his presence.

"Well, is he strong?" Zaraki asked getting back to the subject. Ikkaku nodded

"He's strong; I've already informed him of you…" Zaraki grinned at the thought, he knew he would have fun fighting Ichigo.

The news of Ikkaku being beaten spread quickly causing fear and pandemonium for he was a 3rd seater himself. If someone could beat someone at such a rank, basically anybody lower than that rank could've been killed. A lieutenant's meeting and a captain's meeting was called in order to describe the current events the following battle strategies.

"…A person from 4th Division has been taken as a hostage…"

"Our 3rd seat has been beaten as well…"

"This isn't good at all…"

"…I heard 3 people from 13th Division have gone missing!"

While the meeting was going under way, the lieutenants didn't really pay attention, they were merely discussing the problems from their own divisions. The captain meetings were more serious and solemn.

"…As for now, I will allow all zanpakutou's to be released…" Yamamoto sou-taichou told them, and then they were dismissed.

Renji had left before the meeting had officially ended; Hinamori noticed this and wondered where he had gone off to. Being curious she was she looked around 6th Division. She couldn't find him; the last place in the division was the office. She looked inside to see nobody there. The 6th Division's insignia badge was placed neatly on the desk—a sign of resignation? She took it immediately and went off to find Izuru; he was a close friend of theirs and probably knew what to do.

* * *

"Ok…we're good" Hanatarou gave them the green light, they got out of the sewer systems.

"BLAH!!" They all yelled, finally getting fresh air after many hours with the sewage. They saw a long staircase in front of them; it led to where Rukia was. They went forward, but stopped when they saw someone approach them.

"That's!" Hanatarou started when he was cut off by a tremendous spiritual energy.

"Abarai Renji" Ichigo finished.

"So you do remember me" Renji said quite pleased.

"Ren-Ren?" Mika asked quietly to herself. She wasn't sure what to do when the fight broke out. She wanted to save Rukia—her being on Ichigo's side, but she wanted to root for Renji, she was confused. Tori realized this and placed a hand on her arm.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine." She assured Mika who nodded agreeing with her. The fighting was intense, blood splattered all over the place, flesh being cut open, swords clashing together. After some minutes of intense fighting. Both were bloodied and panting heavily. They wouldn't give up; they kept going at it until one of them fell.

* * *

Hinamori showed Kira what she had found at 6th Division. The lieutenant's insignia badge.

"What does this mean?" She asked him worriedly.

"I don't know, does anyone else know about this?" He asked her, she shook her head.

"Good, let's keep this to ourselves for now" He advised.

"I have to get going now, I'll see ya later Hinamori" He said waving as he left. She worried deeply about what Renji had done; being a lieutenant had a huge impact on his life, why would he just throw that all away?

---

Rukia recognized the spiritual energies that were being emitted.

"Ichigo…Renji…" She said to herself in disdain.

She knew they were fighting and wouldn't stop at all. She hugged her knees closer to her chest and looked out the little window. The execution was drawing closer and closer…

---

"ICHIGO!!!" Renji yelled out to him as he staggered over to him. Zabimaru lay in pieces, his hair was down and he was drenched in his own blood. Ichigo couldn't move at all as Renji grabbed his shoulders. "Kurosaki, I'm begging you... save ...Rukia!" He pleaded then fell over in a heap.

"Right…" He mumbled then fell over.

"Ichigo!" Hanatarou yelled out, the 5 ran over to the two. Hanatarou got hold of Ichigo's Zangetsu while Ganju picked up Ichigo. Mika stood over Renji in shock; Tori looked up at her worriedly.

"Mika?" Tori asked. Rina checked his condition.

"He'll be fine, he won't die that easily ya know" She reassured her.

"Ya I know, after all…idiots don't die." She muttered.

"Hey we gotta get going!" Ganju yelled at the 3.

"We better go" Tori said and started to leave. Mika remained there though.

"Mika? You coming?"

"Hey I was thinking…" Mika started.

"What…"

"If we don't want anybody to know our route, shouldn't we hide it?" She continued.

"What are you getting at?" Tori asked suspiciously.

"I'm saying we should fake our tracks, lead them another way and tamper with the DNA" She answered looking back at them with a smile.

"Wow, you sure get over things easy…" Rina muttered.

"Uh…Mika…we can't—"

"Sure we can!" Mika interrupted.

"No Mika, Tori's right—"

"Don't worry I've watched all the _CSI_'s!!" She assured them.

"We don't have time for that!! Look!!" Rina pointed behind her, they turned around to see a group approaching them.

"Ohh…"

"Hey is it that guy with the unibang?" Mika asked suddenly peering out in the distance.

"Who cares?!" Rina asked them then dragged her off.

"Hey he does have a unibang!" Tori remarked.

"Tori!! Not helping!!" Rina told her and was forced to drag her off too. Luckily all of them managed to escape before the group had approached.

"This is…"

"…Abarai-fukutaichou!"

The group scattered in all directions to treat Renji. Kira stood in place shocked.

"Abarai-kun…was…beaten…" he gasped. They managed to get Renji back to his division. Hinamori was shocked at the scene, her hands clutched at her mouth she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"This can't be…" She gasped.

"We'll get 4th Division to treat him." Kira told her, she nodded in agreement.

"That won't be necessary." A voice said from behind them. They froze and turned around to see the captain of 6th Division.

"K-Kuchiki-Taichou!" Kira exclaimed then bowed in his presence. Hinamori did the same as well.

"Put him in jail." He instructed the two.

"What?!" Hinamori asked surprised. "He fought on his own though!" She protested.

"That's why he should be punished. Losing in a one-on-one match is unacceptable. I don't need an idiot who doesn't understand that in my division." He said then left swiftly. Hinamori wanted to go to him and punch him but Kira stopped her from doing so.

"Wow, 6th Division's captain sure is scary" Ichimaru Gin stated as he had witnessed the scene.

"Ichimaru-taichou!" Kira said then bowed again, Hinamori did the same as well.

"I'll get 4th Division for ya" He volunteered, Kira left with him as Hinamori bowed in thanks.

"Man, what a mess"

"KYA!!" Hinamori jumped at the sound of another person behind her. "Hitsugaya-kun!!! You scared me!!" She whined.

"Hey I'm a captain too you know!" He scolded. "Hinamori, I have some advice for you." He said to her. "…Watch out for 3rd Division…" He said gravely.

"3rd…you mean Kira-kun?" She asked.

"I actually meant Ichimaru, but Kira could be part of it too…" He continued.

"...What do you mean?"

* * *

Hanatarou spent the whole night tending to Ichigo's wounds, he was obviously exhausted. Upon treating Ichigo, he discovered the wound to his shoulder wasn't as deep as he had presumed. A mask had saved Ichigo. The mask however looked very similar to a hollow's mask. Ganju's wounds were treated as well once he was done with Ichigo.

"Mika you're okay with this right?" Tori asked for the hundredth time.

"If she says she's okay, she's okay." Rina grumbled, annoyed at the repeated question.

"Yeah but still!" she protested.

"Hey you think we should go ahead of those guys so that we know what's going on while we're down here?" Mika asked suddenly.

"What do you mean?" Tori asked her.

"Well, I'm pretty sure that people have noticed that we've gone missing and they're probably out looking for us too, so to help _them_ how bout we go out and tell them that nothing's wrong?" Mika told them, the two agreed to this and decided to leave ahead of time. They told Hanatarou this before they left so that Ichigo and Ganju wouldn't wonder.

"Wow, Seireitei is really…boring" Rina sighed.

"…Yeah I know, okay let's find someone!" Tori exclaimed then walked off. It wasn't long before they found someone who recognized them.

"Where were you guys?" Kiyone asked them frantically. Ever since they had disappeared, 13th Division was a mess. Ukitake was sick, 3 people missing and 1 person about to be executed.

"Outdoor adventure." Mika answered.

"'Outdoor adventure'…" She repeated. The 3 nodded. "OOKKKAAAYYY…" she answered unconvinced.

* * *

"Aah!!! It's already this late?!" Hinamori exclaimed as she noticed what the time was. "Why didn't you wake me up Aizen-taichou?" She wondered as she dashed off, a meeting for the lieutenant's was about to start. "I'll just take a shortcut…" She ran through a narrow passageway, halfway up the staircase where Renji's and Ichigo's battle was. "I should be fine here." She thought as she ran past some buildings. A liquid trickled down the side of a building. It landed in a puddle of the same dark substance. The sound caught Hinamori's attention, she turned around and…

---

"Man, people worry too much." Mika complained.

"You're telling me…" Tori started. "They even got a light and tied us to our chairs to interrogate us!"

"**KYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!**" A shriek rang through the air.

The 3 girls were wandering around and were quite close to where the scream was. They quickly ran towards the direction. Lieutenants that had heard the scream ran off as well. When they got there, they had thought their eyes had betrayed them. Up on the Holy Wall, skewered through the heart with his own sword, Aizen was pinned up onto the wall with his own blood trailing downwards.

"A-Aizen…Taichou…**AIZEN-TAICHOU**!!!" Hinamori shrieked into the air. She collapsed onto her knees from shock.

The 3 girls just arrived and saw the deceased Aizen. They were in complete utter shock, Aizen wasn't just a friend to them he was more of a father figure to them—he saved them from death when they were barely clinging to life in Rukongai.

"It sure is noisy in the mornin' wonder why…" All eyes turned to Ichimaru; wearing that grin of his, he was quite unaware of the situation. "Oh? Looks like we have a problem" He continued noticing Aizen. Hinamori could only see Ichimaru now, his grin made him suspicious. Her temper flared and she snapped.

"**_OMAE KA_**?! (was it you?!)" She yelled out then ran towards him drawing her sword. As she was about to make contact with him, Kira stepped in and blocked her.

"MOVE!!" She ordered him but he held his ground not moving at all. "MOVE!!" She ordered again, Kira wouldn't let her hurt his captain as he was the lieutenant of the 3rd Division. It didn't matter if he had moved or not, the next thing everyone knew, Rina, Tori and Mika charged head on towards Gin believing he was the culprit. They had repeated what Hinamori had done except this time they released their zanpakutou's. They swung down only to be blocked by Rangiku, Iba, and Hisagi.

"MOVE!!" They all yelled.

"Sheathe your sword!!" They yelled back. Kira had lost his focus on his battle with Hinamori; Hinamori used this as an advantage and released her zanpakutou.

"**HAJIKE, TOBIUME**!!"

"So this is what it has resorted to huh? Well then, **OMOTE WO AGERO, WABISUKE**!!" He released his zanpakutou giving him more power. Tobiume shot out a pink blast of her spiritual energy at him which left a crater behind. They were about to swing again when Hitsugaya stopped them. Other shinigami had arrived with him; they took hold of Hinamori, Kira, Rina, Tori, and Mika. Most of them were appalled at the sight before them.

"A-Aizen taichou…" One started.

"Get him down from there." Hitsugaya instructed them, they quickly set off.

"Have them arrested" He instructed, all 5 of them were led to their division's holding cells.

"So sorry, Juuban Taichou-san…you had to take care of my man too" Gin apologized in his own way.

"Ichimaru…" Hitsugaya started in a deathly serious voice.

"…You were going to kill them weren't you?" He asked enraged. Gin didn't understand what he was talking about.

"If you ever make any of them spill blood…**I'll kill you**!!" He threatened him then left without another word.

As the five were placed in jail, they couldn't stop thinking about the events that had just occurred. Hinamori was given a letter from Aizen found in his room from Rangiku. When she read the contents, she couldn't believe what it had said. Kira was deeply disappointed in himself for turning his sword on Hinamori. Suddenly the lights flicked on and Gin came by.

"I-Ichimaru taichou!" He said terrified. He smirked at the sight before and offered to release him.

---

Renji had woken up he just had his talk with Zabimaru and was ready to head out.

---

The 3 had removed the floorboards, turned over some dirt and there lay a strange seal of some sort.

"How much longer?" Tori asked Rina who was activating the seal.

"5 minutes at the max. I haven't done this in a long time ya know!"

"I know…"

---

"_Sumimasen_…" Hinamori said quietly to the guard.

The guard turned around and saw petals fluttering before him; Hinamori had a menacing look on her face. Before he knew it he had blacked out. Ichimaru and Kira were walking away; the cell door was unlocked leaving it quite suspicious. Renji knocked down the cell door while knocking out the guard in the process. The seal burst into a bright light which basically destroyed the wall. All 6 of them went off into the darkness unaware of what would come up ahead of them.

Kira walked silently behind his captain, quite petrified of the events that would occur.

"I've finally found you" A voice broke out of the darkness, both men stopped in their tracks. In front of them was none other than captain of the 10th Division. "I'm glad I came before Hinamori did…" He continued he was talking directly to Gin. All of the sudden Hinamori appeared in front of them with a grim face.

"I've finally found you…" She said exactly how Hitsugaya had said before.

"H-Hinamori! Wait, don't—" Hinamori pointed her sword at him. "Hinamori…" he muttered in shock quietly.

"…Aizen-taichou's, murderer!" She finished with tears brimming at the side of her eyes.

"What are you talking about?" He asked confused at the scene.

"Why? Why did you do it…Shiro-chan?" She asked as tears cascaded down her face. She screamed in fury, leaped, then swung her sword down with amazing force on Hyourinmaru.

"Hinamori! Would Aizen ever say that?! Would he want others to fight for him?!" He asked angrily at her. She was blinded by the spell of words that had been cast on her mind. She kept swinging down leaving no chance for Hitsugaya to use.

_'How much of that letter was changed?'_ he wondered as he parried.

He found an opening and jumped into the air going for Gin. But Hinamori blocked his way with her sword ready to strike, since they were both in the air and didn't want to hurt her he kicked her down. She blacked out from the impact; Hitsugaya regretted doing such an act.

"How mean" Gin commented while having that smile plastered on his face.

"Ichimaru…how dare you…" He said in a grave voice clutching Hinamori's hand which was bleeding. "Driving Hinamori crazy that she clutches her sword so hard blood oozes out…" He turned around with a serious look on his face.

"**Soten ni zase, HYOURINMARU**!!" He roared as an arctic wind blew through. He swung his sword towards Gin; a dragon of ice flew out. "Kira move, I don't want you to get involved!" Hitsugaya instructed.

Kira was frightened and couldn't move, two captains were engaged in a battle—this was rare even in Seireitei. Gin was able to dodge the ice that had shot out; if it had hit him he would've been frozen. He moved in swift motions dodging every thrust of Hyourinmaru. When he thought he was safe we felt something wrap around his arm. The chain with the crescent-shaped blade had wound itself on his arm causing it to freeze. Gin smirked.

"**Ikorose, Shinsou**!" His zanpakutou extended longer and longer. Hitsugaya managed to get away from the path of the sword. "Are you sure you want to move?" Gin asked him while Shinsou kept growing. Hitsugaya saw what he meant; Hinamori's limp body was Shinsou's target!

"Hinamori!!" He yelled panicked; he ran to where her body lay but Shinsou was much faster than Hitsugaya. Instead of Shinsou's actual target, Shinsou met with another blade.

"Sheathe your sword Ichimaru; otherwise I will be your opponent." Rangiku said shakily, her sword was going to give away unless Ichimaru called back his zanpakutou. Gin frowned at the sight and called Shinsou back to its original form. He walked away as it were nothing.

* * *

"You know I think we're messing people up" Mika piped up as she and her 2 other friends were running away.

"What do you mean?" Tori inquired.

"Well first we disappear, then we reappear, get in jail and now we're leaving again!" Mika answered.

"Oh well, its more fun this way!" Rina commented.

"Yup!" Tori agreed. As the night started to fade away, all of them needed to find somewhere to hide. It wasn't long before people had realized all of them had escaped.

"Hey I heard Ken-chan got beaten!" Tori exclaimed.

"Really?" Mika asked suddenly getting interested. Tori nodded and wondered why Mika was so excited.

"Yes!! Here's my chance!!" She cheered then dashed off to wherever.

"Where are you going?" Rina asked her, she didn't answer her but kept going.

"She's probably going to recreate a scene from _CSI_ or something, since there's a bloodied body there…" Tori answered while chasing after her friend. Rina sighed and trekked after her friends.

* * *

Hanatarou and Ganju finally reached their destination at the tower where Rukia was held. Ganju observed the door and concluded that it was a shutter-type door. Hanatarou took out a spare key from his bag. Ganju had asked him if that was okay, Hanatarou said it wasn't but he claimed that that was all he thought he could do to help out. As the door opened there stood Rukia surprised at the unexpected visitors.

"Rukia-chan!" Hanatarou greeted happily.

Ganju stood there wide-eyed, memories from his past flashed through his mind. Rukia noticed the symbol that Ganju had on him; she recognized that he was part of the Shiba clan. Hanatarou looked at both them and wondered if they knew each other. Ganju became reluctant to save her or not after all, she was the accused murderer of his older brother.

A tremendous reiatsu surrounded the area. All 3 of them looked out the exit to see whose spiritual energy it was. In the distance they could see someone approach them.

"N-Nii-sama…" Rukia said shakily.

Hanatarou told Ganju to get Rukia away from where they were he had decided himself he would go against Byakuya. Ganju had second thoughts, as Hanatarou headed out Ganju decided that he would go against Byakuya. He ran forward, Hanatarou looked back and discovered that Ganju was running head on to him. He was grabbed and thrown back towards Rukia as Ganju confronted Byakuya. He seemed pretty confident against Byakuya. Byakuya however had no interest in fighting someone with such a weak spiritual force. He swiftly sliced Ganju's arm, he then realized Ganju was a Shiba—a clan that once was of noble status. Byakuya decided to take him more seriously; Rukia was shocked at her older brother's actions as Ganju collapsed to the ground bloodied. She shouted out at him to stop. As he thrust the sword forward for the finishing blow, he was blocked. The sound of metal clashing rang out.

"Sheathe your sword, Kuchiki-taichou…_onegaishimasu_!" Rina pleaded, she had separated herself from her friends when she sensed his presence. He pulled back and threatened her to leave where she was. She didn't move but continued to guard the 3 behind her.

"If you won't move then…" He brought his sword forward and swung down, she was paralyzed with fear and couldn't block. She was lucky that Ukitake was out and about, he stopped Byakuya from hurting anyone else.

"Looks like I made it in time!" He said happily. "Hey Rukia, Rina! Been a while!" He continued. Byakuya managed to get out of Ukitake's grip and decided not to endanger any lives at the moment. Suddenly they felt another strong spiritual energy—it was clearly at captain level.

"…I don't realize whose it is though…" Ukitake said wondering who had such an immense spiritual energy. Rukia recognized it though.

"…Ichigo!" As she said that, Ichigo stood before her.

* * *

**Renji:** The food in Rokubantai's jail was nasty

**Izuru:** There wasn't any sunlight in Sanbantai's jail

**Momo:** There were cockroaches in Gobantai's jail!

**Rina, Tori & Mika:** Juu-sanbantai's jail didn't even have a lock!

**All:** Seireitei seriously needs some improvement

**Toshiro:** You guys don't understand why you were put in jail at all!

**Momo:** You try staying there Shiro-chan!

**Toshiro:** WHEN HELL FREEZES OVER!!


	9. Painful Memories and Betrayal

Thank you:

_Reviewing: **KaRiSa** and **AshFallenAngel**--thanks a lot! although I was expecting critique_

_Favoriting: **AshFallenAngel**, **BlueCrimson Devil**, **sorikarona**, and **xenocanaan**--yes this is basically why I didn't want to trash this story_

_Alerts: my good ol' friend **AshFallenAngel** _

_BTW I know I'm doing 'serious' writing right now, but hey its the climax! There's gonna be a sequel involving the arrancar and here's a heads up. Yes the 3 musketeers make a trip to Hueco Mundo or to them its 'Hueco Land' think of all the good nicknames given to to the Espada!! (evil grin) already have them planned out well enjoy!_

* * *

"Ichigo!" Rukia gasped as Ichigo stood before her. They paused for a moment…

"Oh don't mind us! We're in a middle of a fight but go ahead and have your sappy moment!" Rina said sarcastically. Ichigo furrowed his eyebrows and grumbled. "What? Were you expecting some strange dramatic wind to blow by to make you look superior?" She asked him which made him a lot angrier. He walked past Rukia and went over to the frightened Hanatarou and the mangled Ganju. After some seconds of talking he went over to Rukia and said that she shouldn't worry as he had come to save her. This led to a strange argument.

_'They bicker like a married couple'_ Rina and Ukitake thought while Byakuya was tired of the idiotic meeting. He freed himself of Ukitake's grasp and stepped forward.

"Make way" He ordered Rina in a cold voice. She turned to him with her arms folded across her chest with a defiant look.

"Who died and made you king?" She asked slightly annoyed. Byakuya however had no patience with petty questions and shoved past her. "Geez, somebody's pissed…" She mumbled and she stepped to the side. She walked over to her captain's side and watched from there.

"Shouldn't you be in jail?" He asked instantly as she went over.

"Uh…" She answered in her own way.

"…Kurai, and Shinboku too!" He went on.

"Uh…" She said again.

"Can all you say is 'uh…'?" he asked impatiently.

"Uh…" She joked; he wanted to jump off the side but restrained himself. As Byakuya and Ichigo exchanged blows with either sword not hitting the target, it was stopped when Yoruichi came in.

"You're…Yoruichi!" Byakuya exclaimed releasing her hold on his Senbonzakura.

"Who's that?" Hanatarou wondered, as Rukia explained surprised at the scene. Ichigo thanked her but rambled on how he could've taken on Byakuya without her help. She stopped him abruptly by reopening the wound on his abdomen; thrusting her hand into it causing him to keel over. She caught his collapsed body on her shoulder, ready to leave.

"…Gaten or Houten, either way their both strong tranquilizers…you're trying to save him Yoruichi" Ukitake commented on her movements.

"Ukitake…" She said quietly giving him a look, he understood. She prepared to leave but Byakuya wouldn't let her, they started off on another round of shunpo, Yoruichi managed to escape with Ichigo safely with giving them a 3 days heads up.

Ukitake sighed at the sight bestowed upon him, a half-dead man, a very weak girl, a petrified boy and a stubborn noble.

"I'm leaving!" Rina said as she walked off, Ukitake pulled her back.

"And where do you think you're going?" He asked her as she looked up at him with a 'what did I do?' face.

"Uh…back to HQ?" She answered hoping that was the right answer.

"Since when did you become an idiot?" He asked.

"Since I accidentally took a bottle of sake when I thought it was a bottle of water" She answered.

"What?" He asked in disbelief, there was no way that she could've done something at that level of stupidity.

"Why do you think sake bottles are different now?" She asked him as she managed to wriggle out of his grasp. "Well bye-bye Shiro-chan Senior!" She waved as she shunpoed off.

"**'Shiro-chan Senior'**?!" He yelled after her, he turned around to see Byakuya walking off as well. "I don't know why you would've endangered her life, but I think you should apologize" He advised his past subordinate that had matured to his level.

"I'll leave this to you" He said back to him changing the subject back to the people left paralyzed with fear.

---

"Damn it where are they?!" Rina panicked as she had left her two friends alone in the middle of nowhere, for all she knew they could be playing the biggest game of dominoes. She hoped her guess was wrong, 13th Division had a high enough bill; they did not need anymore complaints. Well unfortunately for her she was somewhat correct. Instead of dominoes though, they had created the largest game of _Jenga_, with the buildings as the blocks. So far they were good save the very unstable structure they had created.

"Should I even ask?" she asked herself staring up at the sight before her. She decided not to and watched from the sidelines wondering how far they would go.

Meanwhile back at the whole mess, Sentarou and Kiyone were at it again—yelling at each other over the stupidest things. Rukia was placed back in the tower and 4th Division had come to tend Ganju's wounds. Hanatarou was brought back immediately to their division for some kind of punishment. Unohana was a kind woman though and wouldn't punish someone severely just to save a person. As Isane and Hanatarou walked down a corridor, it was silent between the two. Words couldn't describe how they thought of Rukia's execution—they didn't want it to happen either. At last she broke the silence by saying how fortunate he was to break rules. She said that she couldn't as she was the lieutenant of their division—a leader. Being a leader meant that there was no room for mistakes or foolish decisions. As soon as Ganju had regained consciousness, he realized he wasn't the only person in the room. Chad and Ishida were sharing the room with him; he noticed that they too had sustained wounds. He sat up in his bed wondering where they were and how they had gotten there. Chad explained that they were held prisoners since they were suspects in a death of a captain. The shackles that held their hands together were used to seal their spiritual power; there was basically no way out unless someone from outside freed them.

Yoruichi had immediately begun Ichigo's Bankai training. With the limited time they had, they couldn't waste a single second. As she watched Zangetsu and Ichigo exchange blows, the thought of him failing the 3-day method created by Urahara kept showing up.

**[Back with the _Jenga_ game…]**

It was still going, miraculously! It was leaning a lot more than the _Leaning Tower of Pisa_, swaying back and forth; it made you wonder how it could stay like that. Somehow though, people did NOT notice the huge structure swaying dangerously.

"Um…are you guys done yet?" Rina asked worriedly, after watching for about 5 minutes, she worried about her friends' safety and if anybody was in the buildings.

"Uh…no!" Tori answered deciding her next move. All of the discarded buildings lay in a heap about 20 feet tall. With only 15 buildings left in play, it was only a matter of time before the structure fell.

"Okay! This one!" Tori decided plucking the building out. The structure remained there as if nothing had changed—Mika's turn.

"You know what? This is getting really boring!" She said as she pulled out the base of the structure. All 3 of them closed their eyes waiting for the impact………it never came.

"What the?" They all yelled out as they saw the structure was just shorter and remained.

"First _Twister_ then _Jenga_!! My god what other games are fixed?" Mika wondered.

"Well we better get going; taichou knows that we escaped…" Rina said walking away as her 2 friends ditched their game and trailed after her.

* * *

Hitsugaya and Matsumoto left their division to investigate something that didn't seem right at all. Hinamori was left in their own division to ensure her safety, she was deeply weakened with the death of her captain and her own division was probably in the worst condition with both of their leaders out of commission. Aizen's letter was changed somehow causing Hinamori to believe that Hitsugaya was the killer of him. That wasn't the only thing that was messed up; the constant changing of Rukia's execution date kept getting moved up. They decided that they would find out what was really going on by going to Central 46, the location where all shinigami got their orders from. The most recent date and final change of Rukia's execution was in less than 24 hours.

Hinamori and Kira were discovered but where was Renji? He went on his own to the training area where Ichigo and Yoruichi were to train his Bankai--his Bankai was near complete. A loud sound came from above where Ichigo was training. He looked up from his fight to see Renji approach him.

"Renji?!" He exclaimed. Renji had no intention of fighting Ichigo at such a time. He went over to another location so he wouldn't interfere with Ichigo's Bankai training.

"I'm not here to fight you, I'm here to train."

"Wha?"

"Well I might as well give you this piece of information since you guys don't know." Renji went on. "Rukia's execution date has been changed…to **tomorrow**"

"What?" Yoruichi gasped with worry. There was no way Ichigo could get to Bankai in less than 24 hours. Ichigo however assured her that he would make it in time and continued his fight with Zangetsu.

---

"WHAT?!!!!" Tori yelled out when she heard the news from Kiyone. Although she and her 2 other friends were supposed to be in jail, there weren't put back in.

_(For one there's no lock, and 2—like a jail cell is gonna keep 3 HIGHLY IMMATURE girls in!)_

"Geez don't have to yell I'm right here!" Kiyone scolded blocking her ears from any other loud interruptions.

"But that's so unfair! She doesn't deserve it!" Mika added on.

"Yeah, none of us want that, that's why all of us are gonna save her!" Kiyone went on and discussed their plan with them.

"Okay…they'll never suspect us! And we have 2 captains with us—that's a huge advantage for us!" Rina commented on the plan as Kiyone nodded.

"Okay you know what to do!" Kiyone said suddenly, the 3 nodded and went off in separate directions.

---

Hitsugaya and Matsumoto arrived at their destination—Central 46. There were multiple doors blocking their way that they had to get through. Hitsugaya noted that something was wrong as there were no guards of any sort. He asked permission to pass through the door but no one had answered. It raised suspicion; he put his palm on the door and pushed. The door swung open revealing another door with no guards as well. After opening multiple doors with ease they went up to the final door. This one was locked and like the other ones the guards had been removed. He attempted to open the door when nobody answered his call. The security system kicked in, multiple blades criss-crossed across the door blocking passage.

"Looks like I'll have no choice, Matsumoto stand back" He said to his vice-captain. He cut down the door with Hyourinmaru; both of them went on.

"What is this?" They gasped as they saw the sight before them in Central 46.

* * *

_'The execution is tomorrow. The news shocked me, but I didn't feel any sadness. It's probably because of that dream I had last night…'_ Rukia lay on the cold surface of the floor closing her eyes recollecting the memory she could never erase from her heart. "…Kaien-dono…" she muttered.

* * *

_After I was adopted into the Kuchiki family, I was placed in 13th Division. _

"Here you are Kuchiki-sama!" A male shinigami said to her as she walked into the room where she would be welcomed by the lieutenant.

"Um…" she started.

"Yes what is it?" The shinigami asked prepared to follow any orders she gave him.

"I'm just a new recruit, please don't treat me differently than the others" She told him with a melancholic look on her face.

Ever since she had joined the Gotei 13, people had been treating her differently. Sure it was great, people respecting you and doing whatever you had told them—but it was discomforting. She was just as ordinary as anybody else, the only thing different was that she was in a noble family. The man bowed in approval and left immediately.

"Who's that?"

"She's in the noble Kuchiki family"

"I heard that she got excused from all of the exams!"

"What? Do you know how hard I worked just to get in?"

Rukia heard whispers from all corners of the room, complaints, comments and such. Footsteps approached the room with a male voice barking out orders. She turned her head to the doorway to see who it was. The door slid open there stood a man with black spiky hair.

"Hey there! I'm the lieutenant of this division, Shiba Kaien nice to meet you!" He introduced himself ordinarily.

"Yes…pleased" She answered.

"'Yes…pleased?' What kind of lame-o introduction is that?!" He asked her with an irritated look; Rukia was surprised at his reaction was being polite a bad thing? "I told you my name and said 'nice to meet you' you're supposed to introduce yourself now!" He barked at her.

"Kuchiki Rukia! Nice to meet you!" She quickly re-introduced herself with a bow. A smile broke out on his face.

"Okay then, Rukia!" Rukia looked up at him; he was the first person ever since she was placed in the Kuchiki household to treat her normally.

Kaien was a noble as well. The Shiba clan was part of the 5 noble clans including the Kuchiki's. He had two younger siblings that looked up to him dearly. The 3rd seater of 13th Division was Kaien's wife—Miyako, a kind woman that acted like an older sister of Rukia. Rukia admired Kaien and Miyako as they were the people that wouldn't treat Rukia differently because of her being in a noble family. Everyone respected the two and could never hate them.

"Hey Rukia!" Kaien said to her looking down at her. She jumped slightly surprised at Kaien's sudden appearance. "Why do you always do that whenever I talk to you?" He asked with a confused look. He handed her a drink down to her and went to her side. He sat down beside her as Rukia accepted the drink. Kaien started to say some words to her which had comforted her.

"**So corny**!!"

"**So cute**!!!" Two voices broke out from the bushes behind them.

"What the--?!" Kaien gasped looking back at two drunken idiots. "Kiyone! Sentarou! Were you two drinking again?!" He asked them while the two kept mocking/praising Kaien's words to Rukia. "Hey sober up!!" He yelled at them as he splashed them with water. A smile creeped up on Rukia's face, Kaien who was like an older brother was someone that she felt that had given her a place in life. "Hey Rukia, can you do me a favor?" He asked after the drunken duo had been 'taken care' of. She gratefully accepted it and went off.

---

It wasn't long before she met more people who in turn respected the fact that she didn't want to be treated differently from the rest of society.

"Hiya! I'm Tori and this is Mika and that person over there is Rina!" A girl with black shoulder-length hair said to her. "WE LOVE 13th Division!! And if anyone asks why just say that…we have…um…what do we have that's better than any other division?" Tori asked her two friends.

"We have…**bunnies**?" Mika said which got Rukia attention.

"**Bunnies**?" She asked interested.

"Yup they're somewhere down the hallway we'll show you them later after we give ya (and ourselves) the 'Grand Tour' of our division." Mika said to her as she led her around the office area. Mika started the unneeded tour as Rukia had already been in 13th Division a few years before these three had entered.

"…here we have a desk, and there's a chair…here's a paperclip…here's a dust bunny…oh look a spider! **SPIDER**!!" The two shrieked and ran out of the room, possibly slamming into a few walls but they managed to run away from the tiny spider.

"Don't mind them…their a litt—very squeamish around spiders." Rina said to her. "Oh and word of advice…never ever mention a moose, a duck or puppy around them…you'll be in a living hell." She advised her.

"Why a moose, duck or puppy?" She asked her.

"They complete fans of them and won't stop talking about them…" She said.

"Okay..."

After a few hours of reassuring the two the spider was gone, they went back to the tour which they decided to scrap.

"Okay, this is what we do in our spare time…**barge into captains-with-their-lieutenants meetings**!" Mika declared raising a fist to emphasize her point.

"Um…are you sure this is okay cuz I for one don't think so. Besides how are we going to get past the guards?" Rukia asked them not thinking that was such a good idea.

"Don't worry, with a lil' bit of magic everything will come true!" Tori said to her which ultimately freaked Rukia out.

"You do know how strange and terrifying that is right?" Rina asked her about the line she and Mika always said to newcomers and practically everyone she met.

"Yeah…" She answered not so confident about her answer though.

"Okay let's go!!" Mika yelled as she and Tori charged towards the door.

"Um…aren't you going to stop them?" Rukia asked worriedly to Rina. She shook her head and said that it was impossible. Moments later they heard a loud crash, they spun their heads to see a huge hole in the door. Captains and Lieutenants looked at the two who had barged right in.

"9TH TIME THIS WEEK!!" Yamamoto boomed angered at the fact that the door had to be replaced at least **1400 **times a year (meaning that the door must've been broken down MORE THAN 3 times per day).

"TSUKIYOMI GET YOUR TWO FRIENDS OUT OF HERE NOW!" He ordered her.

"Well considering the fact that you pretty much banned me from stepping foot in your division after that 'incident'… looks like it's your problem now! Good luck with that!" And with that she waved a goodbye to them as she and Rukia walked away.

"You know she has a point there." Kyouraku commented.

"So whatcha doin?" Tori asked all 26 of them.

"Well we were having a meeting…say by any chance Kiyone and Sentarou didn't come with you two did they?" Kaien asked them irritated.

"NO…but we can get them if ya want!" Mika offered. An anger mark appeared on his head as a fist was readied. "Hey Kaien!!" Mika pointed at the anger mark. "Ya know that's bad for your health right? Well that's what Rina says...something about stress and high blood pressure..." Tori added on. Kaien nearly exploded but Ukitake held him back and told the two sternly but politely to leave.

---

"You have a mission?" Kaien asked Miyako as she and her group were about to leave.

"Don't worry, we can take care of it—its just one hollow" She assured him with a smile.

"Yeah but everybody that went up against it all died, you better be careful" He replied worried.

"This is the first time I've ever seen you with such an expression!" She said to him with a little laugh.

"This isn't the time for jokes you know" He said back to her sternly. Rukia was worried for her as well. Miyako saw her expression.

"Don't worry; I don't tolerate hollows disturbing the peace. We will defeat this hollow!" She assured her and Kaien as the group left. The following days were filled with worry. No word of Miyako's group had returned at all. Kaien was quite fidgety and worrisome about his wife's safety. He and Ukitake were discussing this as Rukia brought them tea.

"Is there any word about Miyako?" He asked her, Rukia shook her head. As she responded pounding footsteps approached the room hurriedly.

"Shiba-fukutaichou! Ukitake-taichou!" The man yelled out to them frantically. All 3 of them ran out of the room to the problem. Once they had reached the problem they saw Miyako lying down on the floor unconscious.

"Miyako!" Kaien yelled out as he ran towards to his wife.

"She's just unconscious, she wasn't harmed at all" one of them informed him.

"And the others?" He asked him.

"…They all died" Kaien's grip on Miyako's hand grew tighter, he was enraged and wasn't afraid to show it.

"I will avenge them" He said quietly.

Later that night Miyako had woken up although nobody knew of it. A group of men were discussing the event that had happened—a whole group save Miyako was killed. They caught sight of Miyako and were relieved.

"Miyako-dono! Good to see that—" His words were cut off as he was slashed across the chest with a sword.

"M-Miyako-dono! What are—gah!" one by one the men were cut down. Miyako's sword was tainted with the blood of those she slain. Immediately on scene, Kaien, Rukia and Ukitake arrived.

"Miyako…" Kaien gasped as he saw his beloved kill their comrades. Miyako caught sight of Rukia and began to charge towards her. Kaien blocked her way; she halted and turned back slaying others.

"Miyako…" Rukia gasped.

"That wasn't Miyako. The Miyako I knew would never do such an act—she cared about everybody in this division!" Kaien said as he followed his wife. Ukitake motioned Rukia to follow him.

Miyako was nowhere to be seen, all that was there were decapitated bodies with pools of blood surrounding them.

"Taichou…please let me follow after her" Kaien pleaded. Ukitake knew his intentions he nodded in approval.

"But…I'm going with you" He added on. Kaien nodded, Rukia was told to go along with them while Kiyone, Sentarou, Rina, Mika and Tori were told to watch over the rest of the division.

A large number of people were already wiped out; they couldn't risk any other lives. The 3 leaped from tree to tree in search of Miyako. They weren't able to find her though, all they found was a cave with a ghastly looking hollow. It cackled saying that he was the one that took over Miyako and killed all those people. Kaien was enraged even more and wanted to have his revenge.

"Taichou…" He started but Ukitake stopped him approving his wish.

Kaien leapt down to face the hollow. The hollow sprung towards Kaien, he was able to dodge and escape safely. However, it wouldn't give up that easily it kept coming forth lashing out its tentacles. Kaien could dodge every attack with ease. He decided that he had waited long enough. He jumped up and landed on top of the hollow holding a tentacle.

"**Suiten Sakamake, Nejibana**!" As soon as he said that, instead of Nejibana going into shikai, it exploded. "What?" He wondered what had just happened. The hollow swung Kaien off its back and explained what had just happened. Apparently the hollow's special ability was that any shinigami that touched its tentacles, their zanpakutou's would be destroyed. Kaien smirked and decided that he could win only using Hakuda (hand-to-hand combat).

---

It didn't look that way from where Rukia and Ukitake were standing.

"I'll go in" Rukia decided ready to help Kaien; Ukitake stopped her from doing so shaking his head in disapproval. "U-Ukitake-taichou!" She protested.

"Rukia, there are two types of fights that you must know: a fight to protect a life, and a fight to protect pride. Right now Kaien is fighting a battle for pride."

"What does pride matter right now? If we don't help he'll die!"

"It's true that if we go and help him now, he may survive but…what about his pride? We'll crush it. It's not just his pride he's fighting for; he's fighting for his wife, his clan, and his fallen comrades. You must understand the difference" Ukitake explained this to Rukia; she backed down and watched helplessly while Kaien was fighting mercifully. He had cuts and bruises on his body, but he kept fighting. Then the hollow did something unimaginable. It lunged towards Kaien while he was unprepared. Kaien blocked him with his arm; in an instant it was gone.

"Where did--?" Rukia started. Kaien had become motionless.

"Kaien-dono?" A smirk broke out on Kaien's face. "What's wrong?" He asked her in a warped voice. He turned around to face the two standing above him. "Kaien-dono!" She gasped at the sight of the man whom she admired. He had the form of a human however his face, it was just like the hollow. The hollow had merged with Kaien through the cut on his arm. He lunged forth at the paralyzed Rukia, luckily for her Ukitake fended it off. "Get away from here!" He ordered, she nodded and fled.

As Ukitake and the hollow/Kaien ran parallel from each other, the hollow taunted Ukitake. He never thought Ukitake would attack Kaien but he was wrong.

"Ugh…you…you would kill one of your own?" It asked pained from the wound Ukitake had landed on it.

"I won't let Kaien's body to be used for such a horrendous act." He said readying his zanpakutou for the next hit. The hollow sensed someone from behind; he turned around and grinned at the sight. He leapt forward for his target—Rukia.

"Fool! Why did you come back?" Ukitake asked her panicked.

_'Why did I come back?'_ she asked herself, she couldn't think straight at all.

Emotions clouded her mind, it was as if she had no control over her body. She had come back to the battle scene with her sword drawn to defend herself. Ukitake had to protect Rukia; he wouldn't let anyone else die. As soon as he moved, he froze and started coughing up blood.

"Damn it…of all times it had to occur now…" he muttered he couldn't do anything at his state; Rukia was on her own.

The hollow leapt high into the sky ready to kill, Rukia didn't move at all she knew it was coming for her but she was paralyzed with fear. It came closer and closer, she looked away in fright; a sound of flesh and cloth being cut could be heard, she felt a warm liquid splatter on her cheek. Something was forced onto her, she looked up in shock.

"…Kai…en-dono…" she gasped at what had just happened. Kaien's weak body raised an arm which wrapped around Rukia's back.

"Kuchiki…I dragged you into this…I'm sorry…" He started to say weakly. "Taichou…thank you…for letting me fight…I know that…my soul can rest in peace…thank you…" he said before collapsing into Rukia's arms.

"…No…" she started; she held back tears that threatened to fall.

Rain started to pour down from the sky, as if the sky was crying itself. She couldn't hold it back any longer, her knees couldn't support the weight, and she fell onto her knees sobbing on Kaien's shoulder. The person that had lifted her up from the darkness of her heart had been killed by herself.

She managed to carry Kaien back to his home, there his little brother Ganju stood in shock. Kaien uttered his last words to Rukia thanking her before falling dead on the ground. She walked away silently unable to find words to describe her feelings.

From that day forth, a lieutenant hasn't been assigned to the 13th Division. Kiyone and Sentarou who both share the 3rd seat position, run daily happenings. Not long after Kaien's death, the Shiba clan had been removed from the nobles. Kuukaku and Ganju, Kaien's siblings, lost trust towards the shinigami and moved out of Seireitei to Rukongai. The clan itself diminished in size. Rukia could never bring herself to apologize for her actions; the guilt grew day by day.

_'I probably deserve this…'_ Rukia thought in her mind, shutting her eyes tight.

* * *

Back at Central 46, it was a horrendous sight. Dried blood splattered on the walls and floors of the room. All 46 members were killed—all orders had been fake. Hitsugaya walked up warily to the dead, he noticed that they had been dead for quite a while as the blood was starting to blacken. He looked up sensing someone, in front of the doorway was Kira having a guilty look on his face.

"Kira? You didn't do this did you?" He asked him, Kira didn't give an answer he left immediately.

His actions were suspicious causing Matsumoto and Hitsugaya to follow. They didn't realize somebody else had been following them the whole time. Kira led them outside running as if he didn't care what would've happened to him. He then told them 'someone' was following them, and 'that someone' wasn't at 10th Division anymore. Hitsugaya turned around immediately and left Matsumoto to deal with Kira.

"Damn it, Hinamori what are you doing?" He wondered.

---

"What is this? Hitsugaya-kun was here, but he was surprised. He killed Aizen-taichou didn't he? But Kira-kun was here too…" She wondered what was true and what was false.

"Ah Hinamori-chan" A voice broke out from behind her. She turned around warily to meet Gin.

"Ichimaru-taichou?" She wondered.

"Follow me, there's someone I want you to meet" He said turning around leading her off to an unknown location.

* * *

Rina walked up to the front of the Kuchiki residence.

"Hope this works…" she said to herself. She peered through the gateway. "No guards?" She wondered.

"It's rude to snoop Rina" she heard a nostalgic voice say. She whipped around to her astonishment.

"A-Aizen-taichou?" She gasped. "It can't be!"

"I'm sorry I made you, Mika and Tori worry." He apologized.

"How?" she asked him.

"There was something I had to do; I had to fake my death in order for me to accomplish it." He replied. He approached her with an arm outstretched; he placed his hand on her head as if she were a little child once again.

_'It's really him! I can forgive him for that…he had to do something that he couldn't do without—_ She snapped out of the trance and took a step back. "You **had** to fake your death in order to accomplish your task?" She asked him suspiciously. He looked at her confused.

"What's wrong?" he asked her with a mischievous smile.

"You're a captain; you should be able to do anything with ease. Yet you say you couldn't unless you masked your existence." She went on blowing his cover. He smiled at her words.

"Very good Rina…you figured it out…" he said. In a split second he was behind her, a searing pain coursed through her abdomen as she fell onto her knees. "However, you let your guard down…big mistake" He continued with his sword still cast.

"Damn it…" she groaned.

"I won't kill you just yet…only because I know you'll come to me along with your friends…" He said as he stuck his sword into her shoulder. She shrieked out in pain.

Members from the Kuchiki household ran out to see what the problem was. Aizen was gone by the time they left. All they saw was an unconscious shinigami lying in a pool of blood.

---

Mika was at the front of 6th Division's HQ.

"Man, I wonder what I was supposed to come here for…" she mumbled as she tried to recollect what she was supposed to do at the division.

"You never change do you?" A voice said. She turned around to see someone she didn't expect.

"**Oh my god!!! ZOMBIE!!**" she yelled out in fright and chucked a random object from who knows where at him.

He dodged the object as it shattered a window and landed outside. He smirked and without any explanation he stabbed her in the abdomen as well. She fell over in a heap gasping for air. She struggled to get up but Aizen pinned her hand down to the floor with his sword. She winced at the searing pain but continued to rise. Aizen thought that she would give up after that so he stepped on her back causing her to collapse.

"Sayonara…" he said before leaving. Her eyes closed as she saw shinigami run up to her.

---

Hinamori was led to a restricted location by Gin. She looked around wondering where she was.

"Turn around" Gin instructed, she did so and saw someone who she had missed dearly.

"Aizen…taichou--!" she exclaimed. She ran up to him as he pulled her into an embrace apologizing to her. His words soothed her pain but were merely words of poison as he impaled her. "…Aizen…"she gasped as she fell over unconscious. Tori had followed Hinamori and Gin and wondered where they were.

"Damn it…I can't believe I got distracted by that shiny quarter…" she cursed as she looked around.

"How nostalgic" A voice said

"Huh? Hello? Who are you? Where are you?" she asked looking around the room wondering who the voice belonged to.

"Try turning to the right…" a voice advised. She turned and saw Aizen

"Oh…hi Aizen!! …wait…**HOLY CRAP IT'S AIZEN!!!**" she yelled out in surprise.

"Took ya long enough…" Gin muttered.

"Gin" Aizen said sternly to him, he bowed as an apology.

"Okay…who are you? It's not Halloween ya know!" Tori said warily to him.

"Same as ever" he said approaching her with a smile.

"How do I know it's you?" she asked him cautiously.

"You have an issue with butterflies" he stated.

"**I DO NOT!!!** Okay maybe a little…"

"Hm…" he smiled at her reaction as he stabbed Tori too in the abdomen. She fell over from the sudden attack. Hitsugaya arrived shortly to see Tori lying in her own blood.

"Aizen!" he roared out in fury.

"There's another one ya know" Gin told him, Hitsugaya knew he was talking about Hinamori, he saw her at the doorway Gin was blocking.

"Oh sorry, should I have cut them up into small pieces so that you wouldn't find them?" Aizen asked him.

"AIZEN!!" he roared as he went into Bankai. He lunged forth at Aizen he managed to stab him—or so he thought. He gasped as his blood splattered out and his Bankai fell. Aizen had attacked him swiftly and silently.

"It's not the season, but it's nice to see ice isn't it?" Aizen remarked.


	10. Aliens, Confession, and A New Beginning

_Thank you to **nekosaru** for: Reviewing, Fav-ing, and putting this on their alerts (wow a bonus!) Well chappie 10 and the end of the Soul Society Arc_

* * *

Renji raced down the hill clutching Rukia tightly. "I can't believe he actually threw me!" Rukia whined for the 3rd time. It had really frightened her when Ichigo flung her towards Renji who was far from ready.

"Yeah…well it's Ichigo…you're just lucky I caught you" Renji said back to her.

"Yeah and if you missed you would be **dead**!" Rukia replied just grateful to be alive.

Ichigo was engaged in a battle with Byakuya, their reiatsu levels were outstanding, anybody that had very little or no spiritual power would instantly faint. Yoruichi and Soifon were exchanging blows to one another; it was quite a match to watch. Ukitake and Kyouraku were going against their sensei, Yamamoto Genryuusai-Shigekuni. Kaname was going against Zaraki but had to fall out as Zaraki was too much for him. Komamura stepped in to fight for his friend. Zaraki happened to slash Komamura's helmet revealing his true face—a fox/wolf face. Iba and Ikkaku were fighting as well but not to the death as many were. They merely fought in between sake intervals—more of a competition. Unohana and Isane arrived in time for Aizen's leave. They were enraged of course to see one of their most respected companions turn out to be a traitor. He and Gin left swiftly with smirks on their faces. Hitsugaya, Tori and Hinamori were tended to immediately as Isane contacted everybody of the Gotei 13 unfolding the unfortunate truth.

Renji and Rukia seemed to be at a safe distance away from any disturbances. They were proven wrong as they ran into Tousen. With a simple movement, Renji and Rukia were back where they had started--Soukyouku Hill.

"…What I'm going to tell you is the truth…" Isane started as she connected with everybody.

"…No way--!"

"Aizen-taichou!"

"…he…he said he wouldn't harm Hinamori…"

"Damn it--!"

Words couldn't describe their feelings and expressions were obviously of shock.

* * *

After being tended to, Tori, Rina and Mika met up on their way to Soukyouku Hill and bumped into Orihime's group. Yachiru had already decided to go on ahead to clear out any pests so it wasn't a surprise that she was already at the top of the hill. Ichigo's and Byakuya's battle was still going with both of their Bankai's unleashed. The immense spiritual held the group back from interfering.

---

"What--?!" Renji gasped as he recognized his surroundings.

"Abarai-kun, nice to see you! Now, put Kuchiki Rukia down and step away" Aizen said to him. Renji was hesitant of leaving Rukia to Aizen as he had heard Isane's words. He wasn't going to hand her over without a fight.

"HOERO, ZABIMARU!!!" he roared as Zabimaru shot out at Aizen. Aizen smirked as he dodged easily; Zabimaru came flying towards him again. He held a hand out and easily blocked Zabimaru—he then tore Zabimaru into pieces. Renji couldn't believe it, he was a captain and it was to be expected but his power was so much different than any other captain. It was Aizen's turn to go on the offensive; he landed a wound on Renji causing him to slump over.

"Renji--!" Rukia worried for her friend, she felt responsible for her friend's wounds. Aizen approached them with his sword ready, he swung down meeting metal.

"Ichigo!" Renji and Rukia were relieved to see him.

Both men teamed up to take down Aizen, Renji used a special technique with the pieces of Zabimaru letting Ichigo get a blow on Aizen. It was futile as Aizen was able to escape Renji's attack, he stopped Zangetsu with one finger with his other hand he slashed Ichigo's side. Ichigo was immobilized; Aizen walked over to Renji slashing him once more immobilizing him as well. Rukia couldn't move at all, she had just witnessed 2 of her friends cut down and now Aizen was in front of her. He lifted her up into the air, and with a single jab he retrieved a small jewel from Rukia's soul. She collapsed from the sudden intrusion. The hole in her chest started to reform, Aizen was surprised that her soul wasn't damaged in any way. He decided Rukia was no use to him anymore since their goal was the jewel—Hougyoku.

"Ichimaru…**kill her**" Aizen commanded. Gin released Shinsou, it shot out towards her. Blood splattered, but it wasn't Rukia's for she was out of Aizen's grasp.

"N-nii-sama!!" Rukia gasped as she saw her brother covered in his own blood. He had saved her taking the blow from Shinsou. The blade had nearly punctured his heart, Gin called Shinsou back with a frown.

Aizen was disappointed with the intruder and decided to kill Rukia himself. He walked over ready to strike her down. A wall of fire erupted before him, blocking him from moving, seconds later Soifon and Yoruichi came in. Soifon had Suzumebachi up to his neck while Yoruichi prevented him from drawing his sword. Gin decided to help Aizen out until Matsumoto caught him. Tousen was caught as well from his lieutenant. It wasn't long before the rest of the Gotei 13 showed up. Mika caught sight of Renji on the ground bloodied…again.

"What an idiot!" Mika grumbled. Rina had a hint of worry on her face as she saw Byakuya barely being able to stand.

Aizen smirked at the sight and mumbled something. Yoruichi caught on quick and told Soifon to release Aizen immediately. He was engulfed in a yellow light, the same happened to Gin and Tousen.

"Wha…What is that--?!" Oomaeda asked shocked looking up at the sky. Everybody looked up and saw a rip in the sky. In the rip were Menos Grandes'. Aizen, Gin, and Tousen were lifted off the ground from the lights.

"**OH MY GOD!!! I KNEW IT!!! ALIENS EXIST!!!**" Mika yelled out pointing accusingly at Aizen.

"You sure know how to ruin a serious moment…" Nanao grumbled.

"Yeah I know!" Mika said taking it as a compliment.

"That wasn't supposed to be a compliment!!" Matsumoto yelled out completely forgetting about Gin who was in mid-air.

"Oh whatever she can take it as a compliment if she wants to!!" Kiyone yelled out.

"Exactamundo!!" Mika said back.

"Hey that rhymes with Hueco Mundo!!" Tori exclaimed.

"And that's where were going!!!" Aizen yelled back reminding them of his existence.

"Oh yeah…" A number of people said.

"…Ahem…anyways like I was saying…" Aizen went on and on.

"How long do serious moments last?" Rina asked her friends who just shrugged. A few minutes of blabbing on and on about how he was superior and blah, blah…

"Have fun in Hueco Land!!" Mika waved not noticing the seriousness in the problem.

"Don't forget to write!!" Tori added on.

"Uh…can you repeat that first part?" Rina asked.

"And the last part?" another shouted out.

"And the middle part?" another asked. Gin slapped his forehead and motioned to Aizen 'no!' Aizen didn't answer at all; the 3 disappeared with the Menos into Hueco Mundo.

* * *

Members from 4th Division scrambled around trying to get to the wounded. Ichigo was harmed but Orihime had taken care of it. Renji was treated and ready to be sent back to 4th Division's HQ. Mika decided to tag along in case he woke up, there was something she wanted to say to him—and it wasn't good. Something about a lecture of using his Bankai too soon. Tori had already gone back to 4th Division to check on Hitsugaya and Hinamori, their wounds were more serious. Byakuya was still under going his treatment, Rukia had to be held back by Rina and other shinigami. She was concerned for her older brother's condition. Komamura shoved all of his attendants away telling them he was fine even though his wounds hadn't quite been taken care of. Luckily for those who were panicky and unsure as to what to do, Unohana arrived. She noticed the condition of the people on the hill; Ichigo didn't need any help from them as she saw Orihime's technique. She went over to Byakuya who had sustained more life-threatening wounds. His wounds had however been taken care of so that he could talk easily. Unohana knew who he had wanted to talk to, she called Rukia over immediately. He had called for Rina too but she was busy talking to her captain about something.

"Rukia…" he managed to say weakly.

"I'm right here" Rukia said to him with a mournful face.

"There's something I have to tell you…"

"Huh?"

"40 years ago…my wife passed away"

"I know, Hisana-sama died and I was adopted in because I looked like her"

"That was…the **lie** I told everyone to tell you"

"What?" She asked with a surprised look.

"Hisana…was your older sister"

Byakuya began explaining Rukia about her sister, how she would search for her everyday. Even after she was married into the family she continued to look for her until she fell ill. The illness was worst than many had thought.

_**.:Flashback:.**_

_"Byakuya-sama…please…find my sister. And when you do…don't tell her that I'm her sister. I abandoned her; I don't feel that I have any right to be called her older sister…" She said weakly to Byakuya at her side. _

_"Don't talk, you should worry about your condition" He said to her. She gave him a weak smile, knowing that her time was almost up she said her last words to him. _

_"These past 4 years have been like a dream to me…I'm sorry I couldn't repay you with all the love you've given me…" She said before her eyes closed. _

_"Hisana…"_

_**.:Flashback:.**_

The illness which people had thought was more of depression. Being separated from her sister and the guilt that had built up over time had been too much for her.

Byakuya shifted his eyes towards Ichigo's body. He silently thanked him in his mind. "Rukia…I'm sorry…" He apologized to her as the sun began to sink leaving an orange glow in the sky. He shifted his gaze towards Rina; she was on her own staring up at the sky as if she could see something there. He wanted to talk to her but in his condition, he couldn't reach her; he decided to wait til a later time. Everyone on the hill was then told to return to their divisions, they had to remain stable allowing no sign of weakness. Most of the wounded were able to leave the cover of 4th Division quite soon. Of course they returned to their normal state—normal is usually cranky and just... yeah you get the point.

* * *

"WAH!!" A man yelled as he flew through a window.

"Alright who's next?!" Ikkaku asked proudly as his head shined brightly. No answer from the people in the room with him. They were grateful that their 3rd seat had recovered but they dreaded training with him. Every time they had practice, he'd win—he wasn't the 2nd strongest man in their division for nothing.

"I guess I'll go" Ichigo said resting his bokutou on his shoulders. Ikkaku seemed to be interested as they had just recovered and were recuperating from their wounds. "Actually I wasn't sick, I was just wounded." Ichigo said.

"**Recovering** from a **sickness** and a **wound** **is recuperating** you idiot!" Ikkaku informed him.

"No it's not!" Ichigo yelled back to him.

"Ok then, what is it called then?" He asked him with a smirk.

"It's…**I don't know**"

"Hah!! You are an idiot after all!" Ikkaku said to him laughing at him.

Their little argument eventually turned into a fight, or was supposed to. Zaraki entered the room wondering what all the noise was about. Immediately everyone (except for Ichigo and Ikkaku) bowed in respect of their captain. His eye caught Ichigo.

"Ichigo, you're all better now?" He asked.

"Yeah" He answered. Ichigo went on about his wounds not being so serious he didn't realize Zaraki swung his sword down. "Uh…" He started when Zaraki cut his bokutou down. Zaraki was itching for a rematch and wasn't afraid to start in a place full of people.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!" People yelled as his reiatsu overpowered them. Out of the smoke from the impact of Zaraki's sword, he noticed that he had hit the wrong person.

"Ken-chan!! He's going this way! This way!" Yachiru pointed at Ichigo's retreating figure.

"It sure is noisy in the morning" Yumichika sighed at the ruckus his division was going through.

"Well it's better than too quiet" Iba remarked.

"By the way, why are you here?" Yumichika asked out of curiosity.

"Taichou, he wants to be alone right now."

---

Komamura was standing in front of the grave of Tousen's friend.

"Friend of Tousen whose name I do not know…what would you have said to stop him?" He wondered staring at the grave marker. He heard footsteps approach and looked back. Hisagi was approaching him; he looked up and bowed in respect.

"Komamura-taichou…do you think that Tousen-taichou will return?" Hisagi asked him.

"Let's hope so, we will open his eyes ourselves if we must" He answered.

---

"You always do that…disappear without telling me…" Matsumoto thought as she looked out the window. "You're such an idiot!" She sighed under her breath.

"Who is?" A voice asked.

"WAH!!" She shouted out in surprise.

"Taichou!! You frightened me!!" She said to him.

"Hiya Ran-chan!!" Tori waved as she popped up from behind Hitsugaya's back.

"Tori!! You recover fast don'tcha?" She asked her. Tori put her hands on Hitsugaya's snow white hair and leaned over hard.

"YUP!!"

"Um…Tori…" Hitsugaya mumbled, slightly annoyed that he was used as a balance of some sort. After all she was pretty much clinging on to him like Yachiru for the whole morning.

"Yeah Snowflake?" she asked looking down on him.

"Uh…never mind." He said quickly before turning his head away.

"Whatever!"

"By the way Matsumoto, you have a visitor." He informed her.

"A visitor?" She wondered.

"Yeah it's the guy with the unibang!" Tori told her.

"…Unibang?" She asked with a slight smirk; Tori nodded, she recognized who she was talking about.

Kira stood in front of the doorway with a quite sad look on his face (what else is new?). Matsumoto invited him for sake and sobamanjuu. They consumed it all without talking about their little problem with Gin.

"Uh…Matsumoto-san?" Kira asked intoxicated from way too much sake.

"Yeah?" She asked drunken.

"Whoa!! You guys are wasted!" Tori exclaimed from their drunkenness.

"I'm leaving" Hitsugaya said walking out of the room with Tori latched on his shoulder. He went to go see how Hinamori was doing. She hadn't woken up at all ever since the mishap with Aizen. She lay in critical condition; her survival relied on her own will power.

"Ya know, the fancy schmancy equipment make her a lot more fragile than she truly is" Tori remarked looking at the oxygen mask and the heart monitor. Hitsugaya agreed the green light that masked her body did indeed make her look 10 times more fragile. He turned around to leave.

"So soon?" A feminine voice asked. Unohana had expected him to remain longer.

"Yeah, you should say some words to her" Tori told him.

"I don't have any words for her—at least not yet; as the person I am at the moment." He said.

"Wha--?" Tori didn't quite understand his words.

"_At the moment_?" Unohana asked him. He didn't say anything but just left.

"Are you sure?" Tori asked him

"Yup"

"Really, really sure?"

"Yup"

"Really, really, really, really, really, really, really sure?" She asked him.

"Yup" he answered starting to get annoyed when she began to ask the same question again, and again…

"Tori!" He said sternly giving her a look.

"Shutting up!" She said resting her head on her hands. He sighed in relief. "Really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really sure?" She asked quickly.

"Aww…" he groaned.

"Just kidding!" She chirped.

"Psh yeah right" He mumbled quietly to himself. He was right—unfortunately.

---

"**INCOMING!!!**"

"What?" Renji looked up in search of whoever had just yelled that out. Well he got his answer "Oof!! What the--? Mika?!"

"YO!"

"Can you get off my back?" He asked ever so kindly. She got off but tackled him again once he got up. "Aww…come on! I just recovered!" He whined.

"Oh yeah…" She remembered, sort of. She got off again, Renji got up making sure she wouldn't tackle him again. Well she didn't exactly tackle him, she glomped him from behind nearly knocking him over.

"Will you quit that?!" He asked really annoyed.

"Oh okay…" she sighed. "So whatcha doin?" She asked him innocently. He looked at her strangely but answered nonetheless.

"Gonna visit taichou" he answered.

"Ohh!! I sense yaoi!!"

"WHAT?!!" He asked enraged and slightly embarrassed.

"Joking!!" She said then flicked his forehead and ran off.

"I'm gonna get you back!!" He yelled shaking a fist. Mika ran to 13th Division and yelled a 'HULLOZ!' to everyone in the room.

"Hi?" Rina asked cautiously. "You're in a good mood" She noted.

"Yup, well I tackled Ren-Ren twice then I glomped him, he said he was going to visit Byakuya so I said that I sensed yaoi, um…then I flicked his forehead and ran off!" She said with a smile.

"Nice" She remarked after that sentence. The yaoi part was…disturbing-ish.

"Well I'm off now!" She declared.

"Where ya going?" Rina asked her.

"To the hospital to…I dunno bug Ren-Ren some more bye!" She waved then dashed off to 'visit' Renji.

"This'll be interesting" Rina said then followed Mika. People who were in the room at the time were like 'What?' they shook their heads and continued with whatever they were doing.

---

"Hey Byakuya, Renji!" Ichigo shouted into the room suddenly.

"HEY!! I was just going to say something cool!!" Renji yelled at him.

"Uh…sorry? Do you guys know where Rukia is?" He asked after somewhat apologizing to Renji.

"No…why?"

"Did you find her Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime piped up.

"Inoue! How'd you--? Oh never mind, its okay if you guys don't know, later Renji, Byakuya!" Ichigo said before leaping off.

"Bye Byakuya-san, Renji-kun!" Orihime jumped after Ichigo. Both men were quite stunned.

"Hiya Tako-chan!!" Mika shouted right after Ichigo and Orihime left.

"What the--? How do you know where I am all the time?" He asked.

"Iono…" She shrugged and went into deep thought.

_'Yes!! This is my chance!'_ Renji schemed; he was going to get revenge on Mika. He dove over to her, unfortunately for him she moved to the side. Now since she was outside of the window, Renji plunged. "**AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!! CURSE YOU!!!**" He yelled before landing on the ground with a big BOOM.

"Ya know you could've jumped off the wall!" Mika told him.

"…SHUT UP!!" He retorted realizing that he could've done that.

"Oh and by the way…YOU'RE A TOTAL **IDIOT** FOR USING YOUR BANKAI **15 MINUTES** AFTER YOU MASTERED IT!!!!" She yelled at him.

"LIKE YOU HAVE A BANKAI!!" He retorted.

"YA WELL…um…THERE'S A **SPIDER** ON YOUR HEAD!!" She yelled pointing at his head.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!! GET IT OFF!! GET IT OFF!!" He screamed running back and forth. He stopped abruptly and realized there was no spider; he looked up to see Mika laughing her head off. "MIKA!!!" He yelled infuriated, he jumped up and chased her.

"OH CRAP!!" she yelled then shunpoed as fast as she could to escape her red-headed octopus.

"What did I do to deserve this?" Byakuya asked himself after witnessing the cat and mouse game.

"Well it's Mika and Renji what did you expect?" Rina asked climbing over the windowsill.

"Rina?" He asked slightly surprised.

"Who else?" She asked stopping with her arms over the windowsill.

"You could've walked in by using the door…" He notified her.

"Yeah…what's your point?" She asked him.

"Uh…never mind"

"Okay" she shrugged then jumped into his room.

"NO!! NOT TORTURE TAG ANYTHING BUT THAT!!!" Rina and Byakuya could hear Renji beg to Mika as a game of their game of tag erupted. "OWWW!!!" He yelped.

"Getting hurt by a girl a lower rank than you is just sad." Byakuya said.

"Don't you go all acting smug, the next thing you know you're gonna get hurt by a girl that's a lower rank than you." Rina warned him.

"Like who?" He asked not believing her. She punched him in the side of the arm. "…Shut up" he said rubbing his arm.

"Sad isn't it?" She mocked. He gave her a piercing glare. "Okay, shutting up now!" She said then sitting on the edge of his bed. He looked away as the two sat in silence. "Ya know you are a **softy** right?" She asked all the sudden with a smirk.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"Well you saved Rukia! Duh!"

"You kept telling me to, what was I supposed to do?" He asked her back.

"No I didn't! I just **asked** why you wouldn't save her!" She retorted as he couldn't whip up an excuse. He looked away from her while she smirked at his reaction. "Told ya so!"

---

As the day faded out and the night took over, well you could say it was a scavenger hunt. Renji and Mika were looking for Rukia, Ishida was looking for Orihime, and Zaraki was searching for Ichigo. Their departure would be the next day so the gate to their world was set up for them. An average sized group showed up the next day to say goodbye to 'Soul Society's Saviors'. Before leaving, Ukitake handed Ichigo a badge with a skull on it. It was basically a replacement for Kon since the badge allowed Ichigo to become a shinigami any time he needed to. Since the gate was opened in Soul Society, their journey back would be much easier right? Wrong! It was no different, even with the shinigami's help.

"Should we have told them, the journey back would be no different than when they came here?" Tori thought out loud.

"Nah…they'll find out on their own." Rina answered her.

"By the way…" Ukitake turned to them.

"You guys weren't playing _Jenga_ by any chance were you?" He asked suspiciously.

"W-What ever gave you that idea?" Mika asked nervously.

"Oh nothing…it's just that…there's a hideous structure swaying dangerously!! And it's made up of buildings!!" He answered.

"Oh…its still there?" Tori asked. He nodded not impressed.

"I'll get rid of it!!" Tori volunteered. "**Kiritsukeru, Hitofuki!!**" She released her zanpakutou sending a huge blast of air at the dangerously swaying structure.

"Don't you think you've overdone it?" Rina asked her over the howling winds. She had basically started a windstorm; she then silenced the wind.

"Don't tell me you've been behind all those windstorms last month!!!" Ukitake asked.

"Maybe…" She said then dashed off before interrogation could start.

* * *

Rina: Heya peoples!

Mika: It's us the 3 Musketeers here!

Tori: Since the Bount Arc was so boring we're gonna skip it

Rina: But we'll put in our own little filler thingamajiggy in.

Mika: Yup its episode 1, we're gonna criticize Ichigo before he had his shinigami powers--kinda like a talk show

Tori: And don't forget, we're gonna go to Hueco Land!!

Rina: Oh ya, if you've been wondering where that little yaoi joke was…it's in the next, next chappie

Mika: Here's a rundown of all those nicknames given to these vic—people.

**Arrancar:**

Grimmjow Jaegerjaques: Gwimmy, Grim-Grim, Joe, Jojo, Jack, Flappy… (I'm pretty sure there was another one)

Ulquiorra: Ulqui, Qui-Qui

Yammy: (Well since its been translated as 'Yammy') Yam (Seriously, 'Yammy' looks like a name for a pet yam)

Ilforte: Elf, Fort-E

Szayel Aporro: Polo, Zaza, Pinky

Aaroniero: Armadillo, Aero (as in the chocolate)

Shawlong: Shaw (as in the Shaw Digital guy) or just known as the 'guy with the weird hat'

Luppi: Loopy (A mispronunciation made by us…but what's the difference?) Lulu (Seriously, Luppi looks like a girl)

**Vizards:**

Shinji: Jiji, Hiko (Jiji means old man)

Hiyori: Hiyo

**Random People:**

Ishida: Oreo (Uryu…)

Ichigo: Strawberry, Orange-haired psycho, Beri-tan, Berry Man

Orihime: Hime, Fairy Lady

Renji: Ren-Ren, Tako-chan

Byakuya: Byaku, Byakushi, Bya-chan, Kookaburra

Yachiru: Yaya, Chiru

Zaraki: Ken-chan

Mayuri: Scary Guy, Clown-taichou

Hitsugaya: Snowflake, Shiro-chan, Snowball, Snowbunny

Ikkaku: Baldy, Q-Ball, Shiny Head

Yumichika: Feather Brow, Pretty Boy

Aizen: Ai-Ai, Zenni

Gin: Ichi-chi

Tousen: Toto

Ukitake: Uki-kun, Uki-Uki (also known as the sound that monkeys make - in the Japanese language I believe...)

Rangiku: Ran-chan

All: That's it! Well for now...


	11. Criticism AKA: Filler

Rina: Well…this is where the Bount Arc comes in but it was really boring

Mika: Not to mention all of the Bount except for Yoshino were ugly

Tori: Yeah but their dolls were cool…why did they call them dolls?

Rina: Who knows, anyways you guys all know episode 1 well we're gonna play it and stop it when we want to, to point some stuff out

* * *

**_[Insert Asterix by ORANGE RANGE here]_**

Ok, so we see these thugs messing around with Ichigo. The ugly guy in the front tries to land a blow on Ichigo but is instead owned by Ichigo. So he's stomping away on this guy's head—killing a lot of brain cells—he gets mad and yells at them: "What is that?!" and points to a vase of flowers toppled over. The guy in the middle answers him somewhat confidently for a so called gangster. Amazingly he's right and gets Ichigo's foot in his face. Then he kicks the other two down, then threatens them.

**Tori: Ichigo has a thing for flowers doesn't he?**

**Mika: I dunno, let's ask him!**

**_--POOF!--_**

**Ichigo: Where the hell am I?**

**Tori: You're in the office, we're supposed to be working but oh well. Anyways, you see this clip up here? **(Points)

**Ichigo: Yeah, what of it?**

**Rina: Play it!! **(Clip rolls, shows him beating the guys up over the flower epidemic)

**Mika: This is an important question, do you like flowers?**

**Ichigo: Uh…yeah I guess…**

**Tori: CONFESSION!!**

**Ichigo: Can I go home now?**

**Mika: No, we have more questions**

So a ghost of this girl appears and thanks him for his actions. He leaves with a 'hurry up and go to heaven' and suddenly it's really dark, like 2 seconds after he says that. He opens the door to his house and gets owned by his whacko dad.

**Mika: Isn't that child abuse?**

**Ichigo: Tell that to him!**

**Tori: Hey, how are you two floating in the air, fighting?**

**Ichigo: I dunno…we just are**

**Rina: Your sisters look nothing like you…**

**Ichigo: How so?**

**Rina: ... (No resemblance) **

**Tori: Your sisters have common sense and you don't, uh…they don't fight with their father…**

**Ichigo: Hey he started it!**

**Mika: …How can you go through a day without dinner?!**

**Ichigo: Easy, I have a stash of _Pocky_ under my pillow**

**All 3: OHH…**

**_--Next day--_**

**Mika: You have a frickin clean house you know!**

**Ichigo: I hafta thank Yuzu for that; she does the housework for us**

**Rina: But you and your dad don't?**

**Ichigo: Hey I have to deal with hollows ya know!!**

**Tori: Sure whatever, you're just putting Afro-san out of business—not like he does do anything**

**Ichigo: Why are you guys showing the one episode where I don't have any powers? **

**Rina: We're just seeing if shinigami powers really make you stronger and less of a pansy**

**Ichigo: …**

(Ichigo running with the girl from the caterpillar-looking hollow then suddenly…)

**Mika: Woohoo!! RUKIA!! She could so be a seated officer**

**Tori: Yeah, but since Byakuya is so overprotective he won't let her become one…Rina!!!**

**Rina: It's not my problem!! Besides I'm sure Rukia is fine being an unseated officer—she has a lot more freedom and doesn't have to do any crappy paperwork.**

**Ichigo: …I was saved by a girl…**

**Mika: It happens a lot to you so don't act surprised.**

It's now nighttime and it's another full moon…A hell butterfly flies into his room which surprises him somehow. Then Rukia comes out of his wall.

**Ichigo: That's breaking in and entering!!**

**Rukia: So what?! I can come and go as I please!!**

**Ichigo: Rukia? What are you doing here?**

**Rukia: Just seeing how pathetic you were until I came around**

**Ichigo: HEY!!**

**Mika: You know, you shouldn't talk to yourself Ichigo…and Rukia…**

**Rukia: I didn't know he could see me!**

**Ichigo: You have a problem with people talking to themselves?**

**Rukia: Well actually it looks like you're yelling to yourself so people would think you're mentally retarded or something**

**Ichigo: Can I leave?**

**All 4: NO!**

(Ichigo kicks Rukia down from behind leaving a loud crashing noise.)

**Rukia: So rude!!**

**Ichigo: You ignored me!!**

**Renji: Would you guys keep it down?!**

**All: SORRY!!**

**Renji: Hey whatcha watching?**

**Rukia: We're watching Ichigo get owned by me **(shows Rukia kicking Ichigo down)

**Renji: I am so watching this!**

**Mika: There never was that round table in your room…was there? **(Little table flipped over by Ichigo's insanity)

**Ichigo: No…**

**Renji: Then how'd it get there?**

**Ichigo: …it walked**

**Rina: Tables can't walk**

**Ichigo: Well this one can!!**

Rukia is offended by the fact Ichigo doesn't believe in the shinigami **(everybody stares at him in the room)** He then says he doesn't believe in things he can't see, but he can see Rukia which totally messes up his theory.

**Rina: Why do you have a guitar in your room if you don't play?**

**Ichigo: It's Chad's**

**Rina: Right…**

Rukia puts Ichigo under Bakudou after he calls her a stupid brat **(evil glares at Ichigo) **He gets sent straight to the ground unable to move.

**Rukia: That's what you get for calling me a stupid brat!**

Rukia draws her sword and swings it down, thinking that she was going to harm him (Ichigo) he clenches his eyes shut. A little 'dup' sound is heard and Ichigo opens his eyes to see that ghost that was following him.

**Ichigo: Oh sure, act nicely to the ghost but not me!!**

The ghost guy--person…is led to Soul Society, and another butterfly flutters out of Ichigo's room. Rukia then pulls out a sketch book so Ichigo could follow along—easily.

**Ichigo: Your crappy drawings haven't improved at all have they?**

**Rukia: Shut up!! I've never seen YOUR drawings before so you have no right to criticize!!**

**Renji: You know it's true Ichigo**

**Mika: I for one like Rukia's drawings!!**

**Rina: Yeah, who doesn't like bunnies?!**

Rukia is shown drawing on Ichigo's face with a permanent marker—a moustache.

**Tori: Crappy drawings my ass!! That moustache was pro!**

**Rukia: Told ya so!!**

**Ichigo: Why is everyone against me?**

A howl of a hollow is heard which clearly alerts the two. They hear a loud crash and a scream, not long after that Yuzu comes staggering into Ichigo's room. She tells him to save Karin who is in danger before passing out. Rukia runs ahead while leaving Ichigo behind. Ichigo has no choice but to get up and fall down the stairs. A huge ugly hollow is seen with Karin clutched in his hand. Ichigo catches sight of it and tries to break out of the Bakudou even though Rukia warned him not to. Somehow though, he managed to break free.

**Renji: You just gave Bakudou #1 a bad name**

**Ichigo: And you call it 'Demon Arts' psh, yeah right!**

Ichigo grabs the steel stool to fight against the hollow—**STOP!!!**

**Rina: Here you are fighting this 10 ft. tall monster and all you can grab to save your sister is…a stool…**

**Ichigo: It's steel!**

**Rina: True but…**

**Ichigo: Hey it's foldable too!!**

**Rukia: What does that have to do with anything?**

**Renji: Couldn't you have grabbed something more weapon-like?**

**Mika: Like a knife?**

**Tori: Or a spoon?**

--Everyone is speechless from the spoon remark from Tori--

**Ichigo: A spoon?**

**Tori: Yeah, I saw bunnies use them and they worked!!**

**Rukia: Bunnies? Where?! **(Her 'bunny-senses' are tingling if anybody is wondering)

**Renji: Not now Rukia!**

**Ichigo: I was in a hurry! You expected me to go to the drawers and scavenge for a knife?**

**Renji: Actually, yes**

Well obviously the stool didn't work against the hollow as it merely knocked him aside. Even if it was steel, it had no effect. Rukia had to save him again in order for him to get his sister. She assures him that Karin's and Yuzu's souls weren't eaten by the hollow. She goes on explaining that both hollows were looking for the same soul. It turned out to be Ichigo's soul.

**Mika: GUILT TRIP!!**

Ichigo gets in front of Rukia and offers his own soul to the hollow. Rukia calls him an idiot and runs forward to save him—**_again_**. Rukia was injured because of his recklessness but she was able to disable the hollow for a moment.

**Rukia: That's 3 times in 1 episode I've saved your butt…you're in debt!!!**

**Ichigo: I paid you back by saving you!!**

**Rukia: Yeah but you endangered my life—remember when you THREW me down towards Renji?**

**Ichigo: Yeah but he caught you so no harm done!!**

**Rukia: No harm done? I thought I was gonna die!!!**

**Ichigo: Well you didn't…**

**_--While these two argue, let's continue…--_**

The hollow started to stomp over to Rukia and Ichigo. Ichigo accepted the offer from Rukia—becoming a shinigami. He thrust her zanpakutou through his heart; suddenly the hollow's arm was chopped off. Ichigo is then seen with a shihakushou, and a huge zanpakutou.

**Tori: Here's living proof that Rukia DIDN'T deserve the execution punishment!!**

**Mika: Yeah…if only SOME PEOPLE **(looks out of the door, people duck)** had believed us…**

**Renji: Well the justice system is quite messed up here**

**Rina: You can tell me that…how long are those two gonna argue? This is the, I guess 'cool' part of the episode.**

**Renji: I have no idea…its Ichigo's loss if he misses out on his part.**

Ichigo chops off the hollow's leg so now it only has its left arm and right leg. That must be really hard to balance on. He gave one final slash at the hollow, purifying it.

**Renji: Hey you guys stopped yelling at each other!! Too bad the episode finished**

**Ichigo & Rukia: WHAT?!**

_Nobody knows who I really am_

**Ichigo & Rukia: DAMMIT!!**

_I never felt this empty before_

_And if I ever need someone to come along_

_Who's gonna comfort me and keep me strong?_

_Tabi wa mada tsuzuiteku_

_Odayaka na hi mo_

_Tsuki wa mata atarashii shuuki de_

_Mune o terashi desu_

_Inori o sasagete_

_Atarashii hi o matsu_

_Azayaka ni hikaru umi_

_Sono hate made…_

**Ichigo: Does this mean I can go home now?**

**Rukia: You just ruined a perfectly good song!!**

**Ichigo: What are you talking about? It ended!**

**Rukia:** (sigh)** You are so dense…**

**Mika: Ah fine whatever, go home…**

**Ichigo: OK! How do I get home?**

**Renji: You use that gate we opened up for you last time** (The one that the whole group thought was a lot easier to go through)

**Ichigo: There is no way I am gonna run through that homicidal tunnel of yours!!**

**Rina: Ok then, you can live here as long as you like then…**

**Ichigo: You're kidding right?**

**Tori: Nope, that's the only way back**

**Ichigo: Aww…**

Ichigo decides to use the 'homicidal tunnel' since he had to go home, after all he 'poofed' out of school suddenly.

**Renji: Well let's hope that Koutotsu doesn't decide to show up.**

Renji's words had somehow jinxed Ichigo as he was running really fast to escape Koutotsu. "WHY DOES EVERYTHING BAD HAPPEN TO ME?!"


	12. 3 Little Words

_Part 2!!! Well the beginning to it, as promised in the last, last chapter, a little yaoi thing happens in it, its not totally major that you would die or have a heart attack or anything--just a little joke. Since I am not a yaoi fan, don't criticize too hard on it ok? Well its a joke for ByakuXRen only this pairing because I find that its one of the most popular pairings out there. Well enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

"PLEASE!!!" The 3 girls begged to Yamamoto for him to allow them to go to Hueco Mundo.

"NO!!" He answered for the 104th time.

"Aww… why not?" Tori asked him.

"Because you'll die down there, and we haven't quite explored all of Hueco Mundo yet" Yamamoto answered.

"What's your point?" Mika asked. Yamamoto pretended he never heard her.

"Fine if you won't let us go then I guess Rina's gonna have to **burn** down your division **again**!" Tori threatened. His eyes snapped open

"You wouldn't!"

"Oh yes I would!" Rina said drawing her zanpakutou.

"Remember what happened last time you wanted a demonstration which caused her to be **banned** from this place?" Mika reminded him.

**_.:Flashback:._**

_1st Division was glowing a bright orange from the flames from Hanabi. _

_"__What? You wanted a demonstration!!" Rina told him not aware at the fact that his division had to be redone meaning a lot more money had to be used. __"You just said **'release your zanpakutou'** because you were so excited that there was another fire-type zanpakutou; so I did!" She went on. _

_"Don't you think you could've restrained from releasing that **fire-ball**?" He asked her irritated. _

_"__Maybe…"_

**_.:Flashback:._**

"It looks like I have no choice, but I don't like what I'm gonna say…you guys can go to Hueco Mundo…" He muttered in defeat.

"Don't worry we'll send ya something!" Rina said walking out of the door with her zanpakutou sheathed.

"Ya, it's about time you started collecting spoons!" Tori said to him as she walked out. Mika walked out with Tori saying something about getting a hollow plushy for the old man.

"I feel that I am going to regret what I just said" He muttered to himself.

* * *

"We're going to Hueco Land!!" Mika cheered.

"YUP!! Wonder if they have cotton candy down there…" Tori wondered.

"Ya know, I think I should apologize to Ren-Ren before leaving" Mika thought out loud.

"Oh right, for accidentally breaking his arm in that game of Torture Tag?" Rina asked as Mika nodded.

"Ok, see ya later!" Mika said that leapt off.

"Seriously, she brings Torture Tag to a whole new level" Tori remarked. "I'm gonna see Snowflake now, later!" Tori said then leapt off into a different direction.

* * *

"I wonder…what'll happen if I say…" Mika thought to herself grinning evilly.

"Hey Ren-Ren!" She called out to him who shielded his arm from her.

"What do you want?" He asked her suspiciously.

"Can't I say hi to my favorite red-headed octopus?" She asked him innocently.

"You're up to something I know it!" He said back to her. As the two walked back and forth in the division, Renji just had to know what she was plotting. "You're plotting something aren't you?" He asked her.

"No…what ever gave you that idea?" she asked him. He led her to the big doors of his division.

"Listen, I have a ton of work to do, so why don't you go play with your moose?" He offered.

"Oh yeah…well there's something I wanna say to you before I leave"

_'I knew it!'_ Renji thought to himself, ready for anything she threw at him.

"I love you—"** SLAM!!** Renji slammed the door on Mika right as those 3 little words came out.

"**TAICHOU!!**" He yelled in shock and ran off to their office.

"Ohh…my nose!!" Mika groaned clutching her slightly bruised nose as she walked away. _'But that expression was **priceless**!'_ she thought to herself.

Mika walked back towards her apartment to get her moose for 4th Division to look after while she was gone.

---

"TAICHOU!! YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT JUST HAPPENED!!" He yelled at Byakuya who didn't care about whatever his problem was. "MIKA…SHE…SHE…"

"She's going to Hueco Mundo with her two other friends, I know. I'm not happy about it either." He said suddenly not looking up at him.

"Not that, Mika…wait, **WHAT?!**" Renji had a look of horror on his face and dashed out of the division in search of Mika. "Dammit!! Why did she have to tell me those 3 little words instead of telling me that she was going to Hueco Mundo?" He asked to himself when he couldn't find her at all.

---

"Hiya!! Whoa, Mika what happened to you?" Tori asked her when she returned home. Mika was applying ice to her nose.

"Well I said those 3 little words to Renji to see his reaction and then he slammed the door on me!! My nose was injured as you can see" She explained.

"You said those 3 little words to him?" Tori asked, Rina looked up, Mika nodded.

"I hope he doesn't take it too seriously" Mika said to herself.

---

Early morning, Renji was pacing back and forth in the office thinking of what he should've said back to her.

"…Mika…I…no…uh…oh whatever!! I'll just go with 'I love you'!" He decided, he stopped immediately and looked up.

He came face to face with Byakuya. Byakuya had unfortunately come in at the wrong time, as he walked in as Renji said 'I love you' in his direction.

"Uh…t-taichou!! I didn't mean it!! Not to you anyways!!" Renji stuttered clearly embarrassed at what he had just said. "Yeah seriously, besides I don't love you at all!! Yeah in fact, I **hate** you. You're the **worst** person I've ever met in fact I'd rather kick my own ass then be with you—NO THAT CAME OUT WRONG!!" Renji quickly said as he realized what he had just said to his shocked superior. "…I **don't** love you, nor do I hate you…damn that came out wrong again!!" Renji stuttered unable to say what he had meant.

"What are you trying to say?" Byakuya asked appalled at his vice-captain's words of hate and affection.

"Um…I like you?" Byakuya's eyes nearly popped out of his head. "NO THAT CAME OUT WRONG TOO!!" Renji cried out as he ran out of the division before any other words escaped from his mouth. Byakuya staggered over to his desk, he didn't expect his day to start out like that.

Renji dashed out in search of Mika, he met up with Rina on the way.

"Uh Rina, Byakuya needs to see you pronto!" He said to her quickly then left.

"Byakuya needs to see me? Okay…" She said then departed to 6th Division.

"Dammit Mika where are you?" He cursed searching for her. It wasn't like her to be missing from his sight for the whole day—well it was just morning so Renji was basically getting worked up for no reason. He finally found her at 4th Division with her moose.

"MIKA!!" he called out to her. "Uh…how are you doing?" He asked her.

"Um…fine, my nose is a bit bruised when you slammed the door on my face though…"

"Oh…hehe…sorry 'bout that…" he apologized, they stood in silence.

"Did you need to talk to me?" Mika asked him.

"Um… well actually…"

* * *

"So let me get this straight, you happened to walk in when Renji said 'I love you'; then he said that he hated you, and then he said 'I like you'." Byakuya nodded at every point Rina had noted who was lying on the couch.

"Aww…" Rina cooed which earned her a glare.

"It's not funny; I nearly had a heart attack!" He snapped.

"Sorry, it's just, that's the first time I've heard anything like that happen" She apologized. He put his head down on his arms relaxing so that he wouldn't die suddenly. The door suddenly slammed open.

"Taichou!! I need you!!" Renji cried out.

"What?" Byakuya asked in horror.

"Renji!!" Rina cried out.

"OH NOT AGAIN!! THAT CAME OUT WRONG HONEST!!! RINA, BYAKUYA'S YOURS I DON'T LOVE HIM AT ALL IN ANY WAY!!" Renji shouted out when he saw the 2 stunned people before him.

"Um…can you **NOT** yell next time?!" Rina asked him.

"Oh dammit!!" Renji clasped his hand to his mouth, peered outside hoping nobody had heard what he had blurted out.

"By the way…you **_need_** Byakuya?" Rina asked him. "And he's _mine_?" She added on with a look on confusion.

"No I didn't mean it like that!! I just need advice…" Renji said sheepishly. Byakuya sighed in relief. "And aren't you guys dating?" Renji asked her. Both people just shot a glare at him to shut him up.

"Thanks Renji!"

"Huh?"

"You just gave me an idea for the Shinigami Women's Association newspaper" She answered writing stuff down on a pad of paper.

"What?"

"There's a newspaper?"

"YUP!" she answered cheerfully.

"Uh…what was the idea I gave you—actually what's the headline?" Renji asked suspiciously.

"**RENJI CONFESSES TO BYAKUYA**" She answered, visualizing the headlines on the newspaper - stars danced in her eyes at the thought of it.

"What?!" Renji yelled in horror, he could not let that little confusion of words out in public.

"I forbid you to put that in the paper!!" Byakuya said to her.

"Well, I have to have a topic besides, if you don't like it go talk to Yachiru; she's our president ya know" Rina pointed out which caused Renji to shudder.

Renji was once part of 11th Division so he had served under Yachiru before. Oh the many tea parties Yachiru had forced their division to go through with.

"Does it have to be that?" Renji moped.

"You're right…" Rina said erasing the headline; Renji sighed in relief. "It's not catchy enough is it?" She asked them, they immediately snapped their heads towards her. Byakuya grabbed the pad of paper and her pencil and threw it out the window not before shredding it with Senbonzakura. "Ok, then what do you suppose I write down?" She asked them.

"Uh…something about…something" Renji thought out.

"I write about 'something'?" She asked confused.

"Yeah…something like that…"

* * *

"Dammit!! Renji, how long am I supposed to wait?" Mika thought, Renji had told her to wait at 4th Division until he had gotten back from who knows where.

* * *

"What did you need advice with Renji?" Byakuya asked him.

"Well, it's kinda complicated…"

"What is it?" Rina asked.

"Well…it's…"

"Go on…"

"It's…"

"OH FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!! WHAT IS IT?!" Rina asked impatiently.

"Ok fine, it's love" Renji said.

"Love? That's it?" Rina asked.

"Yeah, what do you mean 'that's it'?" He asked her.

"What part of love do you need advice with?" Byakuya asked interrupting their argument.

"Well, what do you say when the other person has already said those 3 little words?" He asked him.

"I'm guessing Mika said it first—"

"She did" Rina interrupted.

"Ok then, first what did you do when she said it?" He asked.

"I slammed the door on her face!" He said quite proudly. Byakuya slapped his forehead, Rina groaned disappointed at Renji.

"What? Is that bad?" He asked.

"Yes it is. Slamming the door on her face is not a good reaction at all. You're supposed to say you love her back!" He answered.

"Ohh…well at least she's not mad!" He said optimistically. "Oh crap!! I forgot about her!!" He exclaimed before running out.

"He's gonna fail in love, I know it." Byakuya said seeing his lieutenant rush out.

"Well, it's his first time, you can't blame him" Rina said back.

"I'm not going to let you go to Hueco Mundo" Byakuya said suddenly.

"I told you, it's what I want to do—sorry but you don't have any say in it." She sighed. "Besides, it's not like you to get all worried about what I'm going to do" She pointed out.

"Well I'm only worried because I love you" He said back to her.

"Aww…how cute—not, ok seriously why?" She asked him unconvinced.

"I'm serious, I love you" He repeated.

"…I need an aspirin!" She gasped leaning her head on the wall. He walked over to her and pulled her into an embrace from behind. "You're serious aren't you?" She asked him. He nodded. "I love you too" She said back to him. "But that doesn't change my mind of going to Hueco Mundo" She added on.

"Damn" He muttered.

* * *

"I'm so sorry!!! I totally forgot!!" Renji apologized the 189th time, bowing down so low his head went right through the floor.

"Uh…ok?" Mika wasn't sure how to react at all, this had never happened before to her.

"Ok, to make a long story short" Renji said quickly, standing up and looked at her in the eyes.

"I love you!" He said quickly and prepared for some kind of physical contact from her (punch, kick, flick etc.). Instead of some kind of violence she stood there quite dazed.

"Um…I'm flattered" She said blushing slightly.

"Um…what's that supposed to mean?" He asked thinking he had just acted like a fool.

"Well when I said those 3 words, I only wanted to see your reaction—I didn't think it would go that far!" She explained.

"So you're saying that I had a **mega** yaoi moment with taichou and looked like an idiot for no reason?" He asked.

"I guess…" She answered. Renji slapped himself in the forehead, Mika gave a nervous laugh. "Oh, who am I kidding? I love you too!!" She said suddenly then glomped him. Renji had let his guard down so he was pushed back to the post behind him. He didn't protest in any way though, and let the embrace continue.

* * *

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

Well Tori and Hitsugaya were having a mini argument about the same topic as the other two—Hueco Mundo.

"It's too dangerous down there!! And no offense I don't think a 4th, 5th, and 6th seater can survive in Hueco Mundo for 5 minutes!!" Hitsugaya said to her.

"Well so what?! It's not like we're gonna waltz right in and say '**Hi, I'm a shinigami pleased to meet you! And you are?**'"

"I hope you guys don't" Hitsugaya said.

"Oh come on!! This is the best thing that has happened to us!!" She whined.

"Going to hell is the best thing that has ever happened to you?" He asked.

"NO!! Going to '**Hueco Land**' is!!" She answered.

"No, I won't let you!!" He shouted at her.

"Oh and why not?" She asked ready to deflect any answer he gave her.

"Because I love you!" He blurted out. Okay, she was ready to deflect any answer, except that one.

"Um…thank you?" That shout-out was quite random and she wasn't expecting that. He pulled her immediately into an embrace.

"Please, don't do anything stupid down there" He pleaded, his words full of worry.

"…Don't worry, I won't…at least I'll **_try_** not to" She answered hugging him back.

* * *

It seemed like a very short time until they noticed the sun had begun to set. All 3 had left to their homes.

"You won't believe what just happened today" Tori started.

"Funny, I was gonna say the same thing." Mika said back to her.

"Why do I get the feeling its all about the same thing?" Rina asked herself. "Okay, count on 3 we tell…1…2…3!"

"They confessed!!" They all said at once.

"I knew it" Rina said collapsing on the couch.

"Let's just hope nobody else has found out, the last thing we want is a ton of gossip" Mika said sitting on the seat next to Rina.

"Yeah, I'd die; by the way, did you find a topic for the Women's Association paper?" Tori asked Rina.

"Well I sorta had one…" She started.

"What was it? You know Yachiru, she'll take anything" Mika said to her.

"Yeah, well it was quite awkward, Mika did Renji tell you that he had a yaoi moment with Byakuya?"

"WHAT?!" Tori yelled out in amazement.

"Oh yeah…"

"Well it was quite strange and it was funny too, so basically it was like 'Renji Confesses to Byakuya', but Renji protested and Byakuya destroyed the idea--literally, so we're back to square one." Rina concluded.

"Can it be triangle one?" Tori asked.

"What?" Rina asked her.

"You know, 'back to **square** one', 'back to **triangle** one'" Tori explained.

"Sure…" Mika answered.

* * *

The sun rose quickly as it had set; the 3 were ready to depart.

"Ok, Camera--CHECK! _Pocky_--CHECK! Marshmallows--CHECK! Permanent Markers--CHECK! Rechargeable Batteries--CHECK! Battery Charger Thingamajiggy--CHECK! Manga--CHECK! MP3 player loaded with 1000 songs **or more**--CHECK! Fluffeh Pilloz--CHECK! Ok, we're all set!! " Mika declared rolling up the list into a scroll-like figure.

"Elliott and Moosie are with 4th Division, Kiyone and Sentarou are taking over our positions…everything should be fine!" Tori double-checked any other things.

"They better have cable over there!" Rina said suddenly which caused her friends to look at her strangely.

"What? It's Friday—Friday nights are my anime night!" She explained. The 3 left their house to the gate where they would depart. All of 13th Division had showed up, Byakuya and Renji, Hitsugaya as well as others.

"You guys are confident in this right?" Ukitake asked them, they nodded.

"Don't worry we'll be back in a week!" Tori said to them.

"We'll get you souvenirs don't worry!!" Mika said to him patting him on the head like he was a little child.

"You guys are ready" Ukitake mumbled. The gate opened and the 3 stepped into it. Going into Hueco Mundo was a lot different than going to Earth. You would enter this strange tunnel like place, only you had to stabilize your reiatsu to make it easy to travel—kinda like surfing. They landed at a sandy deserted area.

"Wow, it's so barren" Mika remarked. "…Ok I'm bored!"

"We can't go into that building yet!" Tori said suddenly.

"Why?" Rina asked.

"We need…"

"Yeah…"

"…To make a **sand castle**!!" She concluded.

"Ok…why not?"

It took them 45 minutes to create their sand castle which towered the building they were about to enter when suddenly…

"**RRAAWWRRR!!**"

"'RRAAWWRRR!!'?"

The 3 repeated and looked around. Suddenly a mass amount of sand jumped out at them. In front of them was a sand monster-golem thing.

"Oh…hi?" The monster stomped at them; luckily they were able to dodge.

"**LEEEROY!!!**" Tori shouted throwing a handful of sand at it. Since sand doesn't clump together, the sand didn't hit the sand monster at all let alone hurt it.

"Well, that's one plan down" Tori commented dodging a fist.

"Mika use Bakufu!" Rina told her, Mika immediately shot out a ray of water at the monster causing its movements to slow down. Gradually the sand got heavier and heavier the sand monster couldn't move it collapsed in a heap virtually paralyzed.

"Ok, I guess we can go in now" Tori said then she and her friends walked right in unaware of the dangers that lurked ahead.


	13. Hueco Land

Left, right, straight…inside the building was like a maze, all there were, were hallways that would lead to places unknown. To make matters worse, all rooms and hallways looked exactly the same so they wouldn't know if they were going in circles.

"Hey look a door! It's just like the last 13 we passed!" Mika exclaimed opening it. In it was nothing, another empty room.

"Why bother having empty rooms?" Tori asked in frustration, every room that they had come upon was empty. The next room however, had life in it. Tori opened the door and there they saw…

"Hey!! It's **Ai-Ai**, and **Toto**, and **Ichi-chi**!!" Mika exclaimed, pointing at each one.

"And a room full of **emo's**" Tori added on looking at the Espada who had blank expressions—not even a snicker or smirk at the nicknames just listed.

"Uh…I take it you guys are having a meeting?" Rina asked observing their positions. Aizen nodded.

"Why are you guys here anyway?" He asked breaking the silence.

"If only we knew" Mika answered.

"You don't know why you're here?" Gin asked.

"Well we did, but we forgot after we fought that sand monster guard thing." Tori answered.

"So mind introducing these…people to us?" Rina asked.

"**Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, Yammy, Nnoitra, Aaroniero, Szayel Aporro, Harribel, Zommari, Starrk, Barragan**" Aizen listed them as he pointed to each.

"We're never gonna remember those" Mika muttered.

"Hmm…" Tori thought evilly then whispered to the other two. "Why don't we make up nicknames so we know who's who?"

"OK!"

"Congratulations you are now **Flappy**!!" Tori named Grimmjow, who steamed.

"You're **Qui-Qui**, you're **Zaza**, you're **Armadillo**…" Mika continued naming each one.

"Nnoitra right?" Rina asked the tall one. He nodded.

"Hmm…I don't know why, but when I heard your name I thought of Pinocchio so you're **Pinocchio** congrats!" Rina congratulated Pinocchio who just wanted to kill the 3 that had interrupted their meeting.

"Can you guys leave now?" Gin asked.

"Uh…how bout no!" Mika answered back. Tori saw their teacups in front of them.

"You guys drink **tea**? I thought you guys were evil!!"

* * *

Back at Seireitei, Yamamoto had called a meeting—captains with their lieutenants. Kira and Hisagi were alone since their captains had left. Nobody had come for 5th Division since both captain and lieutenant were unavailable. Ukitake of course didn't have a lieutenant so he had no one at his side. People were quite fidgety and didn't listen to the contents of the meeting. Yachiru was occupied with the next Shinigami Women's Association Meeting—the topic. Nanao was busy disciplining her captain from saying unnecessary things. Renji was staring at a timer he acquired for the whole week—he was really worried about the girls well being (guess what the countdown is for). Byakuya was trying to ignore his lieutenant's actions and was trying to listen to the meeting which failed as he was worried too. Hitsugaya would be scolding Matsumoto for something but he didn't as he couldn't think straight.

"Ahem!!" Yamamoto cleared his throat so everyone's attention which snap back to the meeting. Everybody but Renji (busy staring at the timer) looked at the Captain Commander. He led them back to the topic of the meeting. But that didn't really happen since everybody went back to their woes. "I know that sending those 3 was a bad idea, but they wanted it" Yamamoto sighed. People seemed to be interested in the current topic now.

"I know, they must be having the worst moment of their lives" Komamura commented.

* * *

"WOOHOO!! THIS IS THE **BEST MOMENT** OF OUR LIVES!!!" Mika shouted jumping off heads of the Espada, as if she were playing some variation of hopscotch.

"I KNOW!! WHO KNEW THERE'D BE A REALLY COMFY CHAIR HERE!!?" Tori added bouncing up and down of the soft chair.

"THIS IS TRULY THE **BEST PLACE** EVER!!" Rina said to her friends cheerfully.

* * *

"Of course, I've been wrong before…" Komamura added on quickly feeling that he was wrong.

"Abarai, can you focus for once?" Ukitake asked him.

"No way!!" He answered not looking up at all.

"They've only been there for 2 hours, there's nothing to worry about" He assured him.

"Correction, they've been in there for **2 hours, 17 minutes and 34 seconds…35…36…37…**" he went on and on.

"I can't believe he's keeping track…" Hisagi mumbled.

* * *

Well the meeting had been called off since nobody could focus with 3 bouncing girls in the room yelling out at random.

"Hey Ai-Ai!! How can you see if you're not wearing glasses?" Tori asked curiously.

"I never needed them" He answered.

"Doesn't that mean your eyes are all messed up since you never needed the lenses?" Rina asked knowing that if people wore glasses without needing them, their eyesight would be damaged.

"There weren't any lenses in them" He answered boredly.

"Ohh…so you mean we could poke you in the eyes even if you had the glasses on?" Mika asked using her middle and index finger to poke Aizen's eyes so he would understand.

"Yes, and keep away from me!" Aizen answered and dodged Mika's pokes.

"Ok, whatever, we're gonna explore" Rina said walking out, Mika and Tori trailed after her.

"Um…which way?" Tori asked.

"Let's split up!!" Mika decided then ran off, Tori ran off in a different direction same with Rina.

* * *

"Hey it's **Zaza**!!" Tori caught sight of the pink-haired researcher walking on his own in the hallway. "Hiya **Pinky**!!" She called out as she landed on his shoulder.

"What the--?!"

"I've never seen a guy with pink hair ya know…" She said poking is head.

"Back at home there was a pink-haired girl but never a guy…" She went on.

"Would you stop that?" He asked irritated.

"Stop what?" She asked unaware of the poking.

"The poking" He answered.

"Ohh…well I dunno, if the **Pokey-Poke** got me then I can't without Unohana-taichou" She said continuing to poke.

"Pokey-Poke?" He asked in disbelief.

"Yeah it's when you start poking and can't stop; only Unohana can stop it!" She explained.

"Right…" He said shoving her hand away from his head.

"Hey I guess the curse didn't get me!!" She exclaimed.

"Who's that?" She asked looking at a blond-haired male arrancar ahead of them.

"That's my older brother" He answered simply.

"Really? Doesn't look you! After all he doesn't have pink hair, and doesn't look like a geek" She answered dodging Szayel Aporro's fist.

"Hi I'm Tori; your **geeky **brother wants to kill me! What's your name?" She asked innocently; pointing at Szayel Aporro, flushed red from anger.

"I'm Ilforte Grantz" He answered.

"Ilforte? Ok then Fort-E!" She saluted.

"I'm not forty!!" He protested.

"I never said forty, I said Fort-**E**" She explained. He wasn't very impressed with his nickname but after he heard his younger brother's nicknames, he couldn't help but laugh at him.

"I'm going to do more research!!" Szayel Aporro said stomping off angrily.

"Oh well, guess Zaza doesn't want to hang out with me, he's a geek isn't he?" Ilforte nodded in agreement.

* * *

"Hi **Qui-Qui**!!" Mika waved at Ulquiorra who ignored her presence. "Hey I said hi!! It's common courtesy to say hi back!!" She told him.

"Hi, go away" He said continuing to walk.

"That's more like it!!" She cheered. "By the way what's with the make-up?" She asked pointing at the green lines descending from his eyes.

"It's not make-up, they're naturally there" He said shoving her hand away from his face.

"Where ya going?" She asked out of curiosity.

"None of your business" He answered.

"You sure live an **EXCITING** life…" she mumbled. "Hey is **Yam** your partner in crime?" She asked suddenly.

"You could put it that way" He answered.

"He doesn't look that strong" She said back. "And you look quite scrawny and weak" She said to Ulquiorra, he stopped in his tracks and gave her a look. "What? It's true!!" She said not noticing his silent fury.

"Shouldn't you be with your friends?" He asked her.

"Yeah…I'm lost though, so I'm sticking with ya until I find them—whether you like it or not!!" She declared and became his shadow just like she had done with Renji and Gin before. "What's that?" She asked pointing at a room. "What's that, and that, and that, and that, and that…" She continued asking and pointing at various objects. Poor Ulquiorra had no choice but to answer. "Hey look it's **Pinocchio**!!" Mika exclaimed pointing at Nnoitra who was innocently passing by.

* * *

"Hey are there any female arrancar here?" Rina asked Grimmjow who had her foot into the hollow hole in his abdomen and had her hands perched on his head - a very strange sight.

"Can you remove your foot? It's really irritating" He asked her, having added weight to his upper half of his body wasn't very comfortable.

"Deal with it!! You're a man aren't ya?!" She snapped at him in a somewhat friendly way.

"I'll answer your question, there is a female arrancar!" He snapped back at her.

"Take me to her then!! It's really overwhelming to be stuck in a realm of just men" She ordered.

"I'm ignoring that last part!" He said walking in a different direction. They soon came upon a really small arrancar with light green hair. "This is Nel" He introduced. Nel looked up at the two; Rina was immediately overjoyed at the little toddler.

"She is so cute!!!" She exclaimed. She bent over to pick her up while still on Grimmjow.

"Hi! Me Nel!!" She introduced cheerfully.

"You're so adorable!!!" Rina cried out from her cuteness.

"Can you two go?!" Grimmjow asked tired of the excess weight he was carrying around. Unfortunately Rina didn't hear him. Nel did and tears started to form.

"You jerk!! Look what you did!!" Rina scolded Grimmjow and whacked him up-side the head. She jumped off and landed a perfect uppercut on him. "That's what you get!!"

"Oh, Nel not sad, Nel is a **masochist**!!" She announced happily.

"…Masochist? What the hell are you teaching her?!" Rina asked Grimmjow threateningly.

"I didn't teach her anything!! She knows these words!!" He said quickly wanting to avoid any more pain.

"I can't believe she was a hollow" Rina said looking at the toddler in front of her that was an arrancar.

"Nel is arrancar, see broken mask!! You not have mask, you is wearing a black kimono like shi—you shinigami?" She asked fearfully.

"Yeah…" She answered cautiously.

"AAAAH!!" She screamed out loud.

"What?" Rina asked scared.

"Shinigami are bad!!! Aizen say it!!" Nel screamed.

"Good luck!" Grimmjow said attempting to escape but failed.

"You're not gonna leave until you shut her up and tell her that **SOME** shinigami are nice; obviously she's not gonna listen to a shinigami" Grimmjow didn't want to do it, but after a couple death threats he understood. Nel calmed down somewhat and considered some shinigami nice.

"There happy?" He asked.

"Uh…can you help me find my friends?" She asked nicely.

"No" He answered.

"Bawabawa and Nel's brothers will help!" Nel volunteered.

"…Bawa...bawa?" Grimmjow started but stopped and ran off before any other commands could be shouted out.

"Nel and her brothers will help!! Bawabawa is this guy!!" She pointed to a large worm-like creature behind her. Two other arrancar were at her side and looked quite…interesting. "Pesshe" She pointed to a skinny one with an ant-like mask. "Dondochakka!" She pointed to the other rather tubby one.

"Ok…um where should we start?" Rina asked after the interesting introduction.

"This way!!" All 3 siblings said at once pointing in various directions. "NO, this way!!" They argued.

"This is gonna take awhile…" Rina muttered to herself. Meanwhile with Tori…

* * *

"Where are we goin?" Tori asked Ilforte.

"Wha--? You're still following me?" He turned around to his amazement. She nodded innocently.

"Uh…why don't you go find your friends?" He said.

"I don't know where they are" She answered.

"Ohh…well good luck!" He said not showing any sign of helping her.

"Maybe Pinocchio can help…" Tori thought as she caught sight of him again.

"Hey Pinocchio!!" Nnoitra spun around and immediately ran off.

"HEY!!" Tori shouted out and chased after him.

* * *

"Ulqui no offense, but you're really **boo-oooring**…" Mika said to him. They had been walking in silence for 13 minutes and it was irritating.

"Hey get back here!!" A nostalgic voice yelled out. Mika looked to the back and saw Nnoitra run really fast. Ulquiorra sensed him and turned to see him.

"Ulquiorra!! You've gotta help me!!" He gasped. (so much for being the self-proclaimed strongest Espada)

"HEY YOU!!—Oh…Thanks Pinocchio!!" Tori thanked seeing Mika ahead of her.

"Huh?" He didn't know why he was being thanked.

"You helped me find Mika!! Can you help me find Rina now?" She asked with that innocent look of hers.

"No" He said then left, Ulquiorra had no intention of helping them whatsoever so he left as well.

* * *

"How bout we go this way?" Rina asked pointing to her left.

"OK!" They all agreed.

"Um…you guys don't look related—no offense!" She stated.

"Oh…we not blood related! Nel brothers are adoptive!" Nel explained.

"Oh ok"

---

"Hey look a worm!" Tori exclaimed pointing at the seemingly small worm from so far away. As they went closer, the worm grew.

"Maybe we should head back?" Mika thought out loud once they saw the worm was towering them.

"Hey finally found you guys!" Rina called out.

* * *

"3 days, 4 hours and 24 minutes, 15 seconds…16..." Renji had not given up hope and stuck with his new friend the timer.

"How long has he been sitting there for?" Ukitake asked Byakuya.

"Like he said: 3 days, 4 hours, 25 minutes 22 seconds" Byakuya answered.

"Um…Abarai-kun, could you take your mind off the girls for a second?" Ukitake asked.

"No" He answered.

"Why not?"

"Because if I lose focus something could happen!!" He explained.

"You haven't slept or eaten in days!! You need a break!!"

"Not until they return!!" Renji was committed to staring at that little device until the girls returned—since you can't tell time in Hueco Mundo, they had no idea how long they had stayed for.

**—7 Days Later—**

"OH MY GOD THEY'RE LATE!! THEY BETTER BE ALIVE!!!" Renji yelled out to the world.

"Take a chill pill; they're always late for things" Hisagi told him.

"Nuh uh!! There's no way I'm letting them return late!!" He yelled then ran off to 1st Division.

"Good for you, you're losing your sanity—not like you had any to begin with…" Hisagi muttered walking back to his division.

---

"YAMAMOTO-SOUTAICHOU, PLEASE ALLOW ME TO GO TO HUECO MUNDO TO RETRIEVE THE 3 GIRLS YOU SENT THERE BECAUSE THEY THREATENED YOU AND SINCE YOU WERE SO CHEAP YOU LET THEM!!!!" Renji yelled/pleaded.

"I'm old, don't make me deafer than I already am!" he said.

"Sorry, but I would like to go to Hueco Mundo to retrieve them"

"Denied"

"What? Why?"

"I'm not sending anyone else down there, they will come back—nothing can kill them believe me" He assured him.

"Aww…"

* * *

"Hey when are we supposed to return?" Rina asked the other two who were lounging around on the couches that Aizen had.

"I dunno"

"I'm supposed to know?"

"OH WELL!!" They all said and continued to lie around.

* * *

Byakuya decided to call Rina on her phone since Renji was going crazy and the fact that they had stayed longer than they were supposed to.

"…_Hello?_" Her voice asked.

"Rina, it's Byakuya"

_"Oh hiya Byakushi!"_

"You and your two friends were supposed to return 3 days and 13 hours ago, and Renji's going crazy"

_"Ohh…I had a feeling we were late…"_

"Yeah…Renji's been timing your absence and he hasn't slept or eaten in days"

_"That's not good, well we'll be back, don't worry!! Miss ya, love ya bye!" –BEEP–_

The phone went dead as she hung up.

"Hey guys, we were supposed to leave 3 days ago!!"

"OK!"

"Bye, **Ai-Ai, Ichi-chi, Toto, Flappy, Qui-Qui, Pinocchio, Armadillo, Yam, Guy with the Weird Hat, Fort-E, Nel, Bawabawa, Dondochakka, Pesshe, Zaza and Loopy**!!" The three waved goodbye and left Hueco Mundo.

"FINALLY!!" They sighed in relief. Let's just say during the 10 days they had spent with them, it was full of fun and games—very, very scary to the arrancar.

* * *

"YOU'RE NOT DEAD!!!" Renji cried out in relief as he saw the 3 return to Seireitei.

"Uh…" They weren't sure as to how to respond, being happy that someone wasn't dead wasn't quite common.

"I CAN SLEEP NOW!!" Renji cheered in relief and fell back immediately in a deep sleep.

"Ok…"

"Hey, Yamamoto-soutaichou wants to see ya guys and what the hell happened to him?" Kiyone told them.

"Renji's sleeping, I guess he'll skip out on the meeting huh?" Well it was another meeting full of importance that nobody cared about.

* * *

"Ok, you 3 have returned, would you mind telling us how it was in Hueco Mundo?" Yamamoto asked.

"IT WAS **AWESOME**!!" They cheered.

"WHAT?!!" Everybody asked.

"It was!!"

"During their meetings, the arrancar had **tea** and got to sit at a long table that makes it look like their on '_The Apprentice'_ or something." Mika said.

"And Ai-Ai had furniture from _IKEA_ and the chairs were really soft and bouncy!!" Tori exclaimed getting all excited.

"AND…the arrancar would listen to us and play with us—especially in the never-ending game of tag—and they wouldn't care!!" Rina finished.

"Wow…"

"Yup!! That's Hueco Land for ya!"

"I wanna go!! Ken-chan!!" Yachiru whined.

* * *

"…And this is Nel, Bawabawa, Dondochakka, and Pesshe!!" A picture of the 4 was shown up at the screen in the room. The girls were showing their vacation pictures.

"…This is Qui-Qui and Flappy, they don't like each other much…"

"…Fort-E and his younger brother the geek: Zaza" More pictures flashed of the arrancar.

"Why is that little girl crying?" Unohana asked when she saw Nel with tears in her eyes in the game of tag

"Oh, she's a masochist and she's says tag isn't fun unless she cries" Tori explained.

"A masochist?" Ukitake asked carefully.

"Yup, that's what she calls herself!" Rina said.

"Who taught her that word?" Kyouraku asked.

"I dunno hollows?" Mika thought.

After 10 more minutes of pictures the girls were dismissed allowing the Gotei 13 Captains and Lieutenants to absorb the information from Hueco Land.


	14. Meetings, Meetings and more Meetings

_Thanks to everybody who decided to stick with me and continue reading on--no thanks to people who ditched me on the 1st chapter but they're not here so it doesn't matter. This chapter is shorter cuz I couldn't think of anything to add on and I got locked out of my house (in the rain!) by my mother and my brother... If there is an idea you want in the story just feel free to tell me. I'll put it in somehow--well **Tori-62** and **AshFallenAngel **gave me ideas so this story is going to go on for quite a while. Enjoy!

* * *

_

The information the girls had from their trip in Hueco Mundo had informed the Gotei 13 well, save the nicknames. Anyways, that was one problem down; they had another—who was going to be the captains of 3rd, 5th and 9th Divisions? Constant meetings were called into place, mostly captain's.

"Ok, this meeting will go underw—" Yamamoto was stopped as he looked up to see Mika and Tori hanging from the ceiling. "Get down from there!!" He ordered.

"Aww, ok…" They put their hands together for a hand seal, they both poofed away in a cloud of smoke—well Mika did. Tori landed on Hitsugaya's back.

"Giddy up horsey!!" she commanded.

"No" He said defiantly, there was no way he would run around like an idiot. She kicked him in the back.

"Ahh!!" he yelped and started running around.

"WOO HOO!!" Tori cheered.

"Ok…" Ukitake started. Mika popped her head back in the room to find Tori.

"Get off me!!" Hitsugaya yelled while Tori clinged on enjoying the ride.

"Hey!! When did we get a horsey ride?" Mika wondered out loud.

"Kurai, get your friend out of here!!" Ukitake ordered her.

"Make me!!" She said defiantly crossing her arms across her chest.

"I'll call Tsukiyomi" Ukitake said.

"She wouldn't help you at all ya know!" Tori called out.

"Oh really?" Hitsugaya asked unconvinced. Yamamoto pulled out a phone from behind a door in the wall.

"You're really weird you know that?" Mika commented when she saw the old man get the phone. He ignored her comment and dialed.

_"Hello?"_

"Tsukiyomi, get your friends out of our meeting" He said quite confident that the girl would help them.

_"Do it yourself!"_ She said back and then hung up.

"HA!! TOLD YA!!" Mika laughed.

"OUT!!" Every captain boomed and pointed at the door.

"I'll do that when I feel like it!" Mika said sitting in front of the door.

"Same here!!" Tori said still on Hitsugaya's back. He had stopped running around though; he and Ukitake were trying to get Tori off of him. They got her off after a lot of struggle.

"Hmpf! Oh well, we'll just sit through the meeting." Tori said sitting by Mika.

"How 'bout we ignore them?" Kyouraku suggested. All of the other captains agreed instantly as they had other things they had wanted to do than to be at a meeting.

"We need new captains for 3rd, 5th and 9th Divisions, is there anyone from your divisions that may be able to qualify for these positions?" Yamamoto started. No one said anything; it wasn't like they knew if their members had Bankai.

"Well…" Byakuya started. "Abarai Renji of my division has acquired Bankai, but…" He trailed off unable to continue.

"He lacks brains and the will power to do work" Mika finished for him. All eyes turned to her. "What? It's true!" She said.

"You don't have a say in this Kurai" Hitsugaya informed her.

"Actually…she's right" Byakuya said.

---

"…And then they were like…" Mika and Tori were telling Rina all about the meeting. No, they hadn't found 3 people to fill in but they said they were considering people—yeah right.

"I know 2 people…" Rina started. "…but I dunno if they'll agree to it…" She continued.

"Who? Who is it?!" Both asked in unison.

"Ah…never mind, they'll never allow them…" She muttered.

"Who cares? Come on!!" They yelled and dragged Rina to 1st Division.

"What do you want now?" He asked paranoid. "Rina knows 2 people that could fill in for the captains!!" Tori exclaimed excited.

"You won't like it though!!" She said quickly.

---

"Aww…again? Come on!! I have a life ya know!!" Zaraki grumbled as he walked into the room. Another stupid meeting had been called for no apparent reason.

"We were just here 10 minutes ago!!" Hitsugaya protested.

"Oh cry me a river Shiro-chan!" Tori said back to him. "Build me a bridge and GET OVER IT!" She finished her little pep talk.

"Tsukiyomi, who are the two that you think that, would qualify?" He asked.

"You won't like it…"

"WHAT?!!" All the captains asked in unison and shock.

"Are you crazy?!" Mayuri asked.

"Not as crazy as you" She retorted.

"Do you know what they did?" Komamura asked.

"Ya and you kicked them out for it" She answered.

"What makes you think we would allow that sleazy merchant and that harassing father back into Soul Society?" Yamamoto asked enraged.

"Cuz they helped us a lot?" She answered.

"Urahara trained Ichigo which led him to be an ally of ours, and FYI Isshin **is** his father!!" She went on.

"He is?" Zaraki asked. All eyes turned to him.

"What? They don't look alike!" He pointed out.

"Yeah that's true." Kyouraku agreed.

"…And they wouldn't work cuz Isshin has 2 other kids, and Urahara is well just him" Rina pointed out.

"Yeah and I don't think they'd want to come back either" Mika said.

"Told ya you wouldn't like it!" Rina said in a 'told ya so' voice.

"Why don't we just give the captain position to Kira, Hinamori and Hisagi?" Tori asked who was clearly bored of the topic.

"We can't just give away a position at random" Soifon said.

"And they haven't met the criteria needed for a captain" Unohana added on.

"Criteria?" Mika asked.

"Yes, there are 3 ways a shinigami can become a captain: achieving Bankai, approved by 5 captains and 2 of the remaining (couldn't they have just said 7 captains?), or overthrow the previous captain with the squad as witnesses." Unohana explained.

"I got in the easy way" Zaraki smirked.

"You're the only one who used that twisted method" Kurotsuchi said.

"The second is probably the easiest one to get in." Komamura said.

"That's how I got in." Hitsugaya said.

"What's wrong with Bankai?" Tori asked.

"Barely anyone can achieve Bankai even with the 10 years worth of training" Soifon answered.

"Ohh…"

"And Hinamori isn't in the best of health if you know what I mean. She's stuck in a coma and has been damaged physically and mentally. Kira is someone that doesn't really have self confidence and I guess Hisagi would be okay, but he would have to be able to pass one of the 3 methods." Komamura stated.

"Right" Yamamoto agreed.

After the meeting of death and boredom, Yachiru just happened to call a meeting.

"Aww…come on, this is the 3rd meeting for me today!" Soifon muttered.

"Hey at least these ones aren't as boring" Rina stated.

"Yeah, I wonder what we're here for…" Kiyone thought out loud.

"We'll know whenever Yachiru decides to show up" Rangiku said. Nanao walked in scanned the room and then asked where Yachiru was.

"If only we knew" Isane sighed.

"She better have not called us here for no reason!!" Tori shook her fist at the door. Rukia and Nemu entered the room, but still no Yachiru.

"I swear, if that little pink blob of cuteness doesn't enter in 3 minutes, I'm gonna jump out the window!" Soifon swore.

"I'm with ya!" Rina joined in. As time passed by, the girls were tired of waiting—Soifon and Rina had already jumped out of the window much to everyone's surprise.

"GRR!!! She called this meeting!! It makes no sense for her to be late!!" Tori yelled impatiently. The door slid open, in walked none other than Yachiru snacking on confetti candy.

"Where have you been?" Nanao asked.

"At Byakushi's house, ya know he has candy with him!" She exclaimed delightedly.

"Yeah, well while you were at Byakuya's, we've been sitting here waiting!!" Mika said.

"Yeah and Soifon and Rina jumped out the window!" Rukia said pointing at the window.

"Really?" Yachiru asked with interest. She peered out the window to see Soifon and Rina in the middle of an arm-wrestling competition.

"Hiya!!" She waved out to them.

"Yachiru?! Where the hell have you been?" Both asked in unison keeping their focus.

"Places" She answered.

"Oh and by the way…" Tori started.

"Yeah?" Yachiru asked.

"Since we've been sitting here for so long…my **BUTT'S** numb and I'm hungry!!" Tori whined.

"**TMI!! TMI!!!**" Mika yelled as she fell out of her chair.

"Gomen na sai Mika-chan!!" Tori apologized quickly.

"Actually, I don't know why I called you guys" Yachiru said going into deep thought as everyone glared at her.

"Sorry, well gotta go!!" She waved and leapt off.

"Why you little--!!" Nanao shouted out after her. Kyouraku slid open the door and was obviously drunk.

"Hey, any of you ladies free tonight?" He asked while taking a swig.

"Eww…old man…" Mika shuddered crawling under the table.

"No, and you're way too old for us" Nanao said slightly angered at his question.

"What are you talking about my sweet Nanao-chan?" He asked her.

"What's with this 'my sweet Nanao-chan'?" She asked ready to land a blow on his head.

"Shouldn't you go find older women?" Tori asked.

"Like who?" He asked wondering who there could be.

"I dunno somebody that's a captain…like Soifon?" Rangiku suggested. Kyouraku looked out the window and hollered out.

"Hey Soifon!!"

"NOT IN YOUR LIFE!!" She shouted back at him.

"Aww…why not? We've never even talked for more than 5 minutes" He whined.

"You ain't my type, and if you say another word, I'll rip out your tongue before you can say 'Katen Kyoukotsu'" She spat out at him. He retreated from the window clearly shaken by her threat.

"And by the way, those three..." Kiyone pointed at Mika (under the table), Tori (in a corner) and Rina (outside).

"Are already taken" She said.

"What?" Tori asked.

"Huh?" Mika said bumping her head on the table.

"I AM?!" Rina asked from outside.

"Yeah…everybody knows!! Mika you're with Renji, Tori you're with Hitsugaya, and Rina you're with Byakuya!" Kiyone exclaimed happily as the three were wide-eyed in shock.


	15. Love at First Sight

"We are NOT!!" The 3 protested as they heard Kiyone blurt out the news to them.

"Why are you denying it? It's true!" Rangiku joined in.

"Who told you such a tall tale?" Rina asked ready to kill whoever it was.

"Well nobody, it's really obvious though!" Rukia said.

"You don't have a problem with Rina locking lips with your brother Rukia?" Nemu asked.

"Excuse me?!" Rina asked embarrassed.

"Actually no I don't, I don't mind her being my future sister in-law." Rukia said.

"Rukia…" Rina warned her in a deathly tone. Rukia understood and stayed away from the topic.

"What do you mean by 'obvious'?" Mika asked suspiciously.

"Well, for you, Renji doesn't care if you follow him, annoy him or whatever and he treats so much more nicely too!" Kiyone pointed out.

"No he doesn't!" Mika retorted.

"Yeah right…"Soifon muttered.

"And you Tori, I can do work without you in our office ya know! He just made up that lame excuse so he could see you!" Rangiku stated.

"Wow really?—I mean, NO HE DID NOT!!" Tori said quickly after being awestruck by Hitsugaya's intentions. Rangiku rolled her eyes at her reaction.

"And you Rina, Byakuya would normally tell people to bug off when they start 'stalking' him or even talking to him. He totally doesn't care if you're around at all!" Isane pointed out.

"Maybe cuz we're JUST FRIENDS?!!" Rina asked thinking they were all strange, after all can't girls just have friends that happen to be guys but aren't boyfriends?

"You guys are in denial, face it" Isane said.

"Yeah, and you guys shouldn't be embarrassed anyways, you guys are lucky!" Rangiku pointed out.

"…can we leave this topic now?" Rukia asked.

"YES PLEASE!!" Mika prayed—she was on her knees, hands put together as if she were praying.

"And can we get this guy out of here?" Nanao asked pointing at her captain who was listening intently in the girl talk.

"Gladly" Soifon said kicking him out the window.

* * *

"Are we really that obvious?" Tori questioned as she and her two friends walked back to their division.

"I hope not, but I guess we are if people like _them_ can figure it out…" Mika mumbled.

"Yeah…well let's try to keep the relationship to more of a friend level" Rina advised as the other two agreed. As the 3 walked back to their division, they were quite surprised to see their captain well enough to be in the office.

"Ah, there you 3 are, I have an errand I need you guys to do" he said with a smile.

"What is it?" Tori asked warily.

"I'm positive you'll enjoy this mission" He said.

"A mission?" Mika asked not totally convinced—missions to them were something really boring.

"Yes, remember the academy you went to?" He continued.

"Oh yeah…fun times, fun times…" Tori remarked.

"Well, you guys are gonna go there just to make sure that this year's recruits aren't _challenged_, if you know what I mean. The last thing we want is more people like you 3" He explained with that unnecessary comment at the end.

"Ok...what's wrong with people like us?" Rina asked suspiciously.

"Nothing, it's just that, I don't think the Gotei 13 can deal with more people like you." He answered.

"Cuz you're all turning into old farts…" Mika said quietly.

* * *

"Ah, the good old days" Mika commented when she and the other 2 entered the nostalgic area.

"Yup, **failing every class** and **not** bothering to show up—those were the good old days!" Rina agreed.

Even though all 3 had failed every class and just didn't want to show up for any classes, they still somehow became shinigami. It was probably most likely because of the girls' talents in certain areas that benefited them. Tori's shunpo was unimaginable; even though it was just introduced she had mastered it right away, as if it was something natural to her. She actually got faster and could do more flash steps if she was hyped up with sugar. Mika's swordsmanship was just amazing; she could easily analyze a person's movements and just turn it into her advantage. She was able to dodge magnificently and move with the sword as if one. It was a special talent that the captains were looking for. Rina's specialty was kidou. She was able to master the high level spells easily, it wasn't long before she was able to cast them without the incantation. She also could heal a bit, it wasn't as great as members of the 4th Division but it proved useful especially once her skill improved even more. In fact, in the beginning all 3 girls weren't in the same divisions at all. Mika was in 11th Division, Rina was in 4th Division and Tori in 2nd Division. How they all wound up together in 13th Division was a common problem—their laziness. Ukitake had agreed to try to help them with their problem; it had improved… a little.

* * *

The hot sun scorched the dry earth as 3 young girls tried their best to get through the heat waves. It was very hard though even though they had spiritual power. They hadn't eaten in days and were starving. In fact, their hunger and the heat made them loopy.

"Hey look! It's a hippo on that tree!!" A girl with long blond hair pointed at a rock that was supposedly a tree.

"Really? I see a platypus!" A girl with short dark hair responded.

"No, it's a wombat" The 3rd girl with mid-back black hair said.

"I dunno, it kinda looks like a…" The blonde never finished as she collapsed from hunger.

"Mika?!" The short-haired girl cried out. She then fell over breathing heavily.

"Tori? Mika?" The other girl cried out, she bent down and shook them. They were still conscious but were barely clinging on to life. "Hang on!!" She told them.

"Looks like you three need a hand" A masculine voice spoke from behind them. A shadow masked the 3, the dark-haired girl turned around to see a man that was a shinigami.

"Who are you?" She asked cautiously.

"That doesn't matter right now, right now we need to get you and your friends to safety" He said outstretching his arm to her. She took it hesitantly as he lifted her up.

"What's your name anyways?" He asked as he was carrying the unconscious girls in his arms; he and the girl were walking side by side to an unknown destination.

"I'm not telling until you tell me yours!" She answered looking away like a spoiled kid. He chuckled and smiled at her, she however looked at him strangely.

"Okay then, I'm Sosuke, Aizen Sosuke—Gobantai Taichou of the Gotei 13" He told her.

"…Tsukiyomi Rina" She answered not looking at him.

"Are these two your sisters?" He asked she shook her head.

"We're orphans, we promised to stick together since we lived in such a crappy place" She answered.

"The one with blonde hair is Kurai Mika, and the other is Shinboku Tori" She finished the introductions.

They had reached their destination—Seireitei. Of course bringing in 3 people from Rukongai was very hard. But after much convincing they were brought in.

"Stay here, I'll be right back" He said as he left the room. Mika and Tori had fallen asleep and lay on the couches. Rina sighed; their lives hadn't been so hard until that very moment. The door slid open; Aizen returned with food with him, he knew the two had fainted from hunger.

"Just eat as much as you need, we're gonna have to wake those two up first though" He said seeing the two sleep soundly on the couches.

"I'll do it" Rina volunteered as she grabbed a pillow.

"What are—" Rina threw the pillow onto Tori which woke her up, she then threw another pillow at Mika who shot up.

"PILLOW FIGHT!!" Tori declared and started throwing pillows at Rina.

"Hey! Stop it!!" Rina yelled as she was under a huge pile of pillows.

"Hey look taiyaki!!" Mika spotted the pastry and engulfed immediately.

"Screw the pillow fight!! Let's eat!!" Tori said, tossed her pillow aside and gobbled anything she could get her hands on.

The food that Aizen had brought in had disappeared in less than 15 minutes.

"Hey, who's that guy?" Tori asked pointing at Aizen.

"He looks nice…too nice…" Mika added giving a suspicious look to him.

"Oh that's Aizen Sosuke, a captain of the Gotei 13 or something" Rina explained.

"How old are you guys?" He asked suddenly.

"150" They answered in unison (in 'real life' terms—15 years old).

"You should be old enough" He muttered. The girls were puzzled. "Oh sorry, guess I should explain" He said. "It seems all of you have spiritual power, you can become shinigami" He explained.

"Shinigami?" Mika asked uninterested.

"They're spirits that fight to protect Soul Society, from hollows" He answered.

"Ohh…BORING!!" Tori shouted out. He looked quite stunned.

"Why not? You have the potential!" He said.

"Yeah, but you said 'protect' and that means 'work' and I hate work, so I ain't going to" She said back to him.

"Do we get to use a sword?" Mika asked getting excited.

"Yes"

"OKAY I'M IN!!" Mika declared to the room.

"What about you?" He asked Rina.

"Sure whatever nothing else to do in this dump" She mumbled.

"Wait…is there bunnies here?" Tori asked rethinking her decision. Aizen nodded unsure of what it would lead to.

"OK I'M IN!!" Tori yelled out punching the air.

---

"6 years?!" Tori whined when she heard she had to go through 6 years of school before becoming a shinigami.

"Chill, there's free food here" Mika muttered to her.

"Oh yeah…"

"Well we're gonna be late, so we better go now" Rina said walking past them.

The red hakama swished back and forth in every step. The long white sleeves of the top were quite annoying as they could get caught every now and then. This was the uniform for the girls attending the academy. The boys' uniforms weren't much different except for a blue hakama.

"What room is it?" Tori asked.

"I dunno, I'm just following this map Aizen gave us" Rina answered looking at the piece of paper... upside down.

"We need a map to get around?" Mika asked.

"Apparently" Rina answered rolling her eyes, they had gotten lost around it a few times before their classes had actually started.

"Ok, finally" Tori sighed in relief as they had arrived in time. It was a lesson that had to do with a book, a chair and a desk.

"OH JOY!!" Mika cried out sarcastically. In fact none of them cared about the lesson that was yet to unfold. They fell asleep through the whole thing.

"Kurai, Shinboku, Tsukiyomi!! Wake up!!" The teacher yelled at them.

"Unh?" They groaned as they were woken up.

"Whaddya want now?" Tori asked grumpily rubbing her eyes.

"Can either of you repeat what I just said?" He asked. "Yeah, 'can either of you repeat what I just said?'" Tori repeated word for word with the same tone of voice.

"NO! Not that!! God…How about the lesson then?" He asked confidently.

"Read the board smartass" Rina said smirking when he realized the whole lesson was on the board.

"Woo hoo!! I can sleep, night baldy!" Mika cried out and patted his bald spot before dozing off.

"All 3 of you are to remain after class for the lesson!" He yelled out angrily.

"Gee…I'd love to, but I have a life!" Tori retorted. The class couldn't help but giggle, 3 defiant girls that were _planning_ to become shinigami were talking back to their sensei.

"Do I need to report you 3?" He asked.

"For what? Falling asleep during a boring lesson?" Rina asked.

"Hey I don't blame them!" A male shouted out.

"Yeah!! They have the right idea!" A girl shouted out. Soon the whole class rioted chasing their sensei out of the classroom. The class about the rules and regulations of Seireitei was completely useless for the day.

"Ok, now it's…what is it?" Tori asked wondering what their next class would be.

"Its kidou!" whispered a brunette named Ayaka. She had started the riot chasing their sensei out of their class.

"Ohh…ok" Just like the class before nobody cared and the 3 fell asleep again.

"Wake up!" He yelled at them.

"Ohh… not again!!" Mika whined.

"Perform Hadou No. 31" He commanded.

"That's way too hard!! We only covered spells from 1-10!!" Ayaka protested covering for the three.

"Well if they had been paying attention then they may be able to show me something" He retorted.

"Ok here's your stupid fireball" Rina grumbled shooting out a red blast at his head.

"Aah!" He yelped and dodged to the side barely dodging the blast. "Watch where you're aiming!" He yelled at her.

"You wanted a fireball, since you weren't watching I had to get your attention somehow" Rina said back boredly. The class was wide-eyed as it was their first lesson; a high level spell already had been cast.

"Hey look a spider!" Mika yelled out.

"AAAHHH!!" Tori screamed and started shooting out Hadou No. 4: Byakurai, at it.

"Stop firing!" Their sensei yelled out dodging every single ray being shot out. Tori shot the spell out repeatedly at a post causing it to collapse. It was a very important post that held up the ceiling, so it started to cave in.

"Everybody out!!" The whole class was evacuated from their training area. Once everybody was out Mika couldn't help but say: "I like this class!" cheerfully as the building caved in.

In fact most of their classes turned out like that, they would occasionally skip out merely because they didn't feel like showing up at all. Despite the fact they wouldn't show up or learn anything for the matter, their performances demonstrating their skills were something words couldn't describe. Without any kind of training they were able to master them at a professional level. They were soon separated into different classes to help out others that were weak at their skills.

---

"I don't really know how to explain this…" Tori mumbled, a girl had asked her how she could master shunpo.

Since shunpo is flash steps, it could be considered running really, really fast. But it wasn't something that could be taught so easily.

"Um…I guess you just…uh…" Tori wasn't sure how she could explain it. "Uh…would you look at the time, I gotta go!!" She said quickly pointing at the imaginary watch on her wrist before running off. "Phew, that's one problem down." She sighed in relief. She heard a movement behind her.

"Huh?" She looked back to see a white-haired male shinigami behind her. People cleared a path for him as if he were king. He walked down while people were whispering in awe. Tori decided to follow him; her shunpo was good enough for quick escapes besides, it was a great opportunity to test it out. Straight, left, right, downstairs, turn, dead-end, turn back, go downstairs again… His face lit up when he found the room he was looking for, he entered eagerly. He exited swiftly with shunpo holding something large and round--hidden, wrapped in cloth. Tori followed him and soon jumped in front of him.

"Stealing is bad ya know!" She scolded the shinigami in mid-air.

"What the--?!" He exclaimed nearly dropping the watermelon he stole from the kitchen.

"S-Shouldn't you be back in class shorty?" He asked rudely.

"I may be short, but I don't have a silly nickname…Shiro-chan!" She said back to him.

"How did--?" He started but stopped realizing that if he had asked that question about his nickname, he would be admitting that it was his nickname. "Okay, you caught me red-handed…" He grumbled.

"Whatever, I won't tell!" She assured him before shunpo-ing back to the academy.

"Phew" He sighed in relief. "That was a close one"

* * *

Rina and Ayaka were walking together to their next class which was a hakuda class.

"I hate this class…" Ayaka sighed. Hakuda wasn't their best skill at all.

"Oh no" Rina said suddenly looking at a guy that was looking at them. It was, well the name didn't matter at all. Everybody knew him as a pervert; he would hit on anything that moved. He started to run towards the two.

"Oh crap!" Ayaka shrieked as she and Rina ran off quickly. As they ran on they realized people were clearing a way for some people.

"Talk about bad timing!!" Ayaka said noticing the people in front of them.

"Um…sorry to say this but he is right behind us!!" Rina notified her unaware friend.

"Yeah, but do you know who that is?!" She asked, stopping.

"Who cares!!?"

"Rina!!"

"Hey watcha talking about?" The perv asked.

"WAH!!!" They screamed.

"Bakudou No. 61, Rikujou Kourou!!" 6 rods of light struck him as he was binded.

"Um…great to see that you took care of our problem but…" Ayaka squeaked.

"What?" Rina asked. Ayaka pointed up, Rina arched her back to look up to see a man staring down at her. "What?" She asked again not understanding.

"Get out of the way you idiot!!" She whispered frantically.

"Why?"

"You have no idea who he is, do you?" She asked as if it was the end of the world.

"Uh…he's a guy?" Rina guessed.

"No!!"

"He's not a guy?!" Rina gasped in shock.

"Not that!! He is a guy, but not any guy, he's Kuchiki Byakuya!! 28th Head of the Kuchiki family, A.K.A. a noble!!" She informed her.

"Ohh…Hi Byakuya-san!!" Rina waved happily as Ayaka fell backwards.

"You idiot!! Get outta the way, respect the nobles!!"

"Wait, how do you know he's a noble?" Rina asked not believing her.

"The textbooks say it and he's wearing the Kenseikan."

"Kenseikan?"

"The headpiece; how dense are you?!" She asked hoping that he wouldn't kill her for her stupidity.

"So you know if a guy is a noble if he's wearing hair-curlers?" Rina asked Ayaka who just fainted. "Did I say something?" Rina asked clueless.

Byakuya glared at her for her remark, nobody could've been as stupid as her. Well Rina was just putting on an act, she didn't care if he was a noble or not. She didn't think it was right that the nobles get all the respect and attention while many people like her from Rukongai were treated like dirt. Byakuya and his family moved on anyways pushing her out of the way.

"Um…can you release me now?" The pervert asked.

"Sure I'll give a fast way out of this building too" Rina offered.

"Okay…" he answered.

"Hadou No. 33, Soukatsui!!" A blast of blue light shot him out as well as obliterating a large portion of the wall, the blast caught the attention of the Kuchiki's for a moment.

* * *

A red-haired male was running down the hallways quickly, he was determined to reach his destination as he was very excited. In fact he couldn't stop as he turned a corner and slammed into a girl.

"Ow…" She mumbled rubbing her head.

"Oh sorry, here I'll help you…" He volunteered gathering her books for her.

"Thanks, why are you in such a hurry anyway?" She asked retrieving her books from him.

"I have to tell this girl something" He said quickly.

"Your girlfriend?" She asked smiling.

"Wha--? NO!!" He shouted out.

"Whatever you say…well I've got to go, hafta beat up some more guys before I can leave this dump" She said.

"Wait, you beat up guys?" He asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, my swordsmanship isn't so bad ya know" She said.

"Right, you could never beat me" He said confidently.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, I'd fight you if I'd have time but I gotta go"

"Wait, what's your name?"

"Abarai Renji, you?"

"Kurai Mika, guess we'll fight in the future huh?"

"Yup" He said before running off, nearly running into more and more people.

* * *

"Oh right, this is where we met the guys too right?" Tori asked remembering the events.

"Yup" Rina answered. The building was same as ever; the students that caught sight of them crowded around and cleared a path for them.

"Way too formal" Mika muttered looking at the sight before them.

"FOOD FIGHT!!!" A male yelled out throwing a tomato narrowly missing the shinigami's heads.

"Ohh…whoopsie" He said quietly noticing the 3 in front of him.

"YES!!! SOMEONE THAT UNDERSTANDS!!!" Mika cheered.

"JOIN IN IF YOU'RE NOT LAME!!" Tori added on. The students were confused but started throwing random objects at each other.

"That's more like it" Rina commented.

"What's going on here?" A voice asked them.

"Umm…" Tori started noticing that their captain was right behind them.

"They're, improving their reflexes?" Mika answered.

"Right…" He said back not convinced at all.


	16. Movie Night

_w00t!! 16 chapters already? Just to let you know, this fanfic will come to an end in about 10 chapters or so, so sit tight (or stand if you're standing). Thank you thank you thank you to these people, I've acknowledged you guys before but who cares! **AshFallenAngel, Tori-62, nekosaru, KaRiSa, xenocanaan, and BlueCrimson Devil.** Well this idea came from **AshFallenAngel **and **Tori-62** so I guess it's kinda a filler but it's not really one. Yes we just watched that movie when this idea popped in. Well, enjoy and thanx for sticking with me this far!! (Throws candy out at readers)_

* * *

"What were you guys thinking? They are about to graduate and you just had to start a food fight!" Ukitake scolded the three.

"Actually it was some random guy who started it, we encouraged them" Mika corrected.

"Whatever, besides messing up Seireitei what else do you guys consider fun?" He asked.

"Scary movies!!" Tori yelled out cheerfully.

"I should've known…" He groaned.

---

"Hey wanna make it movie night tonight?" Rina asked the other two, there was really nothing they had wanted to do at all.

"Sure why not, which movie though?"

"How 'bout '_The Grudge_'?" Mika suggested.

"You sure, cuz we've watched only 14 times" Tori said. "And it's so not scary anymore! That died during the 1st time..."

"Yeah, but the guys haven't seen it before now have they?" Mika pointed out.

"Oh yeah…" The girls suddenly got an evil look on their faces.

"Remember, get junk and no hiding!!" Tori declared, and then they all separated finding the men.

---

"Renji!!" Mika called out.

"What? No Ren-Ren? Tako-chan? Mr. Funny Eyebrows?" He asked confused, it had been a while since she had called him by his formal name.

"Shut up, Tako-chan!"

"Never mind… whaddya want?" He asked suspiciously.

"Wanna come over tonight for a movie?" She asked eagerly.

"What movie?"

"_The Grudge_"

"No"

"What? Why not? Scared?"

"NO!!" He shouted out. "I'm not scared; it's just that…I have plans tonight"

"What are they?"

"Um…I have to…to…uh…baby-sit?"

"Baby-sit? Who?" Mika inquired even more.

"Uh…Yachiru?"

"Yachiru?! You're gonna die!! HAHAHAHA can't believe Zaraki actually dragged you into it!!" Mika laughed; since she was part of the division before she knew Zaraki's intentions.

"Shut up!" He yelled at her.

"No seriously, why won't you watch the movie?" She asked in a monotone voice with a blank face.

"Uh…gah! Fine I'll come" He surrendered.

---

"Byakuya!" Rina called out to him, he was working as usual.

"What is it?" He asked her not looking up.

"Wanna watch a movie tonight at my place?"

"I have better things to do than to watch a movie"

"Aww…come on!! Renji will be there, same with Shiro-chan!" Rina pleaded hoping he'd change his mind.

"No"

"Why not? You don't even know what the movie is!"

"Okay, what is it?" He asked looking up.

"'_The Grudge' _"

"No" He answered swiftly and continued with his work.

"What?! Are you scared? That's it isn't it?"

"No I'm not scared of a stupid movie"

"Then why won't you come?"

"It's not right for me to leave my work just to watch a movie that a girl requested me to see."

"You're scared aren't you?"

"Of course I am—"

"I knew it!!" "

"–NOT!"

"Whatever, swing by tonight then, don't worry the 'grudge girl' won't kill you in your sleep…at least I hope she doesn't" With that, Rina left.

---

"Shiro-chan!!!"

"What now?" He asked disgruntled.

"Wanna watch '_The Grudge_' tonight at my place? Byakuya, Renji, Mika, Rina and me will be there"

"…_The Grudge_?" He asked with a hint of worry.

"YUP!!" She answered oh-so-cheerfully.

"…No thanks"

"Why not? You scared that the 'grudge gi—"

"STOP IT!!" He interrupted shielding his ears from what she was going to say.

"You're scared aren't ya?" She asked with an amused look on her face. He shook his head.

"You are so, that's the only reason why you wouldn't want to watch it"

"I am not, and I am not going to watch that ridiculous movie" He answered.

"Okay, then I'll guess we'll change it to…_SAW 3_!!"

"NO!!" He shouted.

"What? You're not going to come by so why are you all scared about?" Tori asked.

"Uh…I'm not going to—"

"I know you're too chicken to come by to watch a silly movie. Some captain you are" Tori interrupted him rolling her eyes.

"…For that I'm coming!" He said clearly offended by Tori's remark. "OK!"

---

"Popcorn, root beer, candy, chips! Okay we're ready!" Mika declared as they set up their living room. The doorbell rang, Tori went to get it. There stood 3 men clearly not satisfied with their decision.

"HIYA!! Glad you guys could make it" Tori said under their cloud of gloominess. They went to sit down on the couches.

"Wait, I don't see no stinking movie!" Renji shouted out.

"Oh yeah, I'll get it." Rina said walking out of the room. Tori shut off the lights, the only light came from the TV since the windows were covered as well.

"Dun, dun, dun, dun…" Mika sang out the _Jaws_ theme giving a creepy effect.

"SHUT UP!" Renji yelled at her.

"Ok got the movie—WAH!!" Rina screamed out making the men jump.

"Just joking" She laughed as Tori put in the disc. Rina went to sit beside Byakuya; Mika was beside Renji and Tori beside Hitsugaya. The first few seconds were just text on a black screen. But somehow it still made chills go up their spine. Every now and then, people would jump, gasp and let out a little shriek. The girls were just so evil and screamed at random to make the guys jump and cower in fear.

"Wait, the boy's name is 'Toshio' right?" Tori asked.

"Yup" Rina answered.

"Toshiro, Toshio? Maybe there's a—"

"SHUT IT!!" Hitsugaya interrupted since Tori was just freaking him out.

"Sorry!" As the movie rolled on and on, the guys were just kept in suspense since they had no idea what was going to happen, they were obviously scared but since they were men of high status, they just _couldn't_ show fear. So much for that, since they snuggled up to the girls for comfort.

"WAH!!" Tori screamed and hugged Hitsugaya tight, she let go soon after. Hitsugaya later on yelped and hugged Tori, and then they both screamed and hugged each other.

"You guys are weak—AAAAHHH!!" Renji started but then screamed in fright from the zombie-like woman.

"Smooth Ren-Ren, smooth" Mika joked.

"Shut up!!" He retorted embarrassed. The music grew gradually, louder and louder. The tension rose, you'd just want to know what would happen. It was however obvious, somebody was gonna jump up out of nowhere then…**DING DONG**!!

"KKKYYYYYYYYYAAAAA!!!!" All of them screamed from…the doorbell.

"Who could that be?" Mika wondered.

"I'll get it" Rina said and went for the door.

"Hi!" It was Gin?

"What the hell are you doing here? You're not supposed to be here!!" Renji shouted out to him. Tori had to restrain Hitsugaya from killing him.

"Can't I watch a movie wit' you guys?" He asked.

"Uh…sure…" Rina said then welcomed him in.

"YAY!! Gin-chan is gonna watch the movie with us!!" Mika cheered while Renji shot glares at Gin not wanting him to steal his girl.

(I'm gonna skip ahead to the end of the movie since I don't want to ruin it for people who haven't watched it yet...it's not as scary as you think)

"Let's watch again!" Tori cried out jokingly.

"NO!" All of the guys yelled out.

"You call yourself a captain?" Rina asked Byakuya.

"Aww…okay, there's always next time" Tori said putting the remote down.

"Oh yeah, you guys can go home now" Mika said.

"Home? You mean **outside**?" Renji asked fearfully.

"That's where you guys live, you guys don't live here" Tori pointed out rolling her eyes.

"But it's **dark** outside!" Hitsugaya whimpered.

"All of you are scared of the dark?" Mika asked curiously.

"But I don't want to be alone in the dark; the grudge girl might come and kill me!!" Renji pointed out.

"Come on! Suck it up! You're men aren't ya?" Rina asked, as they nodded pathetically.

"Oh whatever…SLEEPOVER!!" Mika yelled out cheerfully.

"Um…ok…" Renji said quietly.

"Well I guess we'll start with the makeover" Rina said getting up to get the **pink bows**, and **make-up**.

"What?!" Byakuya asked.

"If you're gonna stay here, you're gonna go through the girliest moments of your life" Mika said. Rina returned with a box of make-up and a bigger box of pink bows. The color was drained from the men's faces.

"I didn't know you guys owned make-up" Hitsugaya commented.

"Just because we don't wear it, doesn't mean we don't have it" Tori said back.

As Rina and Mika pulled their guys' hair back into a ponytail they both yelled out in unison: Quick Tori! Get the scissors!! Which earned them glares from both men, they jerked out from their grip saving their hair.

"Hey it's either this, or we watch another scary movie" Mika pouted.

"Oh okay…" they surrendered to a night of prettiness.

"Maybe we should dye their hair…" Tori pondered as all 3 men's eyes nearly shot out of their heads.

"What's wrong with red?" Renji asked.

"Nothing…maybe I should give you a mohawk!" Mika thought readying her hairdressing equipment.

"NO!!" He yelled.

"Shiro-chan, what do you think of pink hair?" Tori asked innocently.

"No way am I gonna go out in public with pink hair." He retorted. While this girly talk was going on, Gin was trying to hold back his laughter.

"How many hair styles can we make out of your guys' hair?" Rina wondered looking at the pink bows.

"A lot if we could cut it" Mika grumbled.

"Question, how does this benefit you or us for the matter?" Byakuya asked.

"I dunno" Rina shrugged.

"Nice answer"

"Thanks!"

The guys just couldn't stand the girls makeover idea and called quits, right after they did their hair.

"You guys are evil" Renji said plucking out a pink bow.

"Yup we know!" Tori said back joyfully.

"Well don't you think you guys could've restrained on the bows?" Byakuya asked pulling out the 10th bow.

"I know, seriously, **100** bows?" Hitsugaya agreed.

"What? Was it too much?" Tori asked.

"Yes!!" They answered in unison.

"10 bows is more than enough thank you very much!" Renji said.

"Ohh…whoopsie!!"

"Well if you guys are staying here I'll get the blankets and pillows" Tori said.

"We're coming with ya!" The other 2 piped up. They came back shortly with a mountain of futons, blankets, pillows, teddy bears, and 3 nightlights since the guys were too chicken to sleep in the dark.

"A teddy bear?" Hitsugaya asked.

"You have a problem with Mr. Cuddles?" Tori asked.

"…Mr. Cuddles…?" Byakuya silently asked. **BAM!** Something fell onto the floor causing Renji to leap up into the air. What goes up must come down so he fell on top of Mika.

"…can't…breathe…" She gasped from underneath him. "Renji--!!! ... lay off... the... taiyaki!!"

"Sorry" he climbed off her.

"What was that?" Rina wondered. The horrible growling noise just like from the movie rang out through the room.

"Haha very funny" Hitsugaya said in disgust.

"It's not us!" They said. They could hear something getting closer as the noise got louder and louder.

"Get back" The men moved to the front with their zanpakutou's drawn.

"Hey a minute ago you guys were scared to death!" Rina pointed out.

"Not the time!" Byakuya said back.

The growling grew louder; from the kitchen something approached them. A gray clammy hand dragged its body. It was bloodied a bit just like the character from the movie.

"You said that it was only a movie!" Renji stammered.

"It's not supposed to be real!" Mika said back to him terrified. Now they could see a head but it was cloaked with the long dark hair.

"AAAAHHH!" The girls screamed. The TV shut off and the girls had disappeared.

"What the--?" Hitsugaya was worried.

Suddenly the lights shut off—it was pitch black. All they knew was the thing was getting closer and closer. The growling grew louder and louder they could hear the mangled body being dragged closer to them. Suddenly…**BAM!!! **

"AAAHHHHHH!!" The men yelped as they were sent to the floor. Laughter could be heard. The lights flicked back on, the girls were back on top of the men's backs.

"What the--?"

"Don't you get it? It was a prank!" Mika laughed.

"Who was the monster thing?" Renji asked.

"It was Nemu!" She sat up with an amused look on her face. All she had done was decorate her arm and undid her braid covering her face.

"You guys are evil" Byakuya said.

"Thank you!"

"…You should've seen your faces!" Tori laughed rolling on the ground.

"Shut up!!" Hitsugaya growled embarrassed.

"Oh come on, it's about time you guys had a good scare!" Mika joined in.

"We just watched that stupid movie and you guys just _had_ to recreate the ending!" Renji yelled at them.

"So…what's your point?" Rina asked trying to contain her laughter.

"What's our point? That frickin scared us!!" Renji roared.

"That's what we were trying to do" Tori pointed out.

"Well don't do that again" Byakuya said.

"Chill, it's not like we'll tell anybody that you guys have the emotion 'fear'" Mika told them.

"Somehow I don't trust you" Renji said.

"What now? I ain't tired" Rina asked.

"Uh… another movie?" Mika suggested.

"Okay, but no scary movies!" Renji warned.

"Aww…you're lame Ren-Ren…" Mika moped.

Well the so called thriller that wasn't a horror movie turned out to be one, much to everyone's surprise.

"You said it was a thriller!!" Renji yelled out petrified.

"It is a thriller! With a hint of horror!" Mika answered.

"That sounds like a recipe now…" Hitsugaya commented.

"Whatever…what's wrong with _Stay Alive_?" Mika asked quite clueless at how they could be scared.

---

In a matter of time, the movie was finished and they were growing tired. Well except for Tori and Mika, their tea was spiked with alcohol or something as they were jumping around like monkeys. Bouncing around uncontrollably, hooting as if they had tapped into their inner primate; somebody had to stop them. What other way then for their guys to tackle them. They fell to the ground with a large thud which shook the room. Tori sat up rubbing her head, frowning at Hitsugaya who gave her a meaningful glare.

"What was that all about?" She questioned not noticing the mess she and her friend had created. His eyes shifted around the room telling her what the problem was. She followed his eyes and saw the garbage, pillows tossed aside, broken items and more.

"Ohh…" She whispered.

"That was fun! Let's do that again!" Mika shouted out cheerfully as Renji smacked her on the head.

"You idiot!!" He yelled at her.

"What?" She asked him totally unaware just like her diminutive friend.

"You trashed your house!!" He answered gesturing at, well just about everywhere in the room. Mika could see his flailing arms but didn't quite understand his problem.

"There's no fly in here!" Mika pointed out, Renji couldn't believe her.

"NO there isn't! How observant! How 'bout you look at the mess now?" He stated sarcastically.

"Ohh…"

Rina's eyelids began to fall, it was 3 AM in the morning and she wasn't used to pulling all-nighters. She fell to the side and landed on whatever was there. It just happened to be Byakuya's shoulder.

"Ooh la la! Looks like somebody's making a move!!" Mika squealed watching intently to see who would shift next. Rina snapped her eyes opened and shot a piercing glare at her. She backed away hiding behind Renji who was also staring at the twosome.

"Whatever, she's tired so ya…she can sleep if she wants to but, who's up for--!!!" Tori didn't finish as Hitsugaya clapped his hand over her mouth before any activity could start. He quickly removed as Tori, as crazy as she was, decided to lick his hand.

"Eww…you're such a disgusting strange little monkey!" He groaned while removing her saliva from his hand.

"I know and I'm proud of it!" She beamed proudly.

"…How did I ever meet you?" He wondered in silence.

"Hey Byakuya, if you do anything to Rina in any way…" Mika warned while the two glared at her.

"Why are you guys so worried about my behalf anyways? He's not a pervert!" Rina snapped.

"Well, you are the youngest out of the 3 of us and well…" Tori trailed off.

"She is?" Renji asked surprised at the ages.

"Yeah, Tori's the oldest, I'm the middle, and Rina's the youngest" Mika informed him.

"Tori's the oldest but the shortest and Rina's the youngest but the tallest…strange" Hitsugaya said earning a glare from the girl beside him.

"Height doesn't matter at all!! Just look at you!!" Tori pointed out, comparing their heights.

"Psh…whatever" He grumbled.

"Hey Rina!" Mika called out suddenly.

"Hn?" She asked tiredly.

"If you and Byakuya ever have a kid, I'm it's auntie right?" Mika finished. Both Rina's and Byakuya's eyes widened in surprise. She grabbed 'Mr. Snuffles' and threw him at Mika's face.

"Woo hoo!! Mr. Snuffles!!" Mika cheered.

"What's wrong with you?!" Rina asked, her cheeks turning to a bright red. She was no longer on Byakuya's shoulder, but right beside the mound of teddy bears, ready to throw them at her if she asked another stupid perverted question.

"Hey can you pass Snuggly to _moi_?" Tori asked completely taking the whole conversation off-topic.

"…Fine" She sighed as she threw over the light blue bear over to her. She squealed in delight as the men were speechless.

"I'm tired now…" Mika yawned, after playing with their stuffies and making a fort—forcing the men to play along; she was FINALLY on the verge of sleep. Tori had already collapsed on Hitsugaya's side and Rina had resumed her position on Byakuya's shoulder. Mika snuggled up close to Renji's side.

"Aww…I want someone to be at my side…" Gin said quietly. Mika jumped up and went over to Gin.

"NO, she's mine!!" He growled grabbing her by the ankles and dragging her back. Mika yelped at the sudden movement.

"OMFG, RAPE!!" Tori yelled out.

"Oh, go to sleep already!" Rina moaned as she buried her face into Byakuya's shoulder.

"Eww--!! NO!!" Renji released Mika immediately from Tori's comment.

"YES! FREEDO—AH!"

"What?" Tori asked.

"'FREEDO—AH!'" Hitsugaya repeated, Tori understood. Renji had grabbed her back and dragged her back to his side, clutching her tightly so she wouldn't escape. (Aww…cute in a strange way) Gin frowned, but decided it was for the better.

"Somebody hit the lights" Mika yelled out muffled by Renji's sleeve. The lights were shut off by a plushy hitting the switch.

"TOO DARK!!" They all screeched.

"…Fine, here's the nightlights…" Rina grumbled switching them on. The orange-yellow glow of the light bathed the room as the 7 fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

The sun's rays pierced through the curtains and found its way into the room where 6 people lay. Gin himself had creeped out silently back to Hueco Mundo during the night, so there was no suspicion of his whereabouts. As the sun rose, so did citizens of Soul Society.

Byakuya's eyes fluttered opened to see a pair of brown eyes staring back at him. He shifted slightly noticing what an uncomfortable position he had fallen asleep in.

"Did anyone mention how cute you look when you're asleep?" Rina asked. He faltered for a moment but answered.

"No one has ever seen me sleep before—except for my parents; so no" He answered.

"That's good for ya, after all if you were caught, you'd be swamped with girls" She said back to him leaning on him for support, still sitting on the couch. He smiled slightly at her remark. He extended his arm, wrapped it around her waist and pulled her closer.

His eyes darted back and forth towards to two other males in the room. Renji was suffocating Mika—still; after that little incident with Gin. Tori was clutching Snuggly while Hitsugaya had his arm around her shoulders. Both couples were still sleeping it was only 11 A.M. after all.

"It looks too cute…how 'bout we let them sleep longer?" Rina suggested. Byakuya agreed they were bound to wake sooner or later. 5 minutes passed, Byakuya could stand it, but not Rina. She was watching them with mild annoyance.

"Can we—"

"No" Rina sighed; she had suggested that they wake them up, but he had disagreed with her.

Another 5 minutes passed and as usual Rina just wanted to wake them up. 10 minutes later, Byakuya's answer: NO. After so long that nobody knew that the storyline was going to continue and just left; Rina gave in as well as Byakuya since Rina pointed out that they would like like two creepy people watching people sleep. She grabbed a pillow and threw them onto them just as she had done so in the past.

"Wha--?" Tori looked around still clutching to the blue bear.

Mika had risen but was heavily restrained by Renji's arm. He was however half-awake and didn't realize his grip until she bit on his arm.

"OWW!!" He yelped, his morning wasn't going his way. He quickly released her as she somersaulted out.

"Sorry Ren-Ren…I was hungry" She innocently smiled while hiding behind the teddy bear fort.

"You're a cannibal?" He asked rubbing his arm.

"…Do you really wanna know?" She asked with a suspicious grin.

"…No…" He said shuffling backwards towards the wall away from her grasp.

As the girls were getting ready for the day, cleaning up and making lunch since they had woken up really late, Renji decided to get Mika back, and this time all of the males were in it. Mika returned first back to the living room, the males looked quite suspicious. She looked at them funny and continued to collect all of the pillows and teddy bears. Tori came in later to grab all the make-up and bows. At that time, Mika wasn't in the room. Renji swiftly headed out the door. Mika returned shortly after the door slammed shut.

"Where's Renji?" She wondered asking the two captains who in turn shrugged. Suddenly the door opened with Renji smiling as if there were no tomorrow.

"Honey, I'm home!" He declared proudly with a wide grin. Mika stood there wide-eyed in shock. Tori slammed her fists on to the wall laughing to her heart's content. Rina who was in the kitchen at the time was stifling her laughter but that ultimately fell.

"Um…ok?" She squeaked out in surprise.

"Just joking!" He laughed patting her on the head.

"Right…don't ever do that again" She said through gritted teeth.

As usual, they had to work. Tori was not accepting the fact that she had to work again—when was the last time she actually worked anyway?

"NO!!! You can't make me!!" She yelled out as every person in the room tried to pull her out of her home.

Tori was clinging on to the floorboards in hopes of remaining. Dramatic fake tears cascaded down her face as she whined and pouted. Few minutes of struggle later, they managed to get her out. Hitsugaya was dragging her by the collar of her shihakushou as her heels were dragged on the floor. Arms crossed across her chest with an unsatisfied pout on her face.

"You're going to go to work, whether you like it or not" Hitsugaya said as he dragged her along.

"I hate you Shiro-chan" She stuck out her bottom lip at him keeping her pout.

"I love you too" He retorted sarcastically.

"Enh!!" She whined as she was pushed unceremoniously through the doors of her division.

"Stay here until 5" He ordered as he made his way to his division.

"Why does everything have to involve work?" She asked the people who were in the division.

Grunts, shrugs and half-hearted answers of 'I dunno' s and 'life is cruel' s were sent out. She continued to sit on the floor in the very same spot for the whole day. Hitsugaya had only said that she had to be in her division until five, he never said anything about working til five. So she was content with her accomplishment.

* * *

_Loopholes...gotta love 'em!! Well just wait for chapter 17, I'm working on it! _

_(Yachiru asks Ken-chan one question he just can't answer at all)_


	17. Not Until You're Older!

_Arigatou gozaimasu to all who decided to read this!! And big thank you to **Tori-62** for helping me! Now let's get with it!

* * *

_

"KEN-CHAN!!!" The high-pitched squeaky voice of the pink-haired lieutenant of 11th Division called out as she leapt over many people's heads and landed on her 6 foot tall captain's shoulder.

"What is it?" He asked not interested.

"Where do babies come from?" She asked innocently with a little giggle at the end.

The room became dead silent, all eyes turned towards the two. He stared at her wistfully hoping that she was just joking and would leave the subject alone. But no, she waited patiently with a smile for an answer from him.

"…Yachiru…why do you want to know this?" He asked dodging her question.

"Because, because!!! Bya-chan has a sister, and Isa-chan has a sister…I want a sister!!" She explained.

"Well…you said the same thing for a dog, but you never got one!" He retorted, feeling a sense of relief.

"Yeah, but I see Koma-Koma everyday so I don't need a puppy!" She said back making the tension rise.

"Uh…well why don't you just call some girl your sister?" He suggested nervously.

"Aww… but they're always so busy!" She whined.

"Ne, ne!! This is the first time I've ever seen taichou scared!" Ikkaku whispered to Yumichika who nodded in agreement.

"Although, I don't think any of us could answer that question" Yumichika added on whom in turn got many 'yes's for replies.

"Go ask a girl!" He told her and then went over to his desk to do paperwork…or so he said.

"Aww…ok…" She sighed; she leapt off him and proceeded to the 5th seat.

"Where do babies come from?" She asked him keenly. The division tried to contain their laughter from their fukutaichou's confusion of Yumichika's gender.

"Uh…sorry to break it to you fukutaichou-san, but Yumichika is a **guy**" Ikkaku notified her.

"Are you sure?" she asked looking at Yumichika oddly not believing Ikkaku.

"…Cuz that's like saying that you do have hair, Baldy!" She retorted getting many laughs out of it.

"Why you--!!" He roared raising a fist but was restrained by Yumichika and Makizou as she left her division.

---

"Ask a girl…Uno-chan might know!!" Her face lit up with glee as she ran off towards 4th Division. "Uno-chan!!" She cried up to her as she tugged on Unohana's haori. She looked down with a warm smile, bent down and asked her what she wanted. "Where do babies come from?" Yachiru asked again with the innocent kid look. Well Unohana was sure stunned as someone of her age shouldn't know such things. "Ken-chan says I should ask a girl" Yachiru explained.

"Well…" She started. "A stork comes to a mommy and a daddy and delivers a baby to them." She said.

"A stork?" Yachiru asked.

"Yes, it's a bird that flies babies over to couples who want a kid" She explained the lie.

"Ohh…ok, arigatou Uno-chan!!" Yachiru waved goodbye as she went back to her division to announce her new discovery.

"Oh that was a close one!" She sighed in relief.

---

"KEN-CHAN!!" The same voice called out the same person again.

"Oh no…" He sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose awaiting her cries to cease.

"Ken-chan!! Guess what!! Uno-chan told me where babies come from!!" Yachiru yelled out excitedly as she hopped onto the desk Zaraki was at.

"Oh really? What did she say?" He asked with a slight smirk.

"Babies come from storks!!" She said happily.

"…They sure do!" He said trying to hold back laughter, the lie was always something told to small children, and he just hoped that she wouldn't bring it up again.

"But I don't know if that's right because I didn't see any stork when I was a baby" She mumbled going into thought.

"You were a baby; you'd expect to remember every single second of your life?" Ikkaku asked.

"I remembered how many clouds there were when Ken-chan found me!" She pointed out, Zaraki nodded saying that she was right. "So what do you think? Do storks bring babies?" She asked staring intently at the men.

"O-Of course, where else do babies come from?" Makizou stammered.

"Hiya peoples, long time no see!" Mika said as she entered the division.

"Konnichiwa, Kurai-dono!" The men bowed in her presence making her feel special.

"Yeah, yeah hi to you too" She said back half-heartedly as a pink-haired menace pounced on her.

"Guess what?!" Yachiru asked nearly jumping up and down from excitement—that or someone gave her coffee.

"What?"

"I found out that babies come from storks!!" She exclaimed as Mika gave her a look of disbelief.

"That's…great Yachiru!" Mika exclaimed covering for the lie and gave her a thumbs up.

"I know!! I learn something new each day!! Like how I found out Ikkaku and Yumichika aren't gay!" She continued.

"What? I thought they were!" Mika cried out looking at the two who gave glares that bore into her mind.

"So did I!! But they're not, so I was really disappointed" She said losing the enthusiasm in her voice. Mika looked over to Zaraki wondering where she came up with all the ideas and where she learned words that she was not supposed to know. He just shrugged, yawned, and then continued listening to Yachiru's discoveries.

The door slid open again. "Hey Mika, taichou wants to see you" Rina said.

"Um ok…" She said then left the fastest she had ever left a division as Yachiru was forced into Rina's unsuspecting arms.

"Rina!! Guess what?" Yachiru asked her.

"Oh boy, here we go again" Ikkaku groaned.

"…But is that true? Do babies come from storks?" She asked suspiciously.

"Uh…well…" she stammered. Talking about well, _that_ subject was something nobody wanted to discuss to children under the age of 13. The men sniggered as Rina was now the victim of the question. _'Oh make me a fool of myself will I?'_ She thought as she heard the stifled laughter from the men. "Well that part is true, but there's something before that" She started getting many wide-eyed stares at her. Zaraki motioned her to stop but Rina didn't see his signals. "You see, when a mommy and..." She went on, this time every single person in the division whispered and motioned her to stop. It was a very inappropriate question that Yachiru asked and they didn't want her to know the truth until she was at least 160. Yachiru stared up and listened contently to Rina's words so that she would know.

"Rina!! Stop it right now!!" Zaraki roared out petrified that Yachiru would learn too much too soon.

"Well, it's either I explain now or you guys explain to her in the future" She pointed out with a smirk.

"Uh…how 'bout it? We'll explain to her" Ikkaku suggested quickly so Yachiru wouldn't know any more.

"We will?" Those two words made its way throughout the division in surprise.

"Y-Yeah!! It's best that she learns from us anyways!" Yumichika agreed shakily with his friend.

"Okay! Your loss!" Rina left with a smile as Yachiru frowned not being able to find out what Rina was going to say in the end.

---

"I can't believe they actually thought I was going to tell her…morons" Rina said to herself as she made her way back to her division.

"Tell who what?" A voice asked from behind her.

"Huh?" She turned her head up 90 degrees to see Byakuya. "Oh…it's you"

"What do you mean 'it's me'?" He asked.

"Nothing" She said back with a smile and continued walking.

"Who were you talking about?"

"Yachiru"

"What about her?" He asked not sure where the conversation that had started as a spark was going to go.

"She wanted to know where babies came from" She said easily as his eyes widened.

"You didn't tell her did you?" He asked worriedly.

"Of course not! She's way too young to know the truth!"

---

"I'm in bubble, my bubble…" Tori sang as she sat in the very same spot as she had in the last hour.

Working was something Toshiro hadn't said she had to do so she was glad that she could find the loophole in his words. Ukitake looked at her oddly but continued with his papers. Kiyone and Sentarou grumbled as they held their heads as if they had a headache. After all, Tori had been singing that very same song for 2 hours straight. Mika was doing her work feverishly; it was quite strange since she would just stay away from it no matter what it was. However, due to Yachiru's question that had definitely disturbed her; it had triggered something in her brain to start taking responsibility. Ukitake thought she was sick or something and suggested that should've gone home but she said 'no' and went straight to work. He even called medics from 4th Division to make sure she was alright. They found nothing wrong with her which totally confused Ukitake, but he brushed it off thinking it was for the best. Tori rocked to the side, back and forth singing gleefully, no one stopped her because they had already tried which had resulted in a black eye.

---

"Shouldn't you of all people be working right about now?" Rina asked Byakuya who was walking beside her.

"It's nothing important" He replied.

"Nice, skipping out on work, captains sure are lacking these days!" Rina said waiting for some kind of paranoid reaction. As usual a glare was cast at her, she just laughed at it.

"What are you laughing about?" He asked coldly clearly offended by her remark.

"Oh come on! Even after that movie you haven't loosened up at all!!" She punched him in the arm.

"Even if I wanted to, I really couldn't" He said back rubbing the part of his arm that she had just punched.

"Oh and why not?" She asked with her hands on hips looking at him in the eyes.

"You know its something with the nobles and the rules" He answered back.

"Ohh…can't believe you still follow in that crap!" She said back, rules were like restraining orders to her. Nobody liked them, heck nobody even bothered thinking about them.

"Well consider yourself lucky that you can break rules without people caring" He let out an exasperated sigh as he turned back to his division.

"See ya!" She waved, not really noticing his problems.

As Rina entered her division, Tori was still in her spot singing her bubble song. Mika was done all of her work and for some reason decided to do all the work for their division so they pretty much had been caught up to date.

"Um…since Mika did all the work for us, does that mean we can go home?" Rina asked. Ukitake nodded still surprised by the sudden change in his subordinate.

"But Shiro-chan said I had to stay here until 5!" Tori whined abruptly stopping her song.

"I'll get him to change his mind" Rina volunteered then left.

Mika slumped down to her desk relieved that she didn't have to keep writing her name on paper, instead she whipped out her black _Sharpie_ and started vandalizing her 12th desk of the month.

---

"Yo Shiro-chan, allow Tori to go home since we don't have anymore work to do" Rina said to him quite informally.

"What? All of the work in your division is done?" He asked quite surprised.

"Yeah…what of it?"

"…Nothing, tell her she can go" He said returning to the stack or papers that Rangiku had purposely forgotten to do.

Rina rushed off to her division to tell her friend the good news. Tori practically sky rocketed out of the division finding something to do, most likely something to do with bunnies or squirrels.

"Hey, is this your 11th desk?" Rina asked Mika whose desk was nearly littered with black doodles.

"Nope, the 12th" she corrected continuing her creations. "Besides, if I'm forced to replace it I'll just ask Ai-Ai" She continued.

"…Ai…Ai?" Ukitake asked looking up at them.

"Ya know, Aizen?" Rina explained, he nodded slightly confused and wondered how many people they had already renamed.

Ukitake and Rina felt a presence behind them and they turned around to see some ducking heads.

"Pathetic" They both sighed.

"We almost got caught there! We have to be more discreet!" Nanao scolded the other women with her.

She and the rest of the Women's Association had decided to find out if the 3 were actually telling the truth or not even though it was very obvious.

"Hey let's go find Tori" Mika suggested getting out of her chair.

"Sure whatever" Rina agreed, both walked out the door pretending to not notice the women right behind the doors.

"They are so obvious" Mika said under her breath looking back slightly. As they turned the corner they happened to bump into the men of 6th Division.

"Shouldn't you guys be working?" Mika asked the two.

"They're skipping out, I guess our laziness is rubbing off on them ne?" Rina asked them quite happily.

"Aww…looks like Ren-Ren and Bya-chan are growing up!" Mika said treating them like little kids.

They glared at her but were just too lazy to go through all the effort to tell her to stop. They heard some sounds of discomfort and grumbling. They turned their heads to their left to see Tori perched up top of Hitsugaya's shoulders.

"HI!!" She hollered out as Hitsugaya (who was now her legs) walked over to them embarrassed since he looked completely foolish. "Have you guys been getting stalkers?" She asked them in a low whisper.

"You too?" Renji asked surprised. They all nodded. As they said that statement they could hear shuffling behind them.

"How long are they going too keep doing that?" Tori wondered. Right after that she had a light bulb. "I got an idea!" She exclaimed. "Just follow my lead" She whispered winking at them.

She jumped off Hitsugaya's shoulders and looked him in the eye.

"Oh what's happening?!" Kiyone wondered excited.

"Shut it!" Soifon shushed.

"So," Tori started off in a loud voice, making sure the 'stalkers' could hear them. "So, Shiro-chan, if it's a boy it will be Shinn and if it's a girl it'll be Sora right?" She asked, he was quite shocked and confused but knew where she was going.

"…Yeah I guess…I hope it's a guy but do we **have** to name him 'Shinn'?" He asked making sure he didn't sound like he was faking it. Byakuya and Renji had blank stares.

"What're we doing?" Renji asked his captain who just shrugged. Mika and Rina elbowed the guys in the ribs and told them to follow along.

"Um…Congratulations?" Renji congratulated—sorta.

"Yeah…maybe it'll be twins" Byakuya added on.

"Amateurs" Both Rina and Mika sighed at their pro-acting skills.

"Hey we'll be your kid's auntie's right?" Mika asked excitedly.

"Mm-hm!" Tori nodded. "Oh my I can't wait!" Tori then cheered.

"Tori when the time comes you better not kill my hand!" Hitsugaya said finally able to make it sound as if he knew what he was doing.

"Oh my god!! I can't believe Hitsugaya-taichou actually--!!" Unohana exclaimed shocked.

"Don't tell me Byakuya and Renji--?!" Rangiku gasped. The men shot glares in their directions from their accusations.

"What're you looking at?" Mika asked Renji trying to get the conversation back on track.

"Hey Shiro-chan, congratulations to be the first out of us 3!" Renji congratulated once more.

"Uh…thanks? I think…" He said back quite stunned.

"Um…what now?" Rina asked quietly. The 6 stood in silence waiting for someone to speak up.

"What're they doing?" Yachiru asked keenly, she figured out that Tori was supposedly going to get a baby. "Does this mean a stork is gonna come?!" Yachiru asked the women behind her who tried to shush her.

"…Y-Yeah…a stork is gonna come!" Rukia assured.

"You know what? Screw this!!" Soifon declared as she went out. Not long after, the rest of them jumped out.

"HITSUGAYA-TAICHOU!! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU ACTUALLY---!!!" They all cried out at once in shock and slight anger.

"What?" He asked not understanding.

"I don't get it either" Yachiru pouted. Suddenly they all felt a killing intent around them.

"Um…" Hitsugaya stood behind Tori.

"YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR YOUR ACTIONS!!" They roared pouncing on him. The girls couldn't hold back their laughter any longer.

"Huh?" Isane wondered what was so funny.

"You guys are so gullible!!" Mika laughed.

"And people say I'm dumb; I came up with that idea!!" Tori pointed out.

"So…you're not gonna have a baby and you're still a virgin?" Rukia asked.

"Hell yeah!" She answered with full confidence. Their eyes turned to the other two girls.

"What?" They asked in unison. They shot death glares at Renji and Byakuya.

" Ewww gross no!! We didn't!!" Renji stammered retreating slowly. "Taichou, how can you remain so calm?" He asked terrified.

"Who says I'm calm?" He asked through clenched teeth.

"Just to be on the safe side though, I think you guys should go under a pregnancy test" Unohana suggested.

"Uh…no thanks" Rina said. "Nothing happened!! You and your perverted thoughts—SHAME ON YOU!!" She scolded them.

"Yeah, I'd love to stick around and listen in on your girl talk but…COULD YOU GET OFF ME?!" Hitsugaya asked impatiently.

"GET OFF SNOWFLAKE!!!" Tori yelled out kicking off all the women who were sitting on him.

"Thank you" He gasped for air.

"No problem" She said back smiling.

"So what now?" Mika asked.

"I dunno"

"LET'S GET DRUNK!!" The girls suggested.

"Since when were you guys' alcoholics?" Matsumoto asked getting interested.

"Long story"


	18. We Meet Again

"I wanna go!!!" Mika whined begging at the old captain commander's feet; Tori was accompanied with her. He sighed and said a 'yes' for a reason he did not know why. "YAY!!"

"What're you cheering about? You hafta go to school—again" Rina pointed out.

"Oh yeah…oh well, can't be as bad!" Mika said back.

"Whatever" She sighed as she and the other 2 left 1st Division. Tori and Mika had wanted to go with Hitsugaya, Rangiku, Renji, Rukia, Yumichika and Ikkaku to the real world to deal with the arrancar problem they were having.

"Can you take care of my moose?" Mika asked, remembering that they had a tendency to wander off when no one was around.

"And my pet rock?" Tori asked.

"Sure"

* * *

"…Shinboku! Shinboku!!" Tori arose groggily as the image of her teacher for math came into view.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Can you answer this algebraic problem?" He asked.

"…no" She answered and proceeded to go back to sleep. The class let out a stifled laugh.

"That wasn't a question!"

"Sure sounded like one!"

"Just get up here and do it!" He said through clenched teeth.

"Aww…ok" She walked up, took a piece of chalk and looked at the problem. "What do I do?" She asked.

"Just figure out the value of '_x_'" He answered. She looked back at the problem then at him once more.

"'_X_' is a letter not a number!!" She exclaimed as the class just laughed. "Geez and you're supposed to teach us things?!"

"Ayasegawa!! Help her!" He said out loud clearly infuriated.

"I dunno does it have to be an '_x_'? Can it be a 'T'?" He asked, the laughing grew louder.

"Madarame!"

"What makes you think I'd want to answer this?" He asked him drawing his wooden sword out.

"Uh…Matsu—never mind" Rangiku was fast asleep on her desk.

"Abarai!"

"What?" He asked confused.

"Kuchiki!"

"Sorry you say something?" She asked as she came out of her sleepiness.

"Kurosaki!"

"Uh…"

"Kurai!"

"Sorry I was lost on the road of life, did ya say something?" She asked back.

"Can anyone answer this problem?!" He yelled out infuriated.

The class went silent. No one's hand rose to answer his question.

"OH!! Maybe Rina will know!" Tori exclaimed pulling out her phone and dialed.

"Rina? Who's that?" People asked.

"A friend that you don't know" Mika answered back.

"Hiya Rina, think you can solve this for me?" Tori asked.

_"…Uh…sure" _She answered back confused.

"12 equals 2_x_-7_x_-13" She read out.

_"Uh…give me a minute"_ She said back.

2 minutes of silence passed until Rina had the answer.

"Let's just say its -5!!" Mika yelled out clearly bored out of her mind.

_"…She's right" _Rina said.

"Ok its -5…let's eat!!" Renji exclaimed as the lunch bell rang.

"Huh?" Rangiku arose from her slumber to discover it was lunch break.

* * *

"YES!! The one and only class where we get to eat!!" Mika cheered as she and the rest of the shinigami gathered on the rooftop to eat. Rukia and Ichigo were on their own talking about something.

"If taichou was here, he'd kill Ichigo" Renji stated looking at them.

"Yeah, he's way too overprotective" Rangiku agreed.

"Well we asked Rina to tell him to loosen up and just give her more freedom" Tori said.

"Speaking of those two, are they going out?" Rangiku asked suspiciously.

"No…what ever gave you that idea?" Mika asked a little bit frightened at how Rangiku had asked the question.

"Are you sure? They sure act as if they've known each other forever" Ikkaku said taking a bite out of his lunch.

"No they're not!!" Tori yelled out.

"You and taichou are, right?" Rangiku asked. Hitsugaya blushed a bright red before whacking her in the head.

"Uh…" She started only to be interrupted by Ichigo.

"Hey!!" He exclaimed sounding quite worried.

"What?" Renji asked.

"I'm thirsty" He said.

"Wow…that's nice, here" Mika handed him a juice box.

"How the hell do you use these things?!" Yumichika asked not understanding the juice box.

"Just poke the straw through the hole" He said poking the straw in. They watched his demonstration.

"…I don't get it" Rangiku said looking at the box strangely.

"Come on, even Rukia got it!" He said quite disappointed.

"HEY I heard that!!" She yelled at him enraged.

"Whatever" he returned back to her side.

"They are so going out" Tori commented on the couple.

"Anyways, back to the question, are you and taichou going out?" Rangiku asked again dodging Hitsugaya's fist.

"No we're not!" She yelled out blushing, drinking her juice from her juice box. "…I did it!!" She exclaimed holding up her juice up high as if it was something that was very powerful.

"Wha--?! How did you?!" Renji started looking back and forth.

"And no help from your boyfriend too!" Ikkaku exclaimed.

"He's not my boyfriend—and what is that supposed to mean?!" She yelled out.

"I'm not her boyfriend!!" Hitsugaya pointed at Tori yelling at them.

"Exactly!!"

"Whatever, Renji and Mika are going out so what're you guys so worried about?" Rukia said as she and Ichigo joined the group.

"What?!" They yelled out in unison.

"It's true isn't it?" Ichigo asked.

"N-NO!!" Renji answered wide-eyed and red in the face.

"Then why are you blushing?" Rukia asked smirking at his reaction.

"I-I'm not!!" He yelled out his face getting redder.

"You're so obvious!" Rukia told him.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Renji yelled out.

"Would you shut up? You're making a scene!" Ikkaku said pointing at the people that were looking at them strangely.

"Oh crap!"

"How bout we switch this topic back to Rina and Byakuya since you guys won't confess?" Rangiku asked.

"She'll kill us but ok!" Hitsugaya said.

---

Somewhere back in Seireitei. "Something doesn't feel right" Rina and Byakuya said in unison who were a huge distance away from each other. They walked into each other soon after.

"Something doesn't feel right" She told him, he nodded as he said that he had the same feeling.

"Oh I wonder…"

---

"So they are?!" Rangiku squealed with joy when she found out that those two had a close relationship. **RING!!**

"Huh?" Mika took out her cell phone and answered it.

_"Hi there Mika"_

"Oh hi Rina!" Suddenly the group fell silent.

"How strange" Rukia commented.

* * *

"Are you talking about us? When I say 'us' I mean me and Byakuya" She asked.

_"Uh…no?"_

"You are aren't you?"

_"In a sense"_

"Really? Like what?"

_"Um…say how are my moose doing?" _Mika quickly changed the subject.

"They're doing fine, now what were you guys talking about?"

_"Nothing"_ She answered oh-so smoothly.

"That's it we're coming" Byakuya's voice said as the phone beeped to signal that they had hung up.

* * *

"Um…how bout we don't talk about them anymore?" Mika suggested. The rest nodded slightly freaked at how they could tell they were the topic of their discussion. The bell rang to signal that their lunch was over.

"What's next?"

"Science"

"Oh great…"

"What? We get to dissect something today!"

"Eww…"

"Oh man up for once Feather-Brow!"

* * *

"So which classroom is it?" Rina asked Byakuya as they hovered over the building.

"Just sense for Ichigo's reiatsu" He said then proceeded into the building. It wasn't long before they found the class. Only people that could see them were freaked out. People, who couldn't, looked at the freaked out people and wondered if they had problems or something.

"What're they doing here?" Ichigo asked Rukia quietly keeping his gaze.

"I dunno, they're not supposed to come!" She whispered back. Byakuya and Rina decided to wait until their class was over, as long as they knew they were there, they were fine. The bell rang for the last time to signal the end of the school day. The group jolted out of the room as fast as they could. Sado, Ishida, and Orihime were with them too as they wanted answers. Asano, Tatsuki and Mizuiro who could see them followed them quietly to find out. Even though they had ran their fastest without shunpo, it didn't matter as the 2 were always a step ahead of them.

"…Kuchiki-taichou!!" They exclaimed somewhat happy to see him. He didn't react at all causing them to all shut up. They were about to say something when they felt a huge reiatsu come crashing down on them.

"What the--?!" They were able to withstand it however the 3 that had followed couldn't as their spiritual power wasn't very high.

Ichigo grabbed the shinigami badge pressed it against himself and was ready to fight. His body lay lifeless so he asked Orihime to make sure nothing happened to it. She agreed readily and moved him back, upon her retreat; she saw Tatsuki, Asano and Mizuiro panting heavily. She decided to take care of them as well.

"E-Espada?" Rukia gasped as she recognized some of them. Their previous battle was still implanted in their minds as they were heavily injured from them. It wasn't just one Espada member though; a group of them with lesser arrancar and hollows showed up. It was very unusual as they weren't the type to just show up randomly.

"They're here for something" Ishida noted.

"Ishida, your powers aren't back yet so stay outta this! You too Chad! Your arm isn't fully healed yet is it?" Ichigo told them to retreat and stay by Orihime's side. They hesitantly agreed, regretting the fact that they weren't able to help.

"Who are they?" Renji asked the 3 girls that had been to Hueco Mundo.

"Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, Yammy, and Szayel Aporro" Mika answered. In a flash all 4 Espada were standing in front of them. They didn't want the fight to be located on the ground, so they had it in the sky where no one would be harmed. The Espada had a different idea though as they fired Ceros' at them.

"You guys protect them!" Ichigo ordered Mika, Rina and Tori. They went back as a Cero nearly hit them.

"BE CAREFUL!" He yelled back.

"Thanks for the advice!" They yelled back sarcastically. Another Cero was fired at the ground creating a crater and a cloud of smoke to rise.

As the smoke cleared they saw the 3 girls lay unconscious on the ground.

"YOU BASTARD!!" Renji roared swinging Zabimaru at Ulquiorra who was the nearest one to him.

"SOTEN NI ZASE, HYOURINMARU!!!" Hitsugaya roared enraged shooting out ice at Szayel Aporro who had been taunting him.

"CHIRE, SENBONZAKURA!" Blades of metal scattered about looking like cherry blossoms, shooting towards Grimmjow.

"GETSUGA TENSHOU!!" The energy blast from Zangetsu was shot towards Yammy. Even though Ichigo had released it with a killing intent, Yammy's sonido outmatched it in speed.

"Dammit" He muttered blocking Yammy's fist.

"Mai, Sode no Shirayuki!" Rukia's zanpakutou was all white; the blade, the guard and the hilt were completely white. A long white ribbon attached to the end of the hilt fluttered as if it were dancing.

"Whoa, I've never seen Rukia go to shikai before!" Renji remarked, in fact pretty much everyone was in awe by Rukia's zanpakutou.

"First Dance: Tsuki Shiro!" The surrounding area she was in was coated in ice. Even though a circular patch of ice formed on the ground, making it look like, her attacks were only sufficient on the ground. That was proved wrong as the ice patch suddenly glowed brightly shooting up into the air. She nearly caught a limb from an Espada in her trap but not quite.

"Damn" She muttered seeing that the ice pillar before her hadn't captured anything.

"Nobiro, Houzukimaru!!" Ikkaku went head on towards the other arrancar (not Espada) swinging mercifully at them.

"Unare, Haineko!" Rangiku's zanpakutou scattered into ash similar to Senbonzakura. It cut down anything it came upon proving useful to eliminating the arrancar and hollows.

"Sake, Fujikujaku!" Yumichika's zanpakutou transformed into a sickle-like weapon times 5 blades. He didn't want to reveal to everybody that his zanpakutou was a kidou-type weapon so he just hacked away at the lesser hollows and arrancar.

"I-I wish I could do more" Orihime said quietly to herself as she watched everybody fight like they've never fought before. "They're so brave and strong" She added on.

"Yeah, but they're idiots" Mika spoke up.

"What the--?! Mika? Rina? Tori? I thought you guys were unconscious!" Ishida said.

"Yeah…we were faking it!" Tori beamed.

"Then you mean you just put on that act just to stay away from battle?" He asked.

"Something like that!" Rina answered.

"Hey!! If you're able to fight then get your ass out here!" Ichigo yelled at them.

"Aww…fine" They grumbled as they trudged up into the battlefield. They stood in one spot and looked up at them fighting.

"Don't just look!!" Ichigo scolded as he swung down. They sighed as they leapt up into the air to join the fight.

"Hibana, Hanabi!" Rina's zanpakutou burst into black flames.

"Barricade, Bakufu!" Mika's zanpakutou became a huge ice shard.

"Kiritsukeru, Hitofuki!" Tori's zanpakutou became a fan created of blades, so basically every time she swung, blades would shoot out with a fierce wind. It could be used as a fan or just an ordinary sword. Tori swung down releasing blades flying straight at Szayel Aporro's head. He managed to dodge all but one of them. It had grazed his right cheek causing it to bleed. "Well I tried" She said boredly. Mika swung Bakufu releasing a torrential downpour on Ulquiorra adding in a lot of precipitation including hail the size of minivans.

"Mika you are one scary girl!" Renji called out seeing what she could do to the weather.

"Thank ya!" She smiled. Rina set a whip created of fire at Grimmjow restraining his movements and burning him allowing Senbonzakura to get a full shot at him.

"Should we?" Tori asked the other two. The both nodded since it was an emergency. They thrust their zanpakutou's towards the Espada, making sure it pierced through the body at some part—preferably the head.

"Kuso!" They winced.

"**HEKI!**" Like the last time the ability had been activated, the blades exploded—as you can imagine, a lot of blood was spilled and a portion of their body had been blown away.

"How many times have we told you guys?! Don't use that damned move!" Hitsugaya yelled at them. Although it had done a fair amount of damage, they were more worried about how their zanpakutou's were faring. After all letting your weapon explode at random had to have some sort of damage to the weapon itself.

They all separated suddenly as the arrancar were fleeing. "Get back here!" They smirked to see them follow as it was all part of their plan. Getting them separated meant that they couldn't get as much help as when they were in a huge group.

"This is what you deserve bitch!!" Grimmjow yelled thrusting his hand into Rina's abdomen suddenly just as he had done to Rukia. She gasped and coughed up blood from the sudden impact. He twisted his hand around to wedge the wound wider causing more pain for her. She wasn't used to such excruciating pain as her vision began to blur. "Oh and this for what you did to me in your last visit" He smirked; he removed his hand and thrust his foot into the wound creating it to wedge open even more. The pain coursed throughout her body but she wasn't able to move at all. He laughed at her pain as he brought his leg up and then flung her back down to the ground creating a huge crater. "Sorry about that, looks like your girlfriend is gonna die ne?" Grimmjow turned his attention towards Byakuya who was clearly infuriated. Why he wasn't able to intervene was because he was worried that he might have harmed Rina in the crossfire.

"BANKAI, CHIRE SENBONZAKURA KAGEYOSHI!" He bellowed releasing his Bankai in complete rage.

"It's about time" Grimmjow readied himself for Byakuya's Bankai.

* * *

"Get back" Renji said standing in front of Mika.

"What're you doing? If I swing, I'll hurt you" She pointed out.

"Just stay out of this fight, this guy is strong judging by his reiatsu. I don't want you to get hurt." He explained to her. Now normally any normal girl would be flattered right? Well Mika was not a normal girl.

"Excuse me?!" She asked offended by his flattery. "Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I can't fight!!" She yelled grabbing his shoulder and pushing him back behind her. "If you think I'm gonna die from this guy that has NO emotion at all" She continued raising her voice. "Then I don't know why you're with me!" She finished positioning herself for any attack coming at her.

"Um…ok?" He was confused at her reaction, wasn't that supposed to make her all warm and fuzzy on the inside?

"Too slow" Ulquiorra whispered in her ear as he threw her down to the ground, causing her to lose consciousness.

"He was so fast I didn't even see him move!" Renji gasped seeing at what had happened to Mika—the girl that kicked his ass while he was in 11th Division. "You're gonna pay for that!" He roared. "BANKAI, HIHIOU ZABIMARU!!" A larger version of Zabimaru appeared the daunting snake head rose and hissed at Ulquiorra.

* * *

"Careful, this guy is with the Espada" Hitsugaya warned Tori as she was behind him.

"He's just a researcher, he isn't so good on fighting" She notified him.

"Even so, just be careful. We don't know what he could do." He said.

"Right" She understood and focused on him.

"She's right ya know I'm not so keen on fighting. I am a researcher" He smirked.

"Quit yappin!" Toshiro dove forward swinging down ferociously as Szayel Aporro blocked every swing. Tori swung down when she saw an opportunity. The blades had shocked him as he wasn't so focused on her. A few of the blades pierced his arms and legs.

"Damn bitch" He cursed as he turned his attention onto her.

"Oh shit" She gasped as he was suddenly behind her. That was the last thing she remembered as she was flung down to the ground.

"Tori!" Hitsugaya yelled out.

"Don't worry about her, you'll join her soon" He sneered as he lunged towards him.

"Think again…BANKAI, DAIGUREN HYOURINMARU!" An ice dragon covered his body, his eyes flared with a killing intent. "You'll pay!" He growled.

* * *

_Aww...the guys care. Yes releasing Bankai like that seems odd but hey, if emotions cloud your mind, you would go overboard wouldn't ya? Well the next chapter won't come out for a while. The fluffiness is gonna kill me--I'm amazed it hasn't killed me yet._


	19. Meet Our Zanpakutou's

"Is this all you've got?" Grimmjow asked bored from the fight but somewhat enjoying it. Byakuya was glaring at him panting heavily, even after he released his Bankai, Grimmjow just wouldn't die at all. "You've gotta be kidding me! This is just like your shikai only on a bigger scale. I'd rather be fighting that other brat right now, but that damned Yammy has him" He smirked at him, waiting for his next move. Byakuya looked down below him to see the bloodied body of the woman who he had vowed to protect. Orihime was already taking care of her; medics from 4th Division had arrived as an emergency call was made to them.

"Bastard" He growled at Grimmjow who hadn't heard him. His intent to kill him was so strong that he subconsciously guided Senbonzakura over towards Grimmjow's direction.

"You're kidding right?" He asked boredly as he dodged and appeared right behind Byakuya. He quickly shielded himself with the petals that were around him. If he hadn't, he would've sustained a fatal wound.

---

"You're supposed to be a lieutenant of the Gotei 13? Your captains can't be that strong at all then" Ulquiorra noted on Renji's fighting abilities. Renji hadn't been able to lay a single scratch on the Espada member whereas Ulquiorra had beaten him up so much; Renji was just a bloodied mess. His Bankai still was intact which had intrigued Ulquiorra by the slightest. "You should know this by now: you don't stand a chance against me" He said expecting Renji to fall over in utter defeat. Renji had been through so much and a simple beating was something he was able to go through. He had survived Byakuya's Bankai after all.

"Don't you dare think lowly of me" He spat out.

"It's amazing that you're even alive, we have a mission and you are merely an obstacle. If you do not step aside, I will kill you and all of your friends" He threatened not moving from his position.

"Heh, you made a big mistake when you knocked out Mika. She hates to see me kill so I hold back whenever she's around. But now she's not conscious, I am confident that I can kill you" He declared raising his arm and then swung down sending Zabimaru towards him.

"Futile" As he sprung forward towards him.

---

"I'm impressed; a young brat like you has mastered Bankai and achieved captaincy. Not too bad" Szayel Aporro praised with a smirk. Hitsugaya was panting heavily; he hadn't expected a researcher to be so strong despite the fact that Szayel Aporro himself said that he wasn't the strongest. It was to be expected after all, he was an Espada member himself. "But, your Bankai is immature isn't it? The ice flowers are slowly disappearing. I believe it is a countdown until when your Bankai falls" He went on observing the 10 remaining petals.

"10 petals left…that's all I need to destroy you!" He roared lunging forward at him with his sword ready to stab Szayel Aporro.

"You don't know when to quit now do you?" He sighed as he dodged it easily.

---

"Is this all you got?" Yammy laughed at Ichigo's attempts to hurt him. "The last time I was here, you couldn't put a scratch on me. I'm amazed you managed to land a blow on me, but you're still the same weak little brat." He went on.

"Damn…_he's_ trying to get out" Ichigo said to himself, the inner hollow within him kept calling out, distracting him from the fight.

"ICHIGO!!! What the hell is wrong with you?!" Rukia asked; she basically saved him 12 times from his problems. "Is it that hollow again?" She wondered, seeing him struggle like that had to be the hollow.

"Don't worry…I'll be fine" He assured her although it sure didn't sound like it. A red glow bathed the two. "What?" He looked up to see Yammy fire a Cero directly at him, he had no time to escape—it was coming fast and it was close.

"ICHIGO!!" Rukia cried out.

---

"Ugh…what happened?" Rina slowly got up only to be met with the seething pain from her abdomen.

"Don't move, you're almost healed" Orihime said, Ayame and Shun'ou said the same to Rina.

"Ok…but what happened?" She asked lying back down.

"You don't remember?" Orihime asked quite stunned; Rina shook her head in response. "Well that Grimmjow guy was the cause of your wounds; he impaled you with his hand, and then threw you down to the earth. Byakuya and him are fighting right now" She was right, Byakuya and Grimmjow were in an intense battle. It was hard to tell who was winning since they received many blows. "SANTEN KESSHUN!" Orihime suddenly cried out, a triangular shield appeared before the two blocking a hollow.

"My zanpakutou…where is it?!" Rina asked the panicked Orihime.

"Um…it's over there" She pointed at her sword that was a long distance away.

"Oh shit…" She mumbled. She tried to get up again only to collapse once more to the pain. "Damn" She cursed. An arrancar showed up smirking at the two's problem. His eyes caught sight of Hanabi. The true purpose of their arrival was merely to retrieve the girls' zanpakutou's. They didn't know why but Aizen needed them though. He lunged forward to it.

"Oh no!" Orihime saw the arrancar take the weapon. "What should we do?" She asked.

"Don't worry, it'll be alright" She assured looking intently at the arrancar.

"What are you talking about? It's getting away!" She retorted, shocked at her reaction. Suddenly it howled out in agony. "Huh? What's going on?" She looked to the side only to see the arrancar's hand which held the weapon engulfed in black flames.

"Hanabi is very picky, she only allows me to handle her. All others who try to take possession only get burned to death by her." Rina explained as the flames advanced to the rest of the arrancar's body. "Even if you release her, the flames won't disappear until you die" She finished as the arrancar was completely engulfed in flames. Just as she said, the flames disappeared once the arrancar was no more.

"What the hell?" Grimmjow had just witnessed the death of the arrancar. "Damn, this will be harder than we thought" He glared at the zanpakutou which lay on the earth, just mocking them. A piercing pain coursed throughout his body again, while he was sight-seeing the earth below, Byakuya took the opportunity to harm Grimmjow.

"Even though you are an Espada, you're pretty stupid aren't you?" Byakuya asked slightly smirking. Senbonzakura smothered Grimmjow into a cocoon, thus piercing him at every angle.

---

"That idiot Grimmjow, he's gonna get himself killed" Ulquiorra noted when he sensed Grimmjow's reiatsu decrease slightly.

"I don't know what's going on, but pay attention!!" Renji yelled swinging Zabimaru over.

"Looks like we're gonna have to pull out" He murmured, jumping out of Zabimaru's range. He disappeared from Renji's sight.

"Where did he--?" He wondered looking around him.

---

"5 petals remain, you're not going to make it" Szayel Aporro sneered.

"It doesn't matter, you're not in the best condition either" He remarked at Szayel Aporro's now beaten and bloodied body. Suddenly Ulquiorra appeared at his side. "Two?! There's no way I can take both on!" Hitsugaya was paralyzed with fear. They suddenly disappeared. "What the--?" He wondered looking around, seeing no one he descended down to where Tori lay. "How is she?" He asked as his Bankai fell.

"She's in stable condition, she'll make it" One of the medics informed relieving Hitsugaya. His eyes wandered over to Hitofuki.

"Her zanpakutou…what is it really?" He wondered recalling a memory when Hitofuki sliced up an arrancar who tried to steal it.

---

"They…left!" Rukia gasped as she felt their reiatsu disappear. It was sudden, 2 of the Espada had shown up at Yammy's side whispering something to him. Then they just left.

"Damn! How much stronger do I need to be?!" Ichigo cursed under his breath, punching the ground.

"Ichigo, just be grateful you're still alive. You'll have another chance!" She went over to his side to comfort him.

"Yeah, I guess"

---

"Why did they just leave?" Renji wondered as he and everyone else gathered around. "It makes no sense at all. What was their purpose?" He asked.

"I think they wanted to take our zanpakutou's" Rina said remembering the arrancar.

"But why? Aizen is strong enough with his Kyouka Suigetsu. Why would he want your guys' zanpakutou's?" Ichigo asked.

"Maybe cuz they're awesome" Mika piped up who was now conscious and was able to walk without falling over.

"Other than that…" Ikkaku mumbled.

"We'll probably never know" Rangiku said quietly. "Further more; what was that technique your zanpakutou's used to get rid of their captors?" She asked them. The 3 shrugged.

"They've always been like that" Tori said. "They're I guess 'picky' of whoever is wielding them"

"Your zanpakutou's are creepy" Renji said as others agreed.

"Hey! They can hear you ya know!" Mika scolded.

"Psh yeah right, you guys don't even listen" Hitsugaya agreed with Renji.

"We do listen! We just choose not to listen to you guys" Rina said back.

"Well prove to us that they have been listening to the whole conversation" Ichigo smirked confidently.

"Well, it's up to them if they wanna make an appearance, not us" Mika said.

"Can't be that hard" He said grabbing Hanabi from Rina's hand.

"Ichigo!! You idiot!!" Rukia yelled at him.

"What?" He asked clueless until the flames engulfed his hand. "AAH!! What the hell is this?!" He shrieked.

"If you were listening, you would know" Rina rolled her eyes as his girly screams grew louder and louder.

"Tell her to stop it!" He yelped.

"Um…Hanabi, stop it? Ok, he's an idiot for grabbing you, and he's an arrogant jerk. But sadly we need his help so quit burning him? Please?" Rina attempted to get Hanabi to stop. Luckily for Ichigo she did, leaving him a charred black arm.

"Oh Kurosaki-kun! Let me take care of it" Orihime piped up as she healed Ichigo's arm back to its original state.

"I'm an arrogant jerk?!" He asked clearly angry.

"Uh yeah!" Mika answered him. He grumbled something nobody could understand.

"I'm not an idiot though!!" He growled.

"That we know you are one" Rukia stated.

"_She's right_"

"_Yup_"

"_Well, it's to be expected after all he is the son of Isshin_"

3 separate feminine voices spoke out.

"Who's there?!" All of them (except the 3 girls) asked getting into their fighting stances.

As if on cue, a fire ball burst out of nowhere, a strong wind blew through and a great amount of water swirled in.

"Been a while ne?" The fireball died down revealing a 5-tailed wolf with black flames on its tails and legs.

"Sure has" Rina answered.

"Wow, when was the last time I came here?" The howling wind died down, something formed out of it. It had a serpent for a tail, two sets of legs from different species of animals. It had two heads—one resembled a lion, the other a goat. Hitofuki was a chimera.

"I don't think you ever came to this world" Tori pointed out.

"Oh yeah…never mind me then!"

"And you said I was stupid Hitofuki" The water formed into a very large bat. "Who's the idiot now?" She asked.

"Shut up Bakufu!!" Hitofuki snarled.

"Hey, have your little fight somewhere else okay?!" Mika advised.

"Whoa" The group said in awe from the 3 spirits before them.

"Oh yeah, you guys are here" Tori said remembering the people they were with, getting a gleeful smirk from Hitofuki.

"Yeah go us idiots!!" Hitofuki raised a paw for a high five.

"YEAH!! IDIOTS ROCK!!" Tori slapped Hitofuki's paw happily.

"And what does that make us 'smart' ones?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Uh…morons?" Hitofuki suggested.

"Careful what you say, the last thing we want is a midget attacking us" Bakufu said earning a glare from Hitsugaya.

"You're one to talk" Hanabi spoke up.

"What?"

"Wow, and they say _we_ talk too much" Rina said to her 2 other friends who nodded, agreeing.

"Wait, why did we come out again?" Bakufu wondered.

"You don't know?!" Rukia asked in disbelief, the 3 spirits shook their heads.

"Well, leave then" Ichigo said quite rudely earning a whack from one of Hanabi's fiery tails.

The 3 spirits left, the group was still stunned. "Hey, that's not fair! The last time Zabimaru came out, he gave me a lecture!!" Renji whined.

"HA! Loser!!" Mika pointed at him laughing. He gave her a glare but shrugged it off.

---

4th Division medics continued to treat the injured—basically everyone. Orihime pitched in as well to take care of the most fatal wounds; it had benefited the shinigami that she was an ally. Yoruichi and Urahara who had saved Ichigo from Yammy (again) decided to leave as they weren't much help in the medical department. Ichigo was getting a lecture from Rukia about how weak he was against the hollow inside him or something. Tori pointed out to Toshiro that his hair looked quite pink from the blood that had landed on his snow white hair. He of course wasn't happy with it so he cleaned it out with the water from Hyourinmaru. Renji was rubbing in the fact that Mika was knocked out of the battle so fast to her. She obviously wasn't happy with him so she whacked him up-side the head which shut him up. Yumichika was complaining at his clothes being dirty and how the hollows/arrancar had messed up his hair. Ikkaku told him to stuff it but that got Yumichika to whine even more. Tatsuki, Asano, and Mizuiro were perfectly fine now that the arrancar had left, continued to spy on the group of shinigami. Many women of 4th Division promptly swooned and then fainted at the sight of the topless men. They gave them strange looks and inched away a bit. Rina who was healing Byakuya was staring at Matsumoto strangely as she was complaining that she forgot her camera.

"I'm missing such a good opportunity!!" She whined, people just didn't care at all and ignored her.

"She's such a ditz" Tori commented on Matsumoto's little tantrum. People around her agreed.

"What a bunch of freaks" Renji stated when women agreed with Matsumoto. They then went on saying that they were so lucky and such. While other women like Rukia and Orihime didn't care at all saying that the women had problems and were hopeless. Of course, the women we're talking about are the rabid fan-girls of these men.

"I'll never understand women" Byakuya stated. Rina gave him a look but said that some women were just strange and demented.

* * *

"…So you came back empty-handed?" Aizen asked as the arrancar returned to Hueco Mundo. They nodded shamelessly at their failed mission.

"If we had taken their zanpakutou's, we would've died on the spot—not even making it back here" Ulquiorra explained what had happened to the victims of the zanpakutou's.

"I thought as much" He muttered. He knew that a task like that wasn't going to be so hard. The zanpakutou's were special in their own way—they were able to control their element. If Aizen had gotten hold of them, he would be known as invincible since fire, water and wind were recognized as the strongest elements--as in you couldn't 'cut' them. But, the girls themselves didn't know of the potential their own weapons had, so they were even for the time being.

* * *

"Oh Rangiku shut it already!!" Tori yelled out to her during the next school day. "It doesn't matter anyways!!" She added on punching her on the side of her head.

"But Tori!!" She whined and put on a tearful face. "How would you feel if you lost your dreams of getting something?" She asked her.

"Actually" She started, stopping her punches. "I wouldn't really care at all" She answered getting a shocked reaction from Rangiku.

"Are you for real?! You don't care?!" She asked shocked. Tori nodded. "That's inhumane!! That's not possible at all!!!" She started pacing back and forth yelling out.

"Sure it is" Tori said boredly. "Just look at us" Tori pointed to her Mika and Rukia.

"Well I can understand for Rukia. If she just swooned and fainted at the sight of Byakuya…" Rangiku said to be interrupted by Rukia who was enraged.

"That's **disturbing**!!!That's **sick**!! That's **disgusting**!! That's just **wrong**!! That's **incest**!!! THAT'S. JUST. **MESSED**!!!" She yelled out at her.

"That's... what I'm talking about" Rangiku pointed out as Rukia had just taken the words from her mouth.

"Hmpf!" She huffed looking away from her. "You didn't have to say it though!" She yelled then stormed over to Ichigo who was a little terrified by her outburst.

"**oooOOOOoooo**" Renji and the men cooed when she went over to Ichigo. They both shot them an icy glare which shut them up and made them hide behind the women.

"Wimps" Mika commented at their pathetic retreat.

"Shut up!! Did you see how they looked at us?!" Renji pointed at the two who kept their glare.

"Yeah, it's called you're interfering!!" Tori informed him.

The school day ended fast since, they came in during lunch and just fell asleep during all of the classes.

"MID-TERMS?!" Mika whined. "Come on!! We don't have to know this stuff to have a future! Just look at us!!" Mika went on pointing at all of them.

"Not exactly the strongest point considering all we do is chop down clown-faced ghosts" Tori whispered.

"WHATEVER!!"

---

Ichigo and Rukia went back to Ichigo's home to be greeted by his family oh-so kindly. Ichigo was as usual in a fight with his father and Rukia had a warm 'welcome home' from Yuzu and Karin. Kon was delighted to see Rukia but not Ichigo.

"I can feel the love" Ichigo stated sarcastically since no one bothered to give him a 'welcome home' or 'how was your day?'

"Aww…don't worry it'll come…eventually" Rukia cooed patting his head.

"Rukia!!" He growled infuriated that she was treating him like he was 9. She silenced him by kissing him on the cheek.

"Nee-san!!" Kon gasped. "Can I have one too?!" He asked full of hope and joy.

"NO!" She stuffed him in Ichigo's closet.

"Why are people so mean?" He wept in the darkness of Ichigo's closet.

---

"What do you want for dinner tonight Rangiku-san?" Orihime asked preparing their meal.

"How about what we had last night, you know the red bean stuff?" Rangiku suggested while Tori and Hitsugaya's gagged and coughed silently. "Hmm? You guys say something?" Rangiku turned her head the two who were sitting silently giving an innocent smile. Rangiku shrugged then turned away; Tori and Hitsugaya continued gagging behind her back. Orihime returned shortly with their dinner.

"Umm…" Tori started, seeing their meal for the night she wasn't hungry any more. "We'll be outside if you need us!" She quickly finished then dashed out of the house and climbed onto the roof. Hitsugaya followed her quickly in order to save his taste buds.

"I don't get how they could like that stuff" Hitsugaya murmured staring up at the full moon.

"I know it's probably a 'triple-B' thing." Tori stated sitting on the roof mesmerized by the glow of the moon. Hitsugaya sat beside her and pulled her closer.

"Triple-B?" He asked not understanding.

"**B**ig-**B**reasted **B**imbo's" Tori explained, Hitsugaya twitched slightly. "What's wrong Twitchy?" She asked him who stopped his twitchiness.

"N-Nothing" He answered. She sighed and leaned on his shoulder.

"I'm hungry" She said.

"Well you might want to ignore it or go find something to eat before those two drag us back down there." He advised.

She didn't answer knowing it was best just to skip out on the red bean goodness than to kill her taste buds. Tori didn't have anything against red-bean dishes, Orihime just prepared them too often and the taste was too familiar.

"I'm sorry" He said suddenly.

"Huh?" She wondered why he had just apologized.

"I couldn't protect you, you could've died" He explained with a mournful face. He turned to her looking at her in the eyes. His green eyes seemed to glow from the moonlight. "I swear that I won't let anything else happen to you" He swore clutching her hand tightly. She was speechless; he never would say something so serious to her. Well except the time she went to Hueco Mundo but only because people had a 90 percent chance of dying.

"Um…"

"What?"

"You're kinda killing my hand" She said motioning at her hand that was squeezed so tightly, blood wasn't flowing through.

"Oh whoops" He quickly removed his hand from hers.

"Hey Tori-chan! Toshiro-kun!! Come down and eat!!" Orihime yelled up to them. Both shuddered but hesitantly descended.

---

"Want seconds Isoro-dono (Mr. Freeloader)?" Jinta asked with a smirk.

"Hey you shouldn't make fun of him!!" Mika scolded smacking the red-head on the head.

"Ow…I was just asking!!" He retorted rubbing his head.

"Well, I'd love to but…" Renji knew Jinta wanted him to have seconds just to prove that the name 'Isoro' was fit for him. "I'll pass"

"You sure?" Mika asked. "Cuz there's no way I'm gonna go out and buy ramen for you again. You practically drained my wallet!!" She said. Renji's face paled a bit.

"N-No I'm fine!" He assured.

"Somehow I don't think you're telling the truth" She muttered.

"Psh, you're one to talk" He said back earning himself a glare.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked slamming her bowl on the table, causing everyone else to jump.

"Well, you're the one who said that you could kick my ass" He started, giving her a meaningful glare.

"Well it's true cuz I did! Rina knows that too cuz she had to treat you back to health!!" Mika said. Jinta snickered.

"Yeah, but I'm guessing that I'm 10 times stronger than you cuz you got kicked out of the battle with the arrancar pretty quickly" He smirked.

"Hey I could take you on anytime you want!!" She challenged.

"Oh really?"

"YEAH!"

"Ok, how bout right here, right now?!" He asked standing up.

"You're on!!" She accepted standing up as well.

"How bout you guys go downstairs?" Urahara suggested fearing that the two of them would destroy his shop.

"Fine!" They both agreed and left their gigai's heading for the underground training area.

"So…who's up for seconds?" Urahara asked when they were out of earshot.


	20. Fight Fight Fight Fight!

"Just because you're a girl doesn't mean I'm gonna hold back" Renji warned as the two walked over to a bare spot.

"You said that last time too didn't you?" She asked confidently remembering the first time the two fought together.

**_.:Flashback:._**

"…_Just because you're a girl doesn't mean I'm gonna hold back" Renji said as he readied himself._

"_Keep talking" Mika retorted getting ready._

"_Ok Mika, Renji, you guys ready?" Yachiru asked. They both nodded. She blew her whistle signaling the start of the battle._

_Zaraki, Ikkaku, Yumichika and Yachiru were watching intently seeing how well they were. It was actually quite hard to spot them as they were moving so fast._

"_Not bad…for a girl" Renji said._

"_Oh and what's that supposed to mean **Funny Eyebrows**?" Mika smirked blocking his attack._

"_You're gonna pay!" He roared infuriated by her smartass remark. He swung down violently; she was able to dodge easily. The impact left a huge crack in the ground as well as a huge sound with it. _

"_Wow, Renji's mad isn't he?" Yachiru commented._

"_Yeah, you know how he gets when someone talks about his eyebrows" Ikkaku answered._

"_Well he shouldn't have tattooed them if he didn't want to be made fun of, although it doesn't look too bad" Yumichika said._

"_HEY I CAN HEAR YOU YA KNOW!!!" Renji yelled out._

_**.:Flashback:.**_

"You didn't hold back then and I kicked your ass…hey Urahara get ready for an injured person!!" Mika hollered up to him.

"OK!" He yelled back down to her.

"I've gotten stronger since then ya know, I am a lieutenant" He said drawing his zanpakutou.

"Whatever, you should know by now; GIRLS RULE!" Mika reminded him.

"Psh yeah right…still it doesn't matter, you're gonna lose!!" He smirked. "Remember, I can unleash my Bankai anytime I want"

"If you need to use your Bankai against me…you're weak!!" She yelled running towards him with her sword drawn.

"I don't plan on it!" He blocked her sword. "Wow, you have gotten stronger!" He remarked when the pressure of her blade started sending him back.

"Told ya!" She said she jumped up running her blade against Renji's leaving a trail of sparks. She landed on his back and poked him on the side of his neck.

"Agh!" He yelped. He was a ticklish person so she caught him by surprise. "Take this seriously for once!! I'm trying to help ya get stronger!!" He roared.

"Yeah right, you just got stunned by a poke. And _I_ have to get stronger?" She giggled.

"Then again, when was the last time you took something seriously?" He muttered.

**_.:Flashback:._**

"_I told ya I could beat you!!" Mika mocked Renji who lay on a bed inside 4th Division._

"_Shut up! You caught me by surprise" He said trying to cover his embarrassment. _

_"Whatever, don't worry you'll beat me someday!" She flicked his forehead mocking him._

"_HEY!" He yelled out._

"_Mika can you respect the injured for once?" Rina asked she walked in to see the two of them exchanging curses to one another._

"_Uh…yeah if there's an injured person here then I will" She answered sitting on Renji's legs._

_"Get off me!!!" He yelled out in pain, kicking her off._

_"Ow!!" She landed on her butt on the hard floor. "You're mean!" She pouted at him, crossed her arms across her chest and looked away from him._

"_FYI, **I'm** an injured person!!" He notified her._

"_If you can hurt her, then you're not injured" Rina said._

_"Exactly!! You tell him Rina!" Mika said to her._

"_Uh…are you the doctor by any chance?" He asked uncertain._

"_Yeah, I am a member of 4th Division" She replied._

"_I could so kick your ass for that comment" He mumbled._

"_HEY!! NO ONE MAKES FUN OF THIS DIVISION WHEN I'M AROUND!! ESPECIALLY SINCE ONE OF MY BEST FRIENDS IS IN THIS DIVISION YOU MEAN OLD BRUTE!!!" Mika yelled out kicking his bed. "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow…" She muttered clutching her foot in pain._

_Even though she had caused pain for herself, she got Renji back. Since the bed he was on had wheels, it slid and somehow toppled over landing on top of him._

"_This place is supposed to save lives!! Not the opposite!!" He yelled out from under the bed._

"_You deserved it!!" Mika yelled as she exited the division._

_**.:Flashback:.**_

"I'm so gonna get you back for that!" Renji said as he remembered the bed incident.

"Well you deserved it!!" She retorted slashing Renji in the side.

Both were starting to get tired and were bleeding quite a lot despite the fact that it was only training. However they didn't really feel the pain, both were once members of the infamous 11th Division, pain only occurred if it was a near-death situation.

"Come on Renji!! I'd rather be fighting Zaraki-taichou right about now!!" Mika stated dodging his violent swing.

_**.:Flashback:.**_

"_Taichou, you want to fight me?" Mika pointed to herself in amazement._

"_Yeah, just for fun, I won't kill you—I'll try not to anyways" He said grinning._

"_Hmm…okay! Let me contact 4th Division first though" She said._

"_Just to make sure you don't die?" He asked. She shook her head._

"_Nope, it's for you!!" She said with a sly smirk on her face._

"_This better be worth it then"_

_As the two left for Rukongai, men of the division whispered and huddled in fear. Mika was the 7th seat of their division, she was well-respected since she had beaten every single one of them—except for Zaraki and Yachiru. Yachiru always wanted to play games so getting her involved in a fight was rare._

_**.:Flashback:.**_

"You almost died that time!! You sure you wanna say that?" Renji asked landing a blow on Mika's arm.

"Well it was probably the most interesting fight I ever had!!" She retorted parrying his sword.

"You're one messed up kid"

"You're one to talk!!"

"Oh boy, we're gonna be busy tonight" Urahara said noticing the bloodbath happening one floor below him. Tessai sighed in agreement.

"Come on Isoro-dono!! Are you gonna let a girl kick your ass again?!" Jinta yelled to him.

"Shut up!! Ururu's kicked your ass so many times that I couldn't keep track!!" Renji retorted.

"What'd you say?!" Jinta asked shaking a fist embarrassed that Renji had told everyone the deepest secret Jinta had.

"Really?" Urahara asked Ururu who nodded. "Wow, and I was sure Jinta was going to be better since he was the second one…no offense Ururu"

"None taken"

* * *

"Renji's killing Mika again isn't he?" Rina asked Byakuya, he nodded. "When is he ever going to learn?"

"Most likely never, he's such a stubborn person" Byakuya sighed.

"True, he's gonna get his ass kicked again by Mika" Rina stated. Both of them could sense them fighting even though they were worlds away from them.

"How can you tell?" He asked.

"It's always like that. Men, who think too highly of themselves, get proven wrong later" She answered.

"Are you saying men are weak?" Byakuya asked suspiciously.

"What do you think I'm saying?" She asked him back giving a suspicious smile.

"You know what? I've never fought you before so I think it's about time we spar" He suggested.

"Are you sure? It is night after all" She asked making sure he was confident.

"Do I need to remind you you're 3 ranks lower than me?" He reminded her.

"So what?! I'm just saying it's hard for me to hold back when I start fighting…besides I think it's better if we fight tomorrow, so we can actually see where we're going?!" She suggested treating him like an idiot.

"Fine"

---

"Ow!! Too tight!!" Mika winced as Ururu bandaged her arm.

"Sorry…is this better?" She asked loosening the bandaging a bit.

"Yes, a lot better" She answered relieved.

"You guys don't know what the word 'restrain' means do ya?" Urahara grumbled as he and Tessai tended to Renji's wounds.

The room that they were fighting had been turned into a complete mess. Boulders smashed and tossed aside, deep ravine-like cracks in the ground and just a messed up looking graveyard.

"Well it's 1 AM, I can't really control myself during the night...especially after I had sugar..." Mika said.

"Quit using that lame excuse!!" Renji said.

"Well I wouldn't have to keep talking about it if _someone_ wouldn't keep forgetting about it!!" She emphasized the 'someone' so Renji would get it knocked into his head."I still kicked your ass even though you're 3 ranks higher than me!!!" Mika laughed at Renji's loss.

"Shut up!!" He grumbled, frustrated that he had lost to her again. Even after all those decades, Mika just seemed to be stronger.

---

"I never want to hear, see, smell, touch or taste red-bean stuff ever again!!" Hitsugaya moaned as he collapsed on the couch.

"Same here!!!" Tori agreed with Toshiro, the red bean pastries were one thing but the main dishes and the dessert were another. "Hime!! Don't you have anything that's not red-bean?!" Tori asked as the taste lingered in her taste buds.

"Um…I might have something…" She said.

"Anything is good!!" Tori yelled out.

"Go look in the fridge, I'm not sure if there is anything" She said as Tori and Toshiro ran off in a cloud of dust.

"Uh…how can you tell what's what?" Tori wondered as she and Toshiro looked at the contents of the fridge.

"Um…how bout we just go and buy ramen?" He suggested after they couldn't figure out what kind of food—or rather was it even edible—she had.

"Ok" She agreed as they exited.

"Where are you guys going?" Rangiku asked smirking.

"Gonna go get food, we're kinda hungry still" Tori explaining shooting a glare at Rangiku for her perverted thoughts.

"At 2 AM?" Orihime asked.

"Well you guys are here watching TV at 2 AM so what's wrong with getting food at this hour?" Toshiro asked. They left before Orihime or Rangiku could answer.

* * *

Early morning in Seireitei, a loud pounding noise woke up a very grumpy Rina."Oh who could that be?" Rina grumbled as she fell out of bed. She answered the door disgruntled. "Whaddya want?" She asked half-awake.

"We're supposed to fight now" Byakuya said.

"It's friggin **6 AM**!! You wanna fight now?" She asked in disbelief, he nodded. She slammed the door on him hoping to get at least 3 more hours of sleep.

---

"Hey taichou, where's nii-sama?" Rukia asked her captain when she and Inoue arrived at Soul Society. Inoue wanted to train so Rukia volunteered to help her, they had more room to train in Soul Society than back on Earth.

"Probably sparring with Rina right now" He answered. "Furthermore, why are you two here?" He asked them.

"Just to train since the arrancar pretty much kicked our asses, twice" She answered. "I know where you guys can train then, don't make it a complete bloodbath okay?" He joked.

"Like I would actually harm Inoue, she's my friend!" Rukia said disappointed at Ukitake's joke.

"Okay, okay!!" He waved his hands gesturing that he was only joking and didn't mean it. "Just kidding you don't have to get mean on me!" He added on. Rukia's pout became a smile as he led the two friends outside to a training ground.

Somewhere in District #79, Kusajishi of Rukongai, were two shinigami exchanging blows head on. Both were panting heavily as they had been sparring for nearly an hour. Blood trickled down the side of Rina's exhausted face.

"How long do you want this to go for?" She asked gasping for air.

"Truthfully, I have no idea" Byakuya answered.

"You called me out here for nothing then!!" She yelled out enraged.

"Pretty much" He said back smiling.

"One of these days Kuchiki Byakuya…" She said quietly glaring at him. "I'll get you back for this"

"Woo hoo!"

"Come on Byakuya!! Show us what you got!!"

"Yeah take her down!!"

"You better not do anything to him Rina!!" Multiple female voices shouted out.

"What the?" The two who were supposed to be sparring asked in unison and looked up at a tree. In that tree were female shinigami acting as cheerleaders.

"Rina" Byakuya started. "You didn't set me up for this did you?" He asked.

"Well I said I would get you back" She answered acting quite suspicious. "And I know how much you hate your rabid fan-girls so consider us even" She finished with an innocent smile.

"I'm gonna get you for this" He growled as he sheathed his sword and ran over to her.

"Oh crap!" She shrieked as she knew he was gonna start a tickle fight with her. She fled quickly back to her division hoping that her captain would bail her out.

---

"Koten Zanshun!!" Tsubaki shot out towards Rukia who was able to dodge the little 'flying midget'.

"Again!" Rukia shouted out. Orihime's attacks were coming faster and actually more dangerous since they improved her 'killing intent', although it was too soon to say there was improvement. Orihime was too gentle to hurt Rukia in any way so she obviously held back.

"Taichou!!" A female voice shrieked.

"What the hell?" Ukitake turned his head over to where the scream came from. In an instant Rina was cowering behind his back. "What's going on?" He asked very confused. Byakuya appeared before him. "Uh…am I in the way?" He asked Byakuya who nodded.

"NO!!!" Rina shrieked once Ukitake left, she ran off again with Byakuya hot on her heels. "YOU TRAITOR!!!"

"Nii-sama!!!" Rukia called out. He stopped momentarily gave a quick wave then proceeded after Rina.

"I do not want to know what they are doing" Ukitake shuddered in fear.

"It's called they're in love" Rukia informed dodging Tsubaki once more. Ukitake was still quite scared. "I don't want to know what kind of evil perverted thoughts you're thinking of taichou!!" Rukia said to him as she noticed his cowardliness.

"Wha--?! Rukia!!" He shouted out in shock. "I need an aspirin" He muttered to himself, he walked off back to his division only to be met by his 2 loudmouths 3rd seats.

---

"Keep away!!" Rina shrieked as she used shunpo to get around inside the corridors of the building. She flew past Yachiru, Ikkaku and Yumichika. They stood there stunned and proceeded to move along but stopped when they saw Byakuya pursuing her.

"Why is Bya-chan chasing Rina?" Yachiru asked the two men who were wide-eyed.

"A stork's gonna come by" Yumichika sighed shaking his head.

"REALLY?!" Yachiru squealed and chased after the two. Ikkaku looked at Yumichika and just asked him: "Was that really necessary?" Yumichika nodded in response. "YAY!!" Yachiru cheered as she caught sight of the two she was pursuing.

"Yachiru, where are you going?" Nanao asked as she caught her in mid-air.

"Rina and Byakuya are gonna have a baby!!" She squealed, Nanao went wide-eyed, Kyouraku appeared at the doorstep from the news.

"Aww…how cute…Nanao-chan how bout we—"

"NOT IN YOUR LIFE!!" She automatically whipped out her book and slammed it in his face.

"Nanao-chan you're so cold, that's what I like about you!" He said even though he was in pain and in a ball on the floor.

"Would you shut up already, friggin masochist!" She yelled at him slightly embarrassed but mostly angry.

"Can I go now, I wanna know what they're gonna name their kid" Yachiru whined.

"I'm coming with you" She said only to stay away from her flirtatious captain and to make sure Yachiru didn't ask anything stupid or embarrassing.

---

"Get away from me!" Rina yelled since Byakuya had already tackled her tickling her until she cried her eyes out. She was able to escape but that was at 7th Division, they were at 4th Division now.

"Rina!!!" Yachiru jumped into her arms and peered up into her eyes keenly.

"Whaddya want now? In case you haven't noticed there's a madman behind me!!" Rina said freaked out.

"Madman? Wonder who that could be" A voice spoke out from behind her. The next thing she knew was Byakuya poked her in the sides causing her to jump three feet in the air. She was an extremely ticklish person, and when someone tickled her she tended to kick and punch just so it would stop. Unfortunately for Byakuya, he didn't know that.

"Ow!!" He groaned when Rina punched him in the side of the head.

"Ow!!" She moaned. "What the hell is your head made of? Granite?!" She asked clutching her fist.

"So whatcha gonna call the baby? Is it a boy or a girl?" Yachiru asked curiously.

"Huh?"

"You're having a baby right? Feather-Brow said that a stork was gonna come when he saw you two." She explained.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, we are NOT having a baby!" Rina said sitting up on the floor clearly shocked at the confusion.

"Yeah I was just chasing her to get revenge for setting me up in a deserted place with rabid fan-girls" Byakuya added on.

"You're having a baby?!" Isane exclaimed. "Rina, get in here!!" Isane pulled her up from the floor from her arm.

"Isane? What are you doing?" She asked slightly scared at the outcome.

"Just bringing you in for your pregnancy test!" She answered.

"I AM NOT PREGNANT!!! AND I WON'T BE FOR A LONG TIME!!!" Rina yelled baffled at people's stupidity and confusion.

"Oh…well let's just make sure" She went on dragging her in.

"Kotetsu Isane!! Let go of me!! I am not pregnant, heck I'm not even married or dating so let go of me!!" She protested struggling to get free. Amazingly Isane had a strong grip.

"Isane, it's just a misunderstanding!" Nanao said helping Rina out.

"Better safe than sorry!" She replied pulling the helpless Rina in.

"Byakuya!! Help me out here!!" Rina whimpered.

"With what?" He asked smirking. Yachiru tugged his haori, he looked down at her.

"What does 'pregnant' mean?" She asked.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"You know what Isane; I think I'll have that pregnancy test after all!" Rina said to her once Yachiru asked her question.

"Oh would you look at the time, taichou is probably getting drunk right about now, well gotta go!" Nanao left leaving Byakuya alone with Yachiru with the question.

---

"Nice one" Isane laughed.

"I know, now let go of me!" She ordered. Isane released her arm immediately.

"You can leave ya know, I was just joking" Isane said.

"Yeah well I have a head injury thanks to **MR. 6 AM** OVER THERE!" She raised her voice so that Byakuya could hear her.

---

"Sorry Inoue, looks like I have to go now" Rukia said waving. "Don't worry we'll set up the gate so you can get back" She yelled back. Orihime was led to Soukyouku Hill where the gate was set up. She proceeded to walk to it when 2 shinigami walked along side with her.

"Huh? Why are you coming with me?" She wondered.

"It's been decided that shinigami will accompany humans when they use this gate, just for safety precautions" One explained.

"Oh ok"

---

"I wanna go!! I wanna go!!"

"Since when have you ever been this stubborn and annoying?!"

"OW!! Byakuya!! That hurt!!" Rina whimpered since Byakuya hit her hard on the head.

Apparently a restriction to the 3 girls was placed on them ever since Yamamoto heard about the incident with their zanpakutou's. He figured that Aizen would target them so he would be able to use them. But that was just a theory. Rina wanted to go back to the real world to help out her friends with whatever was going on, but Byakuya caught her and held her back from going.

---

Orihime and the other 2 shinigami were running through the tunnel when they felt someone else behind them. They looked back to see some kind of gate opening. Out stepped an arrancar who she knew clearly. Ulquiorra.

* * *

_Renji got his ass kicked by Mika...again... And yeah...I'm not such a good writer at fight scenes considering I have no idea how to describe them properly._


	21. We're BAAAACK!

"Why is he--?" She gasped in fear as Ulquiorra took out one of the shinigami by her side. The second one fell over as Ulquiorra shot him. He advanced closer to her; she was paralyzed with fear and couldn't move.

"You are to come back with me to Hueco Mundo" He said to her.

She protested but Ulquiorra had the upper hand. He threatened to kill her friends who were engaged in a battle with the other arrancar Ichigo and the others were fighting. Her eyes widened as she saw scenes of her friends practically the underdogs of the fight.

"I-I will…" She agreed quietly looking down.

Ulquiorra gave Orihime 12 hours for her to say goodbye to only one person. A bracelet was given to her, it enabled her to walk through solid objects but nobody would be able to see her. If anybody had sensed her she would've broken the rules since she wasn't allowed to let anybody know of her capture. She chose to say goodbye to Ichigo since she loved him the most. Even though he was asleep she still said goodbye with tears in her eyes. She noticed that his hand had been wounded quite seriously, so she restored it before leaving.

---

The next morning Ichigo woke up with a startle. He noticed his hand was taken care of as if nothing had happened to it at all. Hitsugaya Toshiro arrived at his window suddenly.

"Something's happened to Inoue, come quick!" He said quickly before leaving.

Ichigo left immediately to find out what was going on. The huge TV screen Hitsugaya and Rangiku had put in Orihime's home showed Ukitake on screen. The transmission said that Orihime had left Soul Society but never showed up at Earth at all. They believed that she had been killed or kidnapped. Nonetheless they figured that she had betrayed Soul Society.

"How can you say that?!" Ichigo yelled in rage. "She's not dead, see this?" He put up his hand where the wound was. "Only Orihime could've healed it, she's not dead!" Ichigo proved his point.

"Hitsugaya-taichou, your group will leave for Soul Society immediately" Yamamoto continued on.

Just as he ordered Hitsugaya, the gate leading to Soul Society appeared behind them.

"T-Taichou!" Ikkaku gasped as he saw his captain as well as Byakuya step out.

They really had no choice if they had wanted to leave or not as the two captains acted as escorts back to Soul Society. So basically they had been taken back by force. Ichigo was told to go back with them but he refused saying that he would save Orihime whether or not Soul Society was with him.

---

"Geez you guys sure know how to ruin our freedom" Tori pouted as she and the rest of the group arrived back in Seireitei.

"No kidding, for once we get to leave this dump and then you take us back with force!!!" Mika agreed shooting glares at the two captains.

They didn't care; it was orders from Yamamoto so they had to follow it.

"In other news, I kicked Renji's butt **again**!!!" Mika cheered, Renji grumbled something as the others tried to hold back their laughter.

"Gee thanks for rubbing it in" Renji muttered in disgust. Mika patted his back saying once again, that he would be able to defeat her…someday. Ikkaku then challenged her to a battle even though he had lost to her before but that was once. She accepted the battle would take place at noon.

"Why do we have to do work?" Mika whined slamming her head on her desk.

"I thought you liked work" Ukitake said quite surprised at her sudden behavior.

"No I don't!! What crackpot told ya that?!" She asked back. He blinked in confusion, muttered something and ignored her.

"So how was it without us?" Tori asked the people in the room.

"It was quiet" Ukitake stated simply.

"And boring" Rina added on slumped on her chair, chin on her desk.

"So watcha do?" Tori asked shoving off all the papers on her desk, tipped her chair back and put her feet up.

"Nothing much" Rina answered boredly.

"What about everyone else?" Mika asked doing the same as Tori.

Ukitake twitched at the sight of the messiness already created from the two. Not even 30 seconds they were in the division and he already had a headache.

"Well let's see," he started staring up thinking of every event that had happened. "Kiyone and Sentarou are yelling as always, amazingly I was alive during this week" He stated sarcastically, Mika coughed earning her a suspicious look. "Yachiru is still going on about the stork and babies thing" Tori smirked at the thought. "And…oh yeah, Byakuya chased Rina all over Seireitei" He concluded.

"What was Byakuya doing?" Tori asked Rina suspiciously rising from her desk, Mika advanced to her friend.

"Well he wanted to spar with me so that idiot woke me up at 6 AM and wouldn't leave the door until I agreed, so we went out to Rukongai to fight and whaddya know? His rabid fan-girls were there. He assumed I set him up so he chased me all over threatening to tickle me. He got me twice though but I punched him in the head so I'm good" She replied.

"Yeah and Bya-chan smiled!!" Yachiru squealed with joy appearing from nowhere.

"Yachiru? What're you doing here?" The 3 girls asked in unison. All of the sudden, the women of the Shinigami Women's Association poured into the room.

"What's going on?" Mika asked looking around.

"I declare this Women's Meeting now under way!!" Yachiru declared slamming her gavel on the desk bringing forth the attention of everybody.

"You can't have a meeting here!!" Ukitake protested.

"Oh yeah, we need a piccy of you Uki-kun!!" Yachiru reminded every person in the room. He ran.

"Oh well, there's always next time" Hinamori said entering the room.

"Nice to see ya Hina-chan!" Mika waved.

"Thanks, it's nice to be back. Shiro-chan doesn't know that I'm awake yet so that'll be a surprise okay?" She winked.

"OKAY!!" Tori agreed giving a thumbs up.

"So as usual we're going to discuss the photo book. The results are in and whaddya know?" Nanao started.

"It's Rina's boyfriend!!" Yachiru squealed with delight.

"Boyfriend?" She asked clueless.

"Byakushi?" Yachiru replied acting as a know-it-all.

"Oh…boyfriend? I don't have a boyfriend!!" Rina retorted.

"Yes you do!!! Oh whatever let's just decide who gets to take the picture" She decided.

"Make Rina do it!! She can make Byakuya smile so it makes sense!!!" Tori and Mika shouted out earning an icy glare from Rina.

"Ok so Rina you'll—"

"Oh would you look at the time, it's time for me to feed the moose bye!!" Rina quickly said and then ran out.

"HEY!!!"

---

"There is no way I am going to go on that stupid little mission" She muttered to herself as she walked back to wherever she was going. She felt a presence behind looked back and frowned. "Why do you always have to know where I am?" She pouted.

"I just do, why is there a problem with that?" Byakuya asked.

"Yes there is!! People think you're my boyfriend!!" She yelled.

"Aren't I?" He asked.

"NO!! Wehaven'tdeclareditsurewesaidthe3littlewordsbutitisn'tactuallyofficialandIhavenoideawhatI'msayingcuzyouaremyboyfriend!!" She said all in one breath all smooshed together.

"…What?" He asked not being able to understand her jumbled up words. It didn't matter anyways as she turned him around and pushed him back.

"You should be working anyways!!" She scolded while shoving him back to his division. They passed the room where the meeting was held, the door was open so the women saw them of course.

"I thought you were feeding the moose!" Mika said.

"It's 18:00, they don't get fed until 3945:00!!" Rina explained.

"…it's 18:00?! When's 3945:00?!" Mika asked the group who just shrugged.

"…18 o'clock and 3945 o'clock…never heard of em" Byakuya stated who started to walk much to Rina's relief.

"Me neither"

---

"What should we talk about now?" Hinamori asked.

"Uh…how bout bunnies?" Nemu suggested.

"**BUNNIES**!!!!!" Rukia squealed. "I was on Earth the other day and Ichigo told me there's this holiday called **Easter**!! And there's actually two: Easter Sunday and Easter Monday!!" She explained nearly jumping up and down from excitement. "Anyways, there's this mascot called the _Easter Bunny_. But that didn't sound too exciting, so from now on in Soul Society, he is now called…" She gasped for air.

"Drum roll please!!" Yachiru called, everyone stomped their feet on the floor and/or slammed their hands on the desks. A drum rolled by...

"The **BUNNY GOD**!!!" She declared. Everyone cheered and gave a standing ovation.

"When's Easter Ruki? I wanna write it down!!" Yachiru clapped with glee.

"The 2nd Sunday and Monday of April (A/N: I think...)" She answered as Yachiru marked it down on her calendar that had somehow appeared in her hands.

"What're you guys cheering about?" Rina popped her head into the meeting once she made sure Byakuya wasn't gonna ditch work and stalk her.

"The _**Bunny God**_!!!" They all yelled out with excitement.

"BUNNY?!!!! WHERE?!!" Rina had a huge obsession of bunnies like Rukia.

While the gleeful shouts of bunnies were happening with the women's meeting, the men were quite annoyed and wanted to know what the hell they decided to use as a topic.

"What's wrong with you people?!" The men of 11th Division yelled out in frustration. "K-Kusajishi-fukutaichou!!" They stammered and bowed once they saw their lieutenant.

"What are we? Chopped liver?" Mika huffed.

"Kurai-dono! Tsukiyomi-dono! Shinboku-dono! Kurotsuchi-fukutaichou! Soifon-taichou! Kotetsu-fukutaichou! Kotetsu-dono! Kuchiki-dono! Matsumoto-fukutaichou! Hinamori-fukutaichou!" They all yelled out in hopes of living a day without pain.

"…dono?" They all asked in unison not used to such formality. "Cool…"

"H-Hinamori-fukutaichou?! You're up!!" They exclaimed.

"Shh!!" She shushed. "I don't want Shiro-chan to know yet!!" She whispered, they automatically shut up and swore an oath that they wouldn't tell him. Yachiru soon drove them out as she remembered that she had planned a tea party with them. They of course ran out, Yachiru followed them; the meeting was ditched.

"What now?" Kiyone asked.

"I dunno, what else happened when we were gone?" Mika asked.

"Well, Yachiru asked Byakuya what pregnant meant" Isane spoke up.

"You serious?!" Basically all of the women asked. Isane nodded.

"Oh my god this reminds me the time when we were learning what tampons were in health class!!" Matsumoto laughed.

"Oh yeah…you should've seen Renji's face!" Mika pointed out laughing.

"Forget that, you should've seen taichou's!! His face was as white as his hair!" Matsumoto fell over laughing, rolling on the floor with tears pouring out.

"Somebody get a strait jacket and arrange her to be put in a padded room" Rukia whispered over to Isane.

Luckily Yachiru wasn't there at all, if she was she would've started spewing out unanswerable questions that she shouldn't be learning or knowing about at her age.

---

"Ok Ikkaku, you ready cuz I am!" Mika shouted out to the world.

"Yeah, let's go to Rukongai cuz they won't let us here" He said quite whiny when he mentioned that they weren't allowed to fight in Seireitei.

"Uh, we can't" Rina spoke up.

"We can't?" Mika asked.

"Yeah…since that stupid Aizen and zanpakutou thing, we're not allowed to leave Seireitei…" She explained.

"What?!" Ikkaku yelled out.

"This is prison then!!" Mika added on.

"What should we do?" Tori ask.

"Easy" Renji said. "We, rebel against the old geezer!!" He thundered the sky suddenly turned dark with lightning crashing in the background.

"Can we have the light back on now?" Mika asked boredly from the pitch-black darkness.

"Oh ok" Renji sighed. "Hey!!" He called out.

The screen with the dark backgroundrolled away…and the lights (actually the sun O.o) flicked back on

"This place is weird"


	22. Sneaking Out

"Wow Renji, you've got skills!" Mika commented at the thunder/lightning and the dark sky.

"Yeah…whatever lets go!!" Renji ran off with the rest of the group following him.

As expected, their request to go to Rukongai was denied. Even though they pleaded, begged and offered to become slaves for an hour, Yamamoto kept his word; the 3 would not leave the premises. Ikkaku suggested that there were escorts such as captains as 'bodyguards' in case Aizen did try and make a move. Yamamoto stopped and considered it an option but quickly dismissed it. He felt that it was time that he was stricter to them, unlike the other times they had demanded something and he allowed it, he told himself that it was time they don't get what they want.

"Can't we at least just go to…well ya know…just for the last time?" Tori begged putting on a puppy dog face.

He hesitated; he knew exactly what she was talking about. In fact it was something that was not supposed to be ever brought up. He rested his head on his palm in frustration and in deep thought. The group before him suddenly went silent, was he rethinking his decision? He stood up and exited the room swiftly leaving the group feeling pretty hopeless.

"This sucks! For the first time in years, somebody that's _actually worth a fight_ challenges me, but I can't fight because of some stupid overprotective old fogies!!!" Mika yelled punching a hole in the wall as she and her 2 other friends decided to return to their home. She stopped her tracks, glaring at the floor, her fist still implanted in the wall. "He could've at least let us go and visit…" She trailed off with a face full of remorse.

"Stop" Tori told her not wanting to bring back the subject. "Rina, isn't there a way we could get outta here?" She asked her friend.

"Well, even if we do leave, nothing really happens. So we could basically sneak out at night but there's the gate we'll have to deal with" She said.

"Oh right the gate" Tori grumbled. "Couldn't we jump it?" She asked.

"Well there's the barrier to consider so jumping the gate and digging underneath the gate isn't an option" Mika reminded them removing her fist from the mini-crater in the wall.

"GRR!! Then how the hell can we get outta here without having a stupid escort?!" Tori yelled out frustrated.

"Are you guys plotting something?" Renji asked he heard the commotion the 3 were creating and decided to investigate. Mika shot him a very cold glare sending chills up his spine.

"What ever made you get that idea?" Mika asked quietly.

"U-uh…well you guys are talking about Seireitei's barrier and gate and all so I thought that you guys were planning something like…oh I dunno…**_ESCAPE_**?!" He replied emphasizing the word 'escape'.

"Why would we wanna escape?" Rina asked.

"Cuz you guys have no freedom in this place." He answered smugly.

"Ya true…" Tori answered.

Renji looked at the crater on the wall.

"What happened here?" He asked Mika who still had her hand balled up in a fist.

"Nothing" Rina quickly said.

"I'm not asking you" He said shooting a look at her. "Well?" He asked Mika again.

"…I saw a bug" She lied as she turned on her heel and left.

_'I never knew she was so aggressive around bugs!'_ He thought as he backed away.

"Do ya think Jidanbou would help us?" Rina asked. The others shook their heads, Jidanbou was a great friend and all but he would also never betray a rule sent out by the Captain Commander. "Even if we blackmail him?" She asked again. Tori and Mika thought for a moment.

"If we praise his axes, we might have an opportunity…" Mika pointed out.

"Men and their weapons" Tori muttered.

"Worth a shot!" Rina said, they planned to confront Jidanbou later in the day.

They arrived at their home but just sat around doing nothing. They just sat in complete silence until the sun started to set. They got around to eating dinner before leaving to their task.

---

"Hey Jidanbou!!" Tori called out to the massive figure. He looked down and asked what she wanted. "Can ya open the gate for us?" She asked innocently.

"No" He boomed.

"Aww…why not?" She pouted.

"Every gate keeper has been ordered not to open the gates for you 3" He answered.

"Did I mention how _**shiny**_ and…er…_**glorious**_ your axes look?" Mika praised.

His face lit up with excitement and he started talking about his axes while subconsciously lifting up the gate. When it was just high enough for them to walk under, they quickly ran out.

"HEY!!" He yelled out.

"Sorry about this!!" Rina apologized before knocking him out back into Seireitei letting the gate fall.

Their destination was near the 80th district of Rukongai but further. As they passed each district, they could see how much difference there really was from the 1st to the last. Even though it wasn't the shinigami's jobs to 'take care' of the citizens of Rukongai, you'd expect more civilized people. They finally reached their destination when the full moon appeared. They stood in front of a forest that led to places that many had not known of. Mountains barricaded the back, a waterfall rushed down its rocky sides. Many caves were in these mountains.

"Well" Mika took a deep breath.

They nodded at each other as they separated. Rina went west; Mika went straight ahead and Tori to the east.

--Back at Seireitei…--

Ukitake, Yamamoto, Byakuya, Hitsugaya and Renji jolted up from their beds feeling as though something had went wrong.

"Their reiatsu's…" Ukitake said quietly noticing the disappearance of 3 reiatsu's.

"What are they thinking?!" Yamamoto muttered.

All 5 of them quickly got dressed and preceded to the girls' apartment. They met up with each other to their surprise. After many knockings on the door, they decided to break in after all no one responded. They found that no one was in the apartment except for the two moose that slept soundly.

"I have to tell you guys something" Yamamoto sighed as he sat on the couch. "You guys obviously don't know of their families. I fear that they've decided to go back to their homes—they're in grave danger" He went on.

"What do you mean? They've never talked about their families so what's the problem?" Hitsugaya asked.

"They've never talked about their families only because they want to keep it a secret. Centuries ago, we discovered a horrifying fact about their families. They were annihilated but somehow those 3 survived. I don't know what could happen to them if they go back, all I know is that it's too dangerous" He finished.

"Should we go get them then?" Ukitake suggested. He and Kyouraku had heard something like this before when they were still in their academy years.

"It's best if we do, but…" he trailed off.

"We understand" Ukitake said. "I'll get Kyouraku and Unohana" He said as he left.

The remaining 3 went off into Rukongai not knowing of what they would see and experience.

* * *

"I shouldn't be scared of this at all! It's my family after all. But…I just get the feeling somebody that's _living_ is in there" Rina muttered as she approached the gates of her old home.

Her family as well as Mika's and Tori's were an ancient one that was once considered of noble status. They didn't want anything to do with Seireitei, but, their fathers were shinigami so they did have some sort of connection. All 3 were great friends and would look out for each other; the 3 met up that way and became friends that shared an unbreakable bond. An eerie wind blew through. Rina shivered knowing that the wind was telling her something. She went into the manor anyways.

---

Mika looked up at the waterfall that was in front of her. The moonlight reflected onto the water making it look so serene. Behind the waterfall was a cave that led to many chambers. Her family had lived in these caves only to hide their ways; they believed bats were creatures of luck as they befriended them. Bats were gentle creatures although many believed they drank blood and would harm humans. She peered into the dark cave the moonlight didn't reach far into the cave so she only had kidou to help her see in the dark. When she was a little girl, seeing in the dark wasn't hard at all so she didn't need light just as the rest of her family. But after living for many years in complete light, that skill had disappeared. She walked in warily with only a small light source lighting up the rocky walls.

---

To the east not far from the waterfall was another cave; it was where the Shinboku's resided. It continued into the mountain and underground. There were many tunnels in the ground it led to basically an underground city. Sorta like Urahara's underground training ground but with buildings and stuff. The Shinboku's lived with very strange creatures not common at all. Although they looked ferocious and deadly, they were truly softies at heart.

"Well here goes nothing!" Tori took a deep breath and walked down a tunnel leading to what was once her home.

* * *

Red, green and blue eyes pierced through the darkness in the forest and caves.

"So, after these years, somebody decides to intrude?"

"Been awhile since I've had a decent meal anyways"

"She'll have no idea what hit her"

3 voices spoke to themselves as they scented the 3 walk into their own homes. The 3 were unaware of a living being in the same spot as they were. They walked into complete darkness full of death and mystery.

* * *

Aww...the story's almost done! Well the next 3 chapters can be read in any order since in focuses on the 3 at the same time. And yes it reveals a lot more about them and their families and such. ...This is kinda starting to sound like some fairy tale but oh well!! If you choose to skip the next 3, you'll be lost and confused.


	23. Shinboku

Tori ventured into an underground city walking around, barely any light was shed into it. There were holes in the ground above for oxygen and in her case, light.

"How was I able to see in here when I was a little brat?" She asked herself as she walked into the 3rd wall ever since she had gone into her home.

**_.:Flashback:. _**

_"Heya Chibi-chan!!" Tsubasa joked, patting Tori on her head._

_She grumbled and punched his hand away. Being called a shorty was something she hated, who cares about height?_

_"Ow!! For a shrimp you sure pack a punch!" He groaned holding his fist, she glared at him. She then kicked him in the shin. "Ow!! What the hell was that for?!" He snapped._

_She gave him a cheeky grin. "I dunno" She answered laughing as she ran as fast as she could from him._

_Her height enabled her to run very fast and within seconds, Tsubasa couldn't see her anymore._

_"Got your ass whooped by an 8-year old…and you call yourself a man!" Taji smirked._

_"Shuddup!!" He snapped at his older brother._

_"Whatever, she's gonna kick your ass every time you call her short ya know. Ya never know she might kill you one day" Taji went on walking away._

**_.:Flashback:. _**

"Sure glad I finally found my home" She muttered as she walked right into the door. "Dammit!!"

She walked into the door instead of going into the manor; she managed to get in after a few attempts. She sighed at the sight before her, even though it was quite dark, her eyes could make out skeletal figures of her dead relatives. She moved on ignoring the fact that they were watching her. She moved on, walking to the end of the hallway and turning to the right. She went into the 3rd room on the right—her bedroom.

---

"…Kinda tiny but I'll guess it'll do…"

Tori sensed something coming from behind her with a killing intent. She whirled around and stuck her foot out into the air. A head slammed into it. It moaned as it fell over.

"Heya Daichi!" She said once she made out its figure.

"…Nice to see ya…" He groaned getting up on its 4 legs.

"…Have you gained weight?" She asked curiously.

"What?!" Its snake-tail asked.

"No seriously, I remembered you less…porky…" She explained.

"I should've eaten you when I had the chance…" The lion-head grumbled.

"If you did then you would be screwed moron!!" She pointed out kicking the goat-head.

"Quit kicking me!!" He snapped pained from the 2 kicks to the head.

"Oh…sorry…so watcha been up to?" She asked leaning on some unknown object. She looked over to see two eyes staring back at her. "Hey Tsubasa!! Bout time you lost weight!" She joked at the skeleton she was using for an armrest. He collapsed into a heap of bones nearly making Tori topple over. She regained her posture and jumped onto the unwary chimera. Within seconds, the skeleton reformed and walked away.

"HEY!! Who said you could have a ride?!" The lion shouted out grumpily.

"You always gave me one when I was a little kid!!" She complained.

"What're you talking about?! You always jumped on us!!!" The snake hissed.

"Whatever!! Giddy-up!!" She commanded kicking his sides. Daichi growled but trudged on forward. "I said giddy-up!!" She yelled kicking his sides harder hoping that he would gain speed. He snarled at her actions and moved to a slow trot. She sighed disappointed. "I didn't think you'd be _that_ outta shape!"

---

"You haven't shown fear ever since you were little and I'm guessing that you still haven't" Daichi spoke up.

"If I did then it would be chaotic, just like what would happen if Rina showed anger and Mika sadness" She said back.

"Make sure you can control your emotions, you never know what could happen"

"I know that!"

"What changed your mind to become a shinigami?" He asked suspiciously.

"I dunno, they said there were bunnies so I joined" She answered boredly.

"…bunnies…"

"Yup!!"

"You're strange"

"It took you that long to figure that out?"

"…shut up!"

She sighed with an 'I'm bored!!!' since her home was a very whacked-out haunted house; there really wasn't much to do. Also it was midnight…

"Go to sleep or something you're disturbing the peace here!! Believe it or not, the dead need their rest too!!" Daichi snapped bucking Tori off his back.

She landed on her head somehow and pouted while on her head, cross-legged.

"She's stranger than she looks…" Daichi thought.

Well fortunately to them she dozed off…while maintaining that pose (on her head). Skeletons veered around her as they walked back and forth in the hallways. Her mother decided to put her into her room and let her sleep normally as all the blood was getting to her head. Tori got very strange whenever that had happened.

"Nnh…renaissanceinghmphflippy…" She mumbled as she rolled over to her side. Daichi rolled his 6 eyes.

"What other words has she made up?" He wondered stalking out of her room.

**_.:Flashback:._**

_"…How many times do I have to tell you?! Squirrels have the big bushy tail while chipmunks don't!!" Tori screamed at Taji and Tsubasa._

_They gave her a blank stare._

_"Er…that's nice but…we don't care" Taji said to her._

_"YOU SHOULD!!" She yelled back._

_"Um…okay…" Tsubasa said quietly._

_"Hmph!" Tori huffed and stomped off. "Rodents are awesome don't you forget that!!" She yelled back over her shoulder._

_"…I will never understand her or females for the matter…" Taji spoke out quietly._

**_.:Flashback:._**

Tori awoke to see an eight-legged creature with 8 eyes staring back at her.

"KYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAA!!!" She screamed in fright.

Daichi stormed into the room and head butted her.

"OWW!!" She groaned pained.

"You said you could frickin control your emotions!!" He roared.

"I can, but with spiders, it's a whole new level!!" She retorted.

They stared at each other in silence for a moment.

"You know what I just remembered?" She asked all of the sudden.

"What?" He asked uninterested.

"I dunno…" She answered back earning herself a glare from the 3 heads. "Sorry!" She apologized and then fell over into another deep sleep.

Daichi blinked confused, swatted the spider away with a flick of its tail and slumped down lying down falling victim to sleep.

* * *

Shinboku Yuudai: Father; Shinigami--died from protecting family

Shinboku Keiko: Mother; Geisha--died from illness

Shinboku Tsubasa: Older male cousin--died from trying to save his reflection (in the water) from drowning, A.K.A., he drowned

Shinboku Taji: Older male cousin; older brother of Tsubasa--died from tripping on nothing and then fell down a cliff

Daichi: Chimera--alive


	24. Tsukiyomi

The smell of rotted corpses clung in Rina's nose. The hallways and rooms were littered with skeletal corpses. Blood stained the walls and floor, a fine layer of dust coated the surface of everything. Of course the flesh had rotted away on the skeletons but the stench remained. It made her feel sick to her stomach. After the slaughter on her family, they weren't even buried in respect; left to rot away on the spot where they died. Spider webs infested the ceilings of every room. The only light source was the moonlight that had managed to pierce through the dark forest and enter through the windows of the manor. Every step she took made her heart pound faster, she was scared but she didn't know why. If her family was angry they wouldn't harm her at all…would they? She heard something roll by. She looked down to see a skull at her feet looking at her. Where the eyes once were, it felt as if the skull was looking directly into her mind. She quickly left the skull and moved on to the largest room in the house. It was where she and her cousins would often play in.

**_:Flashback: _**

_"Rise and shine!!" Sunlight found its way into the bedroom which woke up Rina. She noticed her mother cleaning up the room. For some reason, Rina never saw her mother angry or sad, she was always smiling._

_"It's about time you're up sleepy head!" She commented with a smile as she walked over to her daughter's bed._

_"What time is it?" Rina asked yawning._

_"Almost noon! Not even Rika sleeps this late!"_

_"Oh…" She climbed out of her futon and got dressed in her kimono that was already laid out. "I'm gonna be with Rika-neechan!" She said as she ran out._

_"Heya squirt! Bout time you're up!! Rai was planning to splash water on ya if you didn't wake up!" Rika said to her patting Rina on the head. Rina shot the boy with short, messy, dark-blue hair who just smirked._

_Rika was like Rina's older sister except that she was her cousin. She had dark red hair that ran down to her shoulders. She would look out for everyone no matter how much of a jerk they were. She disliked fighting which separated herself from all the rest of Rina's cousins who were just waiting to get into a fight. At times Rika would be like the mother figure mainly because Rina's mother, Saki, had many things to do as her husband was almost always away._

**_:Flashback: _**

"Mother…father…" Rina mumbled when she saw the skeletons of her parents. Her father's skull was pinned up on the wall with a sword; his body lay in a heap. Her mother lay on the ground face down as she always had been ever since she died. This room was littered with many corpses, all cousins, aunts, uncles, and grandparents. Some of them she knew as jerks others she loved to death. Human skeletons weren't the only things that was in the room. Skeletons of canines (dogs) were also with them. As their family had an affinity with wolves, wolves had lived with them as well. She made her way to the center of the room and looked up at the tapestry that still hung on the walls torn at the sides. On it was a black crescent which signified the symbol of her family. Each member had the crescent on their bodies. If a person was kicked out, the mark would simply be burned or carved off depending of their severity of their actions. She was about to take another step when she heard a shuffle behind her. She looked back to see a skeleton staring at her intently.

"What's going on?" She asked herself as she realized that every single skull in the room was looking at her.

They were all facing different directions before; they couldn't be alive at all. Then she remembered something that nearly slipped her mind.

"Of course" She muttered to herself.

She exited the room, she was led into a hallway. There were stairs that led up and down. Below her she knew was where the wolves would reside, there wasn't any point of venturing down there as she would only find skeletal remains of the wolves, so she went up. Upstairs were where the bedrooms were. She went into her own. Even though dust had coated the floors and everything, it looked exactly the same as it had been when she had left. She sat on her futon recollecting every single moment she had while she was living in peace with her family.

**_.:Flashback:. _**

_"Rina come on out!!" Saki called out as her daughter had locked herself inside the room._

_"Make me!!" She yelled out from through the door._

_Saki understood why she was acting in such a manner. Rika had recently passed away due to a freak accident. She of course was devastated and just wouldn't accept the fact that she had died._

_"Please! Your father is here!" She called out._

_After many years, Tatsuya decided to return back to his family. The door slid open to a pouting girl. Saki put on a wistful smile as she led her daughter downstairs to meet her father. Even though Tatsuya was Rina's father, she still was shy around him. Probably because she had only seen him twice in her whole lifetime. His ruby red eyes reflected the happiness he was feeling when he saw his pipsqueak daughter.  
_

_"Hey there!" He said as he took her up into his arms. "What's wrong? Have you been crying again?" He asked; she nodded. "Don't worry about it, I'm sure Rika is happy where she is now" He assured her._

_That was one of the last memories Rina ever had of her father, after that the whole massacre started._

**_.:Flashback:._**

Thumping noises as if somebody bounding up or down the stairs were heard. Rina whipped her head towards the staircase. She left her room and looked around finding no one. She went over to the stairs to investigate—no one. She then got her answer. Snarling, snapping of the jaws and a low growl was heard behind her. She could feel the hot breath of whoever it was on her neck. She had no time to turn around and find out as it made the first move. With a quick swipe of its claws, she instantly felt a searing pain on her left shoulder. She fell on her knees pained and managed to get a look at it before passing out.

* * *

"Unh…" A blurry figure came into view as her eyes opened. "What the hell?" She asked as she saw the figure.

A jet black wolf with a red crescent on its left paw, was staring intently at her with its ruby red eyes. It was definitely larger than any wolf for sure. When Rina sat up, the wolf towered over her at least by a foot.

"Hiroshi? Is that you?" She asked. It nodded before speaking.

"A thousand apologies" It lowered its head. "I attacked you thinking you were an intruder, please forgive me" It said in a low whisper.

"…I forgot you could talk…" She said back. He looked up.

"I can talk!" He yelled out.

"That's what I just said you mangy mutt!" She yelled back to him.

"Well excuse me for being a wolf!!"

"This isn't going anywhere!!!" She shouted to him. They both shut up and sat in silence for a while. "Who dressed my wounds and put me back into my bed anyway?" She asked him breaking the silence.

When she had woken up she realized she wasn't lying on the hard dirty floor. Instead she was in her futon.

"Your mother" He answered back.

"My mother, but how?" She asked.

Right as she asked that, the skeleton that was her mother walked in with a bucket of water and some towels. Rina's face paled.

"This is a dream, this is a dream…" She chanted to herself. Hiroshi sighed and nipped her on her bare arm. She obviously felt it as she pulled away fast. "This isn't a dream, this isn't a dream!!!" She said panicked as the skeleton came next to her. Rina patted the floor next to her, looking for something. "Hiroshi!! Where the hell is my zanpakutou?!" She asked panicked.

"Oh you mean this thing?" He asked holding Hanabi in his jaws.

"Yes and it's not a thing!!" She yelled reaching out for it only to be stopped by a hand—made of only bones.

"Eep!!" She gasped and fainted onto her pillow.

"Same as ever" Both Hiroshi and Saki sighed.

* * *

Tsukiyomi Tatsuya: Father-shinigami--died by protecting family

Tsukiyomi Saki: Mother--died by protecting family

Tsukiyomi Rika: Older female cousin--died in freak accident

Tsukiyomi Rai: Older male cousin (Big jerk!)--died from falling off a tree (he thought he saw Santa)

Hiroshi: Wolf--alive


	25. Kurai

Water dripped down from stalactites onto the slippery, rocky, ground creating multiple puddles. The only light shed in the cave was from the reflection of the moonlight on the water's surface. The roar of the waterfall echoed throughout the damp cavern only to be drowned out the further into the cave. Mika scanned her surroundings warily hoping nothing would jump out at her. As she took her next step into the slippery cave, she swore that she heard a tiny screeching behind her. She ignored it and proceeded on. Her home was very different than Rina's or Tori's it was simply chambers in the caves that made rooms, hallways and such. After slipping and sliding, she skidded into her room reliving all the so-called 'fun times' she had when she was merely a child.

**_.:Flashback:._**

_"I'm telling ya! It's impossible to fly!!" Mika told her older male cousin Takeru, who insisted that who could fly._

_"You're just saying that because you can't!" He sneered looking down at the scenery below the cliff he and Mika were standing on._

_She looked up at him and knew that he had a serious issue of being 2nd at everything his younger cousin had done before him. He took a step forward off the edge, Mika looked away and pretended to be an innocent bystander. He fell forward slowly, and started to chant in his mind: I can fly, I can fly… with eyes clenched shut. He could feel the wind ripping up against him as he plunged, suddenly he started to rise. He opened his eyes to see that he wasn't falling at all._

_"HA! Told ya I could fly!!" He beamed proudly. Mika stared at him like he was an idiot, and pointed up. He looked up to see something huge and furry with large wings. "Aw…"_

_He moped noticing that it was Isamu--the large bat that was believed to be older than any of them._

**_.:Flashback:._**

"Glad to see Takeru decided to quit trying to fly after his death" Mika mumbled passing by some skeletons. "…I wonder where Isamu is…" She pondered stopping in her tracks and looking up.

There were many bats nesting above her although none of them were of elephant-size. They peered down at her curiously wondering what she was doing, lurking about in their own home. Their gaze was only short-lived as Mika moved on towards the next chamber.

"How long is she gonna take to come into this stupid chamber?!" Isamu grumbled shifting his large leather wings hugging his body tightly while peering down at the ground below. His patience had run low, after hiding in darkness for many years, Mika decided to return. He hissed silently as he saw her enter. He left his rock and swooped down at her head, startling her.

"ISAMU!!" She shrieked punching his body aside into the cave walls in fright.

"What the hell was that for?!" He yelled flapping his wings out to remove any rocks that had fallen down from the impact.

"You frickin scared me!!" She pointed out the obvious to the bat. He shrugged and flew back up onto the ledge where he was previously. "What is it?" She asked noticing his glares of disgust.

"How could you become a shinigami?!" He asked infuriated.

"There was nothing else to do so why not?" She replied he gave her an icy glare.

"You do remember what had happened to us because of them right?" He hissed, narrowing his beady eyes.

"Of course I do! But my grudges never last long unlike Rina's or yours for the matter" She answered back.

"Judging by your actions and attitude" He started, Mika looked at him with interest in her eyes. "Revenge is outta the question" He sighed in disappointment.

Isamu loved to fight alright, but only if there was a really good reason behind it. He would never attack someone just for fun at all. Mika nodded and proceeded over to a rock and sat on it as it were a chair.

"You really need to get over it, people die; it's part of life" She said to him.

Of course the bat understood, however ever since the massive slaughter he felt as if a huge chunk of his heart had been cut out from him.

"Even so, death is a curse for us; our spiritual bodies will not leave this world and get reincarnated back onto Earth. We are cursed to remain here for eternity" He hissed reminding Mika of the fact that none of her family members - that she knew - had disappeared and had gotten reincarnated. For some reason they wouldn't disappear; Isamu knew the real reason though...

"…You need to take a chill pill" She muttered getting up from the rock, then leaving to visit her parents which she presumed were stalking her.

As expected, the couple was lurking behind her. She whipped around with her leg extended, virtually slicing the skeletons into half. They fell into pieces but reformed as if nothing had happened.

"That's whatcha get for stalking me" She said to them.

**_.:Flashback:. _**

_"You're not going to try and fly again are ya?" Mika groaned as Takeru dragged her outside once more. He nodded with a bright smile as he led her out to the same cliff. It was dark so nobody was really up, this was his chance._

_"You're gonna die" Mika muttered quietly to herself. "Why do I always have to come along to see your failed attempts at something?" She complained._

_"Because, you'll see me succeed in something!!" He answered back triumphantly._

_"Yeah right…" Mika said not believing him at all._

_"OK!!" He looked down at the cliff with delight, and took a step forward._

_Like before, gravity took a toll on him and he plummeted._

_"I told ya" Mika said in a 'told-ya-so' voice._

_"AAAAHHHH!!!" He screamed. "How come I can't fly?! I'm flapping my arms and everything!!" He yelled._

_He was lucky again as Isamu, once again bailed him out._

_"I saw a white light…no actually there were about 4…" Takeru gasped._

_"4?" Isamu asked suspiciously._

_Suddenly they heard shouts and a huge noise come up from below the mountains._

_"Oh no…"_

**_.:Flashback:._**

"Hey Isamu" Mika called out.

"What?"

"Outta curiosity, did Takeru by any chance try to make others fly? You know his version of flying?" Mika asked curiously.

Isamu closed his eyes and went into deep thought, he opened them and nodded.

"That idiot…" She muttered.

"They're fine though, although they don't trust him anymore"

"Well no duh! He was a nutcase and the so-called 'backbone' of our clan!" She flailed her hands up emphasizing her points. "…So…" Mika started bored from the silence that surrounded her. "What have ya guys been up to?" She asked.

No one spoke; well it was to be expected since she was talking to a bunch of skeletons and bats that weren't that advanced to be able to speak. Everyone looked at each other and shrugged.

"What about you?" Isamu asked hoping to get some sort of conversation happening.

"Uh…nothing much…" She sighed. "What does it take to get you guys talking?!" She yelled.

Again, nobody spoke up.

"Why did you come here anyways?" Isamu asked curiously.

"Cuz we were pretty much stuck in Seireitei. Only because this crazy psychopath captain might attack us and harness our zanpakutou's powers. Psh, like that would ever happen!!" Mika grumbled.

"Right…Seireitei's security has gone up hasn't it? Ever since the betrayal"

"Yup…they're really boring too."

"It's to be expected."

"Yup, I should've known better."

---

Since Mika's attention span was not as great as many would've liked, the boredom and silence got to her. She dozed off since nobody was talking; she was able to sleep on things that many would not be comfortable on. For example…she dozed off on a rock. Although it was quite smooth, it was still very hard. It was the middle of the night so you couldn't blame her at all. In fact, when she was a little girl, she would sleep just about anywhere—except spikes and stuff—so pretty much everywhere was her bedroom if you thought about it on a grand scale. She was also a deep sleeper, and wouldn't wake up even if you yelled at her through a bullhorn. Normally, nobody would wake her up because she would be quite grumpy in the mornings usually resulting with her beating somebody up. Isamu though, decided to take a whack at it, being almost double her height, he was confident he wouldn't get hurt.

"…Mika!!!...Wake up goddammit!!" He flapped his wings back and forth creating a huge gust of wind, making Mika fall off the rock.

She was still sleeping though. The impact from her falling from a rock to the ground didn't wake her up at all. Instead of waking up, she mumbled something and grabbed a little rock (in her sleep) and tossed it. Coincidentally, it was in Isamu's direction. He dodged it swiftly and attempted to wake her up once more. This time he used a different method. He screeched loudly at her causing strong sound waves to ripple through the air. Finally Mika snapped up from her sleep glaring at the bat.

"There's someone else in the caves." He said. "A shinigami to be exact; he's probably looking for you" He finished flying up high up the caves perching himself on a ledge.

"'He'? Why would somebody be looking for me? Who is loo—oh…" She figured out who it was and got up and started prowling around for the uninvited guest.

* * *

Kurai Jiro: Father-shinigami--died from protecting family

Kurai Aiko: Mother-artist--died from protecting family

Kurai Takeru: Older male cousin-nutcase--died from trying to fly

Isamu: Bat with attitude--Alive


	26. Meet the Family

_Sorry I forgot to credit these people!! Gomen!! **Pasasword69** and **hmjane** for reviewing. Thanks!! Um...I kinda forget how many chapters there are gonna be left...all I know that this is coming to an end...sometime..._

* * *

"You're kidding me!" Hitsugaya exclaimed when he traced Tori's reiatsu only leading him to a cave with tunnels. "Are you telling me she's in one of those?" He asked himself, sighing at the obstacle that had found him. He entered one of them to be led to an underground chamber. "What the hell?" He asked. Not only was it pitch dark, he found it amazingly easy to navigate. He could tell it was some sort of city. He used kidou as lighting which backed up his theory. "Where to start?" He sighed.

_**---------------------------------------------------BAM!!------------------------------------------------**_

"Frick!! What the hell is in here?" He roared infuriated from walking into a wall when his path was lit. It was like he had walked into an invisible wall.

"HA! You fell for it!!" A nostalgic female voice laughed.

"TORI!! GET BACK HERE!!"

* * *

"…Wait what?!!" Byakuya asked the frantic Rina who was running around the whole manor.

"Just look after her will ya!" She shouted back to him.

He looked down at the infant in his hands. It was Rina's niece that had miraculously survived the massacre and lived on…somehow. Her emerald green eyes looked up at him; she clapped her hands and gurgled happily.

"Ok, Hiroshi…where is everything?!" Rina shrieked.

"Hiroshi? Who's that?" Byakuya wondered. He walked calmly over to the girl who was ready to jump off a cliff.

"Jeez…after a century and you're already forgetting where everything is…" A large black wolf grumbled.

"Well I have an attention span of a rodent, so you can't blame me!!"

"Er…"

"Oh thank goodness you're here!!" She gasped, snatching the infant from his hands. He was speechless at the wolf that was _talking_. "Oh right, that's Hiroshi" She said. "And you already know Nariko, so ya that's my family…well at least the alive ones." She added on.

"Alive?" He asked not quite understanding.

"Yeah, everyone else is dead if you haven't noticed" She rolled her eyes. "Dammit, mom knows where it is…MOM!!" She hollered.

'I thought she said that her mother was dead…' Byakuya pondered clearly confused. In a matter of seconds, bones flew up into the air arranging into a skeleton.

"Kuchiki-taichou!! Meet…my mother…" Rina introduced somewhat cheerfully.

"…"

* * *

"Dammit!! Mika get back here!!" Renji roared clutching his lifeless left arm. Apparently, Mika decided to play another game of tag. The one which Renji feared and hated the most—Torture Tag. "You know the whole area that ain't fair!!" he roared hoping she would come out. It was pretty obvious Mika wasn't gonna surrender so Renji hopelessly wandered into many chambers searching for her. "What the hell is this?!" He yelled in fright; he ran out of the chamber with an army of skeletons trailing him. "Oh shit!!" He ran into another chamber that was littered with skeletons—those ones chased him out as well. "MIKA!!! GET OUT NOW!!!" He yelled frightfully. He heard her giggle coming from…above? "Huh?" He looked up to see her perched on a very large bat. "YOU ARE SO DEAD!!" He yelled shaking a fist.

"Psh, yeah right…" She rolled her eyes. "You're running away from the dead…they can't harm you!!" She informed.

"What?" He asked wide-eyed, stopping in his tracks. He expected a huge collision but it never came. He looked back to see them stopped in their tracks. "…This place is weird…kay let's leave!!" He said motioning her to leave.

"Aww…wanna meet Takeru?" She asked.

"Takeru?"

"Yeah that guy behind ya!!" Renji looked back to see a skeleton almost as tall as him. "He tried to fly so I suggest you don't follow his example"

"…he tried to _fly_?"

* * *

"I wonder what's going on in there…" Unohana wondered alongside with Ukitake, Kyouraku, Zaraki, Yamamoto, Komamura and Soifon.

"Who knows…probably going through a haunted house adventure" Kyouraku answered.

The captains were waiting outside the forest pondering at what had happened to the other 3 captains that had ventured inside.

"Ken-chan!!" Yachiru wailed. She came up behind the captains looking tired and quite distraught.

"What?" He asked noticing her behavior. "You should be in bed." He informed acting all 'fatherly' (he's obviously showing off…).

"I can't sleep" She whined. "There's a monster in my room." She said.

"… (cough)Barney(cough)…" Kyouraku coughed discreetly.

Zaraki shot him a glare. "It's nothing… just go back to bed" He assured.

"Aww…Ikkaku is fighting in his sleep again and Yumi-chan is complaining though!!" She complained.

"Tell em to shut up and just kick Ikkaku's head" He said.

"I tried!!" She said pouting. "I tried throwing icy water on them, burning their hands, throwing pillows; I even released my shikai on them!!!"

"...…" He said through clenched teeth.

She frowned and left back to Seireitei.

* * *

"Um…hi?" Toshiro self-introduced himself to Daichi who grunted in a form of an answer. Daichi himself was about as tall as the captain himself so it was awkward.

"Want a tour of this place?" Tori asked.

"Uh…"

"OK!!"

Hitsugaya was dragged around the whole manor; he was obviously spooked by the living dead residing inside the place but Tori said it was normal.

"…you guys are really slow…" she commented noticing that the chimera and the captain were lagging behind. She pulled Hitsugaya onto the chimera, she herself jumped on as well.

"HEY!!" Daichi roared.

"GIDDY UP!!" She commanded kicking his sides extra hard.

He growled silently but started running at full speed.

"YA!!! THIS IS MORE LIKE IT!!" Tori exclaimed happily.

The sound of the rushing wind went in one ear and out the other for Hitsugaya as he was indeed stunned at what he was experiencing. After all, it's not like its everyday you get to ride a chimera!

"Uh…Tori we're supposed to go back to Seireitei ya know…" He informed her.

* * *

"Well I ain't going!!" Rina yelled.

"What? Why not?" Byakuya asked.

"F.Y.I… I have to look after Nariko and pretty much this whole entire place…" She said.

"Well…you can bring Nariko with you, I'm sure this place will be in one piece centuries from now"

"Well too bad, I'm not leaving here just to go back to a prison. You know why? Well I'm not in Seireitei right now and I don't see Aizen or anybody chasing after me!!"

"Ne ne!!" Nariko tugged on Rina's leg. Rina looked down at the infant.

"Baf!!" She said.

"…you want a bath at 3 A.M.?" She asked baffled. Nariko nodded as if she understood every single word that was exchanged.

"…ok…um…Byakuya; look out for her for a few seconds kay?" She asked and left the room.

Nariko looked at the captain and held her arms outstretched towards him. He picked her up to her delight.

"Dak!!" She squealed.

"… 'dak' ?" He asked. "Oh…duck" He realized after she pointed to the rubber ducky on the table. He handed it over to her.

She squeezed it and it squeaked. Yes she was very excited about that. She giggled with glee as the duck squeaked every now and then. Her eye caught his Kenseikan. She reached out with an arm to touch the headpiece. Byakuya saw where this was going, he moved his head back. Unfortunately for him, Nariko's hand caught his hair instead of the Kenseikan, so it was very painful as her grip was very tight.

"Should I even ask?" Rina asked returning to the room.

"No" Byakuya answered hastily.

"Ok whatever, just hand Nariko over to me"

"I would if I could…"

* * *

"Oh come on!!" Renji yelled dragging Mika outside the cave.

"It's not fair!!" She whined. "I dun wanna go!!"

"Well orders are orders so let's go!!" He yelled strained.

Mika grabbed on to a nearby boulder and clung on for her freedom. Renji tugged at her legs to pull her away.

"ISAMU HELP ME OUT HERE!!!" She hollered to the old bat.

With a single flap of his huge wings, Renji was blown out of the cave. The gust was very strong so he landed quite far from the caves…in fact he landed right in front of the captains' feet.

---

"Renji what happened?!" Ukitake asked after Renji descended from above.

"Mika's bat kicked me out…" he grumbled brushing himself off.

"Her bat?" Zaraki asked. Renji nodded.

"She doesn't want to leave at all!" Renji informed.

"It's the same with Tori" Hitsugaya sighed appearing out of the forest. "She's defiant of returning back to Seireitei, since she doesn't have any freedom there."

"Wonder how taichou fared with Rina" Renji wondered. Shortly after that, Byakuya arrived—alone.

"OK THAT'S IT I'M GOING IN AND GETTING THEM OUT!!" Zaraki yelled clearly oblivious to what was in the forest/caves.

"You might not wanna do that…" Unohana said quietly.

As if on cue, the 3 beasts lunged at Zaraki from the shadows.

"What the--?!" He yelled as he narrowly dodged Daichi's tail.

"What purpose do you have coming in here?" The serpent tail hissed.

"To get the 3 girls in there that weren't supposed to be in there…" Kyouraku answered.

"They already said 'no' to you so leave!" Hiroshi snapped.

"Who's gonna make us?" Zaraki asked not wanting to lose.

"Us and—" Isamu never finished since Zaraki cut him off with a roaring laughter.

"You three? All I see is a: puppy dog, a messed up looking cat, and a little songbird!!" He laughed. "You and what army is gonna stop us?" He asked. Well, Zaraki got his answer pretty quickly since bones started flailing about in the air forming into human structures. "…oh…"

"Oh would ya look at the time!!"

All captains and Renji scrambled back to Seireitei in hopes of seeing daylight once more.

* * *

"Why do _I_ have to do this?" Renji asked not happy with whatever had happened to him.

"Cuz, Hitsugaya-taichou is almost the same height as the chimera and he'd probably die or something…and I doubt Kuchiki-taichou would ever agree to this!" Ukitake explained.

"Um…I understand the saving Mika part but…do I really have to be in this suit of armor?" He asked. Ukitake nodded.

"And you have to say these lines too" He added on giving Renji a script of some kind.

"Uh…"

"Good luck!"

Renji was pushed into the forest and led back to the caves.

"**OK**…this is really stupid!!"

He proceeded to where Mika's reiatsu was. Once again she was with the huge bat.

"Er…aw crap…" He muttered. He pulled out a piece of paper which Hisagi had given him before his little 'adventure'. It read: _'Renji, save your damsel in distress from the terrifying dragon…P.S. If you die, I call dibs on your stuff!! Signed Hisagi Shuuhei'_ "I'M GONNA KILL YA HISAGI!!" Renji roared not realizing that Mika and Isamu's attention was diverted to him.

"Oh hi Renji!!" Mika waved happily.

"Ahem…uh…this is gonna sound stupid but your taichou made me do this!!" He told her in advance of the ridiculous lines he was going to say.

"…okay?"

Renji looked down at the piece of paper and sighed at what it said. "Um…you know what, why don't you read this yourself…" He suggested waving the piece of paper to her. She took it hesitantly and read it out loud.

'_Unhand milady ye filthy disgusting beast,_

_How dare ye snatch her away from me._

_I will fight to I die just to reclaim this lass,_

_For I Sir-- _

"Would _**ye **_quit bullshitting!!?" Isamu hissed unable to listen to the very lame warning letter.

"…_ye_?" Mika asked stunned to Renji trying to get the helmet of his head but was stuck on.

"SHUT UP!!! Hisagi and your taichou made me do this!!" He roared pulling the helmet off and threw it off to the side.

"…Sir?" Isamu smirked. "Surely it wasn't going to say _Sir Renji_ was it?" He asked almost laughing.

"…It did…" Mika said quietly.

"…You are far from being called 'sir'"

"Mika just come back already!! This stupid suit is giving me a wedgie!!" He pleaded.

"…Aw ok…only cuz I don't wanna hear anymore lame 'knight-in-shining-armor' crap" She agreed and jumped off the bat. "Later Isamu!!"

"Seireitei's this way moron" Renji informed pointing north while Mika went west.

"I have to get Tori …_sir…_" She emphasized 'sir' with a smirk. Renji glared at her, but followed her.

"Tori!!!" Mika yelled out in the darkness.

"Why is it you guys live in the dark?" Renji wondered out loud.

"Cuz, it's how we live..._sir_..." Mika answered back. "Oh watch out for that cliff…_SIR_!" Mika warned only find out she was too late.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Renji's shrill girly scream rang out in the underground area. He landed with a loud thud. "I'm okay!" He shouted back up.

"You could've used the stairs _sir_!" Mika informed rushing down towards using her kido as a light source.

"…you should've said that earlier…" He grumbled. "And quit calling me _sir_!"

"Oh ok…all we need to look for is a 3-headed plushy and we'll find Tori!" Mika exclaimed helping Renji up. "..._sir_..." Mika added on quickly.

"…a plushy?" He asked confused.

"Yup, oh look there he is _sir_!!" Mika pointed at something that looked quite small, but it was in the distance and their light source wasn't the greatest. They ran over to it, the 'plushy' grew in size.

"…this is…a…plushy?" Renji asked surprised. Mika nodded. "It's breathing!!"

"I know!! Isn't it life-like _sir_?!" Mika joked.

"OMFG IT'S A CHIMERA!!!" He yelled backing away.

"Chill, it's just a lion, goat and snake all into one _sir_" Mika assured somewhat.

"Tori?" It asked.

"Yup"

"Good thing you're here…" It sighed; he disappeared for a second but reappeared in a flash with the girl on his back.

"Hi Mika!! Renji…what's with the getup?" Tori asked Renji.

"It's a long story" He grumbled.

"Oh ok"

"Ok, let's get Rina!!"

"Wait a minute…you mean we have to **walk all the way back** to the caves and then **walk all the way** into the forests then walk **all the way back** to Seireitei?!" Renji asked.

"YUP!" Tori and Mika answered cheerfully in unison.

"…If ya haven't noticed I'm in a frickin suit of armor!!" He yelled.

"Ya so what about it…_sir_?" Mika asked.

"…It gets hard on my feet!!" He moaned.

"Well deal with it" Tori said as she and Mika moved forward. "..._SIR_!" Both girls shouted out with a widespread grin on their faces.

"Agh--!" Renji groaned slapping his head.

---

"YO Rina!!!" Mika called out slamming the doors open.

"What?" She asked quite bored.

"…who's the kid?" Renji asked wondering.

"Nariko…my niece" She answered. Nariko crawled over to Renji and tapped his suit of armor.

"Ta!" She exclaimed, rapping her knuckles against the steel.

"Aww…she likes you!" Rina said.

"Anyways we have to go since well this guy wants us to leave" Mika pointed at Renji rolling her eyes.

"Okay…but what's with the armor?" Rina asked.

"It's a long story involving your taichou" He muttered.

"Ya, Uki-kun and Hisagi-kun forced _Sir Renji_ over here to do this stupid little act" Tori laughed.

"…_Sir_?" Rina questioned with a confused look on her face.

---

"Renji's been gone awhile now…" Ukitake said to himself.

"Maybe he died…" Hisagi wondered. "YES!!! I LOVE INHERITANCE!!!"

"Don't get all excited he's probably taking his sweet time. Although I think we should go check up on him" Ukitake suggested.

"Ok…I'll get Kuchiki-taichou…he'll probably wanna confirm if his bumbling assistant is dead or not" Hisagi said.

"Ok, meet back here later"

---

Well getting the trio back to Seireitei was going nowhere as Mika and Tori started mocking Renji with the 'sir' remark. Somehow they started to speak with different accents and just found it as fun. So far they covered: British, French, Texan, and Italian. They even spoke in different languages and some of which were not humane. For example they started to speak in monkey and penguin. How they could understand each other is a complete mystery.

"Should we go back now?" Mika asked looking outside the window to see that it was noon.

"Nah this is more fun" Renji said.

"Ok, what next?" Tori asked.

"…hmm…how about…Spanish?" Rina suggested.

"Ok…time to be a Spaniard…er…_hola!!_"

"Um…"

"…okay maybe not Spanish…"

"How bout idiot?" Someone suggested.

"…I've never heard of that before have you Mika?" Tori wondered Mika shook her head.

"…What moron suggested that anywaoh my god!"

"Hi Uki-kun!! Hisagi-san!! Byakushi!!" Tori waved cheerfully.

"Aloha, Hola, Ni hao, Konnichiwa, Bonjour, Hallo, Goddag, Ciao, привет, Hello." Ukitake said back.

"Whoa…you said 'hello' in 10 different languages!!"

"Hawaiian, Spanish, Chinese, Japanese, French, Dutch, Danish, Italian, Russian and English!! You're so pro!!" Mika said in awe.

"How'd you know he said them in those specific languages?" Rina asked curiously.

"I dunno…"

"Whatever we're going back" Ukitake sighed.

"Good…this suit is killing me!!" Renji shouted out.

* * *

Ok, you've probably guess I don't know any Spanish except for 'hola'...anyways I was being lazy and decided to finish this one up today. Don't expect a new chapter out soon since I'm such a lazy-ass teen. And btw, Ukitake said hello in 10 languages and those are the words. I listed them in order Mika said it...If it's wrong...screw it! Well next chapter has something to do with _Sir Renji_...I think...(I don't have a plan so shut up!)


	27. It's JUST a DOOR

_Ok I've decided to wrap this story up in about 2-3 chapters. Why? Well I feel that going over 30 chapters is a little much and also I'm not so sure people would want to read all 30 (or more chapters) Thanks to everyone who's sticking with me!

* * *

_

"WAH!!! CAN I PLAY WITH HER RINA?! PLEASE?" Yachiru pleaded as it was basically the first time she'd ever seen someone younger than her. The moment her eyes lay on the infant she grew very excited.

"Uh…sure…" Rina said quite stunned from Yachiru's excitement.

"YAY!!!" She squealed taking Nariko away with her somewhere to play for a bit.

"You sure about that cuz Yachiru's a little…ya know…" Renji asked.

"She'll be fine I'm sure of it" Rina assured him.

"Hisagi, I'm gonna kill you one day!" Renji switched the subject back to the whole suit of armor thing. Renji's body pained from the steel that hugged his body quite tightly. As you can imagine, it was very hard for the armor to get off of him.

"Hey Ukitake-taichou was in on it too!!" Hisagi pointed at Ukitake.

"I know nothing of whatever you're talking about" He said immediately.

"Right…" Mika and Tori said in unison.

"Oh you hear what happened to Ikkaku and Yumichika?" Tori asked all of the sudden.

"Uh…Yachiru attacked them in their sleep?" Renji asked.

"Yeah something like that. Apparently Ikkaku was fighting in his sleep—"

"AGAIN"

"Yeah and Yumichika was whining about it—"

"AGAIN"

"Mm-hm! So Yachiru tried everything to shut them up, I heard that Yachiru released her shikai on them"

"Yeah…I've never seen it before though..." Mika said out loud.

"Yeah me neither" Renji added on.

"You guys were in her division, under her command and you've never seen her release her zanpakutou?" Rina asked.

"Yup" Both former 11th Division members answered.

"Wow"

"Oh and by the way, you 3 are to never leave Seireitei ever again" Ukitake said.

"You guys said that before and we escaped" Mika reminded him.

"Yeah…but this time we'll have stronger barriers and more eyes on you" He answered smugly.

"Damn you and your authority!"

---

"Are you serious?"

Mika found out that Renji and Rukia were going back to the real world to help Ichigo get Orihime back from Hueco Mundo. Of course, it was a secret mission that only she and some others knew of.

"Shh!! Not so loud!!" He shushed.

"Oh so right after I get back you get to leave Seireitei to go on a mission!" She stated not impressed.

"It was sudden ok! I'll be gone for a few weeks and I'll be right back!!" He assured her. Mika still held her frown. "Don't worry you'll find someone else to bug like Hisagi!" Renji suggested wanting revenge on his friend.

"Ok fine…" She sighed and started to walk away. Renji grabbed her arm.

"Aren't you going to wish me a safe trip?" He asked.

"Yeah…I hope you trip but don't die!" She said to him quite sarcastically.

---

"Um…Zaraki-taichou?" Rina asked meekly.

"What?" He grunted.

"Um…where are Yachiru and Nariko?" She asked. "It's 5 after all"

"Outside" He answered gruffly.

"Ok…thanks"

"Rina guess what!!" Yachiru exclaimed excitedly.

"What?"

"Nariko learned a new word!!"

"Oh really?" She bent down to Nariko's face. "What word did you learn Nariko?"

Well the word was something little kids especially at Nariko's age, should not know of. It started with an 'f'…Apparently she had heard it while Zaraki was yelling at his men. It ended with 'u-c-k'…it wasn't fire truck.

"Um…that's nice?" Rina gave a nervous smile then dragged her out immediately before Nariko could hear anymore foul words. Her language was colorful enough by just that one word.

Rina passed by a pretty angry Mika who was trudging silently. She was pretty much emitting off negative energy.

"Uh…Mika?" Rina asked nervously. "…nevermind…" She then said quietly as Mika just walked right past her.

---

"Shiro-chan!!" Tori called out excitedly.

"What?" He asked.

"Come!!" She said pulling his arm, lifting him out of his chair. She dragged him outside the office to 5th Division's HQ.

"Why are we here?" He asked boredly and uninterested.

"Cuz…" Tori answered swiftly before shunpoing off.

"What the hell? She better not have dragged me outta my work just to sight-see 5th Division!" He muttered under his breath.

"Maybe…" Tori said from above him.

"What the--?!" He reached his hand out trying to grab her foot by another hand caught his.

"Huh?" He wondered looking back down. "H-Hinamori!" He exclaimed surprised.

She smiled at rubbed his head hardly just as she had done so long before.

"Nice to see ya Shiro-chan!" She greeted.

"…ow…" He mumbled from the friction of Hinamori's hand on his head. She stopped…eventually.

"…So what now?" Toshiro asked. The two girls shrugged.

"Iono!" They both said in unison with a nervous smile.

---

"Er…where's Mika?" Tori asked Rina as she arrived back to her home.

"I have no idea" Rina answered reading some magazines that Rukia had brought back with her while Nariko was sitting on her back squeezing her rubber ducky. "She was pretty mad though" She added on.

"Really? Why?"

"Don't ask me, ask Tako-chan!"

Well, they didn't have to go see the red-head as Mika walked in.

"Um…" Tori started.

"Ok…I've decided. Since Renji and Rukia get to go to Hueco Mundo to get Orihime, and we're left behind in this hell-hole…" She said quietly. "I'm gonna go down there to give that red-head a piece of my mind!" She exclaimed triumphantly.

"Ok…" The other two girls answered meekly.

"Well see ya in a few weeks!" Mika waved cheerfully before leaving.

"…If anyone asks…we know nothing!!" Tori declared.

"…it's really quiet and it doesn't feel right now…" Rina remarked from the absence of Mika.

"Hold on!" Tori yelled running off to a closet. She opened it up and pulled out a mop. She drew a happy face on a sticky-note and put it on the mop. "Ok, we're good!" Tori exclaimed happily. Rina agreed with her too.

* * *

"You again?!" Some arrancar gasped in horror as Mika set foot in their territory once more.

"Yeah it's me again" She said. Then her mood changed as she grabbed an arrancar's head. "You got a problem with that?" She threatened.

"Uh…n-no…of course…n-not…" It stammered, Mika released her grip and let him fall to the ground.

"Aw crap…I always get lost here!" Mika cursed remembering the maze-like building.

She set off in a direction and kept with it, she was able, however, to meet Gin on the way.

"HI GIN!!" She hollered waving happily.

"Hiya Mika!" He waved back as cheerful as she was.

"Um…you know where Ai-Ai is?" She asked.

"Yeah…why?" He asked.

"Cuz I just wanna bug him and play around on his furniture he purchased from _IKEA_ and _LaZ-Boy Furniture_!!"

"Oh ok!" Gin agreed and led her to a room where Aizen was.

"Aw geez…" Aizen muttered recognizing the reiatsu that had just entered with Gin's.

_**-------------------------------------SKIP AHEAD A FEW WEEKS------------------------------**_

"Why the hell do you keep asking me that stupid question?!" Mika yelled out at Renji.

"Cuz you aren't supposed to be here dumbass!!" He retorted. Dondochakka was watching quietly at the two yelling.

"Well excuse me for being here! If it weren't for me you'd be dead by that pink-haired researcher!!" Mika pointed out.

"I-I could so take him down!! He's the _Octava_ Espada!! Not the _Primera_ stupid!" Renji yelled back to her acting oh-so smart.

"So what?! An Espada is an Espada. I didn't even know you knew Spanish!!" Mika roared.

"Oh yes I do…I only know some numbers cuz does Espada people keep yappin away their ranking!!"

"…wellawiotwjiBLAH!!"

"Huh?"

"Would you two shut up!!? We came here to get Inoue-san in the first place. I dunno why Mika's here but whatever!!" Ishida spoke up after feeling neglected that he wasn't mentioned in the defeat of Szayel Aporro.

_(A/N: If you're wondering, I'm skipping ahead cuz I feel like it and I'm a total sloth… so basically Renji and Ishida and Mika defeated Szayel Aporro and some other Espada's are dead too.)_

"OK…it's this way!" Mika pointed and ran off.

The other 3 ran after her hoping some random arrancar-person wouldn't show up and challenge them to a fight.

"Um…was it left or right?" Mika wondered stopping in her tracks.

"What?!" Both men yelled in disbelief.

"What? I don't remember what door to open!" Mika yelled back. She stood in front of two doors.

"Well just open one, if she's not in there she must be in the other" Ishida said.

"NO!!" Mika swatted his hand away from the door.

"What?" Renji asked confused.

"One door has Orihime while the other explodes" She explained.

"Right…" Ishida and Renji said in unison, not believing Mika.

They shoved her aside and looked at the left door. They opened it and…

_**---------------------------------------------------BOOM!!!--------------------------------------------**_

The door exploded releasing a cloud of smoke to come billowing out at them.

"Ok, she must be in this one!" Mika exclaimed going for the right door.

"…We should've believed her"

"Uh-huh"

Renji and Ishida fell over in a heap from the sudden blast.

"HIYA HIME!!" Mika waved.

Orihime looked back at her and face lit up from finally being able to see someone that she recognized and knew quite well.

"Mika-san! I heard a _'boom'_ and…oh…" Orihime saw the two men in a heap with steam rising from their bodies. "They opened the left door huh?" Mika nodded.

"I warned them but no! Nobody listens to the girl!!"

"Guh! Finally!! Took us forever to find ya!" Tori yelled out.

"Huh? Tori, Rina when did you guys get here?" Mika wondered.

"Just now, the old fart said that we were gonna take action against Aizen so all the captains and lieutenants are running around the place" Rina explained.

"Oh…ya…we're supposed to meet somewhere…" Tori added on.

"So where is everyone?" Mika asked.

"Places" Tori and Rina said.

"Um…out of curiosity, nobody died did they?" Orihime asked nervously.

"Nope except for some of the Espada why?" Tori asked.

"Cuz, I don't want anyone to die for my sake. I couldn't live knowing that somebody died just to get me" She answered quietly.

"Well…" Rina started hoping to lift the mood. "Rukia's with Ukitake-taichou and Kuchiki-taichou, Renji and Ishida are right there, Chad's with a bunch of captains, Ichigo's…I dunno in his corner, and a huge fraction of us are running around the place like complete idiots. Oh and don't expect to see Zaraki-taichou and Kusajishi-fukutaichou when we all get together to fight Aizen." Rina said.

"Ok let's go!" Mika cheered walking out the room forgetting about the two who were lying on the floor. She stepped on them and wondered why she was suddenly taller. The ground seemed softer too and uneven.

"Whoa…Aizen's got cool floors!" Mika exclaimed jumping up and down.

"OW!!! GET OFF US!!!" The two yelled out pained.

"Oh…Ishida, Renji…what're you doing underneath me?" Mika asked still standing on them.

"Gee, I wonder…"

* * *

"Kusajishi-fukutaichou…hate to break it to ya…but we're lost" Ikkaku said to her who was perched on Zaraki's shoulder shouting out directions.

"No we're not!!" Yachiru said back. "I marked the starting point with a flower sticker!" She added on.

"Like that one?" Yumichika pointed at the pink sticker on the wall.

"We're lost face it" Ikkaku said smirking. Suddenly Yachiru pounced down onto Ikkaku's head and started biting it. "OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW!!! STOP IT!!!" Ikkaku howled.

"Well it's not like anyone else is doing any better" Yumichika mumbled.

---

"Um…which way?" Ukitake asked Rukia who was on his back.

"Why are you asking me?" She asked him back.

"I figured you'd know the place somewhat considering that you've been here for quite a while already." He answered.

"I dunno…go east" She suggested.

"Rukia" Byakuya started. She looked at him wonderingly. "East leads to a wall, last time I checked, we can't walk through walls of the spiritual world"

"…go west then!!"

"That's also a wall."

"South?"

"We were just there"

"What the hell then go north!!" She yelled frustrated. "Why'd you ask me where to go when there was only one direction to go to?!" She yelled at her captain infuriated.

"Just testing you!" He teased.

---

"Everything looks the same!!" Rangiku shouted out to the world.

"So what?" Hitsugaya asked uninterested.

"You don't understand!! Everything is dark and glum. I hate places like this!! It'll ruin my personality!!" She whined.

"Uh-huh…" He said back not believing her.

"I'll die if I have to stay here for another 5 minutes!!" She added on.

"Really?" Hitsugaya's face lit up and suddenly became interested.

"TAICHOU!!! THAT'S SO MEAN!!"

---

"Taichou, would you quit looking into every room for sake?!" Nanao shouted out at her captain who was poking his head into every single room they had passed. "There isn't any sake here at all. The girls said all they saw Aizen have was tea" She added on.

"There has to be sake here somewhere!" He moped.

"He has problems, don't worry about it" Nanao assured the confused Chad.

"**JACKPOT!!**" He yelled out happily surprising the shinigami that were with him, Chad and Nanao.

---

"This way for sure!!" Hinamori said leading Hisagi, Komamura, and Kira.

"Um…Hinamori-kun…no offense but…you've been saying that for the last 3 dead ends…" Kira stated nervously.

"Well I'm positive it's this way!" She protested walking off.

"Komamura-taichou, do you sense Tousen, Aizen, or Ichimaru's reiatsu?" Hisagi asked the only captain with them.

"It's faint but it's there"

"Thank goodness! We're not gonna walk into another wall…" Hisagi sighed in relief. Hinamori snapped her head back at him; her glare bore into his mind. "N-not that that's a bad thing!!" He quickly added on, she ignored him and continued walking.

---

"Ichigo, is you ok?" Nel asked the breathless Ichigo.

"Y-yeah…I'm fine…" He panted. He had narrowly escaped Ulquiorra who he was fighting. "We better go Nel, he could be right behind us" Ichigo informed the toddler, standing up. Nel tugged on his hakama. "Huh?" She pointed behind him. "…He's right behind us isn't he?" He asked; she nodded. "Dammit! I jinxed myself!!"

---

"HEY TAICHOU NICE TO SEE YA-OW!!" Mika waved to her captain but got a whack on the head in return. "What the hell was that for?" She asked.

"You were not supposed to come here in the first place!! It's the same for your other 2 friends" He informed her.

"Uh…hehe…" Tori and Rina laughed nervously.

"Whatever, we escaped deal with it…you need a better security system anyways" Mika shrugged it off. "So…sup?" She asked them.

"Er…"

"Right we should be going! Which way?" Mika asked.

"NORTH!! IT'S THE ONLY WAY TO GO TO!!" Rukia yelled out.

"OK! NORTH IT IS!! …WHICH WAY'S NORTH?!" Mika asked.

"Um…" Rukia pointed straight ahead.

"OK JUST TESTING YA!!"

"WHY THE HELL IS EVERYONE TESTING ME TODAY?!!"

* * *

What seemed to be a very long time for everyone to find each other, was merely 10 minutes. Well, not everyone met up, 11th Division was off gallivanting off somewhere, desperately looking for Aizen.

"Oh well, their loss" Ichigo said.

"Is Aizen really behind that door?" Orihime asked.

"I dunno he might be suppressing his reiatsu" Hisagi answered.

"Well, there's only one way to find out." Renji said motioning forward to open the door. He stopped right in front of it recalling what had happened earlier when he opened a door. "Uh…Ishida you open it" He said quickly.

"What? Why do I have to open it?" He asked also recalling the exploding door.

"Cuz I said so, so go!" Renji pushed the Quincy out to in front of the door.

"Uh…It's all yours Chad!" He volunteered his friend.

"No it's ok…Ichigo you open it" He told Ichigo.

"Wha--? Why me? Rukia open it!!" Ichigo gave the honors of opening the door to Rukia.

"FYI dumbass!! I'm injured here!!" She reminded him as she was still hitching a free ride on her captain's back.

"Oh right…uh…Toshiro!"

"No thanks!!"

"Hanatarou!!"

"Eh…I'll pass…"

"What's wrong with you people!!? It's just a door!!" Tori screamed out.

"Yeah but it might explode like that last one!!" Renji informed her.

"Well…get a human shield or something!!" Rina suggested.

"OK then uh…Kurotsuchi get in front, nobody cares about you so—"

"What do you just say you brat?!" He spat out infuriated.

"I-It's true though, your body does regenerate so there's no harm done if something explodes right in front of you" Ichigo explained fearfully.

Kurotsuchi cursed under his breath before leaving Ichigo's side.

"Fine I'll open it!" Rangiku sighed and shoved Ichigo aside.

"You sure about that Rangiku-san? After all none of the men would" Hinamori pointed out getting sheepish looks from the men who backed out.

"Yeah, I guess women have to do everything ne?" Now she got some icy glares at her.

She reached forward for the doorknob. She grabbed it and turned, it opened and...


	28. Challenges

_Arigatou gozaimasu minna-san!!! I was reading all the reviews the other day and I'm so glad that you guys enjoy this fic!! Thank ya to: **Okibimaru**, **BleachFan4Evur**, **Tsanayi-sama**, and **SUPAxLinner**, AND everyone else who reviewed, faved, and put this on alerts. As well as everyone who reads every single chapter and checks by. SO this chapter is **DOUBLE** the randomness (I think...), has some **CROSSOVERS**, and involves a **tea party/picnic** in **HUECO LAND**. So without further ado...here's the next chappy!! ...I have no idea how I'm gonna end this now..._

* * *

Rangiku swung open the door only to reveal nothingness.

"Eh?" Everyone was surely confused as all there was behind the door was a dark room. "And you guys were afraid of this!" Rangiku laughed.

"Ehehe…ok let's move!" Ichigo said walking forth.

_**------------------------------------------------------BAM!!-------------------------------------------------**_

Ichigo flew back onto his backside staring at the ceiling dumbfounded.

"Um…what happened?" Rukia asked him.

"I dunno"

Rangiku poked whatever had flung Ichigo back.

"It's like a wall…" She commented on the soft object. "…I think it's a padded room!!" She exclaimed. "Wait, why am I excited about that?" She then wondered.

"_I wuv you!_" A girly, cutesy voice said.

"Who said that?" Everyone wondered and looked around.

All of the sudden the 'wall' fell out onto the group, it turned out to be a bunch of dolls.

"I wuv you!" They continued to say.

"…You guys were scared of _these_?" Rina asked the men who stood back horrified. They shot glares at her, regained their composure and acted as if they had never seen the dolls.

"Well, I guess we'll have to get rid of them!!" Ichigo roared and swung Zangetsu down on the dolls. Instead of disappearing, the dolls multiplied. "What?!"

It was like they were being controlled by someone as they kept coming at the shinigami who were swinging down on the dolls. Obviously it didn't work as they kept multiplying. A shadow hovered over top of the group. They looked up to see a very large version of the dolls they were killing.

"Uh…who's that?" Renji asked nervously.

"I think it's their leader" Orihime answered.

"Why does Aizen have these?" Hisagi asked.

"**I WUV YOU**!!" It boomed and hugged tightly a bunch of shinigami.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"STOP IT!! IT'S TOO CUTE TO COMPREHEND!!!" A bunch of people yelled out.

"TOO NICE!!!"

"ARGH!!"

"God you guys are such amateurs" Tori sighed.

"Well you stop it if you're so pro!!" Hitsugaya roared dodging the doll's attempt to grab him.

"OK!!" She agreed. Mika and Rina agreed to it too.

The 3 went up to the doll and stared up at its smiling face. It looked down at them, for some reason everyone went quiet.

"I WUV YOU!" It squealed and hugged them tight.

"WHAT THE HELL YOU GUYS JUST GOT CAUGHT!!" Ichigo yelled at them.

"I WUV YOU TOO!!" The 3 shouted and hugged it back.

_**-------------------------------------------------------POP! ---------------------------------------------------**_

The huge doll and its mini clones disappeared instantly. Everyone's jaws dropped to the ground.

"That's it?" Toshiro asked amazed.

"Mm-hm! It was obvious, I was pretty sure that 12 captains could figure it out" Tori said.

"Yeah but I bet you guys wouldn't do that even if your lives depended on it" Rina added on.

"Sad but true" They admitted with their heads hung low under a cloud of misery.

"Er…whatever lets go!!" Ichigo changed the subject; the group proceeded into the room, finding nothing, except a lot of doors.

"Aw jeez…" Some grumbled.

---

"OK AIZEN WE'RE READY FOR YA!!" Renji thundered and stormed straight to a door and opened it. He walked straight in, not watching whatever he was walking into. **BAM!** He walked straight into a brick wall.

"Let's try this one" Ichigo suggested he opened and walked in. There was no wall. Everyone thought it was the right door until…he came out of another door that was also in the room. He looked very confused. Another shinigami tried another door, but somehow he came out from a door on the ceiling. There were doors on every square inch of the room, on the floor, on the ceilings and the walls. All leading to strange places or none at all!

"Ok, this one!" Momo exclaimed and opened a door. "WAH **LION**!!" She shrieked as she shut the door quickly before the lion could lunge at her.

"Um…how bout this one?" Nemu wondered, she opened it and out hopped out was…a cute little snow bunny.

"BUNNY!!" Rukia squealed and tackled it; it was amazing for her since she wasn't in the best condition. Everyone looked at her strangely at her sudden reaction. "What?"

* * *

"Ok I'm going for this one!" Mika yelled out, her two other friends followed her after she opened the door. "HALLELUJAH!!" She called out as she and the other two ended up in a place that wasn't dangerous-looking.

"Um…where are we?" Rina wondered.

"_KAZE NO KIZU!!_" A male voice yelled out.

"HUH?" Suddenly a bright blast came hurtling right at them. Luckily they were able to escape.

"What was that?" Tori asked. Then her eye caught a man in red clothing. He had long white hair. "Hey it's Santa Claus!!" She squealed in delight. She ran over to him as fast as she could. She was about to glomp him when her eye caught a little fox child. "KITSUNE!!!" She screamed and tackled the little kid.

"Who are you people!!? The one in red asked clearly shocked.

"Shinigami" Mika piped up. "Who are you?" She asked.

"Er…I'm Kagome, this is Inuyasha, and this is Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and Shippo." A girl in a school uniform armed with a bow and arrows explained.

"Ohh…I don't get it" Mika said.

"Never mind us…you guys are shinigami? As in 'death gods'?" Inuyasha asked.

"YEP!"

"Psh I'll believe that when I die!" He smirked.

"OH MY GOD **DOG EARS**!!" Mika noticed his little ears and tackled him and grabbed them.

"HEY LET GO OF ME GODDAMMIT!!" He roared pained from the sudden tug on his ears.

"Hey who's that?" Rina asked the group as she saw a person in the distance that also had white hair.

"That's Inuyasha's older brother, Sesshomaru." Shippo explained.

"Brother?" The 3 asked surprised.

"Yeah can't you see the resemblance?" He asked. The girls shook their heads.

"Ya know I have to admit…your older brother inherited the looks and the brains" Kagome said out loud.

"WHAT?!" Inuyasha yelled out infuriated. The two broke out into an argument.

"This happens everyday!!" Sango groaned.

"When'll they ever learn?" Miroku sighed.

"It's always like this, don't worry" Shippo told them.

"Uh…we should be going…" Mika said.

"Aw…ok… bye Shippo!!"

The 3 went back to the door that was in the middle of nowhere and appeared back in the room with the rest of the shinigami.

_(**DISCLAIMER: InuYasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi**)_

* * *

"Where were you?" Rangiku asked wonderingly.

"This era where demons exist and talk like us" Rina explained.

"…Did you hit your head when you passed through the door?" Ukitake asked.

"…Now that you mention it…" Rina said rubbing her head.

"Ok this has to be it!!" Mika said confidently.

"Wait I'm coming with you!" Soifon yelled out and followed them.

"Ok…why though?" Mika wondered.

"There's no point of sticking around with idiots that keep walking into walls" She said.

* * *

"Ok…where the hell are we?" Rina wondered looking at their surroundings. They appeared in a village of some sort and there was a mountain like thing with 5 faces carved onto them. All around people had headbands and had pouches around their waist. Tori poked a person on the shoulder.

"What place is this?" She asked him.

"Konoha" He answered easily. "Looks like you 4 aren't from around here, are you here to talk to Hokage-sama?" He then asked. All 4 females were puzzled.

"Um… 'Konoha' 'Hokage'?" Soifon spoke up confused.

"Um…yeah…we're ninja…" He answered now confused.

"…Friends of yours Soifon?" Tori joked.

"Um…who are you?" He asked now on full alert thinking that the shinigami were intruders of some sort.

"Shinigami..." They answered cautiously unaware of what the outcome would be.

"...Probably friends of Naruto..." He muttered walking off. "OI NARUTO!" He shouted out, in a flash a blond boy in an orange jumpsuit appeared. The 2 people talked for awhile...then the boy, Naruto turned his attention to the shinigami.

"Uh...hi" He said to them.

"Hi..." The girls returned it.

"50 MORE LAPS LEE!!!" They heard a loud voice shout out.

"YES GAI-SENSEI!!" 2 males in green spandex suits raced by at an alarming speed.

"That has to be the most disturbing thing that I've ever seen" Soifon said.

"Let's go, this place is weirder than Seireitei!" Rina said quickly and she and the other 3 ran back to the door.

_(**DISCLAIMER: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**)_

* * *

"So, how was it?" Renji asked.

"We were in the land of the ninja!" Mika exclaimed.

"You were visiting Soifon's family?" He asked.

"NO!! We were in this strange place full of ninja, oh whatever… did you find the door?!" Mika asked switching the subject.

"No…" They said disappointedly.

"Ok how bout this one?" Rina suggested.

* * *

"Whoa…it's all technical and crap" Tori commented.

"Yeah you're right."

"What the--?! What are you guys doing here?" Mika whispered surprised.

"Well we decided to follow you guys since you guys go somewhere strange and interesting while we walk into walls and get mauled by tigers" Ukitake explained.

"Ok…"

"FREEZE!!" A few voices shouted out.

"Huh?"

Suddenly a bunch of men in uniforms came out surrounding the shinigami with guns at hand.

"Who are you and how did you get on board?" One asked.

"Um…through that door on the ceiling" Ichigo spoke up pointing at the door.

"…only a fool would believe that!" One snapped.

"But there's a door on the ceiling!!" Ishida said back.

"If you won't tell us who you are and how you got on board the _Minerva_, we'll have no choice but to arrest you!" One threatened.

"…For some reason I ain't scared" Kira commented. Others agreed with the shinigami.

"Somebody get the commander down here!" One soldier ordered another.

"Yessir!"

"Hey what's going on here?" Another group of soldiers that were in their teens arrived on the scene from the commotion.

"That's our line!!" The shinigami said back disgruntled.

"Hey you can't automatically assume them to be intruders!!" A magenta-haired girl shouted out.

"Lunamaria be quiet!" A blond male shushed.

"But Rey!" She protested. "They must've come in from the door on the ceiling!" She pointed out.

"Finally somebody sees the door!!" Toshiro exclaimed.

"Hey what's going on here?" A male asked from behind.

"Athrun!" Some exclaimed. "Er…I-I mean—"

"It's ok it doesn't matter now" He silenced them and kept with his question.

"Who are these people?" Cagalli wondered.

Shinn muttered something at the sight of the blonde female. Lunamaria nudged him in the side and told him to ignore it.

"They came from _above_" Lunamaria joked.

"Above?" Cagalli asked.

"_Above_ as in…" Athrun trailed off as a bright light shined down and a soft harmonic song resounded within the hallway.

"Whoa…we only made the doom sound come out but never angelic!" Mika exclaimed.

"Well we better be off now since we don't wanna cause too much damage" Rukia said.

"Hey why are you still on my back when you're perfectly fine?!" Ukitake asked Rukia who was on his back.

"Because I hate walking and you're the best captain in the world!!" She praised him.

"Uh huh" He dumped her off his back and ascended for the door as many had already done so.

_(DISCLAIMER: Gundam Seed Destiny belongs to Chimaki Kuori...I think it's this guy...)_

* * *

"Ok, only 2 doors left!" One door in the far right corner, and the other right above it. "Which one to choose…" The one in the far right corner had a large neon sign that flashed '**I'm behind this door pick this one!!!**' while the other had '**I'M NOT BEHIND THIS ONE, DON'T PICK THIS ONE!!! **No seriously…don't…!!'

"Um…eenie, meanie, minie, mo…" Tori went back and forth between doors. Soon after the door that said 'don't pick this one' was selected and they went with it. Amazingly enough, Aizen, Tousen and Gin **WERE** behind the door.

"Damn! I thought that sign would work!" He muttered from the sudden intrusion.

---

"Give it up Aizen, you're gonna pay for what you've done to us!" Zaraki boomed from outta nowhere.

"Zaraki-taichou? When did you get here?" Renji asked.

"Just now"

"Oh whatever"

"HOLD ON!!" Hinamori shouted out which stunned everyone. She ran up to Aizen and looked at him straight in the eye. "Aizen-taichou…" She said quietly.

"What is she doing?" Tori asked Hitsugaya who had no idea.

"THANKS FOR NOTHING!!" She screamed and bitch-slapped him right on the cheek then kneed him in the groin. He doubled over in pain; she walked back quite proud of her achievement. "Ok, you can go kick his ass now!" She said with a smile.

"**RRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRR!!!**" Everyone charged at full force straight at the 3. Out of nowhere the remaining Espada showed up to defend Aizen, Gin, and Tousen…although some of them didn't care about whatever had happened to them. The shinigami stopped in their tracks.

"Er…how's it going?"

Zaraki and his men charged on and broke into a full-fledged fight with the Espada while the remaining got the courage to challenge the 3 formers.

"Cookie?" Lolly asked the frightened Orihime, she backed away as Lolly advanced with a mischievous smile.

"HOLD IT!!" Tori yelled and jumped in between the too. "With or without nuts? You can't go asking people if they want a cookie without them knowing what's in them!" She lectured the female arrancar.

"…Nuts" She answered confused.

"…Here's where I'd slap you since I'm allergic to nuts…RAAA!!!" Tori slapped her so hard she fell against the wall creating a crater.

"Stand back, let us men take care of em!" Zaraki yelled which clearly offended the women especially the captains.

"Excuse me?!" Soifon asked him. "Just because I'm a girl DOESN'T mean I'm weak moron!! If I recall I kicked your ass a few hundred times already!!" She yelled at him.

"Zaraki-taichou's a fraud!! He's not the strongest captain!!!" Rangiku shouted out which caused an uproar.

"Just shut the f-ck up, stay back and watch!!" Yamamoto boomed everyone went silent.

"Whoa, language--!!!" Yachiru yelled out. Everyone soon ignored the fact that an old man sweared and continued fighting.

After a few moments of violence…the shinigami were starting to wear out a bit.

"Hey can we have a bit of help?" Toshiro huffed. "Hello?" He looked back at the group of females playing …cards?

"Have any 2's?" Rangiku asked Isane.

"Nope, Go Fish"

"YOU'RE PLAYING **GO FISH** IN A MIDDLE OF A FIGHT?!" Hitsugaya roared enraged.

"Uh...yeah! Nothing else to do" Tori rolled her eyes.

"HEADS!!" Rangiku shouted out to her captain as an arrancar came charging at him.

---

Nearly half an hour later, the fight was still going.

"..O…k…I…really think…that you guys should…help us…out!" Hisagi panted, worn out from fighting his former captain. "So…how…bout it?" He asked turning his head towards them.

"Rangiku, Truth or Dare?" Hinamori asked.

"DARE!!!" She squealed.

"What the--?!" Many men turned their heads to the women who had started a game of Truth or Dare.

"Go hug Gin!!" She dared.

"In the middle of a fight?" She wondered. "OK!" She agreed and ran forward towards him, shoving her captain out of the way and then hugging Gin tightly that he could barely breathe.

"oooOOOOoooo" Some people cooed.

"Ok bye!" She waved and ran back to her group.

"…That was awkward…IKOROSE, SHINSOU!!"

---

"Ok, you know what? YOU guys go out there and fight!!" Random men shouted out.

"Hmm…yea I dunno now, since I don't feel like fighting anymore" Rukia said back.

"Me too" Kiyone agreed.

"WHAT?!" They shouted out in shock.

"Cookie?" Lolly asked. "They're chocolate chip, fresh from the oven!" She added on.

"Mmm…cookie…" Mika said as she took one. "Hey are these the _Pilsbury Doughboy_ one's?!" She asked excited.

Lolly nodded. "I have the crescents and cinnamon rolls too!" She said back.

"BRING EM OUT!!" Rina ordered.

"AYE-AYE!!" She saluted and ran back to the kitchen.

"Ya know, after you get to know her a bit, she isn't all that bad…although she beat me up..." Orihime said.

The sweet aroma of _Pilsbury Doughboy_ food wafted into the noses of the people who were fighting. They got hungry very fast and just wanted to jump into the ring and devour every single thing. But no, they were deadlocked in a fight so there was no chance of them ever eating something.

"Um…Aizen?" Renji groaned.

"What?" He asked.

"Can we take a break? Just so we can eat something?" He asked. "I'm dying of hunger and they're mocking us!!" He pointed to the girls who were happily munching away on goodness.

"…Yea I guess…" He agreed.

* * *

Everyone dropped their swords and went over to the food and ate peacefully as if they were a one giant, messed up, family.

"…Need sake!!" Rangiku, Iba, Ikkaku, and Kyouraku shouted out!! They couldn't stand the tea and they really wanted sake.

"I have some!" Gin yelled out and brought out 2 huge jugs.

"…Since when was there ever alcohol here?!" Grimmjow asked suspiciously.

"…Since the day you were born!" He answered.

"…Doesn't that mean Aizen's a daddy?" Mika asked.

"Aww…" Everyone cooed while he grabbed his zanpakutou threatening to kill them all.

"Aw ok Aizen-**Ojii-san**" Tori sulked.

"Sweet we get to call him an old man!!" Grimmjow cheered giving high-fives to all the arrancar. Well Ulquiorra gave him a punch to the jaw but other than that everyone rejoiced.

"So how's your tea party coming along?" Urahara, Isshin, and Ryuuken asked.

"**FINE AND DANDY**!!" Kyouraku burped out.

"Eww…"

"AWESOME!!"

"Hey it's you guys!" Ikkaku said drunken.

"OLD MAN!!" Ichigo yelled out getting into a fighting stance in case he tried to attack him. "Hey wait, you're a shinigami?" He asked.

"Yup"

"So mom could've been saved on that day"

"Shut up"

"What about Karin and Yuzu?"

"They're with Tessai, Jinta and Ururu" Urahara answered.

"So……why are we here again?" Ryuuken asked. The men both shrugged.

"Vacation?"

"OK I'M READY TO FIGHT!!" Zaraki yelled. Aizen got up ready to fight him as well.

"HOLD IT!!" Rina shouted out and got in between the men. "Unless you guys wanna puke all over each other, you hafta wait an hour before any physical activity…but I only know that's for swimming but I don't wanna see any barf in this place!!"

"…Damn you and your knowledge" Zaraki grumbled, sat down and took a swig of sake.

"I taught you well didn't I?" Aizen beamed.

"No, your book '**_Safety Rules for Evil Bastards That Are Hopelessly Single for Life_**' states it…it's wide open and practically everyone read it" Rina pointed to a shelf that held a very large book.

"LOL you guys are hopelessly single!" Zaraki laughed.

"So are you" Tousen said back.

"…SHUT UP!! I'LL FIND SOMEONE…someday…"

"Er…isn't Aizen supposed to die and we all rejoice and then get back to our boring lives?" Iba asked.

"…Hey why do _I_ have to die?" Aizen asked.

"Cuz you're an evil bastard that is hopeless single for life" Renji answered back.

"…Why do I even have that stupid book anyways?!"


	29. THE END! or is it?

_ARIGATO GOZAIMASU MINNA-SAN!!!! This is the LAST chappie of this story since I'm way too lazy to type more but there probably MOST LIKELY will be Parts 3 and 4 up sometime in the future. Of course that depends on how I feel about it and if it will get to same amount of 'fame' as this one has. It feels really awkward to end at 29 chapters...Anyways last chapters are usually serious and junk...OK since I'm more of a person who types random crap instead of serious, I TRIED MY BEST!!!! It's a really pathetic ending so nya!! Well it still has its randomness in it somewhere...Enjoy!! And thanks for all the fave's, alerts and reviews!!_

_--HotarunoYami

* * *

_

"_Kudakero, Kyouka Suigetsu_"

Once those words left Aizen's lips, the world started to spin, colors all mixed together, everybody was cast under an illusion. However, each person was manipulated in a different illusion (for each). In a matter of time, many started to freak out as Aizen chose the most horrifying and painful moment to be replayed over and over into their minds. Some however weren't affected since they had the will power to over come Aizen's trick.

"I DON'T get it!!" Renji yelled over the roaring fire. "He's an evil bastard that's hopelessly single for life!! How could he do this?!"

"DUH DUMBASS!!" Ikkaku yelled back over the howling winds. "He's an **EVIL BASTARD**!!" Ikkaku pointed out the obvious. "He was bound to make a move anyways!!"

"Yeah did you think he would actually settle down for a picnic with us and abandon all his plans to annihilate Soul Society?!" Hisagi asked.

"…y-you never know!" Renji retorted.

"Would you guys shut up!!?We have to find a way to get to Aizen in order to stop him!!" Soifon yelled over the ruckus.

"Oh right…should be a piece of cake right?" Yumichika asked.

"Cake?!" Yachiru exclaimed looking around but all she saw was the arrancar/Espada lounging around bored.

"Let's see, a huge fireball, strong whip lashing winds and a torrential downpour, oh yeah it sure is easy!" Toshiro snapped.

"Not to mention about half of us are out cold from Aizen" Byakuya added.

"OHH… why did they have to snap at this time?!" Ukitake groaned placing his hand on his head.

"The seals must've been wearing off; it's the only reason as to why!" Yamamoto informed. "It's too dangerous to get close to them, even though they are unconscious" He yelled to unwary shinigami that almost thrown back by the howling winds around Tori. Mika's downpour was no different; water was swirling around whipping out at random, definitely not in control. And Rina's fireball was definitely hard to get through.

"But why would it happen now of all times?" Zaraki asked. "I've seen all of them react to their emotions before so why would it happen now?!"

"Weren't you listening?!" Kurotsuchi hissed. "The seal had worn off that's why they're outta control!! And there's no way they can stop it since they're unconscious!!"

"Well why don't we wake them up?" He suggested bluntly.

"It looks _SO_ easy!!" Rangiku said sarcastically. "You try and get close!!" She yelled and pushed him forward.

"Can't be so bad" He muttered as he approached Mika's storm. He ran back swiftly after a whip of water tried to strangle him. "Ok they're outta control!" He concluded.

"Duh…well how can we stop them?" Kyouraku asked. "Aizen has the upper hand right now"

"Maybe his _**other**_ books will help us…" Hinamori suggested pointing at the shelf that had many books.

"Worth a shot!" Rukia yelled out and scanned the titles. "…Aizen does NOT have a life at all" She declared after reading the titles of the books that similarly ended with 'For Evil Bastards that are Hopelessly Single' or the usual 'For Dummies'

"Umm…let's see… 'How to Stop a Reckless Bastard for Dummies' …I'M NOT A DUMMY!!" Renji roared when he found the book they were looking for.

"Yes you are now shut up" Hisagi muttered, Renji heard it and fumed.

"…Stop a Bastard from Killing You…**Page 34**…**Say: Pudding**…" Byakuya read out loud.

"…Pudding…" Everyone that was conscious repeated in disbelief.

"…**and crow like a rooster after you do the hokey-pokey**…" He went on.

"…What kind of book is this?" Ukitake asked snatching it away to make sure Byakuya wasn't lying. "…**After you crow like a rooster, sing Happy Birthday**** and paint/draw smiley faces on the bastard(s) and everything around him**…" Soifon snatched the book away from him.

"…**Recite your ABC's, and then imitate a drunken rhino**…" Toshiro grabbed the book out of her hands.

"**Start playing Patty Cake**** and repeat 'I LIKE BUNNEHS!'**** 10 times, the bastard should be dead or unconscious. If he is not, repeat the whole procedure until the bastard is done for**." Hitsugaya finished.

"Um…I ain't doing that…" Renji said as many others agreed with him.

"Rina, Mika, and Tori probably would but they're out cold…" Ukitake sighed.

"Yachiru will do it" Zaraki said and pulled her over. "Yachiru wanna play a game?" He asked her, her face lit up with glee and agreed.

"Ok, do everything on page 34" Hinamori instructed.

Yachiru ran up close to Aizen, Tousen and Gin. They looked down at her not seeing her as a threat.  
"**PUDDING!!**" she yelled. All 3 former captains' faces turned white. Yachiru started doing the hokey pokey and the 3 were paralyzed with not fear but shock. "**COCKA-DOODLE-DO**!!" She crowed. Gin stumbled a bit. "**Happy Birthday to you!! Happy birthday to you!!...**" Yachiru sang out cheerfully. Aizen's illusion dispersed and everyone else woke up confused.

"What's going on?" Tori wondered.

"Um…can ya guys join in with Yachiru?" Unohana whispered. "It's how we're gonna stop Aizen" She added on, the 3 nodded still confused.

"Ok, what do we do now?" Mika asked and looked in the book. "Draw/Paint smiley faces on the bastard(s)…OK!!" Mika grabbed on her _Sharpie_ and pounced on the 3 drawing smiley faces on them and the walls, floor and everything else that was in her reach.

"Next, recite your ABC's" Rina read out.

"**A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z**" The 4 recited or should I say, they sang it out causing the former captains to have a major migraine.

"Imitate a drunken rhino" Tori read. "How do we do that?" She wondered the others shrugged. Yachiru got an idea and stole Kyouraku's sake and chugged it. She became drunk in matter of seconds and acted like some drunken beast.

"It's close enough to a rhino" Rina said.

"Start playing Patty Cake…" Mika read. All 3 (Yachiru's too drunk to participate) sat on the floor cross legged. "**Patty Cake, Patty Cake…**" they started to clap their hands together and sing out the song.

Gin and Tousen were out cold from the actions performed.

"**I LIKE BUNNEHS, I LIKE BUNNEHS, I LIKE BUNNEHS, I LIKE BUNNEHS, I LIKE BUNNEHS, I LIKE BUNNEHS, I LIKE BUNNEHS, I LIKE BUNNEHS, I LIKE BUNNEHS, I LIKE BUNNEHS!!!**" All of them yelled out, Aizen was stark white and wasn't completely dead/unconscious.

"SAME HERE!!!" Rukia yelled out agreeing with them.

"If they are not dead or unconscious, repeat until they are…" Tori read the fine print.

"OK!!"

"Wait it's no fun until those guys join in" Rina said pointing at the remaining shinigami.

"Uh…hehe…no thanks…" They laughed nervously.

"Those guys should join in too" Mika pointed at the remaining Espada.

"Huh?"

Well the two groups didn't have a choice as they were pushed towards where only Aizen remained.

"…PUDDING!!" They yelled out unenthusiastically.

"This is stupid…" Aizen mumbled snapping out of it and reactivated his illusion.

"Aw shit…"

"OMFG CLOWN!!" Rina shrieked and jumped on Komamura's head like a terrified cat.

"SPIDER!!!" Mika screamed and started bashing the ground with a piano that somehow was in her hands.

"HEY WATCH WHERE YOU'RE AIMING!!" Renji yelled narrowly dodging Mika's piano.

"BUTTERFLY!!" Tori yelled and started to run around really, really fast in circles screaming her head off.

"How do we stop his stupid illusion?!" Zaraki growled impatiently.

"…**Page 35**…" Ise read out. "**If the bastard resists all attempts to be subdued and starts to attack (i.e. illusions), give him a spanking**" She read.

"A spanking?" Suddenly the shinigami and arrancar had a sly grin plastered on their faces.

Urahara grabbed out some towels that were wet and rolled them up into a whip-like figure.

"SAY YER PRAYERS!!" Grimmjow yelled and whip lashed the towel at Aizen's butt.

"GRIMMJOW!!" He yelped and attempted to kill him, but suddenly the rest of the arrancar jumped in and beat up their 'daddy'.

"Oh yeah…" Toshiro mumbled, he caught Tori on her sleeve and whacked her on her head diffusing the illusion cast on her.

"Huh?"

Renji and Byakuya did the same to the other two.

"What's going on?" Rina asked when she saw all of the arrancar thrashing their leader.

"I dunno, more importantly who writes these books?" Rukia asked, Yumichika held up the book and read the author's name.

"**_I.M. Uglee_**" He read out.

"HA YOU FINALLY ADMITTED IT!!!" Zaraki yelled out happily.

"I'M NOT UGLY!!" Yumichika yelled at the book. Everyone looked at him strangely for letting his anger out on a book.

"Do we actually have to kill him?" Momo asked looking at her former captain.

"Don't tell me you still have some form of attachment to him even though he tried to kill you!" Hitsugaya said out.

"Yeah but…we'll have the problem of 3 missing captains for a long, long time…" She muttered.

"Yeah, and I believe in second chances so who's with me?!" Rangiku asked for a show of hands, almost all of them put up their hands. Then again it was mainly people that weren't of captain rank or not even shinigami/attached to Soul Society.

"PUT YER HANDS UP!!" Mika yelled at the captains who didn't put up their hands.

"What are you? A cop and we're the robbers?" Ukitake asked her.

"Uh…sure…PUT YER HANDS UP!!" Mika and several others formed their hands into a gun figure and pointed them at the captains. The captains were appalled at their actions and were ready to punish them.

"LOOSEN UP AND FOLLOW THROUGH!!" Kiyone and Sentarou yelled out causing the rest to follow suit.

"What's going on over there?" Nnoitra stopped smashing Aizen's head on the ground and looked over to the shinigami that seemed to be overthrowing their captains.

"I dunno…they always leave us out on things!!" Lolly yelled out.

"Whatever, after we're done with him and the rest let's join in" Grimmjow stated as they rest agreed.

"OK, OK!!" The captains surrendered as their hands shot up.

"We'll put them in rehab or something!!" Soifon yelled out.

"YEAH!!!" Everyone cheered.

"Wait…since when did we have a rehabilitation center?" Ise wondered.

"Uh…we'll... make one?" Komamura answered.

"Ok…so…what now?" Tori asked from the two seconds of silence.

"I dunno…hey are those guys done yet?" Hanatarou looked over to the violent arrancar that were assaulting their superiors.

"Should we tell them not to kill them?" Izuru asked.

"We'll let them figure out" Rangiku answered.

"HEY WHERE'D YOU GET THAT?!" Renji asked pointing at Urahara who was munching on popcorn as he and Isshin and Ryuuken that were sitting on lawn chairs looking at the view as if it were a movie.

"…I always have a package with me…" He answered slightly terrified.

"And how did you manage to pop them?" Kurotsuchi wondered. "What did you use to pop them?"

"…Uh…it's called a microwave" He answered confused.

"…Wasn't it an _Easy Bake Oven_? That's all we could find here anyways" Isshin pointed out grabbing a handful of popcorn.

"Is it kettle corn?" Tori asked.

"Actually yeah" Urahara answered back.

"Besides, there's a popcorn machine over there too" Ryuuken pointed over to a corner that had a popcorn machine, an _Easy Bake Oven_, cotton candy machine and what seemed to be a bar.

All of the shinigami dashed over to the corner and grabbed all the junk they needed, sat by the 3 and watched the 'Best Movie Ever'—arrancar beating up 3 guys.

"What're you looking at?!" Yammy yelled out at them noticing that the shinigami had settled down and invaded their lifetime supply of junk.

"You beat up Aizen!!" They yelled back.

"Don't you want them dead?" Lolly asked.

"Not really, we decided to put them in rehab!!" Yachiru piped up licking her ice cream.

"You have a rehabilitation center?" Ulquiorra asked.

"No…but the captains are gonna make one!!" Rina answered back taking a big gulp of her root beer.

"…Ok…uh…are we allies now or what?" One arrancar asked.

"Uh…sure I guess…" The shinigami agreed somewhat.

"HEY CAN I HAVE YER NUMBER?!" Rangiku yelled out at the arrancar.

"We don't even know you and you're hitting on us?!" Grimmjow yelled on the men's behalf.

"N-NO!!! OF COURSE NOT!!! IT'S SO WE CAN CONTACT YOU GUYS IF WE EVER NEED YOUR HELP!!" Rangiku retorted.

"Lies" Some shinigami said under their breath.

"Uh…it starts with a '1-800'" Lolly said out.

"1-800-EVL-GUYZ" Grimmjow answered reading it out of a piece of paper.

"…that is _so_ original" Hisagi said quietly.

* * *

_**-------------------------------------------------3 months later------------------------------------------**_

"HA YOU HAVE TO DO WORK!!" Mika laughed at Renji who was drowning in huge piles of paperwork.

"SHUT UP!! Shouldn't you be resting anyways? I thought you said that the seals hurt like hell"

"Oh they do, but I don't like to rest in bed for a week so I decided to come and diss you!" She said with a smile.

"…You're…weird…"

"THANK YA!!" She thanked and gave him a hug knocking over piles of paper. "So find any captains yet?" Mika asked innocently.

"Not really…apparently Ichigo's old man is forcing the captaincy onto him, but he's resisting. And they haven't found any other people yet" Renji answered ignoring the fact that he had to reorganize the office.

"Why don't you?" Mika asked him.

"Cuz it's too much work and—"

"You're too stupid" Mika finished. Renji let out a low growl.

"NO IT'S NOT THAT!!" He snapped.

"Well what'll you say if _someone_ happened to…oh I dunno…"

"What"

"…well _someone_ just happened to say that…"

"Mika you didn't--!!"

"Yeah I said that you could be a captain!!" Mika said cheerfully.

"YOU!!!" He yelled out.

"Yes?" She squeaked.

"…What division am I in and when do I start?" He asked seeming so calm.

"Huh? OH um…9th and next week" She answered.

"YES I GET TO MAKE HISAGI DO ALL THE WORK!!" Renji plotted evilly.

**Elsewhere in Soul Society…**

"…What's this feeling I'm getting?" Hisagi wondered nervously as if he felt that something really bad was going to happen to him.

---

"SO…how's babysitting going?" Rina asked Byakuya as she played with Nariko.

"…She's killing me" He answered.

"Really? She's only a kid ya know; I doubt that she'd actually destroy your place"

"She got me to get Rukia a bunny" He said suddenly.

"And that's a bad thing how?"

"You know how much a bunny eats?" He asked her.

"No, I never had a bunny…I had a wolf though…"

"Bunnies stink just to let ya know probably from all the waste they—"

"TMI!!!"

"Are you sure Nariko did that?" Rina asked him as she placed her in Byakuya's care.

"Yes, no one else could've forced me to"

"…What about Rukia?"

"She always attempts to but it never works."

"…That little voice in your head that tells you to jump off a cliff when you're pissed"

"No…that little voice is usually that friggin annoying alarm clock Rukia has from the real world"

"...Ok…Yachiru?"

"No, she's easy to get rid of"

"…Ichigo"

"I wouldn't let that brat in my house even if he paid me"

"…So I'm guessing you don't know that he and Rukia are going out"

"…WHAT?!"

"You didn't know?" She asked him surprised.

"How am I supposed to know these things while I'm stuck at work and Rukia gets to stay at home and laugh at me?" He asked.

"Well they're dating so deal with it, Ichigo's probably gonna end up as your brother in-law or something. And then when they have a kid you're gonna be the uncle and she's probably gonna litter the house with _Chappy the Bunny_ items. Then you'll have to deal with their constant arguments and lovey-dovey talk and…" Rina went on and on.

"Nightmares" He shuddered.

"Oh and you're gonna have to find a new lieutenant since Renji is gonna be the captain for 9th division" She told him.

"...I heard and from the looks of it its going to be hectic with BOTH Ichigo AND Renji" He said through gritted teeth.

"Can't be that bad... well except from the lack of work being done, tons of free time and rebellious acts..."

"You're not making it any better" He informed her.

"I'm not?" She asked looking quite surprised. He gave her a 'What do you think?' look; she got it...after some time.

"Well I guess you're gonna be--"

"NO WAY!!" She interrupted him.

"...I didn't even finish" He muttered.

"THERE IS NO STINKIN WAY I'M GONNA REPLACE RENJI!!!" She went on.

"Why?"

"Because, if she does she'll throw all the work out the window for the first month" Ukitake informed entering the room. "She did that with me on the first month of work"

"Oh yeah good times, good times!" Tori spoke up as she and Mika entered for some strange reason. "...Well gotta go!!" They left the room as soon as they entered.

"...Why did they come in here if they weren't going to do anything?" Rina wondered.

---

"So how's teaching the formers the alphabet again?" Tori asked cheerfully to the stressed out captain.

"Don't start it" Hitsugaya moaned.

"Why? Can't they find the difference between an 'M' and an 'N'?" Tori asked.

"…You should see their sentence structure…"

"…are they that stupid?" Hitsugaya nodded.

"But I think they're just fooling around and wanting to stick in rehab for the rest of their lives." He sighed.

"Oh well, its funny seeing how stupid people are" Tori remarked.

"I guess unless you're the person taking care of them!!" He made sure to emphasize that last sentence as Tori happened to volunteer him up for the job along with Rangiku, Momo, and Komamura.

"Well it's a good experience for ya!" She retorted.

"How so?" He asked not believing her.

"…You'll be good with kids! And middle-aged people that can't count to 42 in Spanish!" Tori exclaimed.

"…They gave the Espada ranks from the Spanish language, how wouldn't they know what 42 is?" Hitsugaya asked.

"They took a long time figuring it out ya know!"

"And how would you know that?"

"I have my resources"

"…Sometimes I think you're part ninja/spy" He muttered to himself.

"Oh by the way…" Ukitake stuck his head into the division. "There's reportedly a wolf, chimera, and huge bat prowling around Seireitei?" He asked suspiciously.

"D-didn't you hear?" Tori stuttered. "Umm…Seireitei has a petting zoo now!!" She answered.

"Involving animals the size of us?" He asked unconvinced.

"Yeah…it's the '_Unusually Large Mythical Creatures Petting Zoo with a Ridiculously Long Name for Something So Not True'_…" She said nervously. "Oh look at the time!!" She said and hurried out of the room seeking refuge in another room.

_**-------------------------------------------------1 month later----------------------------------------**_

"Is there any good reason why I have to go through a tour when I've already been around here?" Ichigo asked in utter confusion.

"Yeah…it's kinda like a rule that all new captains get a tour, even though they've been around the whole place a million kazillion times" Mika answered.

Ichigo had accepted the captain's place for 5th Division…after much arguing and fist fighting with his dad… Renji had also become a captain and poor Hisagi was busy day after day. Of course Mika told Renji to let Hisagi off for a day or two, he didn't accept but after much convincing Mika got Hisagi a few day off's. 3rd Division still hadn't found a captain to fill in but they were managing well.

"Hey Ichigo here's some advice" Renji said to him as the two passed each other in the hallway.

"What is it?" He asked not expecting any good advice from the red head.

"Never ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever—"

"OK I GET IT!!" Ichigo interrupted from the excessive 'ever's

"OK fine!! Never ever, listen to those 3" Renji pointed to the 3 girls that loved to slack off and cause mischief and trouble around the whole place.

"Why?" Ichigo asked.

"Cuz they always lie and get you into a lot of trouble" He answered and went on his way.

"…so you mean I didn't need this stupid tour?" Ichigo asked meekly.

The 3 nodded their heads cheerfully and ran off before feeling Ichigo's wrath.

"God can't believe he actually thought he needed a tour!" Tori laughed.

"I know and we were practically done the whole thing too!" Rina added on.

"Oh well it was his time we wasted not ours!!" Mika concluded.

* * *

_And that is my really pathetic, lame attempt at 'serious' writing. Well that's the end...I'll probably start on parts 3 and 4 since I want to make sure my friends I know personally don't attack me for not continuing on...even though I never had a plan for the next parts... Well thanks and don't expect anything from me soon!!_


End file.
